Heiresses and Idiots
by Okisawa Hinari
Summary: (Crossover sobre Frozen, RWBY y Little Witch Academia) Tres chicas unidas debido a sus grandes responsabilidades, conociendose, ayudandose y apoyandose para superar sus problemas, tanto personales como románticos. [Elsanna] [Whiterose] [Diakko] *Contenido homosexual e incesto. Leer bajo su propio riesgo.*
1. Prologo

_Disclaimer: Ninguna de estas franquicias me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores, yo solo jugaré con sus personajes y con sus corazones, como siempre. _

…

Prologo.

…

Miró su reloj una vez más.

No es que la persona con la que supuestamente iba a juntarse estuviese atrasada ni nada por el estilo, pero realmente se ponía tensa sabiendo que su acompañante y su persona llamaban demasiado la atención. No es que ninguna de ambas lo intentase, solo era algo normal. No podía decir mucho al respecto, estaba acostumbrada a ese aspecto de su vida desde que empezó a liderar una empresa tan grande como Arendelle Corp.

"Me pones nerviosa cuando miras la hora a cada rato." La chica a su lado, de pelo largo blanquecino la miraba con cansancio.

"No he visto a Diana en semanas, ella quería hablar de algo importante, me tiene un poco ansiosa." Negó con el rostro para finalmente cruzar sus brazos en su cintura.

"Te has puesto muy sentimental este último tiempo." Weiss habló, bajando un poco el tono de su voz, pero conservando la misma severidad. En sus manos llevaba un vaso con café con el logo de Starbucks que había comprado antes de llegar a su encuentro. Le dio un largo sorbo.

"La empresa me tiene así, y Anna, claro, que me hace sacarlo en vez de encerrarme y no hablar de mis problemas."

Weiss simplemente se levantó de hombros. Ella más que nadie sabía cómo funcionaba una compañía de ese tamaño, incluso aunque su puesto no fuese una directora general como ella, sino la directora de marketing de la compañía minera Schnee, siendo dirigida por su padre. Tenía mucho peso en sus hombros por ser heredera, así que era fácil que se entendiesen entre sí por la similitud de sus problemas laborales.

"Las cosas mejoraran, Elsa, al menos no tienes que estar en mi posición esperando derrocar a tu manipulador padre."

Soltó una leve risa al escuchar a su amiga hablar con todo el veneno y exasperación posible mientras rodaba los ojos. Si bien sus padres se habían divorciado en el pasado y luego fallecieron con el pasar de los años, debía admitir que agradecía no haber tenido una relación como la de la peliblanca, aunque tomasen decisiones equivocadas. Estar en una casa gigante, lleno de familiares y que las cosas sean malas entre ellos, destruyéndose los unos con los otros, sin tener nadie en quien confiar, debe ser una sensación absolutamente solitaria.

"Siento interrumpirlas."

Ambas levantaron el rostro, mirando a la chica, unos centímetros más alta que ambas, con cabello rubio y ropa formal.

"Parecía que estaban hablando de cosas importantes." Diana se les acercó, saludándolas cordialmente con su mirada estoica. A diferencia de ellas no andaba con ropas casuales, parecía bastante formal para ser un día no hábil, ya que la chica aún era joven, teniendo dieciséis años y aun estando en la secundaria.

"Problemas laborales, pero no te preocupes"

Elsa le sonrió levemente a la menor, la cual asintió, con su rostro aun mostrando algo de inseguridad.

Las tres empezaron a caminar sin rumbo fijo, recorriendo las calles que por suerte no estaban tan atestadas de personas. No quería que se armara un espectáculo, siendo las tres reconocidas, no exentas de miradas.

"¿Nos contarás que sucedió?" Weiss habló luego de unos minutos de silencio.

Diana miró el suelo, dudando un poco en si hablar o no. Era joven pero no significaba en lo absoluto que tuviese menos problemas. Ninguna de las tres eran exactamente personas normales con problemas normales, ni mucho menos problemas simples.

"Mi tía está empezando a hacer un desastre con la cadena. Hace unos días estuve tentada a dejar la escuela e ir a tomar la dirección, pero en este momento no es una decisión sabia de tomar. Considerando mi edad y mi falta de estudios en tema administrativo."

"¿Y no querías estudiar medicina?" La peliblanca soltó de golpe, aun tomándose su café.

La menor asintió con su rostro, intentando mantenerse firme. Miró a la chica y le sonrió.

"¿Y fuiste a visitar el hospital a pesar de todo?" Le dijo, intentando sonar lo más considerada posible con su tono de voz, al contrario que la peliblanca.

"Ese es el problema. Fui, pero…"

Ambas notaron como un poco de tono rojizo se apoderó de sus mejillas en cosa de segundos para luego desaparecer, como si no hubiese pasado nada.

"…Resulta que me quedé pensando en voz alta en el salón, fue un error y debí ser más cuidadosa, mis dos amigas cercanas armaron un escándalo al saber que yo podía retirarme de la escuela e ir a hacerme cargo del hospital. El problema no se detuvo ahí…"

Guardaron silencio, esperando que siguiese hablando.

"…Falté un día, solo uno, solamente para ir a ver como estaban las cosas con los hospitales, entonces llegó Akko."

"¿Akko?"

Dijeron al unísono, se miraron entre ellas con curiosidad, y voltearon a ver a la chica. Su rostro había vuelto a llenarse de rojo, pero ahora lucía mucho más tensa y claramente frustrada.

"Una compañera de clase. Dios, es una temeraria. No éramos muy cercanas en lo absoluto, pero ella se metió en la cabeza de que ambas éramos rivales. ¿Pueden creerlo? Entonces empezó a acercarse, a comparar calificaciones y a pedirme ayuda para algunas labores. En un principio me negaba, pero luego se volvió insufrible, hasta que empecé a aceptar."

"¿No me digas que escuchó que te ibas y te persiguió?" Le dijo a la chica, frunciendo un poco el ceño, había vivido algo así, reconocía exactamente esa situación como propia. Vio de reojo como Weiss negaba con el rostro, sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente.

"Apareció en el edificio administrativo de la cadena, buscándome, vuelta loca creyendo que iba a dejar la escuela. Luego se excusó diciendo que lo hacía porque éramos rivales, que no podía huir, cosas sin sentido. Fue todo un alboroto. Logré controlarla antes que mi tía llamara a seguridad. Estaba segura en aquel momento de aceptar la carga del lugar, pero cuando ella se presentó, toda la determinación simplemente vaciló."

"¿Qué te dijo la chica que te hizo vacilar?" Weiss lucía asombrada y botó el vaso vació en un basurero.

No tenía que mirar a su amiga para saber que estaban pensando lo mismo en aquel momento. Conocieron a Diana hace un par de meses, pero no pudieron evitar crear un lazo con ella, por la situación que vivía, y como en algunos factores se sentían identificadas con los aspectos caóticos de su vida. Personalmente no podía dejar a una chica tan joven cargar con todo, no quería que pasara por momentos tan desastrosos como los que vivió ella misma. Incluso Anna, le dijo que la decisión era correcta, incluso sin saber nada de Diana, admitió que si tuviese los conocimientos o las experiencias haría exactamente lo mismo.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo. Si era así de preocupada y atenta era en parte gracias a Anna. Esperaba ansiosa aquel día donde pudiese presentársela en persona, ya que no había existido oportunidad.

Diana soltó un suspiro pesado antes de hablar.

"Me dijo que no debía renunciar a mis sueños." Soltó otro suspiro, notándose la exasperación en sus gestos, el cual consistía en apretarse el puente de la nariz, así como de igual forma sus orejas parecían tomar color. "Me hizo meditarlo un poco más. Creí que era imposible hacer ambas cosas. Quiero ser una doctora como mi madre, pero también quiero mantener su legado vivo. Entendí que no perdía nada con intentarlo."

"¿Todo terminó bien entonces?" Habló luego de unos segundos eternos de silencio. Pensó que la peliblanca haría un comentario, porque en su cara se vio que quería comentar algo. Quizás alguna crítica o un comentario no del todo bien intencionado, y tal vez por eso se calló a sí misma.

"Con mi tía, como siempre, supongo. Con Akko, aun no estoy del todo segura. Me siento algo incomoda con ella."

Weiss soltó una risa. Una risa lúgubre y extraña. Ambas rubias la miraron con curiosidad.

"¿Acaso te gusta esa chica?"

Su voz salió critica, tal y como lo había imaginado. Los celestes se enfrentaron a los azules. Diana parecía haber sido dirigida muy de sorpresa, generando tanto sobresalto como molestia. Se miraron desafiantes.

Solo pudo soltar un suspiro al ver que ninguna decía nada. Unos segundos más y Weiss sería la primera en explotar y decir algo que quizás se arrepentiría y Diana no era de las personas que hablaban de sus problemas personales, mucho menos si no se dirigían a ella de una buena manera. No tenía que conocerlas del todo para saber las razones de su actitud, mucho menos tenía que ser un genio para saber que claramente Diana sentía algo por esa chica Akko, así como Weiss solo estaba frustrada por sus propios problemas personales.

¿Qué haría Anna en ese instante?

Probablemente algo complicado de hacer para si misma.

Como si su pensamiento tuviese magia, o algún tipo de poder divino, pudo jurar que vio aquel cabello rubio rojizo frente a sus ojos, como un pequeño atisbo.

Se quedó inerte, buscando con la mirada, observando alrededor, hasta que pudo dar con su objetivo. Frunció ligeramente los labios y llevó sus manos hacía las dos chicas, tocando los brazos de ambas, haciendo que estas dieran un salto, dejando de lado su pelea silenciosa tal cual gatos.

"Anna está con Ruby."

Weiss de inmediato dio un salto y buscó con la mirada, inspeccionando alrededor en busca de la mencionada chica. La relación de ambas era muy confusa, donde ambas tenían una relación estrecha, aunque Weiss dijera lo contrario, de todas formas, Ruby Rose era su guardaespaldas así que era difícil que hubiese días donde no la viera, como en ese instante, el cual era el día libre de ambas.

Ninguna de las chicas de cabello rojizo se percató de sus miradas, ellas seguían caminando en paz, hablando animadamente, mientras tenían una tercera acompañante.

"No las conoces, pero ellas son Anna y Ruby." Se dirigió a Diana, la cual miraba hacía todos lados, sin saber exactamente a quien observar.

Quizás era un buen momento para hacer presentaciones, juzgando que rara vez existía una posibilidad como aquella de estar todas desocupadas. Cuando va a ofrecer dicha presentación, vio en los ojos azules un asombro culminante, que incluso llegó a preocuparla.

"¿Diana?"

Weiss habló por ella, al parecer olvidando todo ese pequeño momento de ambas.

La rubia se quedó pasmada unos momentos, sin moverse, incluso había llevado su bolso hasta el frente de su cuerpo, como si de manera automática quisiera esconderse, algo que parecía muy raro viniendo de la menor.

"Esa es Akko."

Su voz salió temblorosa, a lo que ambas mayores solo pudieron mirar de nuevo al grupo, fijándose en la desconocida integrante.

Una chica que lucía más alta que las otras dos, inclusive se notaba aún más ese rasgo al estar al lado de Anna, que era la más baja. Su cabello era largo de color café, llevaba ropa casual y podía notar a duras penas una especie de parche en la nariz, como si tuviese un corte.

"¿La del curita en la cara?" Weiss habló, nuevamente quitándole las palabras de la boca.

"Si, hoy estuvo hablando conmigo y tuvo un pequeño accidente. Dios, no puedo creer que esté hablando con sus novias…"

Sintió sus mejillas arder un poco ante la afirmación, y quiso reír al escuchar un "no es mi novia" de su amiga la peliblanca.

"Que pequeño es el mundo."

Dijo finalmente, mientras el grupo se alejaba más y más. Las presentaciones podían esperar, o sería incómodo para las menores, y realmente no quería provocar algún tipo de problema, mucho menos sabiendo lo cerrada que estaba Diana con la situación.

Miró su reloj, ya llevaban mucho tiempo dando vueltas sin parar.

"¿Vamos a comer algo? Conozco un buen restaurante por esta zona."

Al parecer la idea distrajo lo suficiente a sus acompañantes, así que empezó a caminar en la dirección contraria a la que había ido el otro grupo, y fue seguida por sus amigas.

Haría una nota mental para preguntarle a Anna acerca de esta chica Akko, ella no sería capaz de mentirle en lo absoluto.

Indagaría un poco mas en el asunto.

* * *

**Aquí, yo, de nuevo. ¿Cómo llegué a esta idea? No lo sé, pero quiero que todos vean la clase de locuras que puede inventar mi cabeza. **

**La cosa es simple, aquí habrá mucho drama, cada pareja con sus propios problemas, y ayudándose entre ellas para superarlos. Mis herederas bellas tendrán el punto de vista en sus capítulos, donde me enfocaré en sus experiencias. Y bueno, no todo será negro, hay muchas situaciones divertidas y finales felices, o eso creo. **

**El orden de los capítulos será Frozen – Rwby – Lwa. Elsa – Weiss – Diana. Espero subir en menos de una semana, ya que son capítulos cortos, así que estaré mencionando las actualizaciones en mis redes sociales. **

**Esta no es una historia, es una EXPERIENCIA.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	2. Capitulo 1 -Elsa-

_Capítulo 1 – Elsa – Visita inesperada._

Revisó los documentos en su escritorio, mientras la pantalla del computador mostraba el estado de su correo electrónico.

Era temprano en la mañana.

Miró su reloj, ya eran pasadas las diez, el tiempo parecía volar. Soltó un suspiro. Alguien se había atrasado, por suerte la reunión que tenían estaba agendada para las dos, así que aún tenían tiempo de sobra, incluso para almorzar algo.

Escuchó los pasos resonando, y miró hacía la puerta, esperando lo inevitable.

Anna abrió la puerta, tenía sus trenzas desordenadas, aun sin hacerse su peinado del trabajo, al igual que llevaba su traje mal puesto. Tenía una de sus manos masajeando su tobillo, probablemente se había doblado el pie al correr, aunque ya debería estar acostumbrada al correr con botas de tacón por todos lados.

"¡No me despertaste!"

Su voz mostraba indignación sobreactuada, e incluso ya estaba poniendo su rostro triste. Negó con el rostro antes que se le lanzara encima pidiendo explicaciones.

"Te desperté, dos veces, y te preparé el desayuno, pero ni siquiera te inmutaste."

Le dijo con su voz seria, mientras empezó a apilar los documentos que ya había terminado de revisar.

Anna era su mano derecha en la empresa, aunque su situación fuese…diferente. Sintió decaerse de inmediato. Por ahí venían todos los problemas que se le acumulaban. No dudaba que el problema en si se haría más grande en cosa de días.

"El desayuno estaba buenísimo, gracias, aunque estaba algo frio…"

Sintió los brazos rodeando su cuello y sonrió de inmediato al sentir la calidez.

"…Y quiero mi beso de los buenos días."

Soltó un suspiro pesado al escuchar las palabras retumbar cerca de su oído, causando de inmediato un temblor en todo su cuerpo.

"Aquí no, Anna."

Escuchó un gruñido molesto, así como los brazos se alejaron de ella, sin embargo, sintió un beso rápido en su mejilla, lo que causó un sonrojo en su rostro. Si Anna quería algo lo iba a conseguir, conocía bien esa perseverancia.

La vio moverse alrededor, arreglando su ropa y su peinado, dejándolo ordenado y formal para la reunión que se avecinaba. Se puso a organizar la pila de papeles en su escritorio, luego archivándolos en unas carpetas. Sonrió levemente al verla moverse de un lado a otro, liberando de documentos su escritorio.

"¿Qué hiciste ayer en tu día libre, Anna?" Recordó el día anterior, teniendo en cuenta aquella escena que presencio.

Anna se sentó en el sofá de cuero negro de su oficina y se puso a revisar algunos papeles, a lo que levantó la mirada, observando algún lugar del techo, pensando.

"Uhm, me junté con Ruby."

"¿Hicieron algo divertido?" Se puso a escribir en el computador que tenía en frente, solamente para hacer sonar la conversación lo más normal y tranquila posible. Bajándole el perfil a sus preguntas.

La vio sonreír de reojo, mientras dejó de lado los papeles para estirar sus brazos.

"¡Si! Nos juntamos con una amiga que conocimos hace un tiempo. De hecho, fue la primera vez que la veíamos en persona, jugamos videojuegos con ella de vez en cuando. Es muy divertida, y debe medir lo mismo que tú."

Le sorprendió ese dato. Se veía muy alta al lado de Anna, ¿Esa era la diferencia de altura entre ellas? Rara vez podía tener una visión desde afuera de ambas, así que era difícil de ver aquella comparación, y las fotos que les había sacado la prensa normalmente era llevando tacones o simplemente no se notaba tanto como le gustaría. Iba a enfocarse en conseguir una prueba de aquella diferencia de estatura.

"¿No te resultó extraño el pasar de hablar con ella en videojuegos a la vida real?"

Anna soltó una risa.

"Nup, tuve esa misma sensación, de que iba a ser como perturbador, pero no, ella es tal cual me la imaginaba. Akko es más joven que nosotras, tiene dieciséis, y va en secundaria. Nos habló de muchas cosas, incluso notamos que al parecer le gusta una chica. La describió como una chica bonita, seria y algo engreída, ¡Ah! También dijo que era como una fuente ilimitada de conocimiento." La pelirroja frunció el ceño y luego sonrió. "Bueno, ella es un poco idiota, le costará darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, así que solo espero que las cosas salgan bien para ambas."

Sonrió cuando terminó de hablar. Sabía que Anna le diría todo lo que sabía de una manera muy simple, y al parecer esta chica Akko parecía estar interesada en alguien, y por la descripción, no tenía duda de quién era la susodicha.

"Espero lo mismo entonces."

Recibió una gran sonrisa por parte de Anna, y siguió en lo suyo. Ambas concentradas en su trabajo.

Era tranquilizador ese ambiente, estar ahí con ella, juntas, aunque Anna tuviese su propia oficina, siempre terminaban en la misma, haciendo las cosas cada una por su lado, eficientemente.

Un golpe las alertó a ambas.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y frunció los labios al ver a aquel hombre entrando en su oficina.

Anna saltó de inmediato de su asiento, y se puso de pie, rígida, lista para todo. Hizo lo mismo.

Hans Isles siempre era un problema, no importaba lo mínimo que fuera. ¿Acaso acababa de evitar a seguridad? ¿Había entrado sin permiso a la compañía sin ningún tapujo?

Ese hombre no tenía límites.

"Así es como las quería encontrar." Hans avanzó hasta el escritorio, golpeando la madera con sus manos.

Tenía la ropa desarreglada, y se veía agotado. No lo había visto así desde hace mucho, quizás hace unos tres años, cuando los problemas empezaron a crecer poco a poco. Cuando intentó salir con ella por interés, y luego con Anna, solo para conseguir la estabilidad económica que necesitaba. Obviamente se indignó cuando sus planes no salieron como esperaba.

Él solo buscaba un punto débil para arruinarlas. Y eso era lo que la mantenía tensa. Porque él si tenía una forma de atacar.

Él sabía.

"Arendelle…" Su voz sonó demandante.

"No conseguirás nada, Hans. Mejor sal de aquí antes que te arrepientas." Anna se cruzó de brazos y lo miró, con clara ira en sus ojos, pero no parecía hacer un movimiento para golpearlo, como aquella vez.

Hans las miró a ambas, y luego sonrió con malicia.

"¿Qué van a pensar todos aquí cuando se enteren que ustedes dos, hermanas de sangre están teniendo una relación prohibida?"

Su voz llena de veneno invadió en lo profundo de su ser.

Intentó contenerse. Intentó no verse afectada por sus palabras, aunque era difícil. Era un tema complicado. Era sin duda algo que no la dejaba dormir por las noches, sobre todo desde las primeras veces que Hans empezó a amenazarla con aquello, ya hace algunos meses.

Era verdad, lo que estaban haciendo con Anna estaba mal, pero no pudo evitarlo, solo ocurrió, y se arrepentía de haberse sentido así. Sentirse así.

La separación de sus padres, su alejamiento fortuito, y luego siendo reunidas luego de varios años, cuando ambos padres murieron inesperadamente en un accidente trágico, dejándolas a cargo de Arendelle Corp. La conoció en el funeral, y cuando empezó el proceso de heredar la empresa se enteró que era su hermana, cuando fue demasiado tarde. Nunca tuvo esa conexión con ella. Nunca fueron hermanas como tal. Estuvieron la mayor parte de sus vidas separadas. Lo único que sabían la una de la otra era que estaban unidas por la sangre en sus venas, ya que no tenían recuerdos algunos del pasado.

Una risa la alejó de su tren de pensamientos.

"¡Pfff! ¿Una relación? ¿Con Elsa?" La risa de Anna retumbó en la oficina. "Dios, Hans, ¡Ya no sabes que inventar!"

Ambas sabían su situación, sabían que hacer, aunque el pánico se hubiese apoderado de ella durante unos momentos. Le siguió el juego. Anna era valiente y se mantenía firme cuando ella vacilaba.

"Sé que estás dolido por que no quisimos estar contigo, Hans, pero no puedes andar inventando rumores como esos, es muy inmaduro de tu parte, solo te dejaras mal a ti mismo."

Miró al chico, viendo en sus ojos la desesperación. Ya no quedaba nada de ese chico guapo y caballeroso que alguna vez fue en el pasado. Fue prácticamente exiliado por su propia familia cuando se enteraron de las cosas sucias que intentaba hacer con tal de tener algo de control y poder.

"Si, es verdad, no puedes andar gritando mentiras así, mucho menos sin tener pruebas o algo, la gente solo pensara que eres un chico con tu ego masculino roto. Cosa que es verdad." Anna se levantó de hombros, sonriendo.

Ambas pudieron escuchar los pasos por el pasillo. Fue cosa de segundos para que los guardias llegaran. Había apretado el botón de pánico que estaba en su escritorio apenas vio a Hans entrar.

Los tres hombres lo tomaron de los brazos, sacándolo por la puerta.

"¡Conseguiré pruebas!"

"No hay pruebas que puedas conseguir, todo está en tu mente." Anna mencionó, hablando entre risas.

Uno de los tres guardias, el encargado de seguridad dio una leve reverencia en modo de disculpa. Hans era astuto, desviar la atención de seguridad debía ser una tarea fácil para una comadreja como él. Se alegraba de tener un par de guardias para cada piso del edificio de la compañía, la seguridad era lo más importante, considerando todos los problemas que tenían desde que subió al mando hace cinco años.

"Dios, realmente enloqueció." El guardia iba a salir de ahí, pero Anna lo detuvo. "¡Oh! Espere, quiero asegurarme de algo."

Anna se acercó al escritorio, y se agachó, miró hacía todos lados, buscando algo. Frunció el ceño y se le acercó, para entender que es lo que buscaba con tanto ímpetu. Vio una mueca en sus labios, y el brillo triunfante en sus ojos.

"Llama a tu amigo policía, Elsa. Creo que encontré algo para añadir al caso."

Miró al guardia y ambos se acercaron a la pelirroja, viendo lo que ella veía con tanto entusiasmo.

Un pequeño aparato que parecía ser un micrófono o algo por el estilo. Por eso él se había lanzado de inmediato a la mesa, sabía que no tendría tiempo para nada más. Negó con el rostro, realmente esperaba atrocidades de ese hombre, pero ¿Espiarlas? Bueno, por suerte Anna se había dado cuenta antes de que se pusieran melosas en la oficina con esa cosa ahí escuchándolas.

"Eres toda una detective, Anna."

Le dijo, mientras le daba aviso al policía que estaba a cargo del caso contra Hans Isles, el cual empezaron hace un tiempo.

"Tal vez no seré tan buena como tú para administrar una compañía, pero tengo mis propias habilidades. Y bueno, tener una amiga guardaespaldas también parece ser de ayuda."

Soltó una leve risa, para luego dirigirse al guardia.

"Que nadie entre a la oficina hasta que llegue el oficial de policía a buscar huellas, quédese protegiendo la puerta si es necesario."

El hombre asiente.

Vuelve a mirar a Anna, la cual había tomado la pila de documentos entre sus brazos.

"Vamos a mi oficina a terminar esto, no quiero dejar muchos pendientes antes de la reunión con los ejecutivos."

Sonrió. Anna solía actuar muy madura y responsable cuando la veían, aunque cuando estaban a solas se ponía a holgazanear o hacer cosas que no eran del trabajo. Tomó la computadora y salió por la puerta, y fue hacia la oficina de Anna que quedaba en el mismo pasillo, pero para la esquina contraria.

"Llamaré para que nos traigan el almuerzo."

Vio de reojo como la pelirroja sonreía con emoción.

"¡Sándwiches y comida china!"

Rodó los ojos.

"De acuerdo."

La visita inesperada de Hans le iba a dejar un sabor amargo por todo lo que restaba del día.

Anna calmaba sus ansias, pero solo quería acabar con ese chico de una vez por todas. No quería seguir sintiendo aquel peso en el pecho, aquella culpa y decepción de sí misma, mucho menos quería que la gente supiera su secreto y toda la empresa familiar se viniese abajo, de todas formas, Arendelle Corporation era lo único que quedaba de sus padres.

* * *

**Aquí dejaré el primer capítulo, esperando que se entienda como funcionaran las cosas. Diganme que les parece esta idea innovadora(?**

**(Si no te gusta el incesto, te diré que a Elsa tampoco.)**

_**Siguiente capítulo: Weiss – Realización.**_

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	3. Capitulo 2 -Weiss-

Capítulo 2 – Weiss – Realización.

Entrar en la compañía a esa hora del día era parte de su rutina. Llevaba solo un año ahí, trabajando bajo la mirada de su padre, pero quería tomar toda esa molestia como un avance.

Si, odiaba tener a su padre sobre ella, pero sabía que la mejor forma de superarlo era desde dentro, era teniendo su confianza, era el estar ahí, atenta, esperando el momento indicado para apuñalarlo por la espalda.

Sonrió ante el pensamiento.

Subió al ascensor, y se topó con el rostro de Ruby Rose frente a ella.

Aun no se acostumbraba a tenerla siempre en su espalda, aunque todos los días la viese en el automóvil que la venía a recoger, así como la veía siempre en el ascensor, o cuando la veía de pie en una esquina en la sala de reuniones.

Recordó las palabras de Diana.

Sintió sus mejillas arder, sobre todo teniendo a su supuesta "novia" en un espacio tan reducido como era el ascensor. Soltó un suspiro.

No podía salir con una chica tan idiota como Ruby.

"¿Pasa algo, Weiss?"

Dio un salto al escuchar la voz de su guardaespaldas. Su voz infantil y evidentemente preocupada. Sintió una presión en su pecho al ver su rostro intranquilo. Iba a decir algo, así como la mano de Ruby se había acercado a su cuerpo, pero las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ambas se tensaron.

Carraspeo y salió del ascensor, siendo capaz de escuchar las botas de Ruby siguiéndola desde cerca. Eso la ponía tensa. Se sentía inesperadamente frustrada respecto a todo eso. Incluso el día anterior había hablado de mala forma frente a la rubia, y no podía dejar de pensar en eso. Actuó mal, y fue un enojo súbito hacia sí misma, más que por la chica.

Lo que tenía con Ruby era diferente, y en realidad le molestaba que las cosas no fuesen más simples.

"Sería más simple si dejases de pensar tanto."

Ya estaba en su oficina, y se dio la vuelta, topándose con Ruby, quien estaba mirando hacía algún lugar en el suelo, mientras tenía una mano en su arma.

Su voz hacía sonado tan…triste.

Odiaba hacerla sentir así.

Pero lo que había aprendido de su madre es todo el daño que puede hacer el estar enamorada. El amor podía ser una mentira, un engaño, y al final simplemente caería en el abismo y se convertiría en una persona que no quería ser.

¿Se convertiría en su madre, una mártir, o en su padre, un abusador?

No quería esperar y saberlo. No quería caer y convertirse finalmente en algo que no quería. Probablemente estuviese en su sangre, teniendo toda la presunción que recorría sus venas.

Ruby ya había abierto la puerta y había salido, probablemente se quedaría afuera de la oficina, esperando, esperando hasta que el día se acabara. Negó con el rostro y se sentó para empezar a trabajar, tanto sus deberes en particular como las cosas que su padre le decía por correo. No le extrañaba, incluso empezaba a hacerlo parte de su vida.

Conoció a Ruby cuando tomó la inesperada decisión de dejar de lado su rebeldía y empezar a trabajar en la empresa que sería suya. Si bien era capaz de cuidarse sola, tenía claro que no podía confiar en su padre y necesitaba a alguien a quien moldear desde el comienzo. Su familia tenía enemigos, y su familia era de por si su enemiga, así que necesitaba a alguien que le fuese leal y consistente, tener a alguien de confianza.

Le sorprendió encontrar a la chica, la cual acababa de cumplir diecisiete años y había salido antes de la academia militar por su gran rendimiento y calificaciones excelentes. Era un genio. Ya que no era mayor de edad, tuvo que conseguir la firma del padre de la chica, y aunque necesitaba la de ambos, se enteró que la madre ya había fallecido. Movió los hilos para no tener problemas legales y solucionó el asunto.

Ruby era tan moldeable como incontrolable. Era una chica muy diferente a sí misma, incluso los primeros días se hicieron un martirio, donde pasaban la mitad del tiempo discutiendo. ¿Por qué no la echó? Pues porque era buena en su trabajo y era honesta. La pregunta era; ¿Cuándo empezó a sentir más de lo debido?

Apoyó su mentón en su palma, mirando perdidamente en algún punto de la puerta, donde sabía que al otro lado estaba la chica.

…Un discurso que salió mal.

La compañía minera Schnee siempre se vio envuelta en una serie de problemas, en polémicas, en mentiras, en verdades e historias perjudiciales. Lo que su padre había causado era un abismo sin retorno.

Los enemigos estaban ahí, y atacaron sin importar la multitud.

No recordaba mucho, solo los gritos, los disparos, los llantos. Recordaba haber visto a Ruby sobre uno de los tantos terroristas. Era toda una batalla. Civiles intentando refugiarse, guardias y policías intentando mantener la calma y arrestar a los criminales.

Luego el dolor.

Recordaba el dolor punzante en su estómago, así como la sensación de pesadez en su cuerpo. Cayó al suelo, siendo a penas capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos. Por un momento creyó que moriría ahí, sin que nadie supiera, sin que a nadie le importase, ¿A quién le importaba que un Schnee muriese? Su familia era la perpetradora, su padre había convertido su apellido en un símbolo de injusticia y traición.

De un segundo a otro estaba Ruby frente a ella, su rostro magullado, incluso veía sangre, y se sintió culpable de verla herida. En ese momento no le importó el tener una bala atrapada en lo profundo de su cuerpo. Ella lloraba, ella estaba a su lado, acompañándola, mientras a nadie más le importaba su existencia.

Ni siquiera a su propia familia.

Ella estaba ahí, ella era su apoyo, ella era lo único que tenía.

Sus sentimientos solo se desbocaron aún más al sentir los labios de la chica en los suyos, en un beso desesperado, en un beso triste. Luego sintió las manos ajenas en su rostro y las lágrimas cálidas en su piel.

_Estarás bien, quédate conmigo._

Dio un salto en su asiento. Se había quedado ensimismada recordando aquello. Negó con su rostro, nuevamente levantando ese muro a su alrededor mientras quitaba una lagrima solitaria de uno de sus ojos.

Las cosas solo se complicaron después de eso. Pero era su propia culpa, su propia inseguridad, su propia cobardía.

Ya había tenido una conversación con Elsa acerca de aquello. Acerca de todo lo que sentía en ese momento, y la única persona en la que podía confiar era en alguien que pasaba por algo similar, incluso algo que se podía ver enfermizo. Elsa estaba arriesgando mucho más, su empresa, su vida, su legado al estar con Anna, pero no le importaba, para ella perder a la persona que amaba era mucho peor, el no poder ser honesta, el no permitirse sentir, el no poder ser libre.

Ella misma en cambio…

"¿Puedes entrar un momento, Ruby?"

Su voz solo salió. Se vio dándole la vuelta a su escritorio, solamente para no tenerlo entre ambas cuando esta hiciera su entrada.

Un segundo de valentía.

La chica entró, con esa misma mirada triste. Esa mirada que no ponía frente a los demás. Podía ver vulnerabilidad en ella, la cual no mostraba a menudo. Ruby era cerrada e incluso misteriosa con sus emociones, así como también entendía que el miedo también era culpable.

Casi la había perdido una vez.

¿Podían seguir así? ¿Podían seguir juntas teniendo tanto miedo de lo que deparara el destino?

No supo si hablo en aquel segundo o si las palabras se vieron reflejadas en su rostro. De lo único que estaba segura es que la chica se había acercado y había puesto su mano en su hombro, en un gesto tranquilizador, al igual que su sonrisa.

"Sé que tienes miedo de lo que deparara el futuro, Weiss, lo sé mejor que nadie, incluso yo siento eso a veces, pero la vida está llena de inicios y finales, y sé que esto puede acabar pronto, y quien sabe de qué forma…"

Su voz resonó en su cabeza. No quiso mirarla, solo se enfocó en algún lugar en su traje rojo.

"…Pero no quiero que esto termine sin siquiera empezar. Cuando mi madre murió, mi padre lloró mucho, se quedaba horas mirando la nada, llorando, pero había otros días donde el simplemente sonreía, sonreía porque recordaba aquellos buenos momentos, situaciones que atesoraba, que eran la razón de porque la amaba tanto. Si esto termina, quiero recordarlo, quiero recordar las cosas buenas. Quiero disfrutar el presente, Weiss."

Sus ojos se enfocaron en los grises de Ruby, no porque quisiera, sino porque las manos cálidas habían levantado su rostro.

Su rostro estaba lleno de confianza, de optimismo, aun triste, aun cabizbaja, lo podía notar, pero sus palabras eran honestas, llenas de sentimiento. ¿Cómo decirle que no? Cómo no aceptar ese trato que parecía tan positivo, tan bueno, tan confiable.

Negó con el rostro, sin poder controlar la sonrisa en sus labios.

Ruby sin duda era de las personas que más la hacía sonreír.

No dudó y la besó suavemente en los labios, brevemente, recibiendo una mirada de sorpresa por parte de la menor, seguida de una sonrisa algo estúpida. Pero era parte del encanto que tenía. Rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, abrazándola suavemente, y cuando los brazos rodearon su cintura pudo al fin soltar todo el aire que parecía estar conteniendo.

Se sintió bien. A pesar de ya haber tenido encuentros íntimos con Ruby, los cuales solo aumentaban su inseguridad, esta vez se sentía completamente diferente. Le molestaba que esa chica inexperta pudiese ser tan madura y hacerla comer sus palabras, pero no tenía remedio.

Estaba enamorada.

Un temblor recorrió su cuerpo apenas sintió los labios de Ruby en los sectores visibles de su cuello, besando cuanto podía. No podía moverse, ni detenerla, sus brazos la sujetaban con más firmeza de la que creía posible.

"Ruby, no."

Soltó un suspiro al sentir los dientes en su piel, y gruñó en respuesta.

"RUBY."

La chica la soltó de inmediato ante su tono severo, mostrando algo de temor en su rostro sonrojado. No quería mirar siquiera su propio rostro y esperaba que no hubiese dejado rastro alguno de esa muestra de afecto o la despediría. Ruby se rascó la mejilla y miró al suelo, con su sonrisa mitad satisfecha y mitad arrepentida.

Dio un largo suspiro, acercándose una vez más a la menor, dejando un beso en su mejilla.

"Ve afuera mientras termino esto, y tráeme un café."

Ruby frunció los labios con fingida indignación, se quedó inerte con los brazos cruzados, esperando. Rodó los ojos ante su actitud, pero finalmente terminó sonriendo y acercándose nuevamente para darle un beso en los labios.

"Por favor, cariño."

Quiso reír al ver el rostro de conmoción frente a ella. Sus orejas se tiñeron de un rojo tan fuerte como el de su ropa y de sus visos de cabello. Finalmente sonrió como siempre, satisfecha y feliz, y salió corriendo por la puerta.

Negó con el rostro para volver a sentarse.

¿Tan rápido se había reducido todo el peso en sus hombros?

Empezó a teclear.

No se iba a convertir en su padre, ni en su madre, al menos no con Ruby al lado.

No tuvo que escucharlo, pero en sus ojos vio la respuesta. Tuvieron una conversación sobre ese tema un día en la noche, luego de que sus instintos más primitivos tomaran la suficiente fuerza para derrocar a su razón.

_No dejaré que tú seas como ellos, y aunque lo fueses, seguirás siendo tú, pero si quieres, si te hace sentir mejor, te ayudaré a mantenerte firme, te ayudaré a seguir el camino que tu escogiste para tu futuro._

Recordaba sus palabras, y su rostro, expresión semejante a la recién dada. Quizás recordó aquello, y lo expresó de la mejor manera que pudo.

Pasó sus dedos por sus labios.

Con Ruby era posible.

O eso quería creer.

* * *

**Aquí hay una Weiss más fría, más tensa, por el simple motivo de verse bajo la influencia constante de su padre. Una Weiss resignada a permanecer bajo la sombre de Jacques por un tiempo indefinido. **

**Se viene mucho drama, mi pobre bebé.**

_**Siguiente capítulo: Diana – Enfrentamiento.**_

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	4. Capitulo 3 -Diana-

Capítulo 3 – Diana – Enfrentamiento.

_¿Te gusta esa chica?_

Las palabras de Weiss seguían resonando en su cabeza, sin detenerse en lo absoluto. Conocía a ambas hace algunos meses, e incluso reconocía que la heredera Schnee no era particularmente agradable en primeras instancias, a veces muy crítica, a veces muy severa, pero no recordaba escucharla hablar de esa forma, nunca.

Probablemente el veneno en sus palabras fuese dirigido hacía sí misma, y no para ella. Como si se hablara a sí misma. Apuñalándose con ira. No podía saberlo con claridad, pero esa era la sensación que le daba y esperaba poder corroborarlo. Weiss no pasaba por buenos momentos, así que entendía su rabia contenida.

"¿Qué significa esta abreviación?"

Miró a la chica a su lado, la cual tenía sus ojos carmesís puestos en su cuaderno de apuntes. Sabía que Akko había viajado desde Japón hasta esa parte del mundo con su familia, y aun había veces donde conjugaba mal las palabras o se le salía su idioma natal en una discusión.

Se acercó un poco, para poder leer su propia letra en su propio cuaderno, descifrando las dudas de su compañera de clase, la cual no tenía dichos apuntes y los estaba traspasando a su libreta. Sintió como desde esa distancia podía sentir el calor y el aroma de la chica, lo cual la hizo saltar y volver a ubicarse a una distancia prudente.

"Comité nacional de republicanos."

"Oh."

Akko escribió las palabras y puso la abreviación entre paréntesis, probablemente para recordarlo si volvía a aparecer en las próximas clases.

Se vio a si misma sonriendo, mientras la chica se apresuraba en escribir. Podía sentir el calor subiéndole por el cuello. No dejaba de darle vuelta a sus sentimientos. Desde que sucedió lo del hospital, de la visita inesperada de Akko, esta parecía apegarse mucho más. A veces notaba que estaba caminando en paz con sus dos amigas, y a penas sus ojos hacían contacto con los suyos, esta empezaba a correr hacía su dirección. Algunas veces preguntando por apuntes, otras por temas casuales, pero siempre se aproximaba.

Eso la hacía sentir importante de cierta forma.

No era de las personas que le gustaba llamar la atención, aunque hubiese mucha gente que la trataba de arrogante y engreída, incluso Akko cuando se conocieron, pero no era su intención dar a entender aquello. Le gustaba ayudar a los demás. Si algo había aprendido de su madre, era el utilizar sus conocimientos para ayudar a otros, jamás lo hacía con el objetivo de hacer sentir inferior a alguien.

Akko se dio cuenta de eso, cuando empezaron a hacerse cercanas. Le tomó su tiempo, pero entendió sus buenas intenciones, y desde ese momento que le pide ayuda para casi todo. Eso solo podía hacerla avergonzar, y aunque se dijera que aquella atención sobre estimulada no era de su agrado, siempre se sentía cálido cuando era castaña quien hacía dicho movimiento. Con sus dos amigas cercanas jamás le había ocurrido aquello, así que empezó a cuestionar su sanidad mental.

El silencio de la librería, el aroma a libros, el sol entrando por las ventanas, y teniendo esa compañía al lado, era sin duda algo increíble de vivir. Lo único que esperaba era que su último tiempo de escuela pudiese seguir así, disfrutando aquellos momentos de calma.

"¿Ves a esa chica de ahí? Es un dolor de culo, siempre está luciéndose, como una sabelotodo. Estoy segura de que se junta con la idiota extranjera para seguir lamiéndole las botas a los profesores."

No tenía que mirar siquiera, sabía que hablaban de ambas.

Odiaba pensar que ella misma habló de Akko de forma similar en el pasado, quizás haciéndolo parecer como un ataque. Cuando se dio cuenta de cómo se veía su actitud para la chica, comenzó a meditar bien su forma de hablar severa, también advirtiéndoles a sus amigas que no hicieran todo un drama ni se rieran de la castaña.

Obviamente aquel grupo de chicas lo decían con malicia. Se había topado con gente así desde que era una niña, así que se había acostumbrado a ignorar sus palabras sin sentido y completamente ignorantes de la realidad.

Escuchó un crac.

Las chicas seguían hablando, claramente sin moderar su voz, pero aquel sonido se escuchó sobre las voces, haciendo que el grupo detuviera su charla, buscando el origen del sonido.

Era Akko.

No podía ver sus ojos, solo veía el lápiz roto en su mano.

"No les prestes atención, Akko." Se acercó un poco a la chica, tocando su brazo con delicadeza. "No saben de lo que hablan."

Dio un salto al ver los ojos carmín de Akko, los cuales brillaban con mucha fuerza. No sabía si era la luz que llegaba de frente, pero parecían llenos de ira. La vio levantarse, así como la silla en la que estaba sentada dio a parar al suelo. Sabía que ella perdía los estribos con facilidad, pero en ese momento la sentía diferente.

La vio golpear la mesa del grupo, y luego sostener a una de las chicas del cuello de la camisa, diciendo algo que parecía ser un insulto en japonés. Se levantó deprisa para detenerla, si algún profesor la veía podía ser expulsada, y esperaba que la encargada de la biblioteca no estuviese cerca.

"No deberían hablar de los demás de esa forma, no saben nada acerca de nosotras."

"Akko."

Se acercó lo suficiente para tomar la mano de la chica en la suya, haciendo que soltara a la víctima de su ira desmedida. Vio a esta chica de cabello negro a segundos de abrir la boca, para probablemente decir alguna estupidez sin sentido, y la miró con severidad, callándola.

"No tienes que rebajarte al nivel de este tipo de personas."

Los ojos carmines la observaron por unos segundos, meditando sus palabras, y luego miraron a la chica, observando al grupo entero.

"Si las escuchó hablar así de nuevo, espero no tengan la misma suerte que hoy."

Esa era una amenaza, una bastante clara. Se quedó sorprendida con su actitud.

La chica de pelo negro no parecía sorprendida, al contrario, parecía haber echado más leña al fuego. Esta se levantó y se puso frente a Akko, mirándola hacía abajo por un par de centímetros. La castaña no dudó y enfrentó la mirada.

"¿Crees que puedes venir tan tranquila y amenazarme? No eres ni lista, ni poderosa, ni tienes la capacidad para ganarme en ningún aspecto."

Akko sonrió con arrogancia.

Las cuatro chicas se sorprendieron, incluso ella misma. Fue un cambio muy repentino.

"No. Pero Diana sí."

La mirada venía dirigida hacía ella, lo que hizo que su estómago se revolviera, incluso sintió el calor en su cuerpo, dándose cuenta de que su mano seguía sosteniendo la de la castaña, e incluso esta la sostenía de vuelta.

Las chicas la miran, con ojos furiosos e indignados.

"Obviamente sienten envidia de ella, porque ustedes no son ni un pelo de perfectas como ella lo es en todo aspecto. Diana es capaz de lo que sea, es inteligente, hábil y está en el más alto nivel de toda la escuela. Nunca podrían llegar a su nivel. Sigan insultándola, pero en algún momento la necesitarán y pedirán de rodillas, lamiéndole las botas como dijiste, por un poco de ayuda. Muérdanse la lengua, idiotas."

Se miran entre ellas, con duda, pero Akko no espera respuesta y se aleja, jalando de su mano en el proceso. Levanta la silla y se vuelve a sentar, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Curiosamente su mano sigue en la suya. No es capaz de soltarla, pero tampoco pareciera que la chica planease soltarla en algún momento, estaba demasiado ensimismada siguiendo con su estudio.

Una de las chicas le dio una mirada que no supo descifrar, como si se disculpara, pero estuviese indignada al respecto, enfadada aún. El grupo entero se levantó de la mesa y salieron de la biblioteca a paso rápido. Solo esperaba que no fueran y denunciaran lo sucedido, no quería que Akko se fuese a detención por su culpa. O algo peor…

Por su culpa. Akko la defendió.

"Ehm…Akko…"

Por primera vez en mucho rato la chica al fin levantaba la mirada. Estaba completamente metida en sus apuntes, como si intentase relajarse, o estuviese pensando en algo usando toda su concentración. Ahora parecía volver a la realidad.

"¿Sí?"

"Mi mano…"

Sintió sus mejillas arder, no quería soltarla, pero también estaba ahí para estudiar y era algo que en ese momento no podía hacer sin su mano derecha.

"¡Oh! Lo siento, estaba muy concentrada, lo olvidé."

Akko soltó una risa nerviosa, soltando su mano. Pudo ver un poco de rojo en su rostro mientras se rascaba la nuca.

"No importa."

Dijo, mientras su voz sonaba más suave de lo que esperaba. Se arrepentía de sentirse así, le molestaba. Odiaba no poder estar en control. Se miró la mano, ahora separada de la de la chica.

La extrañaba. Extrañaba esa sensación en su piel.

Quería tomar su mano otra vez.

Negó con su rostro. ¿En qué momento se había vuelto tan posesiva con Akko? Tomó sus manos, intentando disminuir el temblor que empezaba a tomar fuerza, progresivamente extendiéndose hasta la punta de sus dedos.

Estaba nerviosa.

"Siento lo de recién, quizás te puse en una mala posición, no lo pensé bien cuando me levanté."

Akko miraba el lápiz roto mientras lo giraba entre sus dedos.

"Estabas enfadada, lo entiendo. Se que no te quedas en silencio si es que atacan a alguien."

Sonrió sin ser consiente. El temblor había disminuido, ahora solo aumentaba aquella extraña sensación en la boca de su estómago. Si, estaba nerviosa.

"Es algo que me gusta de ti."

Sintió su rostro arder cuando las palabras salieron sin permiso de su boca. Jamás permitía que algo como eso ocurriese, pero era como si su propio cuerpo le tendiese una trampa. Miró a la chica, esperando que no hubiese escuchado nada.

La castaña tenía el rostro en blanco. No podía percibir ningún tipo de emoción. Akko era una persona fácil de leer, pero en ese momento le resultó imposible. Su mirada, aun en blanco, se dirigió hacía su cuaderno, el cual cerró. Aún no había terminado de anotar todo, lo que le causó extrañeza.

Le tendió el cuaderno con una sonrisa algo forzada, muy extraño en ella.

"Gracias por prestarme tus apuntes, Diana, pero es tarde y tengo que irme."

Se levantó deprisa, guardando sus cosas para salir de la biblioteca.

Se quedó de piedra, mirando el asiento vacío a su lado.

No.

Lo había arruinado.

Se quedó ahí, estática, en aquel lugar silente, donde ya no quedaba nadie, y miró el cuaderno en sus manos.

Se había dado cuenta. Lo había dicho. Había sido muy directa. Esa era clara respuesta de que Atsuko Kagari no sentía lo mismo, no se sentía de la misma forma, y evidentemente la había incomodado con sus palabras.

Negó, llevando su cuaderno al pecho, apretándolo contra su cuerpo, como si el objeto fuese capaz de llevarse lo que estaba sintiendo en su interior. Jamás había sentido algo así, y jamás creyó que era posible sentirse así de mal por algo así.

Se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, y no pudo controlarse y la alejó.

Escuchó voces acercarse al lugar.

Como resorte se levantó del asiento y ordenó sus cosas. Sintiendo sus piernas débiles, su cabeza abombada, y sus manos temblorosas. Se puso el bolso en el hombro y se talló los ojos, quitando cualquier atisbo de lágrimas y sin dudar ni un segundo inició su camino fuera de la escuela.

No quería estar más ahí.

No quería pensar más en Akko.

No porque conociera a personas que sentían cosas como ella, significaba que Akko podría llegar a retribuir el sentimiento, que pudiese corresponderle. Debió ser más inteligente y quedarse en silencio. Sus sentimientos desbocados solo empeoraron las cosas.

No quería perderla, no quería perder la amistad que habían concretado.

Primera vez que hacía algo de manera instintiva y las cosas se salieron de control.

Ahora todo estaba perdido.

* * *

**No! My baby! No seas tan negativa. Me hiere, me lastima. **

**Empezamos duro con el drama, no, ¿Por qué soy así? Y si, dos capítulos semanales, ¿Bueno, no?**

**(Si hay algo que no entienden, o algo en lo que pueda ir mejorando, solo díganmelo en los comentarios. Y si quieren tener extras, también díganlo. Por comentarios baila el monito.)**

**Siguiente capítulo: Elsa – Ayuda.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	5. Capitulo 4 -Elsa-

Capítulo 4 – Elsa – Ayuda.

Cuando su conocido, el oficial de policía, terminó de registrar su oficina en busca de huellas o alguna otra pista que pudiese ayudarla con el caso contra Hans, ya eran cerca de las ocho. Estaba agotada. La reunión se había alargado más de lo que esperaba, y estuvo todo lo que restaba del día pensando en las palabras ciertas y molestas que el hombre le había dado.

No quería pensar en eso, no quería deprimirse, ya había pasado por esa etapa, y pensaba dejar todos esos sentimientos en el pasado, no traerlos de vuelta al presente.

Revisó una última vez los nuevos proyectos arquitectónicos que tenía entre sus manos antes de pasárselos al departamento encargado.

Su padre era arquitecto y le enseñó muchas cosas cuando vivió con él, de ahí adquirió el gusto por la arquitectura barroca y neoclásica. Arendelle Corporation fue creada por su padre y por su madre, una unión entre ellos, por su amor al arte, por su amor por los negocios, por su amor por el crecimiento de las ciudades. Una empresa que se dedicaba a la creación de diferentes estructuras funcionales, creadas desde cero como también restauraciones; edificios del estado, privados, viviendas, casinos, iglesias, hoteles. Sin mencionar que la empresa había crecido mucho al comprar varias de dichas estructuras en varios países, obteniendo ganancias extras.

Elsa entró en el auto a eso de las nueve. La mayoría de sus empleados ya se había retirado. Se quedó sentada en el asiento de cuero por unos segundos, aunque probablemente fueron minutos.

No podía destrozar la empresa que sus padres se esforzaron en crear, no podía tirar a la basura los cinco años que llevaba como directora ejecutiva. No podía perder la confianza que la gente había depositado en ella, mucho menos perder todo lo que había conseguido con tanto trabajo y dedicación.

Un sonido la sacó de sus pensamientos. Era un mensaje.

'_Elsa, ¿Todo bien? La cena está lista.'_

Se quedó mirando la pantalla por un momento. ¿Podía ver a Anna a la cara luego de todo lo que había pasado por su cabeza en todo ese abrumador día?

No podía huir de nuevo.

Recorrió las calles hasta llegar a su casa, la cual estaba en una parte de la ciudad bastante tranquila y exclusiva. Abrió las rejas automáticas junto con la puerta de la cochera. Estacionó su auto oscuro justo al lado del de Anna, el cual era de un color más animado y fuerte que el suyo.

Todas sus dudas se despejaron cuando entró a la casa en la cual vivió sus primeros años de vida, los primeros años de vida como una familia, antes de la separación, antes de la muerte súbita. Fue recibida con marcos de fotos de toda la historia que tuvieron cuando apenas eran conscientes de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Ese aroma hogareño. Ese ambiente cálido. Era totalmente diferente a la casa donde estuvo viviendo con su padre durante toda su adolescencia, la cual era fría, solitaria y rota. Llena de deberes y responsabilidades.

"¡Elsa!"

Ahí la otra razón para olvidar todos sus problemas.

Anna la saludaba desde la cocina, tenía la mesa puesta y salía un olor delicioso desde su posición. Se le acercó corriendo, con sus trenzas moviéndose de un lado a otro, diferentes del peinado formal que usaba en el trabajo, ya que la chica se preocupaba de parecer lo suficientemente madura.

Sintió las manos cálidas en su rostro.

"Dios, estás peor de lo que creí. Ven, siéntate, necesitas recuperar energías."

No dijo nada, solo fue guiada a la mesa, mientras su hermana le arrebataba el bolso y la ayudaba a quitarse el saco. Quería cambiarse de ropa, la camisa y la falda, pero se sentía tan exhausta que el hecho de comer comida casera era casi como un regalo de los dioses, y si, lo necesitaba.

"Debiste dejar que me quedara contigo, te pude haber ayudado con la policía al menos."

Negó con el rostro, sin ganas de dejar ir el tenedor, o de decir palabra alguna.

Escuchó una leve risa.

"De acuerdo, no te regañaré solo porque estas disfrutando lo que cociné, lo tomaré como un halago."

La miró por un segundo, como si fuese eterno.

Disfrutaba de esa vida, no quería que terminara.

Anna le dio un beso en la mejilla cuando pasó al lado suyo para retirar su plato.

"Ve a ducharte mientras yo limpio las cosas."

Asintió, aunque se quedó otro par de segundos observándola moverse hasta la cocina para empezar a lavar los platos. Respiró profundo, se quitó los tacones y empezó a subir las escaleras. La ducha sonaba de maravilla en ese segundo, aunque tenía claro que aquel momento a solas consigo misma solo traería más dudas a su cabeza.

Intentó hacerlo lo más rápido posible, solamente para no ensimismarse con estupideces. Salió de la ducha con una toalla en su cuerpo y otra en su cabello. Vio como Anna saltó de la cama de inmediato, con clara preocupación en su rostro.

"¿Estas bien?"

Se sorprendió un poco al escuchar la voz de Anna, sobre todo con ese tono tan…preocupado y triste. Negó con el rostro, sonriendo levemente.

"Estoy bien, es solo estrés."

Le quitó importancia al asunto y se dio media vuelta hasta el armario, buscando su pijama, mientras intentaba secar lo más posible su cabello con la toalla.

No alcanzó a hacer nada más cuando sintió las manos de Anna en sus caderas, su rostro se encendió de inmediato. Podía sentir su respiración en su oreja, así como su cuerpo apegado al suyo. Entonces, tuvo un extraño dolor a su estómago, extraño, pero no desconocido. La misma sensación que la atormentaba cuando empezó a sentirse así hacia su hermana consanguínea. Sintió su cuerpo temblar sin poder controlarlo.

De nuevo ocurría.

Los ataques habían vuelto de nuevo…

Los brazos de Anna la rodearon por completo, y sintió como apoyaba su rostro en su hombro.

"Oh, Elsa, ya pasamos por esto hace tres años."

Su corazón se rompió en ese preciso instante, su voz, sonando de aquella forma, decepcionada, solo podía causarle dolor. Le dolía porque recordaba todo lo que la lastimó con su cobardía e inestabilidad.

"Lo sé, pero no importa lo que haga, lo que me diga, vuelvo a sentirlo una y otra vez."

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro, y lo supo principalmente porque su voz tembló.

Anna se puso frente a ella, poniendo sus manos cálidas en sus mejillas. Sus ojos turquesa se veían afligidos. Los mismos ojos que veía en unas de sus pesadillas más recurrentes. Odiaba tener que hacerla pasar por eso. Vio una leve sonrisa en la pelirroja que de inmediato se sintió tranquilizadora.

"Sé que es aterrador, Elsa, sé que te da miedo que él lo sepa, o que alguien más pueda enterarse, sé que te da miedo como puedan reaccionar, sé que tu cabecita está pensando lo peor, pero por un segundo obsérvate a ti misma, eres la cabeza de una de las empresas más grandes del país, la gente te respeta, hay gente que haría lo que fuera por ti, date cuenta que eres importante y mientras mantengas a tus empleados y a tus socios contentos, les importará un comino lo que hagas con tu vida personal, y claro, te creerán a ti, no a ese bastardo."

Soltó otro par de lágrimas que contenía en el borde de sus ojos para luego aferrarse al vestido de dormir que Anna tenía puesto, mientras sentía que la toalla sobre su cabeza terminaba en el suelo. Los brazos ajenos rodearon su cintura, apoyándola, abrigándola, dándole fuerzas.

Anna tenía razón, lo sabía, solo eran sus pensamientos negativos que tenían mucho poder sobre sí misma. Por suerte tenía a esa chica a su lado, que era su luz, que era su faro en la oscuridad. No podía contabilizar todas las veces que huyó lejos, por miedo a los sentimientos que empezó a tener hacía su hermana, y también le daba miedo el terminarla convirtiendo en algo de lo que se arrepentiría. Pero sus huidas solo generaron más miedo y más confusión. Ambas cayeron por los sentimientos que empezaron a tener hacía la otra.

Aun le enfadaba pensar en todas aquellas personas que la tocaron antes que ella, todo porque no tuvo el suficiente coraje para decirle que sus sentimientos eran recíprocos.

Se puso su vestido de dormir burdeo, mientras Anna le secaba el cabello con la secadora. Su cuerpo se fue relajando poco a poco.

"Sabes que puedes pedirme ayuda, y no mandarme a casa temprano como hoy."

Anna habló después de un rato, su cabello ya estaba seco, y había procedido a peinarlo.

"Fue una buena decisión, la cena me revivió."

Escuchó una leve risa a sus espaldas.

"Pero igual, soy codueña, tu mano derecha, no me darías trabajo alguno de ser por ti, casi todo te lo quito de las manos, y menos mal tengo que asistir a las reuniones por obligación, teniendo que estar ambas, o también harías eso sola."

Solo pudo hacer un puchero ante sus palabras. Era verdad. De ser por ella dejaría que Anna estuviese en casa todo el día, e incluso era un pensamiento algo machista de su parte. Negó con la cabeza, riendo levemente ante la idea, aunque tener a Anna de ama de casa sonara mal, seguía siendo algo que le encantaría.

Sintió su cabello siendo amarrado en una trenza, y luego sintió los brazos de Anna rodeando su cuello, en un abrazo, aunque lo hacía más en plan lucha libre, fingiendo una especie de llave.

"Maldita sea, Elsa, déjame ayudarte por dios."

Soltó una risa mientras Anna la empujaba hacía atrás, terminando acostada en la cama, sobre ella. Le dio una mirada cuando sus risas se silenciaron. Sus ojos turquesa estaban en el techo, mientras tenía una leve sonrisa. Se acomodó en su pecho, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón, y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la calidez del momento. Era agradable estar así luego de un día agitado.

"Te amo y no importa lo que pase, seguiré sintiendo lo mismo."

Sonrió al escuchar sus palabras, algo graves por su posición y por el peso ajeno en su pecho. La miró y subió un poco, hasta llegar a sus labios, besándola suavemente.

"Digo lo mismo."

La sonrisa de Anna creció más, mientras sus brazos nuevamente la rodeaban.

"Esa es mi chica."

Esta soltó una leve risa y se removió un poco, llevándola consigo. Con el objetivo de acomodarse en lo alto de la cama, poniendo su cabeza en los cojines y abriendo las sabanas. Se quedó quieta, en la misma posición, mientras Anna hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para moverlas a ambas en esa intensa misión de quedar abrigadas bajo las mantas.

Lo logró luego de un trabajo intenso, quedando en la misma posición. No se quejó en lo absoluto, estar acomodada en su pecho, en esa posición, resultaba de lo más cómodo y tranquilizador, tal vez Anna pensó lo mismo y no quiso arruinarlo.

La quedó mirando, con una sonrisa, aun causándole gracia toda la situación. Llevó sus brazos hacía el cuello de la menor, y sintió las manos aferrándose a su espalda. La besó nuevamente, ahora en un beso más pausado, más tranquilo, pero también más intenso.

"¿Estás cómoda, Anna?"

Se detuvo un momento, tomando aire, y pudo ver la impaciencia en los ojos turquesas.

"Si, demasiado. Parece un sueño hecho realidad."

Rio ante la respuesta, a lo que volvió a besarla, recorriendo un camino de besos desde la comisura de sus labios hasta su clavícula. Recibió como respuesta un agarre más firme.

"Alguien se tendrá que parar a apagar la luz."

Soltó una risa cuando escuchó un grito gutural, y evidentemente molesto, proveniente de la pelirroja.

"¡Y justo que empezaba a ponerse bueno!"

Solo pudo soltar otra risa.

Anna era la única que podía hacer de un día completamente desastroso y estresante en algo totalmente opuesto, y fue así incluso cuando eran solo unas extrañas.

Cuando solo eran dos almas ajenas destruidas en la bruma.

* * *

**Deberían darme un premio cada vez que hago sufrir a mis waifus. En serio lo siento, es como que me divido, es como, no lo sé. Sé que estoy haciendo algo malo, pero rayos no puedo evitarlo, es mi don. Pero alguien tiene que concordar conmigo que las herederas tienen mucha más profundidad en sus personalidades y, por ende, mucho más drama. **

**Bueno, en evidencia está que Anna solo arregló las cosas golpeando a Hans, ¿No? La solución más rápida. Ya sabremos más de eso.**

_**Capitulo siguiente: Weiss – Apoyo.**_

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	6. Capitulo 5 -Weiss-

Capítulo 5 – Weiss – Apoyo.

Miró por la ventana, podía sentir el sol otoñal pegándole en uno de sus brazos, por suerte su blusa de manga larga evitaba que el sol terminase quemándola, aunque empezaba a tener cada vez más calor. No era buena ni con el frio ni con el calor, o empezaba a sudar o empezaba a temblar, prefería los puntos medios que no ocasionaran estragos con su humanidad.

"Entonces llegamos a un acuerdo con los planos."

Elsa se levantó de su asiento, y les dio un saludo cordial a las otras personas que estaban sentadas en esa larga mesa, diciéndoles que se retiraran, sin decir palabra alguna, solo con una mirada.

Los planos estaban en sus manos. Diseños que su padre le había dado, ya que era su obligación como heredera el manejar los asuntos en Arendelle Corporation, empresa la cual iba a trabajar con ellos, como tantas veces, pero está vez particularmente con nuevos y mejorados recintos para una de las tantas minas bajo las manos de la compañía Schnee.

¿Hacer algo por los trabajadores de las minas?

No, esa no era la intención de su padre, a él no le importaba la gente, menos quienes no tenían suficiente dinero. La idea había sido suya, y había insistido de que era la mejor opción para limpiar de a poco la manchada reputación que llevaban teniendo hace mucho. Su padre había tenido que aceptar cuando le mostró, en una serie de reportes, lo bueno que sería aquella acción para la compañía.

Las personas se levantaron, todas en la mesa, y salieron.

Se quedó ahí, sentada, con el sol pegándole en un lado del cuerpo, mientras al frente de la gran mesa estaba Elsa, ahora sentándose, poniéndose recta y seria. Sabía que ella haría algo así. Sonrió con ironía y se levantó del asiento, acercándose a su guardaespaldas que estaba de pie en un rincón. Le dio una sonrisa diferente esta vez, la clase de sonrisas que salían sin esfuerzo cuando estaba a su alrededor. Cosa aun extraña para sí misma.

"¿Puedes esperarme afuera, Ruby?"

"Claro, Weiss- ¡ah! Digo, claro, señorita Schnee."

Quiso reír ante la actitud de Ruby, pero se mantuvo seria, en parte por estar en ambiente laboral, y porque sabía que su actitud estaba siendo minuciosamente observaba por la rubia.

La puerta se cerró, dejándolas a ambas solas.

Vio esa sonrisa de superioridad en los labios de Elsa, una leve sonrisa que claramente decía algo como 'Lo sabía'. Negó con el rostro, sonriendo levemente. La había pillado. Pero veía en la mujer tanta calidez que le resultó casi extraordinario.

"Me alegro de que pudieses solucionarlo."

Se sentó de nuevo, sintiendo nuevamente el calor en su cuerpo.

"Algo así, me intenté convencer de que todos mis problemas eran estúpidos."

Elsa negó lentamente después de escuchar sus palabras.

"Tal vez hay veces que uno se ahoga en un vaso de agua, y es válido, cualquier tipo de miedo es comprensible, y sé que hay una gran probabilidad de que nunca dejes tus miedos atrás, que siempre vuelvan, una y otra vez…"

Elsa miró hacia afuera, siendo bañada por la misma luz del sol que la bañaba a ella misma. Sus ojos azules brillaban con fuerza, y se le notaba el agotamiento en todo su rostro.

¿Qué había pasado?

"Espero no estés intentando asustarme."

Elsa dio un salto ante sus palabras, a lo cual se abrazó a sí misma, sonriendo.

"Te iba a decir que me alegraba de que pudieses aceptar a Ruby, sé que es joven y ve la vida diferente a ti, pero ella puede ser como Anna es para mí. Hace unos días sentí como el mundo se me venía abajo, como todo lo que creí superado volvía a arremeter contra mí, pero esta vez no tuve que luchar contra eso sola, ahora Anna me apoyó, me mostró las cosas desde su perspectiva, aconsejándome a su manera, evitando que pudiese colapsar, ante todo, que pudiese ahogarme en un vaso de agua en el que ya me había ahogado otras veces."

La vio levantarse del asiento, caminando hasta la ventana, ahora con todo su cuerpo envuelto en lo rojo de la luz.

"Ese apoyo honesto y considerado te hará sentir en paz."

A ese punto sentía su cabeza dando vueltas, por el calor, por lo tenso de la conversación. No lo había mirado de esa forma, en lo absoluto, incluso estaba segura de que Elsa ya le había comentado algo al respecto, pero probablemente más criticó la forma de pensar de ella que realmente pensárselo y ponerlo a prueba.

Se levantó y se acercó a Elsa, parándose a su lado, mirando el mismo paisaje.

"Debí haberte hecho caso y no pensarlo demasiado."

Elsa soltó una leve risa.

"Así eres tú, no hay nada que pueda hacer contra eso."

Se cruzó de brazos y soltó un suspiro. Ser así era parte de ella. Sobre analizar las cosas y hacer de todo un plan perfeccionista era algo que no podía evitar hacer, ya lo había intentado y era imposible. No había caso.

Debía devolverle el favor.

"También puedes contar conmigo si necesitas hablar, Elsa."

Le dijo en última instancia, caminando hasta la puerta, sabía que su amiga tenía otra reunión que llevar a cabo y no quería importunar, pero de todas formas se había quedado preocupada. No la había visto así de tensa desde hace mucho. Recibió una leve afirmación, y salió por la puerta.

Ruby estaba apoyada de la pared, con su gran y largo abrigo rojo que caía como si fuese una capa por su cuerpo. Se quedó mirándola unos segundos, hasta que esta levantó la mirada y le dio una sonrisa.

"¿Todo bien?"

Se puso erguida, y sacó una de sus manos por debajo del abrigo, mirando el celular.

"Si, estoy lista."

Ruby la miró y le sonrió nuevamente.

"El chofer está abajo."

Bajaron por el ascensor hasta el subterráneo, donde las esperaba el chofer en el auto. Ruby le abrió la puerta y entró, acomodándose en los asientos confortables. Adoraba a Elsa, pero los asientos en la sala de reuniones siempre la dejaban adolorida, sobre todo luego de más de una hora de reunión, de hecho, por eso entendía que el asiento de la rubia fuese más cómodo que los demás, era la dueña y prácticamente pasaba más tiempo en juntas con ejecutivos y socios que en su propia oficina.

Cerró los ojos por un segundo, mientras se movían por las calles llenas de tráfico. Podía escuchar el sonido del motor y de las bocinas, pero también un clic constante. No tenía que mirarla, lo sabía, pero abrió los ojos de todas formas. Miró a la chica a su lado, la cual tenía sus dos manos fuera de su abrigo, mientras jugueteaba con su revólver, abriendo y cerrando la cámara, girándola, metiendo y sacando balas, cerrándola, y así sucesivamente.

Lo empezó a hacer con más regularidad luego del atentado, al parecer para controlar su ansiedad, o su impaciencia, o simplemente para relajarse, no lo sabía muy bien.

Tenía licencia para usar armas desde que salió de la academia militar, de todas formas, ya no le faltaba mucho para que fuese su cumpleaños y cumpliera finalmente los 18 y así tuviese más libertad respecto a esas cosas, pero primero, ella misma debía cumplir los veinte, y esa era la razón por la cual iban hacía la compañía.

Su padre quería verla.

…

"Mi pequeña chica."

Sentía nauseas.

Verlo como una figura paterna ya era prácticamente imposible, de hecho, prefería que se enfadara a cada segundo y la culpara de cosas de las cuales no tenía poder en lo absoluto, a tener que aguantarlo siendo cariñoso, una máscara, evidentemente.

No aguantaba aquello, pero debía hacerlo.

"¿Sucede algo, padre?"

"Imagino que tienes una gran celebración en mente para tu cumpleaños."

"Al contrario, he estado muy ocupada en la compañía para pensar en aquello."

Pudo sentir la mirada de su padre en ella, como si se metiese en su mente, como si quisiera escarbar en lo más profundo de su cuerpo.

Si, quiso vomitar en aquel instante.

"Me adelanté y preparé algo en el teatro."

Si, no dudaba de aquello. Una fiesta en el teatro que terminaría siendo ella misma quien daba una presentación para todos los socios y conocidos de su padre. Ya había vivido aquello tantas veces que en ese momento le resultaba como lo más común y fácil intuir.

Jacques caminó por la oficina, con un vaso de whisky en la mano, los hielos tintineaban contra el cristal, en un sonido que le resultaba tan familiar que comenzaba a aborrecerlo.

A veces el mismísimo odio al alcohol la hacía beber algunas veces, sabía que eso estaba intrínseco en su sangre, quizás ese era su argumento cuando pensaba en el hecho de convertirse como sus padres en el futuro. Su destino manchado.

"Debería conseguirte un guardaespaldas más apto antes de la celebración."

Oh no.

Eso sí que no.

"No tienes que involucrarte en eso en lo absoluto. Rose ha probado ser capaz. Mi guardaespaldas está bajo mi supervisión, no la tuya."

A su padre no le importaba. Solo quería tener a alguien en quien él confiara, para espiarla, o quien sabe qué cosa. Aun luego de todo lo que habían pasado, seguía queriendo controlarla, cosa que ya no era posible, cosa que no iba a lograr hacer, aunque le costara otra cicatriz como la que decoraba su rostro.

Él solo negó con su cabeza, pero no parecía molesto. Él esperaba esa respuesta.

Ya no era una niña, ya podía atender sus propios problemas, decidir por su propia vida.

Aceptaba algunos de sus caprichos por el simple hecho de seguir sus pasos en la empresa. Si siguiera manteniéndose al margen, como cuando se escapó hace algunos años, no tendría la misma suerte. Probablemente él la mantendría en cautiverio, limitándola y manejándola como a un títere.

"Con tu permiso, padre, estoy agotada, quiero ir a casa a descansar."

Él solo asintió, mostrándole una extraña mueca similar a una sonrisa.

Era macabro.

Sobre todo, porque en su rostro podía leer toda esa situación como un aviso, como una advertencia. Claramente le disgustaba tener a Ruby ahí, y siempre había sido así, ahora solo había llegado a un límite, y eso la ponía tensa.

Salió de ahí, encontrándose con la menor, la cual estaba recta, en perfecta posición, y le daba risa de que fuese porque estaba su padre cerca. Ella se esforzaba al máximo con él, ya que no quería hacer las cosas más difíciles.

Caminó por el pasillo, sin mirar a Ruby, pero sabiendo que ella la seguía. Así eran las cosas en la compañía, al menos si es que se trataba de estar cerca del cabecilla de la familia Schnee.

Entraron al auto sin decir palabra, el chofer se dirigió a su departamento que quedaba cerca de la compañía, pero por suerte lo suficientemente lejos de la mansión donde su padre vivía, solamente para tener que evitarse algunas situaciones. Ir a esa casa con su padre y su hermano era algo que no podía tolerar.

El chofer la dejaba en su casa, ella se bajaba, y luego él iba a dejar a Ruby al pequeño departamento cercano. Quería tenerla cerca si es que ocurría algo, pero en ese momento, en ese instante, no la quería tener lejos, aunque fuese solo a un par de cuadras.

El auto se estacionó, y miró a la menor, la cual la miraba con su típica sonrisa, la misma que le daba cuando se despedían, como todos los días.

No se bajó de inmediato, lo primero que hizo fue tomarla de la mano, un agarre fuerte, recibiendo una mirada de asombro, pero no le importó, solo mantuvo el agarre, sin dudar, mostrándole su mayor determinación, para finalmente llevársela consigo hacía su departamento.

Con los planes que su padre tenía, no quería estar lejos de ella, no quería arrepentirse.

No dudó más. Ni un solo segundo. Arrastró a Ruby hasta su departamento.

Se venían días difíciles, y necesitaba a la chica cerca.

* * *

**UH. Si, el buen Jacques haciendo su aparición. Haciendo su buena acción diaria. Como siempre. Y nuevamente, siendo un patán. No se puede esperar mucho más en realidad. ¿Él es el segundo antagonista? Si, se puede decir que sí. Me pregunto quién será la persona que empezará a molestar a nuestra pequeña Diana. ¿Alguna idea?**

**He hecho varios dibujos respecto a esta historia, todos en mi Instagram, vayan a visitarme, no sean malos, no se arrepentirán. Y traigan a sus amigos aquí, que esto se pondrá bueno.**

**Me acaba de salir un comercial en Spotify de la película de Annabelle, y alguien tenía la voz latina de Anna, si mi oído no me falla, y justo le preguntan qué otra cosa tocó, y ella contesta "pues todo", no sé porque escribo esto, pero me dio mucha risa.**

_**Capitulo siguiente: Diana – Encuentro inesperado.**_

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	7. Capitulo 6 -Diana-

Capítulo 6 – Diana – Encuentro inesperado.

Las dudas la consumían por dentro. No sabía nada de temas amorosos, era claramente algo que no estaba familiarizada ni había leído libros que pudiesen servirle de guía.

Akko la estaba evadiendo.

Si todo hubiese seguido como siempre no habría llegado hasta ese punto. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, necesitaba alguna respuesta, y en ese momento se dio cuenta que no tenía personas cercanas con quien hablar, y no podía confiar ni en Hannah ni en Barbara, o ambas se desmayarían si se enteraban de que a Diana Cavendish le gustaba alguien, y ese alguien fuese la japonesa de la que se burlaban.

No había forma.

No supo que pensar de sí misma cuando se vio frente al edifico de Arendelle Corporation.

Inconscientemente debió pensar en Elsa, en sus buenos consejos, en su experiencia de vida, en sus historias, y obviamente sería la mejor opción si necesitaba ayuda. Aunque se sintió una estúpida al ir ahí sin avisar siquiera, toda la ansiedad y la duda se apoderaron de su cuerpo y mente, todo de lo que se sentía orgullosa de ser se fue al piso con toda esa preocupación.

Ya estaba ahí, solo tenía que ir donde el hombre tras el mostrador y preguntar si Elsa estaba desocupada, si era así, le mandaría un mensaje, si no, no tenía sentido seguir ahí.

Obviamente se vería extraño que llegase una chica, con uniforme escolar, con la intención de hablar con la cabeza de una de las empresas más grandes del país. Sonaba ridículo para sí misma, e incluso no era difícil de asumir que el chico de recepción pensó lo mismo, por lo conmocionado de su rostro.

Finalmente, el hombre negó, diciéndole que Elsa Arendelle estaba en una reunión, y cuando saliese entraría a otra, y era probable que se desocupara en unas dos o tres horas aproximadamente. Soltó un suspiro y le agradeció al hombre, casi sin energías en su voz. No imaginaba que resultaría, pero tenía fe, por su sanidad mental necesitaba que así fuese.

"¿Necesitas algo de Elsa?"

Se da vuelta de inmediato, siguiendo el origen de la voz. Se topó con una chica baja, bien vestida con el cabello pelirrojo peinado con precisión. Parecía una persona importante para ser tan joven. Asintió con el rostro, olvidando usar las palabras, ya que su mente seguía intentando suponer quien era dicha mujer y porque se le hacía extrañamente familiar.

"¿Es urgente?"

La voz de la mujer sonó ronca, incluso seria, le llegó a dar un temblor por el cuerpo. No sabía que decir. No era un tema de vida o muerte, en realidad era una estupidez, un capricho.

"Para nada, es amiga mía y necesitaba su ayuda. Puedo esperar a otra oportunidad."

Le molestaba la gente que decía ser amiga del tanto, de la tanto, solamente para conseguir cosas, pero no era su intención, solo quería hacer saber que su intención era casual. De todas formas, la misma Elsa la había llamado su amiga, así que no parecía algo fuera de lugar.

La chica se le acercó, con evidente preocupación y asombro en su rostro.

"Soy su hermana y dueña de la mitad de esta empresa. Si eres amiga de Elsa, sé que quizás yo pueda ayudarte en algo."

Dio un salto ante sus palabras. ¿Hermana? No tenía idea que Elsa tuviese una hermana. Nunca lo había mencionado. También le sorprendió que tuviese tanto rango, ahí entendía esa mascara de profesionalismo tan bien cuidada.

Negó con el rostro. En realidad, no quería hablar de sus problemas con una extraña, ni mucho hacer de ese pequeño problema algo grande.

"Gracias, pero no es necesario."

La chica de un segundo a otro sobrepasó su espacio personal. Sintió la mano ajena en su espalda, y se vio empujada por esa mujer por los pasillos del primer piso del edificio. No pudo decirle nada. Parecía muy ensimismada con llevarla a quien sabe dónde. Pudo ver una sonrisa en sus labios, y le llamó la atención como su visión de la jefa se fue abajo.

"Vamos, te invito un café."

"No soy una persona de café."

La pelirroja soltó una risa.

"Yo tampoco, pero hay un té de hierbas buenísimo, y un chocolate caliente de excelencia, es mi favorito, a Elsa también le encanta, lo tuvimos que importar de afuera."

Solo pudo asentir.

Lo hizo sonar tan bueno y perfecto que no pudo negarse. Siempre estaba dispuesta a probar una buena taza de té. Fue guiada hasta el casino de la empresa, un lugar muy grande y espacioso, lo suficiente para que aun con toda esa gente ahí sentada pareciese desocupada. Se fijó un poco en la interacción que la chica tenía con los demás, donde todos eran amables y atentos, incluso rozando un nivel que se tendría con alguien con el cual tienes mucha confianza.

Si esa chica era dueña de la mitad de la empresa, y la otra mitad era de Elsa, podía decir por lo que la conocía que con ella interactuaban de manera diferente, con mucho más respeto y admiración, tanto que solamente hablaban lo justo y necesario, tomándose formalidades, nada casual como con la pelirroja.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas, con sus bebidas, y pudo admitir sin tapujos que el té era realmente de calidad.

"Entonces, cuéntame. ¿Necesitas dinero? Aunque no pareciera ser ese el problema, ¿Algo relacionado con trabajo? ¿Necesitas un puesto? No, no creo, eres muy joven, …aunque sí que eres alta."

La chica le dio una sonrisa, mientras hablaba más consigo misma que con ella.

Entonces, mientras la escuchó divagar, su cabeza hizo clic. No se había dado cuenta hasta en ese momento.

Esa chica era Anna.

No pudo reconocerla, ya que lo único que sabía de ella era lo que Elsa contaba, y esa vez que la vieron en la calle la chica andaba con trenzas y ropa casual, y era difícil asegurar que eran la misma persona ante el cambio tan drástico.

Unió los cables sueltos.

Anna no solo era la novia de Elsa, sino que también era su hermana.

"¿Entonces? En serio puedes confiar en mí. Elsa no tiene muchos amigos, y sé que son pocos los que se atreverían siquiera a decir que lo son sin serlos, pero si eres amiga de Elsa, eres mi amiga, y yo hago lo que sea por mis amigos."

Dio un salto. Nunca nadie le había dicho algo así, y se notaba tan honesto, con tanta sinceridad, que no había ni una fracción de su humanidad que no creyera o que dudara de sus palabras. Era obvio que era Anna, sonaba igual a como Elsa la mencionaba, y en parte entendía porque estaba flechada por esa mujer.

Sonrió.

Tenía que confiar en ella, o más bien, quería confiar en ella.

"Es una estupidez, estoy teniendo problemas amorosos, y soy una completa ignorante en el tema."

No pudo evitar sonrojarse al decir eso, no le gustaba admitir cuando no sabía algo, o cuando era mala en algo.

"¡Bien! Créeme, soy una experta en el amor, he pasado por todos los altibajos que pueden tener las relaciones, seré tu gurú del amor. Escúpelo, solucionaré tus dudas."

Tosió un poco para acallar la risa que casi se escapa de sus labios. Le causó mucha gracia su actitud, ahora la veía como la excéntrica chica de las historias que le contaban en vez de la supuesta elegante y formal dueña que aparentaba ser. Cualquiera diría que intentaba lucir más como Elsa para que la tomaran más en serio.

Le comentó todo lo que ocurrió aquel día, aunque jamás mencionó el nombre de Akko, por una parte, porque sabía que Anna la conocía, y quería que la aconsejara desde la ignorancia, y la otra parte era que le avergonzaba el hecho de siquiera decir su nombre en voz alta.

Anna se cruzó de brazos, poniendo una posición de pensar, sobre actuadamente.

"Pues entonces hagamos esto, tienes que confrontarla, tienes que dejar las cosas como estaban, empezar por ahí, tienes que decirle que no quieres que dejen la relación que tenían, que quieres que todo siga como antes, dile que te hace daño que te evada, algo así, probablemente solo esté confundida. Si ella decide dejar las cosas como antes, y todo vuelve a la normalidad, tienes que fijarte si está realmente como antes, tienes que estar atenta a sus reacciones. La conoces, ¿No? Será pan comido. Eso te dirá si tienes oportunidad o no."

Su forma de decirlo era extraña, pero podía entender su punto. Si Akko piensa sus sentimientos son asquerosos o anormales, se le notaría rápidamente. Ahora que tenía su cabeza fría, dudaba que así fuese, de todas formas, era amiga de Ruby y Anna, y sabía que ambas tenían una relación homosexual, y no tenía duda que las dos chicas iban a hablar de ello, al menos parecían ser del tipo de personas que hablan de esas cosas con más libertad.

"¿Qué debo hacer si es que cabe la posibilidad de que tenga una oportunidad con ella?"

La pelirroja suelta una risa y se cruza de brazos, en su rostro una mueca que se veía como un si fuese a decir lo más evidente del mundo.

"Seducirla, obvio."

¿Sedu-…?

"¿S-seducirla?"

¿Qué? ¿Esa es una broma?

"Oh, vamos, tienes una gran arma a tu favor, mírate, tienes ese cuerpo, tienes que usarlo a tu favor."

Sintió como todo su rostro se encendía. Jamás había tenido una conversación así, y estaba segura de que ni siquiera Elsa o Weiss harían un comentario así.

No había forma. Nunca había seducido a nadie. Nunca siquiera lo había tomado como una opción. ¿Podía hacerlo? No lo sabría hasta intentarlo. Sintió que ardía aún más. ¿Se lo estaba tomando con seriedad?

Ya no se reconocía siquiera.

Su madre siempre la crio de una buena manera, siempre debía probar su valía con las cosas que era capaz de hacer, las cosas que era capaz de conseguir con trabajo duro y esfuerzo. Usar una herramienta como aquella sonaba como una mala forma de conseguir las cosas. Pero lo sabía, Akko era una idiota de cuidado, quizás la mejor forma de hacer las cosas era de la 'mala forma'.

"Espero que me cuentes como va todo."

Anna se levantó, ya habiéndose terminado el chocolate, mientras pasaba al mesón a recoger otra taza más del líquido caliente. La chica le sonrió al verse descubierta en su acción.

"Elsa tiene que estar agotada, esto le ayudará, le mandaré saludos de tu parte, ehmm… ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?"

Dio un salto, y se levantó, ofreciéndole su mano.

"No lo dije, soy Diana Cavendish, un placer."

La pelirroja frunció el ceño, sacudiendo su mano con la suya y miró a algún lugar en las paredes.

"Diana, me suena."

"Probablemente Elsa mencionó mi nombre."

"Quizás. Bueno, como sea, espero haber sido de ayuda. A la próxima nos avisas con tiempo, para hacer un espacio y así con Elsa podamos ayudarte juntas, ya sabes, dos cabezas piensan mejor que una."

La chica movió su rostro de un lado a otro, como si así despejara un poco su mente, y empezó a caminar hasta un sector donde estaban los ascensores.

"Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta."

"¡Nos vemos luego!"

Las puertas se cerraron antes que pudiese despedirse, sin embargo, se quedó unos segundos ahí, sonriendo levemente. Era gracioso el conocerla de una manera tan improvisada, para nada como se había imaginado su encuentro. Pensó que sería una pérdida de tiempo por un segundo, pero Anna tenía razón, debía hacerle caso a su sabiduría amorosa, y esperaba que todo saliera bien.

Salió del edificio, sintiéndose más liviana a diferencia cuando había entrado. Necesitaba hablar con Elsa, pero terminó hablando con su hermana. Aquello le causaba curiosidad y entendía que era algo poco común, y por eso su amiga no se lo había comentado, pero ahora que lo sabía, quería escuchar a Elsa contarle como había ocurrido todo.

Eso hacían los amigos, ¿No? Confiar unos con otros.

Realmente eso de tener amigos era aún un misterio, tanto como el amor.

* * *

**Uh, no quiero ni saber cuál reacción tendrá Elsa cuando se dé cuenta que su pequeño secreto fue revelado, esperen, soy la autora, sé cuál reacción tendrá, así qu A. Por cierto, cuando me escriben reviews con preguntas, las suelo responder en mis historias de Instagram. Pero para los que no me siguen, les diré que se viene Whiterose intenso la próxima semana, y la otra pregunta fue por qué dejé a Anna y a Elsa como hermanas, y bueno, es obvio que por el drama, y supongo que ya estaba algo aburrida de hacerlas no hermanas, y también quise hacer de esta historia algo más realista, con problemas reales y cosas así. Y bueno, el drama. **

**Lo siento, Elsa, mi reina hermosa, pero sufrirás todos los capítulos, bebé, no me odies. Te hice un fanart bonito con Weiss, ¿meperdonas?**

**Sus reviews me animan a seguir, ya que igual los crossovers no tienen mucho público, así que sigan así, los amo.**

_**Capitulo siguiente: Elsa – Reunión casual.**_

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	8. Capitulo 7 -Elsa-

Capítulo 7 – Elsa – Reunión Casual.

"¿Por qué querrías tocar una trompeta? Ni siquiera sabía que te gustaba ese instrumento."

Le preguntó a la pelirroja, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Anna se levantó de hombros en respuesta.

"No me gustan, pero una idea vino a mi mente."

Estaban en una de las salas de reuniones, esperando a que empezara otra reunión. Anna parecía querer aligerar el ambiente. Se puso bien recta al lado de su silla de cuero y puso sus manos frente a su rostro, imitando la posición que deberían tener si tuviese una trompeta real en sus manos.

"¡Tuuuu tu ru ruuuu! ¡Elsa de Arendelle Corporation!"

No supo siquiera cuál era su mueca cuando se quedó mirando a su hermana haciendo el ridículo. Le daba risa, vergüenza y asombro por lo impredecible del acto. Menos mal estaban solas, no quería que alguien la escuchara decir algo así, sobre todo tratándola como una reina.

"Entonces ahí entras tú por la puerta, ¡Todos tus asociados gritan y aplauden al unísono! Igual podría hacer que usaras un vestido largo, ya sabes, con esas colas largas que se arrastran. ¡Sería super emocionante! No, no, ¡Sería épico!"

Solo pudo soltar una leve risa. Sentía sus mejillas sonrojarse levemente. Negó profusamente, sin sacarse la sonrisa de los labios. Era realmente una locura.

"Oh, Anna, eso estaría bien si viviésemos en el año mil ochocientos."

La pelirroja soltó un suspiro junto con un puchero en sus labios.

"¡Pero a mí me parece una gran idea! Todos los que estuviesen ahí recordarían eso por toda su vida."

"Y pensarían que tengo un ego gigante, que claramente no tengo."

Anna soltó una risa y le dio una cachetada al aire.

"No tienes, pero deberías."

Un sonido las sacó de su conversación, era la puerta, un leve golpeteo. Anna, que estaba cerca fue hacía allá para abrirla.

"Oh, mira, ¡Es Weiss!"

Pudo ver a la peliblanca afuera de la puerta, su cara imposible de leer. Anna movió los brazos y las manos hasta volver a ponerlas frente a su rostro.

"Ella podrá darme su opinión, ¿O no que es una gran idea que-"

"No."

Anna dejó caer sus hombros y sus brazos, no podía ver su rostro, pero se lo imaginaba claramente. Quiso reír ante el pensamiento. Pudo ver en el rostro de Weiss un leve sonrojo, pero en sus ojos seguía existiendo esa seriedad severa.

Le había roto el corazón a la pobre de Anna.

"Te escuché desde el pasillo, y no creo que sea una buena idea, harás que Elsa muera de vergüenza."

Ambas se miraron por un segundo, y la pelirroja se salió de la pasada para que la heredera Schnee entrara a la sala, en su rostro había derrota pura.

"Cierto, es verdad."

Anna miró hacia afuera, encontrándose con Ruby, la cual estaba riendo, sus ojos de inmediato brillaron con un dejo de esperanza.

"¡Hey! ¿Tú también crees que es una mala idea?"

La susodicha se acercó al marco de la puerta y antes de dirigirse a Anna le dio un saludo a ella, cordialmente. Sonrió y le respondió agitando su mano, saludándola de vuelta. Luego se puso frente a su hermana, con una de sus manos en su corbata y una mueca de disculpa en su rostro.

"No creo que sea mala idea, en serio, me gustaría hacerlo con Weiss, pero vamos, ella no solo se avergonzaría, si no que me mataría, y créeme que no quiero morir tan joven."

Escuchó a Weiss soltar un gruñido, dando a entender que sí, la mataría si se dignaba a hacer algo así. El rostro de Anna pasó por diferentes sentimientos en pocos segundos.

"Bueno… ¡Eso es casi prácticamente lo que esperaba escuchar!"

Anna agitó su mano en el aire, en una especie de saludo, a lo que Ruby hizo lo mismo, chocando sus palmas y luego sus puños.

"¡Esa es mi amiga!"

"¡Mejor amiga por siempre!"

Ruby gritó, riendo, mientras ambas jugueteaban a su manera.

Sonrió levemente, para luego enfocarse en Weiss, quien estaba cerca suyo, mirando a ambas chicas pelirrojas con seriedad y clara vergüenza, luego se giró para mirarla. Se quedaron observando por unos segundos, probablemente arruinando el ambiente jovial que se había creado, inundándolo de seriedad.

"No sabía que vendrías."

"No estaba previsto, pero quería avisarte personalmente de algo. Bueno, a ambas."

Weiss se puso claramente tensa. Anna se acercó en silencio, poniéndose en su modo serio.

"¿Pasó algo grave?"

Le preguntó, pensando que su imprevista visita significara algún tipo de problema, a lo que recibió una negación.

"No, pero mi padre va a hacer una fiesta para mi cumpleaños."

Soltó un suspiro, seguía siendo un problema y ya sabía lo que eso significaba. Probablemente Weiss no descansaría ni disfrutaría del evento en lo absoluto. Ya había pasado otras veces, en cualquier tipo de celebración dirigida por ese hombre manipulador.

"Quería invitarlas a ambas, sería agradable ver caras conocidas entre tanta gente…de ese tipo."

Weiss lucía incluso enferma de solo recordar sucesos pasados, como la historia se repetía.

Anna se le acercó y le dio una sonrisa.

"Estaremos ahí, y si te ves obligada a hacer un espectáculo y no quieres cantar sola, deberías hacer subir a Elsa al escenario. ¡Dios, sería genial ver un dueto entre ustedes!"

Dijo con emoción, a lo que Ruby levantó el pulgar soltando un chillido emocionado, apoyando la idea.

Negó con el rostro, sonriendo levemente, y vio que Weiss hizo un gesto similar. No era una mala idea en lo absoluto, de hecho, le impresionaba que no hubiesen hecho algo así antes, aunque ninguna de las dos tenía tanto tiempo libre para pensar en esas cosas, y personalmente no había cantado en mucho tiempo.

Parecía algo interesante.

"Si necesitas algo antes o después, sabes que puedes contar con nosotras."

Le dijo a la peliblanca, sonriéndole, dándole apoyo. Entendía lo difícil que debía ser esa situación para ella, de todas formas, no podía hacer nada para evitar lo que su padre imponía.

Y si lo hacía y se rebelaba, había un castigo, y la cicatriz en su ojo era la clara señal de eso.

Weiss sonrió levemente, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo, pasó solo un segundo y Ruby se le tiró encima, abrazándola, provocando que la heredera diera un grito y su rostro se pusiera aún más rojo.

"¡Te dije que aceptarían!"

La menor gritó con alegría, mientras Weiss miraba a todos lados, evidentemente avergonzada. Había dudado, se le podía notar.

"Cállate, idiota."

La peliblanca se soltó de agarre y carraspeó, volviendo a su tono de piel normal.

"Eso quería mencionarles, ahora nos retiraremos."

No se había dado cuenta, pero Anna, que estaba al lado suyo, tenía una mano levantada, como si pidiese la palabra. Weiss la miró y asintió, dándole la oportunidad de hablar.

"Se que nada que ver, pero ¿Crees que podamos invitar a nuestra amiga Akko? Es una buena chica que anda algo desanimada."

"Deberías preguntarle lo de la trompeta."

Ruby mencionó, soltando una carcajada, y su comentario hizo que a Anna le brillasen los ojos. Quiso reír.

Pobre Diana.

"Ustedes tres idiotas terminaran haciendo un alboro-" Weiss negó con el rostro, pero se detuvo a la mitad de su parlamento, quedándose inerte. Pudo ver claramente como había un tono de malicia en sus ojos.

Una rebelde es siempre una rebelde.

"Oh, no, ya puso esa cara."

Ruby dijo, abrazándose a sí misma, con claro temor en su rostro. Anna la miró con una ceja levantada, sin saber realmente si eso era algo malo o no. Por su parte, sabía que la chica estaba planeando algo, y no sería bueno.

"Si, ustedes tres, manténganse juntas, y si, hagan un alboroto, cómanse todo lo de las mesas del coctel, emborráchense, hagan lo que sea, eso sería maravilloso."

No tuvo que mirar a las otras chicas para saber que estaban sorprendidas e incrédulas. Weiss realmente tenía algo oscuro entre las manos, no había duda de que quería fastidiar a su padre, probablemente arruinar toda la velada para que no se repitiera o quien sabe, y si recalcaba que se mantuviesen juntas, era porque su padre no podría ir a reclamarles, estando Anna ahí, de todas formas, la pelirroja es dueña de la mitad de la compañía asociada a los Schnee, y obviamente él no pondría en riesgo un trato comercial de ese tamaño.

Sonrió. Sonaba a un buen plan.

"Nos encargaremos del caos, entonces."

Le dijo a la chica y pudo ver de reojo las caras confundidas de las dos menores. Ya quería que llegase el día para poder disfrutar de esa velada. No le gustaba llamar la atención, ni hacer una escena, pero si hacer algo así ayudaba a su amiga, lo iba a hacer. Aunque era tan fácil como tentar a las tres animadas chicas a hacer un desastre bajo su mando.

Sería pan comido.

Se despidieron de ambas chicas, las cuales tuvieron que salir de prisa porque los asociados ya estaban llegando a la sala de reuniones. Se sentó en su silla de cuero, con Anna al lado en una silla similar, y esperaron pacientemente a que la sala se llenase.

Anna lucía seria, no como en un comienzo. Estaba orgullosa de ella, en solo dos años en el puesto se había vuelto muy buena con los temas de negocios. Era de esperarse ya que ambas, aunque separadas, habían sido instruidas en diferentes conocimientos, tanto académicos como artísticos, incluso se enteró que la pelirroja había decidido escoger un electivo de artes marciales, mientras ella, por el contrario, escogió artes plásticas.

Le hubiese gustado que ambas hubiesen tenido la oportunidad de estudiar juntas, así se hubiesen tenido de compañía, en vez de pasar encerradas en los departamentos de sus padres, completamente solas con los estrictos instructores.

Cerca de las siete pudieron dar todo por terminado y dirigirse a casa. Estaba algo agotada, así que Anna se ofreció a manejar su auto. Llegaron rápido. Eran pocos los días donde salían juntas de casa y volvían juntas, era muy atípico. A veces porque Anna dormía de más o porque ella trabajaba de más.

Anna se estiró y se sacó las botas, así como soltó su cabello, dejándolo en sus típicas dos trenzas. La vio caminar hasta la cocina, mientras colgaba su chaqueta en una de las sillas. Hizo lo mismo, siguiéndola, sin darse cuenta terminó abrazándola por la espalda, haciendo que la menor soltara una risa.

"¿Pasó algo?"

"No. Solo quería descansar un poco."

Anna se dio vuelta y le dio un beso en los labios.

"Ve a darte una ducha mientras hago algo de comer."

Negó con el rostro, apegándose más a ella. No quería separarse.

"¿Porque no vamos a ducharnos y pedimos comida a domicilio?"

No fue su intención el hacer una pregunta tan sugerente, pero no se arrepintió del rubor que empezó a teñir aquellas mejillas pecosas. Solo recibió una risa nerviosa, y un asentimiento rápido.

"Si lo dices así no puedo negarme."

Sonrió y tomó una de sus manos, subiendo lentamente las escaleras.

En ese momento sintió como Anna dio un salto, como si recordara algo.

"¡Ah! Olvidé mencionártelo ya que estabas agotada, pero ayer conocí a tu amiga …uh, ¿Diana? Creo que se llamaba."

Eso no se lo esperó en lo absoluto.

No.

Pensó lo peor.

Se detuvo en seco, sintiendo su estomago revolverse.

"… ¿Le dijiste…que eres mi hermana?"

Sus propias palabras salieron casi como un susurro. Sentía su pecho pesado. En cosa de segundos Anna se puso frente a ella, con evidente preocupación.

"Mierda, sí, me presenté como tu hermana, no tenía idea si ella sabía que tú y yo éramos pareja, y no quería cagarla diciéndole eso. ¿Hice mal?"

Negó, desviando la mirada de aquellos ojos turquesas llenos de preocupación y culpa. Anna tomó la decisión correcta, era ella misma quien había cometido un error.

"Fue mi culpa por no decirle."

Sintió las manos en su rostro, y esa sonrisa que le decía que todo estaría bien.

"Ella va a entenderlo, es inteligente y buena. Solo dile la verdad y no te juzgará."

"Eso haré."

Necesitaba remendar su error.

Dios, ¿Cómo iba a solucionar eso?

* * *

**Yo creo que una reina debería ser tratada como una reina, no importa en que siglo estemos. ¿Estoy muy mal? Me encantaría aprender a tocar la trompeta, pero tengo cero memoria musical, o memoria, y bueno, mi habilidad artística se basa en escribir y dibujar, la música no se me da bien. **

**Si pueden compartir esta historia con sus amiguis con gustos similares, me sería de mucha ayuda. **

_**Capitulo siguiente: Weiss – Reconciliación. **_

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	9. Capitulo 8 -Weiss-

Capítulo 8 – Weiss – Reconciliación

Sentía la mirada de Ruby en su humanidad y no cualquier mirada, si no que esa mirada insistente. Ruby era una idiota, pero debía admitir que era como la voz de su conciencia. Había ejecutado ese juego de miradas para que le preguntase a Elsa si quería ir a la fiesta, y a pesar de que le dijo que no, que no iba a hacerla pasar por una situación incómoda como podría llegar a ser su fiesta, los ojos grises no se quitaron de encima hasta que aceptó, de hecho, no tenía idea de porque intentaba ignorarla, si era imposible.

"Le preguntaré a Diana si quiere venir a la fiesta, como sugeriste."

Soltó un suspiro, recibiendo una gran sonrisa por parte de la menor. Negó con el rostro, sin poder evitar sonreír por su actitud infantil.

El conductor se había estacionado en el subterráneo de su edificio de departamentos, era aún temprano, y estaba feliz de poder terminar todo y salir de la empresa, todo se volvía tenso con su padre y sus estúpidas ideas para la fiesta. No quería saber más de él ni de toda la gente arribista que planeaba presentarse. No soportaba a ninguna de esas personas, y solo quería que se fuesen lo antes posible.

Ruby salió del auto y le sostuvo la puerta para que saliera. Salió de ahí y comenzó a caminar hasta el ascensor, en un parpadeo la chica estaba ahí con ella. No tenía que decirle nada, sabía que iba a seguirla. Sus manos se fueron al borde de su corto vestido, casi como un reflejo. Sus mejillas comenzaron a arder.

Las cosas iban bien con Ruby desde que solucionaron las cosas, pero había mucha tensión.

Sin ser consiente se había puesto uno de sus vestidos más cortos y ceñidos, sabiendo que saldría temprano del trabajo y tendrían momentos a solas, pero ahora, en ese momento, empezaba a sentirse avergonzada de sus actos tan curiosos y fuera de lo comunes. Estaba confiada de su cuerpo, ya que lo entrenaba a menudo, se mantenía saludable y en forma, pero una cosa era verse bien y saber que se veía bien, a tener la mirada de la chica que te gusta en tu cuerpo.

Los ojos grises la siguieron todo el día, y si bien pudo ignorarlo lo suficiente, ahora era realmente difícil, sobre todo si la idiota de Ruby la miraba como si fuese su cena.

Intentó no pensar en eso, ya que sentía ese pequeño lugar lo suficientemente estrecho y caluroso para aumentar su incomodidad. ¿En que estaba pensando al salir así?

Bueno…en Ruby.

Odiaba como esa chica podía hacer un desastre en su vida con su sola presencia. Ella no era así, ella analizaba las cosas, las situaciones, pero en estos temas se volvía algo torpe. No le gustaba lucir inexperta, ni tampoco quería lucir aburrida.

Las puertas se abrieron y fue como una bocanada de aire fresco, un segundo más ahí y hubiese perdido su cordura.

Salió deprisa y fue a abrir la puerta de su departamento. Aun había luz de día, y el lugar parecía contagiarse con una iluminación cálida, así como eran los reflejos rojizos del sol al momento de su desaparición en el horizonte. Se sentía cómoda al estar en esa hora del día en su casa. Ahí podía encontrar la calidez que nunca tuvo en la mansión Schnee.

Ese era su hogar.

Colgó su chaqueta blanca en el perchero, y vio de reojo como Ruby mostraba cierto nerviosismo mientras se desabrochaba el abrigo rojo que llevaba siempre sobre los hombros.

"¿Quieres un café, Ruby?"

No supo porque, pero los ojos grises se agrandaron en sorpresa, y su rostro se veía evidentemente rojo, casi tanto como los visos de su cabello. Su boca se abrió y se cerró, hasta finalmente asentir. No entendía que sucedía con ella en lo absoluto, normalmente le haría burlas por ser agradable o alguna cosa, pero se veía realmente tensa.

Caminó a su cocina, y enchufó la cafetera. Observó uno de los estantes que estaban encima de ella, y siempre se arrepentía de dejar el café en la altura, pero nunca lo cambiaba de sitio, no tenía tiempo para reorganizar su despensa, y con lo perfeccionista que era, se demoraría horas.

Se apoyó de la mesa con una de sus manos y con la otra intentó alcanzar el café. Sus tacones no eran tan altos como los usuales, así que se tuvo que esforzar el doble.

Sintió un escalofrío cuando escuchó una respiración fuerte a su lado.

Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde.

Ruby estaba ahí, y sus ojos se veían tan turbios, su rostro tan rojo, y se dio cuenta de sí misma, de que estar en esa posición con ese vestido no era la mejor opción. Quizás Ruby había malinterpretado todo. No intentaba seducirla, o al menos no en ese segundo. O sea, si se había vestido diferente a lo usual, pero no era con el afán de causar lujuria en la chica, solo quería verse atractiva para ella.

"Ruby no-"

No alcanzó a nada.

Ruby ya estaba en su espalda, sujetando la mano que tenía en alto con la suya, y la otra mano pasando lenta y tortuosamente por uno de sus muslos. Su respiración en su oído solo podía hacerla temblar aún más.

"¿¡I-idiota, que haces!?"

"Has estado seduciéndome todo el día, no puedo más."

Pudo sentir los labios de la chica en su nuca, así como sus dedos estaban siendo entrelazados con los ajeno y como aquella mano libre se posaba sin vergüenza alguna en su trasero. Soltó un gemido al sentir como su piel era apretada sin remordimiento. Ruby dejó ir su mano, la cual tuvo que poner en la mesa, apoyándose junto con la otra. Realmente necesitaba apoyarse. El brazo ajeno se abrazó a su cintura, ahora la sostenía con firmeza, mientras seguía sintiendo esa mano impaciente moviéndose cada vez más cerca, peligrosamente cerca de su centro.

"Detente, Ruby…"

Un gruñido en su oído fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

Sintió los dientes rozando el inicio de su espina dorsal, causando una sensación extraña recorriendo todo su cuerpo, y otro gemido se escapó de sus labios. El agarré se volvió menos intenso, pero solo fue para sentir la presión en su pecho, literalmente en su pecho. Dejó salir todo al aire que había estado conteniendo en sus pulmones, todo por los nervios.

No es que la situación fuese nueva, en lo absoluto, pero desde que empezó a rechazar a Ruby, las cosas se habían puesto más tensas. Se habían arreglado, pero nada de intimar en lo absoluto, ni siquiera aceptaba abrazos o mimos. Entendía que toda la situación era predecible. Estaba infando un globo que iba a reventar en cualquier momento, y así había sido.

Los labios avanzaban incesantes por su cuello, por su nuca, por su espalda, y las manos seguían recorriendo su cuerpo, incluso la mano de su pecho había sobrepasado la fina capa de tela. Los nudillos de sus manos empezaban a ponerse blancos de la presión que ejercía contra la mesa, intentando mantener la compostura, intentando mantenerse erguida, intentando no sucumbir ante la menor.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que hacer todo como la chica quería?

No, ponerse a la defensiva no iba a sacarla de esa situación.

Pero ¿Quería salir de esa situación?

Se encorvó completamente, apegando su torso a la mesa, cuando Ruby ya había traspasado todas sus defensas, sus paredes, sus impedimentos.

Soltó un fuerte gemido, de placer y de sorpresa.

"N-no…"

Sentía el cuerpo sobre el suyo, cálido, quemándola, también impidiendo que pudiese levantarse, moverse o hacer cualquier cosa que pudiese hacerla cambiar de posición. Sentía los labios en su cuello, y pensó en aquel momento que quizás tendría que usar ropa de cuello alto los próximos días. Negó, no podía, no debía, se venía su cumpleaños, iba a ser vista por miles de personas, podrían notarlo.

"Te amo, Weiss."

Su cerebro se detuvo en ese momento.

No le importó. Nunca le importaba lo que esa gente pensara de ella de todas formas, o de los rumores que tuviese a su alrededor. Era una Schnee, siempre habría gente hablando de ella, verdades o mentiras, estaba acostumbrada.

A lo que no acostumbraba era a escuchar esas palabras, tan profundas y honestas, tan llenas de calidez y de pasión.

El rostro de Ruby estaba apoyado entre su cuello y su hombro, y el no poder verla, y sentirse completamente desolada con ese hecho, la hizo llevar una de sus manos al cabello de la chica, para poder reafirmar el sentimiento, para decirle con ese simple gesto que estaba bien, que lo que hacían estaba bien. Que lo estaba disfrutando. Que quería hacer aquello con ella.

Los movimientos se intensificaron con el acto.

Acción y reacción.

Mordió su labio, intentando contener sus gritos, sus espasmos, pero no era suficiente. Ruby se había abalanzado sobre ella sin tapujos, y ahora hacía de las suyas mientras no podía defenderse en lo absoluto.

Ruby era una cazadora innata, lo sabía desde que la conoció. Pero no creyó que sería victima en lo absoluto.

Nunca había visto a Ruby así de…intensa.

Podía escuchar a la chica decir 'te amo' muchas veces seguidas en voz baja, casi como un susurro en su oído, y cada vez que lo decía, era una corriente eléctrica que pasaba por todo su cuerpo, haciéndola temblar.

Luego de unos minutos ya no pudo contenerse más, soltó un grito ahogado, mientras los dedos de la menor apretaban con fuerza en su interior, presionando profundamente.

Solo podía escuchar las respiraciones agitadas de ambas, y sus piernas al fin cedieron, sin embargo, no cayó al suelo, porque la chica la sostuvo con fuerza, manteniéndola de pie.

"Idiota…te dije que pararas…"

Sintió la risa nerviosa y agotada de la chica.

"Lo siento…pero fue tu culpa, tú y tu vestido provocador."

Negó con la cabeza mientras intentaba reponerse del cansancio.

"Me vengaré, Ruby."

La chica la miró con confusión y duda en su rostro. Solo pudo sonreírle, no con amor, para nada, sino con malicia.

"Te haré llevar tacones en la fiesta."

Ruby soltó un chillido, y casi la suelta, por suerte ya podía mantenerse en pie.

"No puedes hacerme eso, ¿No éramos amigas?"

"Acabas de violarme en la maldita cocina, ¿Eso hacen las amigas?"

Miró a la chica y le dio un golpe en toda la frente, esta solo soltó un aullido triste.

"Pero si tu querías."

Podía verla poner ese puchero tan lindo, y esa cara de chica inocente y vulnerable. Odiaba cuando lo hacía, porque nunca podía ganar ante eso. No podía contra su ternura.

"Si hubiese sido mi primera vez, te hubiese matado."

La menor abre los ojos con sorpresa y luego se le nota un dejo de arrepentimiento, a lo que pone sus manos tras su espalda, como si fuese víctima de un regaño, y eso exactamente era. Se veía tan joven en ese instante.

No tenía que decir nada, porque se notaba en su rostro y en sus acciones en aquel momento que claramente evidenciaban que había disfrutado del acto, aunque no lo diría por la vergüenza y porque aún tenía dignidad.

"¿Ahora qué haremos?"

Ruby preguntó, pero la ignoró y se dio vuelta para al fin agarrar el frasco de café, de todas formas, eso es lo que iba a hacer en primera instancia.

"Yo me tomaré un café, no sé tú."

Cuando no recibió respuesta alguna, se volteó, para no encontrar a nadie a su lado. Soltó un suspiro.

Ruby Rose había huido.

Dio un salto al ver la corbata de la chica a la salida de la cocina, a lo que se acercó para tomarla, y cuando lo hizo vio el cinturón de ella un poco más allá, seguida de otra ropa de la menor. Sintió su rostro enrojecer aún más, sobre todo mientras más avanzaba hacía su cuarto, donde parecía guiarla el camino de ropa.

Soltó un suspiro, mientras sus mejillas eran rojo puro.

El café podía esperar.

* * *

**OMG. ¿Preguntaron por algo así? Pues aquí está. Y si, estas situaciones ya habían ocurrido entre ambas, aunque lamentablemente no eran buenas situaciones del todo, bueno, ya se irán enterando más al respecto.**

**Recuerden de comentar y decirme si les va gustando la historia, ya saben, sus palabras son mi sueldo, y son mis ganas de subir más, o lo dejaré botado, ok no. **

_**Capitulo siguiente: Diana – Visita doble.**_

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	10. Capitulo 9 -Diana-

Capítulo 9 – Diana – Visita doble.

"_Perdón."_

¿Cuántas veces había escuchado esa palabra en todo ese rato? ¿Diez? ¿Veinte?

"Tuve miedo, sé que debí mencionarlo, pero me aterraba la reacción que podías llegar a tener, sabes incluso cuanto me costó mencionar lo de mis preferencias. Se me hacía difícil ya que eres una chica tradicional."

La entendía. Entendía a Elsa Arendelle, pero no era capaz de decir nada. Verla así, asustada, temblorosa, triste, con culpa en cada parte de su ser, simplemente era algo que no imaginaba ver en toda su vida. Era Elsa después de todo, la mujer exitosa, respetable y apodada por todos como la reina del hielo. Era imposible que alguien pudiese imaginar siquiera que ella tenía sentimientos, o que podía verse rota con algo como eso.

Era un hito sin duda.

Sabía que todo aquello era un tema difícil, entendía que no era algo que uno le mencionase a cualquiera, no sin tener confianza suficiente para asegurar que no usará esa información en tu contra. Sabía mejor que nadie lo que era ayudar a alguien y que te apuñalara por la espalda, conocía esa situación, sobre todo teniendo su posición social en juego. Un secreto perjudicial.

Eso era aquello, un secreto.

No tenía que ser muy inteligente para saber que mientras menos gente supiese aquel secreto, mucha más segura sería su vida. En sus circunstancias, es normal tener en cuenta esas cosas, y evitar tomar riesgos innecesarios. Algo que ponga en peligro tu vida y tu reputación.

Si estuviese en esa situación, habría tomado la misma decisión.

Su silencio solo ponía a la mayor mas nerviosa.

"Puedo contar a la gente que confío con una mano, y tú eres parte de ese grupo, no solo eso, encontré en ti en este corto tiempo alguien con quien podría tener una larga amistad, y sé que esto te pudo hacer sentir mal, sentir que no eras suficiente, entenderé si estas enfadada, entenderé si piensas mal de mi por todo esto, entenderé si me repudias por mi secreto."

Negó con su rostro.

No sabía que decirle, no sabía que decirle en lo absoluto, menos si estaba en una posición tan derrotista.

Soltó un suspiro y le dio una leve sonrisa. No podía seguir en silencio, la mayor solo lo malinterpretaba, y no lo dudaba, su rostro serio no era del todo bien visto en ocasiones así.

Aunque era poco lo que podía hacer acerca de eso.

"Anna es agradable, se nota que es una buena persona dispuesta a todo por los suyos, puedo entender porque te enamoraste de ella."

Realmente no podría siquiera imaginarse el rostro que veía frente a ella.

La sorpresa, la alegría, la tranquilidad, y unas pequeñas lagrimas cayendo por sus ojos azules. Pudo ver una sonrisa muy cálida en su rostro. Ahora no tenía duda de que la relación que tenía sería más estrecha que nunca. La dejaba tranquila el pensar que ahora Elsa sería más libre, habiendo desvelado aquel secreto que parecía carcomerla por dentro.

Que la hacía sufrir.

"Si, ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado."

Se quedaron un segundo ahí, inertes, mirándose, ambos ojos azules observándose, disfrutando ese segundo de silencio, hasta que la puerta de aquella oficina se abrió de golpe.

Era Anna.

Llegó ahí como si hubiese sido atraída por las lágrimas de su novia, como si supiera lo que sucedía con solo su intuición o algo similar. Su rostro se dirigió hacia todos lados, serio, intentando leer ambiente. Se notaba que no quería causar algún malentendido o empeorar la situación. Le sonrió levemente, asintiendo. Elsa no dijo nada, solo se quedó ahí y limpió las lágrimas de su rostro con una de sus manos.

La pelirroja soltó un suspiro y se acercó lo suficiente para pasar un brazo por los hombros de ambas, a duras penas, porque seguía siendo la más baja, incluso tuvo que agacharse un poco para que esta no colgase de ambas.

"¡Ahora es donde entran los abrazos cálidos!"

Elsa soltó una leve risa al escucharla, sus ojos soltando otro par de lágrimas, pero la relajación en su rostro era notable. Parecía estar acostumbrada a los abrazos, porque Anna claramente parecía de la gente que le gustaba dar abrazos.

Personalmente, los abrazos no eran lo suyo, y debió sentirse algo tensa en comparación, pero no estaba acostumbrada. Si abrazaba a alguien era por cordialidad, ya que recordaba que a la única persona que había abrazado porque quería, porque le nacía, era a su madre, y ya habían pasado muchos años de eso.

La pelirroja soltó el agarre, liberándolas. Tenía mucha fuerza para ser la más baja de todas. Vio los ojos turquesa mirando hacía algún lugar en la pared, y luego parecía haber recordado aquello que buscaba con desesperación.

"¿Cómo te fue con mis consejos?"

Elsa no parecía tener mucha confianza en los consejos que su hermana le había dado, por lo fruncido de su ceño.

Aunque si fueron útiles.

Los había puesto a prueba cuando iban saliendo de clases, se quedó ordenando sus cosas mientras todos salían, y curiosamente nadie había despertado a la castaña, la cual estaba apoyada en la mesa, entre sus brazos, durmiendo plácidamente. Fue cosa de tiempo hasta que quedó sola con la chica. Se le acercó, lentamente, y luego tocó su brazo con suavidad, para no hacer que se despertara de golpe.

Funcionó, despertó, pero recibió una cara sonrojada, llena de pánico. No le gustaba, no le gustaba en lo absoluto la forma en la que la castaña la miraba.

Le hacía daño.

Fue esa mezcla de sentimientos desbocados que la hicieron tomar la iniciativa.

Antes de que Akko pudiese correr la tomó de la mano, impidiendo que llegase lejos. No pudo descifrar la mirada que esos ojos carmín le daban. Era una completa incógnita.

Solo lo dijo.

_No me ignores, por favor. _

_Empezamos a hacernos cercanas, no quiero perder aquello._

_Si algo te molesta, puedo intentar arreglarlo._

_Si me odias, dímelo, pero no me dejes así._

Y quien sabe, quizás un millón de cosas más. Estaba enojada y triste. Aun no sabía si estaba enojada con la chica, o consigo misma, pero estaba segura de que ese era el sentimiento que subía y bajaba por sus pulmones.

Otra mirada que no pudo leer en lo absoluto.

Akko ahora parecía imposible de leer.

Estaba estudiando muchas cosas sobre historia, sobre medicina, sobre ciencia en general, pero los sentimientos siempre iban a ser un misterio.

Cada persona es un universo.

La castaña solo dijo un leve 'lo siento', y un 'hagamos eso entonces, sigamos como antes' y luego salió de ahí deprisa.

"Creo que fue bien, pero aun no entiendo que es lo que pasa por su mente."

Les dijo a ambas chicas, intentando no sonar tan desmotivaba, pero no consiguiéndolo del todo.

Anna soltó una risa, empujando levemente a su hermana con su cuerpo, se le notaba el buen humor en su rostro, y Elsa también parecía haberse contagiado de ese ánimo.

"¿Cómo le decía Weiss a Ruby? ¿Cabeza de qué?"

Elsa se tapó los labios, mientras empezaba a reírse. 'Cerebro de dulce' dijo apenas pudo calmar su risa, y luego solo estalló la de su hermana. Anna puso una mano en su hombro, mirándola con evidente burla.

"Lo siento, pero tu objetivo tiene el cerebro lleno de dulces."

Soltó un suspiro. Podía imaginar a Weiss diciendo algo así, y quizás tenía razón, tal vez Akko tenía el cerebro de dulce. Luego se le pasó por la mente que quizás se había convertido en una especie de moro sexual, y que solo podía enamorarse de idiotas, aunque Akko sería la primera de la lista, de todas formas, era la primera persona de la que se había enamorado.

Entonces, ¿Estaba realmente enamorada?

Si, no tenía sentido seguir bajándole el perfil al asunto. Nadie la había hecho sentir así, ni con cosas buenas ni malas.

Salió de Arendelle Corporation un poco más tranquila. Ahora entendía lo útil que era hablar de sus problemas, en vez de solo tragárselos como siempre. No llegó lejos, porque un auto se detuvo frente a ella. Dio un salto. La ventana de color oscuro bajó lo suficiente para revelar la cara de Weiss. Su cara intensa.

Le extrañó aquello, justo ahora que acababa de visitar a la rubia, ahora encontrarse con la peliblanca era demasiada coincidencia.

"Sube."

Esa chica era amiga suya, y en realidad, si no lo fuese, habría corrido lo más lejos posible ante lo intimidante de la situación.

Abrió la puerta, y se sentó. Se vio sentada al lado de Ruby, mientras que Weiss estaba frente a ella. Era un auto bastante espacioso, y notablemente caro.

"¿Qué tan dispuesta estas a ir a una fiesta llena de gente adinerada y estúpida?"

No supo que decir al respecto, y podía suponer que su rostro se mostraba igual de plano. ¿Qué significaba aquello? Ruby se acercó un poco, y se dio cuenta que nunca había estado tan cerca de la chica. Esta la saludo con una de sus manos, sonriendo incomoda.

"Hola, Diana, soy Ruby."

"Un placer conocerte."

La miró con curiosidad, y escuchó su propia voz tan seria, pero no podía hacer mucho para evitarlo. Vio como Weiss rodaba los ojos.

"Será mi cumpleaños, estas cordialmente invitada."

Si ser cordial era raptar a alguien en un auto lujoso y actuar de forma indescifrable, entonces estuvo siendo cordial de forma errónea toda su vida. Vio como Weiss tenía una mueca maliciosa. Miró a la chica de ojos grises, en busca de una pista, y esta la miraba con un dejo de disculpa.

"Está haciendo planes malvados, por eso actúa tan erráticamente."

Soltó una leve risa ante sus palabras. Ruby tenía razón, Weiss estaba muy extraña, más de lo normal, aunque bueno, entre Weiss, Elsa y ella misma, eran siempre las tres tomadas como extrañas, pero ignoraban el hecho de que eran de las más centradas. No les daban el mérito que merecían, no tenía duda de eso

"¿Es como lo que me hablaste una vez? ¿Lo de tu padre?"

Weiss asintió, dándole la razón. Entonces sí, era así. Le contó como la manipulaba para hacer de ocasiones especiales una fiesta para los demás, pero no para sí misma. Incluso hubo veces donde eran ocasiones importantes para Weiss, pero su padre se las ingeniaba para avergonzarla y dejarla mal ante todos sus invitados.

No recordaba a su propio padre, así que era difícil asociarlo a su propia vida. Hay gente que no ha tenido padres, y diría, que genial tener uno, pero sabes que puede ser esa clase de persona, y solo puedes soñar con no haberlo tenido.

Ir a apoyar a su amiga estaba bien, sobre todo para un día importante como un cumpleaños, obviamente iba a estar ahí.

"Estaré ahí."

Weiss sonrió levemente, mirando el reloj en su muñeca y luego le dijo algo al conductor que estaba al otro lado de una ventanilla. El auto se detuvo, y miró afuera, para saber dónde se encontraban.

Estaban justo en frente de una tienda gigante. Recordó haber escuchado que su tía Daryl iba a esa tienda a hacerse sus vestidos de fiesta, porque había un sastre que era prácticamente el mejor de la ciudad, país o lo que fuese. Vivía de forma muy humilde, al igual que su madre, así que gastar tanto dinero en cosas así no era lo suyo, eso no significaba que no le gustase vestirse bien, pero había un límite, y su tía sobrepasaba aquellos limites, dándose lujos que no merecía tener.

Se vio fuera del auto, siguiendo a la peliblanca, que caminaba como si este fuese su segundo hogar, Ruby parecía tener un semblante mucho más serio y alerta que cuando estaban en el auto, de todas formas, era guardaespaldas, tenía que lucir como tal, aunque si, se veía intimidante.

Weiss se adelantó, dejándolas atrás, y se puso a hablar con un hombre de gafas, bien vestido, que llevaba varias telas y cintas métricas colgando del brazo, cuando terminó se dirigió hacia ella.

"Él te hará un vestido perfecto. Vamos a hacer arder esa fiesta."

* * *

**Let's party! ¿Por qué siento que algo malo pasará en la fiesta? Uh, debe ser porque yo haré que algo malo pase ¡Ja! Si comentan algo lindo intentaré no hacer tanto caos. Y si, ya llegué al punto de las amenazas. Lo siento, los amo.**

**Y hablando de Diana, quiero subir pronto un Vampire AU Diakko, así que recuerden seguirme en mis redes sociales para saber más. Links en mi bio.**

_**Capitulo siguiente: Elsa – Recuerdos dolorosos. **_

**Drama non stop, Pals!**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	11. Capitulo 10 -Elsa-

Capítulo 10 – Elsa – Recuerdos Dolorosos.

Le había llegado el archivo de la policía con los datos del caso que se estaba llevando a cabo. Lo leyó un par de veces, y luego lo dejó a un lado, suspirando pesadamente.

Se quedó mirando algún punto en su oficina.

Pensar en todos los problemas que Hans había ocasionado solo la hacían volver al pasado.

El interés de ese hombre inició cuando sus padres fallecieron y tiempo después sus caras empezaron a salir en la televisión, en los periódicos, como las herederas de una de las más grandes compañías constructoras y arquitectónicas de todo el país, y casi todo el mundo.

Él se acercó, y, como siempre había vivido en la desconfianza al haber estado recluida en soledad de los demás, le fue imposible confiar en él. Parecía un buen hombre, caballeroso, divertido y galante, pero ella misma estaba acostumbrada a usar máscaras, para no verse débil, así que podía reconocer cuando alguien ocultaba sus intenciones con un muro de mentiras. Así que sus intentos de seducirla fueron en vano, aunque parecía no dar su mano a torcer.

Decidió abrir una investigación.

Fue algo que inició apenas comenzó a dudar de sus intenciones. No quería que el hombre influyera en lo que sería su carrera como cabeza de una empresa como Arendelle Corporation, así que quería estar segura.

Le dolió encontrárselo cortejando a su hermana, la cual llevaba conociendo solo por un corto periodo, y le dolió aún más el verla a ella aceptando sus mentiras con total facilidad. Era menor de edad, y era demasiado ingenua. Quería tener una vida normal, la que su madre le negó, así que entendía la desesperación por hacer amigos y conocer gente, pero...

Sus propios sentimientos se vieron comprometidos con la situación. Se dio cuenta que estaba sintiendo de más, que sentía algo por Anna a pesar de saber la conexión fraternal que tenía con ella. Cuando se conocieron, cuando Anna insistió en acercarse, su vida al fin tenía algo de luz, luego de casi veinte años se sintió humana, libre, cómoda en su propia piel a pesar del vacío que tenía en su pecho.

Anna la ayudó en esos meses más que nadie en el mundo.

Por eso mismo, no podía ocultarle lo que había descubierto.

Tuvo que decirle. Tuvo que decirle a Anna que Hans tenía algo entre manos. Pero no salió bien, ella confió plenamente en ese hombre, aunque no le extrañaba, tampoco la conocía a ella lo suficiente, pero nunca se había sentido tan herida.

_¿Qué vas a saber tú de amor?_

Las palabras aun le dolían. Aun retumbaban en su cabeza.

Si conocía de amor, lo sabía, conocía el sentimiento, pero no podía decírselo a ella. No podía dejar que esos sentimientos enfermos salieran a la luz, si lo mencionaba se haría realidad, y no quería dañar la relación familiar que empezarían de cero.

Le tendió una trampa a Hans, en su oficina. Discutirían un acuerdo entre ambos y obviamente eso llamó la atención del chico. Estaba segura de que Anna escucharía detrás de la puerta al saber que ambos estaban en una reunión.

No tuvo que hacer mayor cosa, de todas formas, fue el mismo Hans quien empezó a suplicar, quien empezó a insistir en un matrimonio entre ambos para ayudar a surgir la empresa que había estado en una fase de letargo con el cambio de mando. Obviamente él solo quería esa posición privilegiada.

Finalmente, Anna entró en la oficina con su frente en alto, junto a una mueca de enojo e indignación, y antes de que él pudiese defenderse, ella le dio un golpe tan fuerte en el rostro que hizo que este cayese al suelo, completamente inconsciente.

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando los turquesas la miraron con culpa y tristeza, y de un momento a otro, ella se le abalanzó encima, susurrando palabras de disculpa.

_Lo siento. _

_Debí confiar en ti. _

_Siento haber sido tan ingenua. _

Se sintió incomoda en el abrazo en primera instancia, su corazón doliendo en su pecho y su cuerpo tenso ante lo ajeno de la acción. Ni siquiera recordaba que su frio padre la hubiese abrazado en la totalidad de su niñez. A pesar de eso, se sentía bien, Anna se sentía bien. Era casi como si su cuerpo encajara perfectamente con el suyo, lamentablemente estaba demasiado nerviosa y temblorosa para devolver el gesto.

Tenía miedo.

Anna se alejó con esa mueca de preocupación que siempre ponía cuando se daba cuenta que había sobrepasado un límite, mueca que puso tantas veces mientras se conocían y la cual encontraba adorable.

"Lo siento, no debí hacer algo así sin pedir permiso."

"No me molesta, solo es que no acostumbro a estas cosas."

Anna la miró con una mueca divertida. La tomó de las manos y las llevó hasta su cintura, haciendo que sus manos temblorosas finalmente tocaran su cuerpo, con permiso, con aceptación.

Con esa calidez que la hacía sentir en paz.

"Te acostumbrarás."

Le sonrió y eso hizo que su corazón latiera aún más deprisa, y los brazos nuevamente en su cuello empeoraron su vergüenza, sus sentimientos, sentía su rostro arder ante la cercanía, ante las sensaciones que parecían desbocarse.

Todo pasó tan rápido, tan difuso.

Sus miradas enlazadas.

Sus cuerpos apegados.

Sus respiraciones acompasadas.

El aire parecía más denso, mientras seguían cerca, observándose, dándose cuenta que aquello no era un abrazo normal, donde parecía haber más.

Y había más.

Y era reciproco.

Todo se destruyó en aquel momento, cuando sus labios parecían estar a solo milímetros de juntarse, cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían, de que estaba ocurriendo entre ambas.

Todo pasó a ser caótico cuando se dieron cuenta de aquel grave error.

Intentó centrarse en el trabajo, mantener su relación lo más distante posible. Intentó calmarse, pensar bien, entender lo que sentía, aunque parecía cada vez más difícil quitarse aquello.

No sentir.

Olvidarla.

Pero Anna hacía todo más difícil. Parecía que se esmeraba en crear caos.

En destruir su cordura.

_Anna en cambio…_

"¿Pasa algo, Elsa? Estas un poco ida, ¿Estás bien?"

Despertó de sus propios recuerdos, sintiéndolos como un golpe en la sien. Ya había vuelto a la realidad, al presente. Anna estaba frente a ella, con pantalones y una camisa verde, y sus trenzas, las cuales rara vez usaba en la empresa.

Negó con la cabeza, intentando no preocuparla.

"Solo pienso en que vestido debería usar para la fiesta de Weiss."

Anna se acomodó en el sofá de cuero con su ceño fruncido, preocupándose, molestándose.

"Te conozco, Elsa, sé que algo ocurrió. ¿En qué estuviste pensando esta vez?"

Finalmente le dio una gran sonrisa, y golpeó su regazo con sus manos.

"Ven aquí, cuéntame."

"En serio, Anna, no pasa nada. Además, estamos en el trabajo."

Volvió a recibir esa mirada que le daba cuando no creía sus palabras, y si, era así, era capaz de notar cuando la más mínima cosa empezaba a afectarle. Negó con la cabeza, levantándose de su silla, y dándole la vuelta al escritorio para estar cerca de Anna, la cual volvía a golpear sus muslos.

No podía contra ella. La conocía mejor que nadie en el mundo.

Se sentó en las piernas de la menor, siendo recibida por un cálido abrazo que le devolvió el aire.

"¿En qué pensabas?"

No la miró, solo se hizo un ovillo en el cuerpo de la chica, apegándose más a ella. Se vio subiendo sus piernas al sofá, y a Anna echándose hacía atrás, quedando abrazadas cómodamente, recostadas.

"Cuando descubriste a Hans. Lo que pasó después…"

Anna hizo un sonido con su garganta, asintiendo. Sus mejillas sonrojándose levemente.

"Luego nos evitamos, y tú…"

Anna negó con su rostro, evidentemente decepcionada de sí misma. Había sido difícil para ambas, y la pelirroja, siendo joven y temeraria, vivió su adolescencia como siempre quiso, conociendo gente, yendo a fiestas, y al final terminó en unas exclusivas horrorosas.

Estuvo en boca de todos.

"Siempre pienso en aquello, Elsa. Me siento culpable de lo que te hice pasar, de todas formas, estabas enamorada de mí, así como yo de ti. Era inútil seguir huyendo de eso."

Sentía que iba a empezar a llorar, el estar en los brazos de Anna era su lugar seguro, pero ya había llorado demasiado por todo el tema del chico como para empezar por los temas ocurridos en su pasado. Sintió uno de los dedos de Anna en su nariz.

"Pero sabes, aunque piense mucho en eso, ahora suelo enfocarme más en el presente, y vamos, estamos de lo mejor. Vivimos juntas, trabajamos juntas, y vivimos nuestra vida en paz, no todas las parejas pueden decir eso."

Unos besos fueron dejados en su cabello, y solo pudo acercarse más a la chica, viéndose arropada en los brazos ajenos. Solo ahí había paz.

"Además, nadie me asegura que, si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, nuestra relación sería mejor. No hay seguridad en que nuestro presente sea tan bueno como lo es de haber actuado diferente. La adversidad nos unió mucho más."

Sonrió. Si, tenía razón. Descubrirse y entender sus sentimientos fue algo que las hizo pasar malos momentos, pero eso las hizo más unidas. Si no hubiesen pasado por ese ciclo, tal vez su relación no habría seguido el camino que siguió. Quería pensar en eso, en que era así, así no sentirse culpable por las decisiones que tomaron y no tomaron en el pasado.

Levantó el rostro un poco para dejar un beso en el mentón de la pelirroja.

"Tienes razón."

Anna le dio una sonrisa, y la abrazó con más fuerza hacía su cuerpo.

Miró el reloj de la pared, tenían muchas cosas pendientes, pero al menos no tenían ninguna reunión para lo que quedaba del día.

"¿Puedo pedirte un favor?"

Los ojos turquesa la miraron fijamente, con el brillo de curiosidad e interrogación.

"¿Podemos quedarnos así un poco más?"

No era de las personas que se saltaba el trabajo, en realidad, era una trabajólica, todos lo sabían. Ni mucho menos se sentía bien el tener momentos así cuando estaban en horario de trabajo. Pero en ese momento no pensaba en nada, solo se concentraba en lo cómoda que se sentía, en lo agradable del momento, ahí, anidada en el cuerpo de Anna, siendo abrazada, siendo querida con tanta dedicación. Solo quería estar así por mucho tiempo, y ojalá no moverse en lo absoluto.

Escuchó la risa de la chica, así como la vibración de su pecho contra su cuerpo.

"Oh, Elsa, de ser por mí estaríamos así todo el día."

Soltó una leve risa al escuchar las palabras suaves, retumbando en su cabeza.

Hermanas o no, estaban echas la una para la otra, y realmente agradecía el hecho de que fuesen hermanas, o tal vez no hubiesen tenido la oportunidad de conocerse, de convivir, de que sus caminos se juntasen en algún punto, o tal vez sí, pero no quería arriesgarse a cambiar algo. Estaba todo perfecto.

El rostro de Hans pasó por su cabeza.

Él no importaba en lo absoluto, ya que empezaba a tener cada vez más pruebas en su contra, y no tenía duda de que pronto podría hacerlo pagar por todos los daños que había causado en su familia. De hecho, disfrutaba el hecho de tener a toda la familia Isles a su favor, ya que ellos mejor que nadie, sabían lo vil e interesado que era su hermano. Arendelle Corporation tenía una buena relación económica con ellos, y claramente dudarían en amenazar sus tratos económicos por proteger al menor de la familia.

Hans solo estaba avergonzando a su familia, y si seguía así, más pronto que tarde, lo podría meter finalmente preso, y así deshacerse de todos los problemas que causaba.

Sintió nuevamente los labios de Anna en su cabello, así como las manos ajenas acariciaban su espalda.

"Todo estará bien, Elsa."

Sonrió, como si Anna le leyese la mente.

"Si, todo estará bien."

Le dijo y cerró los ojos, dejando de pensar en todo, disfrutando de aquel momento.

Abandonando el pasado y disfrutando del presente junto al amor de su vida.

* * *

**Uh, que cursi, quiero morir…**

**Vengo a dar pena aquí porque tengo alergia feroz y el oído malo y descargué un juego que colabora con RWBY y no pude sacar a Weiss luego de gastarme 600 diamantes y no encuentro trabajo, mi vida es un asco. Así que me olvidé de subir ayer, así que creo que volveré a decir que subiré los viernes para no hacer caos. **

**¿A ustedes como les baila la vida? Espero que bien, yo seguiré subiendo contenido para no caer en la desesperación. Y ya po, síganme en Instagram, que tengo de esto y más.**

_**Capitulo siguiente: Weiss – Cumpleaños.**_

**Si, tenemos fiesta. **

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	12. Capitulo 11 -Weiss-

**Capítulo 11 – Weiss – Cumpleaños.**

El día finalmente había llegado.

Se miró en el espejo una última vez, arreglando cualquier cosa que evitase que su vestido índigo se viese perfecto. No podía hacer mucho acerca del cuello alto de su ropa, que evitaba que ciertas marcas fuesen visibles.

Se sonrojó al pensar en aquello.

Miró hacía el lado de su reflejo, donde veía a Ruby, alejada de ella, en un vestido rojo y negro, así como unos tacones negros, los cuales miraba con odio. Era su castigo, y sabía que Ruby estaba completamente indignada de tener que usarlos, pero se veía linda.

"No podré protegerte, Weiss, estas cosas siquiera me dejan moverme."

Soltó una leve risa, y se le acercó.

"No te preocupes por eso, Anna estará ahí, ella me salvará."

Ruby la miró con sorpresa, como si no pudiese creer sus palabras o como si dijese una mala broma.

"He visto a Anna dar golpes usando botas de tacón, pero no sabe de entrenamiento militar ni de como desarmar a un terrorista."

Veía frustración y desesperación en su rostro, realmente preocupada de que algo pudiese salir mal.

Se le acercó más, casi apegando todo su cuerpo al de ella, robándole un sonrojo.

"Lo sé, pero hoy no te quiero como mi guardaespaldas, te quiero como mi pareja, así que acostúmbrate."

El rostro de Ruby se volvió completamente rojo, mientras sonreía como una idiota. Le dio un rápido beso en los labios y siguió arreglándose, poniéndose una diadema en lo alto de su cabello. Escuchó a Ruby rezongar con fuerza, notoriamente debatiéndose con ella misma.

"No puedo decir que no a eso, pero ¿Y si pasa algo?"

Volvió a mirarla, sonriéndole levemente.

"Estará lleno de guardias, incluso Elsa admitió que vendría con su staff de seguridad, si algo pasa ellos se encargaran, además sabes que no soy una damisela en apuros, Ruby."

Ruby se quedó en silencio, sin tener argumento alguno para refutar. La vio hacer un puchero, y luego la vio ponerse una capa de tela sobre los hombros, cumpliendo la misma función que su abrigo. Ahí podría ocultar de la vista de la gente que llevaba un arma tras su espalda, y no alertar a nadie más de lo normal. Siempre ocultaba una pistola, o su revólver, o alguna arma ahí en caso de emergencia. Incluso sabía que, bajo el vestido, en su muslo, había un cuchillo.

Ruby siempre estaba preparada para salvar el día.

Recibió la llamada de su chofer, y, de hecho, tenían que ir a buscar a Diana a su casa, así que tenía que apresurarse. Sería muy poco protocolar que la festejada llegase tarde a su propia fiesta.

Se alegraba de que Ruby pasara todo el día con ella, el cual había coincidido en ser un sábado, donde no tendría que ir a la empresa en lo absoluto. Estaba más tranquila. El despertar con ella, el tener un día tranquilo, el estar juntas disfrutando de una película, era el mejor regalo que había tenido.

Sin ella, habría estado sola, hasta que llegase la noche y todo su estrés subiera a limites incalculables.

Nunca podría agradecerle lo suficiente.

Subieron al auto y no pasó mucho tiempo para que estuviesen frente a la casa de la rubia, la cual se veía bastante grande. Según le había contado, se había mudado ahí con dos de sus amigas cercanas, para compartir el lugar que era demasiado grande para ella sola. Le mandó un breve mensaje a su celular, y esperaron a que la chica saliera de casa.

Ruby ya había bajado el vidrio, esperando con impaciencia a que la chica se asomara por la puerta. No tenía que mirar, sabía que su acompañante avisaría a penas viese algún movimiento.

Y así fue.

"¡Guau! ¡Diana se ve hermosa!"

Sintió su rostro sonrojarse y le dio un golpe a la chica, recibiendo un aullido triste.

"No digas eso frente a mí, idiota."

"¡Hey! Solo estaba siendo honesta, además tú te ves aún más hermosa."

Le dio un segundo golpe, sintiendo sus mejillas arder cada vez más.

Había recuperado su color normal cuando la chica al fin había llegado al vehículo, y había abierto la puerta para entrar, vistiendo de celeste. Se sentó al lado de Ruby, aun sintiéndose molesta por el comentario de esta, pero si, Diana lucía muy bien, y esa era la idea, todo con el objetivo de sorprender a la extranjera aquella, de la cual Ruby no sabía nada al respecto.

No confiaba tanto en que Ruby guardara el secreto, tal vez se emocionaría tanto que le diría a la chica Akko que Diana estaba ahí, y no era la idea, tal vez lo ocultaría con éxito, quien sabe. Pero prefería prevenir cualquier situación que destrozase la sorpresa.

Diana la saludo formalmente por su cumpleaños. Era gracioso, ambas no tenían una relación muy cercana, pero parecía estar mejorando.

Estaba acostumbrada a verse como una celebridad, para bien o para mal, así que ver a los reporteros en la entrada del recinto fue algo fácil de predecir, pero se alegraba de la gran cantidad de guardias que estaban ahí para mantener el orden y a los periodistas a raya. Estos también observaban a los invitados asegurándose que nadie extraño entrase, incluso detuvieron a Ruby, al parecer captando de inmediato sus armas bajo el abrigo, pero por suerte ella siempre cargaba su credencial consigo, y los guardias no le dieron una segunda mirada. Era conocida por ser su guardaespaldas, aunque no lo suficiente para no tener problema alguno con la seguridad de algunos lugares por ser tan joven.

Diana las siguió a paso tranquilo. Se veía acostumbrada a esas ocasiones, aunque podía notar su nerviosismo.

Era como ellas de todas formas, poniéndose una máscara, lo sabía muy bien.

De inmediato recibió saludos de la gente que había llegado temprano al evento. Los saludó cordialmente. Tendría que quedarse en la entrada unos minutos, para saludar a los invitados que iban llegando. Por suerte Elsa llegó temprano, junto con Anna, la primera con un vestido azul con una cola larga, y la segunda con un vestido verde, lo suficientemente largo para no saber si andaba con botas o no, porque tenía el mismo amor por las botas que Ruby. No podía decir nada, ella tenía amor por las plataformas.

Ambas le dieron saludos de cumpleaños, que agradeció. Era realmente agradable tener amigos ahí que la saludaban con evidentes buenos deseos, no como la otra gente, que lo hacían normalmente para conseguir algo, pero no se interesaban ni un poco en ella.

"Elsa, me quedaré un poco aquí, recibiendo a los invitados, podrías llevarte a Diana a dar una vuelta por el lugar."

La rubia sonrió, asintiendo con el rostro, para luego darle una mirada a Diana, que captó de inmediato, siguiéndola. Anna le dijo a Ruby que esperaran en la mesa del coctel, para que Akko se relajara cuando llegase. Vio cómo su, ahora novia, le daba una mirada llena de inseguridad. Negó con el rostro.

"Tienes que disfrutar de la fiesta, estaré bien."

Ruby frunció los labios, aun insegura, a lo que Anna le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda.

"Cualquier cosa venimos corriendo, Ruby, y sabes que ella puede protegerse perfectamente."

Le sonrió a la pelirroja, era bueno tenerla ahí, ella podría mantener a Ruby entretenida, y no constantemente preocupada por ella. Quería que se relajara, y tuviese un día de descanso, se lo merecía. No quería tenerla como guardaespaldas, ya se lo había comentado.

"Uhg, está bien."

La vio bajar los hombros con desgano, y con una sonrisa la pelirroja se la llevó de la entrada.

Debía admitir que se sentía algo sola ahí, recibiendo a esa gente, pero la dejaba tranquila el pensar que sus amigas la esperaban para compartir una buena noche, la dejaba tranquila el pensar que su novia estaba disfrutando de la velada, como realmente su novia y no como su empleada.

Luego de unos minutos vio entrar a la famosa castaña de ojos carmín, la cual tenía un vestido rosa, un poco pomposo para ser vestido por la chica, según lo que sabía de ella, claro. Incluso podía ver unas cicatrices en algunas partes de su cuerpo, no tan notorias como la suya, pero si se notaban recientes. Parecía ser realmente torpe y problemática como Diana había mencionado.

La vio entrar a tropezones, realmente incomoda y nerviosa, o por el vestido que llevaba, o estar en un lugar desconocido, o tal vez porque nunca había estado en una fiesta así.

La saludó con una leve reverencia, como a todos los que se hallaban en la entrada, notoriamente no tenía idea que se celebraba, o quien era ella, y eso se sintió realmente bien. No solía ser una desconocida para alguien, así que era algo realmente nuevo y llamativo.

Todo ese sentimiento se destruyó al sentir la presencia de su hermano a su lado, incomodándola de inmediato.

"No sabía que tenías amigas para invitar a tu fiesta, hermanita."

Sus palabras como susurros hicieron arder su sangre, a veces solo quería destruirlo, pero seguía siendo la mascota de su padre, y tampoco quería generar aún más problemas en su familia.

Él era lo poco que quedaba.

"Whitley, que bueno ver a mi hermanito en mi cumpleaños, asumo que nuestro padre no estará presente."

Solo escuchó el molesto sonido que él hacía cuando reía irónicamente.

"Asumes bien, aunque quizás nos sorprenda con una visita inesperada."

"No es inesperado para mí, si quieres puedes decirle que invité a mis amigas."

El chico solo se dio media vuelta, con su mueca de descontento.

"Buena técnica la de traer a las Arendelle aquí, y también a la heredera Cavendish."

Sonrió, disfrutando de la molestia de su pequeño hermano.

"¿Técnica? No sé a lo que te refieres. ¿No es acaso lo más normal del mundo el invitar a tus amigos a tu cumpleaños? Aunque probablemente no lo entiendas."

"Mi padre recordará esto."

Sintió su rostro amenazante en ella, pero no lo miró, se centró en seguir saludando a las personas que entraban. Cuando él no se alejó, y, por el contrario, se quedó mirándola fijamente, terminó volteando, exasperada, desafiando su mirada con la suya.

No pudo evitar sonreír.

"Que lo recuerde, de hecho, ojalá nunca lo olvide."

La mueca llena de indignación fue lo último que vio de su hermano, antes que este se alejara rápidamente de ahí.

Ese pequeño bastardo.

Se quedó ahí hasta que los de seguridad avisaron que todo estaba bien, que había llegado la mayoría de los invitados. Sin más se retiró de la entrada, buscando a sus amigas, las cuales encontró en cosa de tiempo. Elsa y Diana estaban en la esquina derecha del salón, escondiéndose entre toda la gente. Era cosa de buscar las dos cabezas rubias y vestidos azulados entre la gente.

Elsa tenía champaña en su mano, así como notaba que Diana tenía un vaso característico, donde ponían los brebajes sin alcohol. Un chico se le acercó, con una bandeja con copas en su mano, y tomó una copa, sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que escogió, ya que no iba a beber, solo pretendería hacerlo para que no siguieran ofreciéndole nada.

"Está aún más repleto de lo que imaginé en primera instancia."

Escuchó a Diana decir, con voz baja.

"Todas las fiestas organizadas por Jacques Schnee son así de…apoteósicas."

Elsa mencionó, y la vio caminar hacía ellas, así que levantó su mano en un discreto saludo.

"A mi padre le gusta llamar la atención hasta puntos inmensurables."

Fue lo único que pudo decir, observando la cantidad de gente que estaba ahí, y frunció los labios al recordar que ese solo era el plato principal, y luego vendría su presentación.

Miró hacía la otra esquina del salón, encontrando a las tres chicas en la mesa del coctel, comiendo lo que más podían. Arregló su vestido, y su cabello, asegurándose que todo estuviese en su lugar.

"Chicas, es hora del plan."

Recibió un asentimiento por parte de la mayor, y un semblante nervioso e inseguro de la menor. Ahora es donde parecía más humana que nunca.

Sonrió.

Esta fiesta sería inolvidable.

* * *

**¡Finalmente! Ojalá Weiss hubiese tenido gente cercana con la que pudiese pasar dichas fechas importantes, y no se sintiese tan abrumada con tantos desconocidos. Una sola cara amigable en todo ese mar de audiencia hubiese sido suficiente para darle un respiro. Mi bebé…**

**Hagamos un trato, si me dejan hartos comentarios les daré capitulo doble la otra semana, si no, será solo uno jiji. Estoy aprendiendo de mi waifu a ser más exigente.**

_**Capitulo siguiente: Diana – Reencuentro.**_

**¿Será todo incomodo? ¿Cómo actuará Akko luego de todo lo que ocurrió? Es un misterio.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	13. Capitulo 12 -Diana-

Capítulo 12 – Diana – Reencuentro.

Se acercó un poco al grupo, para poder escuchar la conversación que estaban teniendo, pero sin que la pudiesen ver. Se mantuvo tranquila, respiró profundamente, solo tenía que esperar un poco.

"¿Entonces la fiesta era para usted?"

Rio levemente al escuchar a Akko decir aquello, con sorpresa en su rostro, mientras miraba a Anna con el ceño fruncido. "¡Debiste decirme! Yo vine sin nada, ¡Ni siquiera la saludé en la entrada!"

La pelirroja solo pudo arreglarse el cabello tras la oreja, con una mirada arrepentida.

"Lo olvidé."

Pudo notar como Weiss rodó los ojos. "No te preocupes, no es necesario que hagas o digas nada, sé que muchos presentes no tienen idea."

Akko negó con el rostro, notándose el nerviosismo en su rostro, a lo que le dio una gran reverencia. "De todas formas, ¡Feliz Seijin shiki!"

No tuvo duda que todas la miraron con duda. Le hubiese gustado estar a su lado para preguntarle qué significaba eso. Elsa fue quien preguntó, notándose la curiosidad en sus ojos.

"Ah, lo siento, es la costumbre. Es la celebración de mayoría de edad, se celebra a los que cumplen 20 años en mi país." Les dijo, riendo, mientras se rascaba la nuca. Le parecía muy divertido y lindo como a veces olvidaba que no estaba en su país, y decía cosas que solo ella entendería. Sintió sus labios curvarse con la simple presencia de la chica ahí.

Además, se veía muy linda con ese vestido rosado.

No podía evitar sentir su corazón acelerarse, sobre todo cuando Weiss hizo un movimiento con su mano, que debería ser su entrada. Empezaba a ponerse aún más nerviosa, incluso sentía una punzada en su estómago.

Todo el plan de Weiss era generar expectativa mientras le hablaba a la castaña de una supuesta amiga de ellas. Se sintió un poco extraña mientras caminaba en su dirección, sobre todo sabiendo que a esa altura Akko ya la había visualizado, y si bien mantenía su rostro serio y calmado, sentía un montón de cosas al ser vista de esa manera, porque los ojos carmín la miraban de arriba hacia abajo. Incluso su boca formaba una "o".

"Buenas noches, Akko."

La saludo, y por un segundo, fue como si solo las dos estuviesen ahí.

"Ah…oh, guau, digo, ¿Diana? ¿Eres…? Que coincidencia verte aquí."

Escuchó un par de risas, pero no supo de quien eran, solo estaba concentrada en la chica, que la miraba sin escrúpulos, para luego desviar la mirada, sin mucho éxito. Ahora podía entender lo que las mayores le habían dicho. Acerca de lo bien que se sentía el ser el foco de atención, sobre todo si era de la persona que te gustaba.

Había muchas mujeres hermosas, pero Akko solo la miraba a ella.

"Si, el mundo es muy pequeño."

Le dijo, sonriendo levemente, a lo que la chica dio un salto, notaba el rubor en sus mejillas.

"Si, o sea, eres amiga de las novias de mis amigas, guau, es, vaya, impresionante, ¿No?"

Ahora parecía tener la mano pegada a la nuca. Quizás Akko era una idiota, pero era fácil de intuir que ahora eran seis, y, por ende, eran tres parejas, lo que las dejaba a ambas juntas.

"Creo que es hora del espectáculo."

Weiss interrumpió el momento, sus celestes observando una puerta en la esquina del salón, que parecía llevar a una segunda habitación, el teatro.

Vio la duda en los ojos de Akko, a lo que Ruby le dio un golpecito en el brazo.

"Ya sabes, el padre de Weiss la hará cantar."

La castaña dio un salto, recordando.

"¡Ah! Cierto, ese hombre que dijiste que era un hijo de-"

"¡Hijo de grandes empresarios! ¡Eso fue lo que dije!"

Ruby alcanza a saltar y taparle la boca a la castaña, la pobre solo miraba con confusión, sin entender que sucedía en lo absoluto. Solo pudo reír al ver la escena, mientras Weiss le daba una mirada reprobatoria a su guardaespaldas.

Todos se empezaron a mover hacía la puerta para tomar sus lugares en el teatro, y por suerte los primeros asientos parecían estar reservados para su grupo, petición de la peliblanca. No se dio cuenta, pero dio un salto cuando vio a la pelirroja a su lado, mirándola con una ceja levantada.

"Jamás habría imaginado que sería ella, y al parecer tú sabías todo, ¿No?"

Anna habló en un leve susurro, para que nadie más pudiese escuchar. Podía notar un tono de indignación en su voz. Solo pudo asentir, mirando al frente. Entendía la molestia en la chica, de todas formas, le dio consejos para lidiar con una de sus amigas. Escuchó una risa, así que volteó a mirar a la más baja.

"Pero mantengo que Akko tiene el cerebro de dulces."

Y con eso la pelirroja salió corriendo hacía donde estaba Elsa, la cual ya había llegado a los asientos. Sonrió levemente, mirando a la castaña, la cual miraba hacía todos lados, confundida, pero no parecía separarse de su lado, como si temiera perderse, y en parte se alegraba de que confiara suficiente en ella para estar tan apegada.

Tal vez era tal y como Anna dijo, quizás solo estaba confundida.

Quizás tenía una oportunidad.

Soltó un largo suspiro y guio su mano enguantada hacía la mano de Akko, y la tomó de la muñeca, recibiendo una mueca de asombro y un claro sonrojo en su rostro.

"¿¡Eh!?"

Quiso reír ante su grito, pero solo se acercó un poco, llegando hasta el oído de la chica.

"No quiero que te pierdas."

Ahora si podía decir que la castaña estaba roja, y de hecho estaba mirando hacia otro lado, no sin antes haber asentido un par de veces con obvio nerviosismo.

Quizás si tenía una oportunidad después de todo.

Se sentó con Akko a su derecha, y con Ruby a su izquierda, la cual tenía los ojos brillosos, aun ese dejo preocupado en su cara, pero parecía emocionada de ver a su novia cantar. No era para menos, ya que Weiss era una gran cantante. Podía escuchar a Anna, la cual estaba al otro lado de Ruby, diciéndole a Elsa que ella debía estar ahí arriba también haciendo un dueto, incluso podía verla hacer un puchero.

Escuchó a la castaña reír a su lado.

"Esto es muy divertido, no sabía si venir, no acostumbro a estas cosas tan elegantes, pero de haber sabido que estarías aquí no le habría dado tantas vueltas."

Sintió sus mejillas arder, mientras veía el rostro sonriente de la chica. Vaya, ese si era una declaración. Pensó lo contrario, que, si sabía que iba a estar ahí, iba a dudar más, de todas formas, las cosas estaban tensas entre ellas. La razón podía ser esa pequeña idea en su cabeza, la cual no quería aceptar. La única que estaba haciendo todo tenso era ella misma, tomándose muy a pecho la actitud cambiante de la chica.

Esperaba que Akko siguiese así, hablándole normalmente, sin actuar extraño, sin huir, sin hacer las cosas más complicadas.

Weiss dio un gran espectáculo. Cantó un par de canciones, dejando a muchos anonadados, no la había escuchado cantar en vivo, así que disfrutó del momento, al igual como su grupo, todas impresionadas y emocionadas, sobre todo Ruby. Viéndola así, casi con la butaca tragándose su cuerpo, con sus ojos llorosos y la cara roja, dejaba de parecer un guardaespaldas. Weiss decía que Ruby no mostraba debilidad, pero al parecer su voz causó el efecto contrario.

Se dio cuenta que Akko se había acercado a su cuerpo, para también darle una mirada a la chica, poniendo una mueca de burla.

"No la contrataría como guardaespaldas."

Sintió su cuerpo tensarse, cuando ahora era Akko quien le hablaba en el oído. Solo pudo tragarse sus nervios y darle la razón.

Todos volvieron al salón principal, donde parecía estar más limpio y con más comida y bebida que cuando habían salido. Al parecer usaron el espectáculo para arreglar todo, dejándolo perfecto nuevamente. Ruby salió corriendo a alta velocidad, desapareciendo casi de inmediato, casi parecía que podía teletransportarse. Era de esperarse que fuese donde su novia, la cual no sabía dónde estaba.

Akko empezó a hablarle de quien sabe qué cosa, mientras estaban nuevamente a un lado de la mesa de bocadillos, donde la castaña parecía divertida tragando variedad de aperitivos. Se sentía bien el estar con ella, hablando casualmente, casi parecía que todos los problemas que habían tenido hubiesen desaparecido, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, como si todo estuviese como antes.

De un momento a otro, Akko se puso algo seria, lo que era realmente extraño, así que se acercó un poco, con el objetivo es saber si le ocurría algo. La chica solo saltó un poco, sorprendida, luego se masajeó la nuca. Parecía mirar a todos lados, evitando su mirada.

"Quería pedirte disculpas, Diana."

Le sorprendió de sobre manera el escuchar aquello.

"¿Disculpas por qué?"

Akko mencionó algo para sí misma, mirando el suelo, algo en japonés, así que no pudo entenderla. Una vez viajó a Japón, hace años cuando su mamá seguía viva, pero no recordaba nada, y no había vuelto a interesarse en el idioma, hasta que Akko apareció.

Necesitaba estudiarlo nuevamente.

"Me comporté como una idiota, alejándome, tratándote mal. Quería decírtelo, pero no encontraba las palabras."

Negó con el rostro. Sintió su cuerpo tan cálido al escucharla ser tan honesta, tan seria, tan enfocada en lo que sentía.

"No te preocupes por eso, también me comporté de manera errónea a tu alrededor."

La vio sonreír levemente, aun viéndose nerviosa. Aun no entendía bien todo lo que ocurría, ni quería entenderlo, las cosas estaban bien, no quería forzar nada.

"Espero sigamos así."

Dijo Akko, en un susurró, sin mirarla, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sonrió de igual forma, alegrándose de que ella quisiera lo mismo.

Estaban bien así, se conformaba con aquello. Con poder hablar tranquilamente sin preocupaciones, sin pensar de más, disfrutando la compañía de la otra. Ya quería volver a clases, y ver como todo volvía a la normalidad. Como la chica corría hasta su pupitre con uno de sus cuadernos en las manos, con su rostro preocupado, suplicando por ayuda en quien sabe qué materia, ver su rostro iluminarse al decirle que sí, que la ayudaría.

Esa simple situación hacía que su corazón latiera.

Pero igual había algo en ella, un sentimiento lleno de determinación, donde quería ser más que solo amigas, donde quería tenerla para ella, solo para ella, conocerla más, de todas formas, quizás era una mujer estudiosa, que sabía muchas cosas, pero de Akko sabía muy poco. Quería conocerla por completo, en profundidad.

Se quitó esa idea de la cabeza, antes que empezase a comportarse de manera errática.

Se fijó en Akko, la cual tenía la mirada enfocada en una dirección. La miró con duda, la había visto alejarse de su mirada, pero no parecía mirar algo, ahora era diferente. Sus ojos carmín parecían haber encontrado algo o a alguien, y fruncía el ceño, llevando su mano a su mentón, como si se tratase de un detective.

"Se tipo ha estado mirando a esta dirección hace mucho rato."

Miró hacía la dirección que Akko señalaba. Le preocupaba que la persona que observaba la viera hacer ese acto poco disimulado, pero cuando vio al sujeto, se dio cuenta que no las estaba mirando a ellas en particular, si no que miraba a Anna y a Elsa, las cuales solo estaban a unos dos metros de su posición.

Se miró con Akko, y sintió que por primera vez pensaban lo mismo, al mismo tiempo, y fue algo realmente llamativo. Se acercaron a las chicas.

"Oigan, ese chico perturbador no les quita la mirada de encima."

Akko fue la que les comunicó lo que sucedía, ambas intentaron no llamar la atención del susodicho, solamente para que ellas lo pillaran con las manos en la masa. Parecía más un acosador que alguien de la prensa, debía ser honesta. Había algo en sus ojos que contrarrestaba su buena presencia.

Anna es la primera en fruncir el ceño.

"Hans."

* * *

**Uh, lo siento, tomen un poco de drama. Subiré el siguiente hoy mismo, para que sufran, pero no teman, que hay final feliz, si saben a lo que me refiero.**

**Me encanta ver a Diana feliz y determinada, mi pequeña.**

_**Capitulo siguiente: Elsa – Incertidumbre.**_

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	14. Capitulo 13 -Elsa-

Capítulo 13 – Elsa – Incertidumbre.

Escuchar ese nombre hizo que todo su cuerpo temblara.

¿Por qué ahí?

¿Qué hacía ahí?

¿Había sido invitado y las vio de casualidad o las espiaba de adrede?

Lo que sea que significara, él estaba ahí, y las había visto.

Solo tenía que ir donde Weiss y decirle que lo sacaran de la fiesta.

Sintió una de las manos de Anna en la suya, mientras su rostro negaba, como si pudiese leerle la mente, aunque a esa altura era muy posible.

"Si lo sacamos, armará un alboroto, no hagamos esto más difícil para Weiss."

Anna se paró con la frente en alto, alisó su vestido, y caminó con elegancia hacía el hombre. No entendía muy bien que haría, quizás hacer que abandonara la fiesta por sí mismo.

Sin darse cuenta, había tomado otra copa de champaña, y ya no escuchaba siquiera lo que las dos jóvenes hablaban a solo un metro de ella.

Su mente solo podía enfocarse en su hermana, la cual estaba en ese momento bailando con el chico. ¿Bailando? No tenía idea del plan de Anna, no lo entendía en lo absoluto, lo único que entendía era esa sensación desagradable subiéndole y bajándole por el estómago.

Eran sus celos, su inseguridad, su miedo a perderla de nuevo.

La carcomía por dentro.

Sabía que Anna no sentía nada por él, pero verlos tan cerca el uno del otro, comenzaba a darle nauseas. No quería siquiera saber de lo que hablaban, pero su mente imaginaba lo peor. Su sangre ardía, muy extraño en sí misma, pero la mano de Hans, bajando por la espalda de su novia era suficiente para hacerla sentir iracunda.

El tiempo parecía tan desagradablemente lento, así como la pieza que tocaba la orquesta. Larga y tediosa.

Se abrazó a sí misma, porque empezaba a sentir la urgencia de ir ahí, y quitar las manos de Hans de Anna, pero si lo hacía, solo levantaría aún más las sospechas del hombre.

Solo podía quedarse ahí, imaginando.

La respiración del hombre en el rostro de Anna.

Su cuerpo pegado al de ella.

Si, quería vomitar.

Llevaban demasiados minutos juntos, podía darlo por hecho con el gran reloj en una de las esquinas del salón. Llevaban dos piezas enteras, danzando entre la gente, donde varios también bailaban al unísono.

Su desagrado solo aumentaba.

Terminó otra copa de champaña, ya no recordaba cuantas llevaba en lo absoluto.

¿Por qué tenía que ser así de insegura?

Confiaba en Anna, pero no confiaba en él. Tal vez aun sentía el estigma de la Anna ingenua que caía a los brazos del primero que le decía palabras bonitas. Ya no era la misma chica, habían pasado cuatro años, ella había crecido, pero el miedo seguía ahí.

Quizás no era suficiente para ella.

Dios.

Sintió como podría ponerse a llorar, pero debía contenerse, debía hacerlo.

Quince minutos debieron haber trascurrido, tal vez más, y el hombre finalmente la soltó. Su rostro era difícil de leer, pero se alejó, e incluso salió por la puerta que daba a la salida.

Pudo ver el rostro de Anna por primera vez en lo que parecían horas. Una mueca triunfante. Se le acercó, con sus manos en la cintura, con una postura capaz y confiable.

"Listo, todo resuelto."

Su rostro de inmediato cambió cuando la miró, y de nuevo sabía que Anna podía leerla por completo, además que se sentía aún más vulnerable luego del alcohol en su cuerpo.

"¿Elsa? ¿Todo bien?"

Masajeó sus manos, nerviosa, sin querer mirarla.

"Estuvo bebiendo."

Escuchó a la castaña decir, pero solo veía el suelo, intentando ocultar su vergüenza, porque se avergonzaba sentirse así de débil, inestable emocionalmente.

"Creo que deberías llevarla a casa."

Esa era Diana. Negó con el rostro. No. No quería irse. No quería irse. No quería siquiera moverse luego de lo que había visto.

No supo si lo dijo o no, pero su cuerpo no le respondió, solo avanzó un centímetro y cayó encima de la pelirroja, abrazándose de su cuello. Pudo escuchar un gruñido de molestia por parte de su hermana, de hecho, incluso podía ver su rostro fastidiado.

Estaba ebria.

Y a Anna le molestaba que se pusiera así, sobre todo porque lo hacía cuando se sentía mal, y el alcohol solo ponía las cosas de peor forma. Era verdad, pero era la única forma de quemar ese sentimiento que yacía en lo más profundo de su ser. Ese dolor y miedo que sin importar cuantos años pasaran, seguía tan incrustado en su cuerpo.

No podía hacer nada contra eso.

"De acuerdo, hora de irse."

Negó, aun con su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de Anna. Escuchó un suspiro, más parecido a un bufido, por parte de la menor.

"Weiss parece haberse entretenido con Ruby, si la ven, díganle que la pasamos muy bien y que gracias por la invitación."

Podía ver la sonrisa que Anna les daba a las más jóvenes, y solo pudo apegarse más a su cuerpo. Fue alejada de inmediato, solo para sentir la mano de Anna en su cintura, ayudándola a mantenerse en pie, cosa que podía hacer por sí misma, o eso creía. Intentó hacer un esfuerzo y lucir normal, no quería que la prensa la viese así, incluso carraspeó, intentando lucir tranquila.

Anna solo soltó una risa.

"Estas hecha un desastre, Elsa."

Si, porque me dejaste por ese hombre.

No lo dijo, o al parecer sí, pero de todas formas Anna podía leer su mente.

Recibió una negación por parte de la chica, mientras la ayudó a caminar a la salida, hasta llegar al auto que tenían aparcado. El aire frio le llegó como un golpe en la cara. Estaba caluroso el día, pero la temperatura había bajado considerablemente. Ya era otoño. Normalmente era buena con los climas fríos, pero con el alcohol en su sistema, y su rostro así de cálido, le era realmente molesto.

Anna la sentó en el asiento del copiloto, y le puso el cinturón, para luego darse la vuelta y empezar a conducir.

No le dijo palabra alguna, a lo que solo pudo masajear sus manos con nerviosismo, habito que creía que había perdido con los años. Llegaron y salió rápido de la cochera, sin esperar a que Anna la ayudase, y caminó hacia la puerta. La chica corrió a su lado, y si bien agradeció el gesto, aun se sentía mal al respecto.

Era como si su cabeza solo le repitiese una y otra vez la escena que había visto y de igual forma volvían los sucesos pasados, como recuerdos tan vividos a su mente, cuando los dos eran pareja, cuando se besaban, cuando intimaban, cuando eran el uno para el otro.

Subió las escaleras más rápido de lo que creyó capaz. Su cabeza solo le hacía daño. No quería pensar más. No quería. Ni el alcohol, ni nada en la tierra podían quitarse esos pensamientos de su mente. Todos llegaban, a veces en peores ocasiones, a veces todos juntos. Se dejó caer en la cama. El olor de Anna, mezclado con el suyo, entró en su nariz, inundando todo su sistema.

Se sentía más calmada, pero aun sentía las lágrimas a punto de salir.

Levantó su rostro de la cama, y se puso de espaldas. La habitación estaba casi en completa oscuridad, y sintió que había pasado mucho tiempo, pero no. Ahí estaba Anna, entrando a la habitación con un vaso de agua, aun en su vestido. Su mirada era reprobatoria, podía notarlo incluso con la poca luz. Se sintió culpable.

"¿Estuviste pensando en esas cosas de nuevo?"

"Lo siento."

Solo pudo contestarle en un leve susurro, intentando no mirarla a los ojos.

"Cuéntame."

Su pecho ardió, de molestia, de vergüenza, de incomodidad. Soltó un suspiro, no servía de nada seguir ocultándolo.

"En todo lo que ocurrió antes de nosotras. Cuanto tú y él... Lo siento, solo me estoy avergonzando a mí misma. Odio sentirme así de inestable, Anna."

No la había mirado, solo levantó la mirada cuando escuchó un sonido pesado caer al suelo.

Sintió su cara arder aún más al ver el vestido de Anna en el suelo. Ella se acercaba con su cuerpo desnudo, incluso sus manos habían tomado las suyas, y la habían dejado en su cintura, la cual se sentía fría, o tal vez sus manos estaban más calientes de lo usual. No lo sabía. Pero estaba anonadada.

"Ahora estoy aquí contigo, Elsa. Él no me tendrá nunca más."

Sintió sus labios formar una sonrisa, cosa que no creía posible ante todos esos sentimientos abrumadores consumiéndola. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, y hundió su rostro en el pecho de Anna, y nuevamente sentía frio todo alrededor. Su rostro debía estar ardiendo, algo inusual.

Respiró fuertemente, inundándose del aroma de la mujer que amaba.

Y era reciproco.

A veces olvidaba aquello, y se odiaba por eso. De hecho, no entendía como Anna podía amar a una persona tan insegura y complicada como ella.

La tomó con firmeza, acercándola aún más, y besó cuanta piel pecosa encontró en su camino. Sus manos indagaron, con certeza. Conocía aquel cuerpo como si fuese el propio, y si, quizás debía pensar en cosas así cuando se deprimiera con tonterías de esa índole, de todas formas, era ella quien compartía una vida con Anna, y no ese sujeto despreciable.

Todos habían quedados enterrados en el pasado, y deberían seguir ahí, enterrados.

Escuchó un leve suspiro, y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del momento.

El cuerpo de Anna era suyo, así como su corazón. Tenía que acallar esos pensamientos, y sabía que la pelirroja siempre encontraba la mejor manera de hacérselo saber, de silenciar todo lo que la lastimaba.

Era la luz en la oscuridad.

Las caderas se movieron insistentes en su dirección, con ansiedad e impaciencia. Sonrió al ver el cuerpo tembloroso de la menor, su cuerpo abrazado al suyo, sus mejillas inundadas en rubor. Anna no tenía que decir nada, su cuerpo y su respiración entrecortada eran señales suficientes.

Ella también podía leerla.

La acomodó sobre sus piernas y la mantuvo firme. Ella era paciente, y disfrutaba de tocar cada parte de ese cuerpo con calma, minuciosamente, aunque eso a la chica solo le provocase aún más ansias.

Sé llenó de su calor, escuchando un gemido en su oído.

Solo tenía su vestido azul, el cual era muy ligero, pero empezaba a tener demasiado calor. Anna siempre era cálida, y en esos momentos sentía toda esa calidez inundando su frio ser.

Siguió tocándola, hasta que el calor y el agobio fue demasiado. La tomó de la cintura y la dejó acostada en la cama. No pasó ni un segundo y las manos de Anna intentaban deshacerse de su vestido con precisión y desesperación.

Habían pensado exactamente lo mismo.

Se detuvieron solamente para eliminar las prendas sobrantes, para luego iniciar nuevamente el ataque.

Se apegó al cuerpo de la pelirroja, sintiendo su propio cuerpo temblar, siendo víctima de las manos inquietas de la menor.

No había sonido alguno, solo los gemidos de ambas, acompasados en uno con el otro, al igual que sus movimientos.

El brazo libre de Anna rodeaba su cuello, apegándola aún más, mientras su brazo libre estaba bajo el cuerpo de Anna, sujetándola con firmeza.

Podía sentir como el sudor corría por su cuerpo, mientras su cuerpo se movía contra la mano de Anna, así como el cuerpo ajeno se movía contra su mano. Se escondió en su cuello, soltando un fuerte gemido, sin poder aguantar más. Solo pasaron unos segundos para que la chica bajo ella soltara un grito ahogado de igual intensidad.

Sentía el aire denso, sentía que le costaba respirar, pero solo era el cansancio.

El pecho en el que estaba acostada subía y bajaba, y se vio imitando dichos movimientos de manera casi natural.

Ya no sentía nada del alcohol en su cuerpo, al contrario, sentía su mente completamente despejada, agotada pero despejada.

"…Deberíamos hacer esto siempre que piense esas cosas."

Dijo en un susurro, sonriendo levemente, a lo que escuchó un resoplido por parte de la pelirroja.

"Nos vas a dejar muy delgadas."

Ambas soltaron una risa.

* * *

**Yes! No iba a ser tan mala, por favor, no piensen tan deplorablemente de mí. Pero aún hay más drama y problemas sin resolver, sobre todo historias del pasado que parecen nunca desaparecer, así que no me odien.**

**Ya saben, déjenme mensajitos de amor y paz para subir capitulo doble la próxima semana, o renuncio. Jiji broma, tal vez no renuncie, pero los haré sufrir más.**

**Estoy haciendo dibujos onda RPG de mis herederas y sus idiotas, por ahora llevo tres, pero estén atentos jij.**

_**Capitulo siguiente: Weiss – Sentimientos Intensos.**_

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	15. Capitulo 14 -Weiss-

Capítulo 14 – Weiss – Sentimientos intensos.

"Fue maravilloso, Weiss."

Le soltó palabras frías a la menor, pero no pudo dejar de sonreír.

Estaba feliz.

Ambas se encontraban en el piano del escenario, las cortinas ya se habían cerrado y la multitud había corrido hacía el salón principal.

Tocó un par de teclas, mientras sentía la cabeza de Ruby apoyada en su hombro. No le gustaba que la chica fuese tan adorable y amorosa cuando había gente que las podía ver, pero por otra parte le encantaba que fuese así, y en realidad, poco le importaba si alguien las veía. Tenía el poder suficiente para mantenerla a su lado, de todas formas, Ruby era lo único en su vida que había elegido por decisión propia.

Sonrió nuevamente al pensar en aquello.

Ruby tocó un par de teclas, sonando realmente mal, pero su objetivo no era el piano, si no su mano, la cual agarró suavemente, acariciando el dorso con su pulgar. Era un gesto tan simple, pero hizo que el calor subiera por su rostro.

Sabía que debía estar ahí afuera, hablando con la gente, haciendo acto de presencia, incluso se suponía que debía de hacer un caos, aunque sin su padre presente no tendría mucho sentido. Pero no, estaba ahí, sentada en el piano con su novia, simplemente apegadas escuchando una melodía incompleta que tocaba con su mano izquierda, ya que la otra estaba ocupada con la de su chica.

No era la gran cosa.

No eran vacaciones en otro país.

No era una cena en un restaurante lujoso.

No era una cita a la luz de la luna.

No, solo se mantenían escondidas de todos.

Soltó un suspiro, no uno molesto, o uno cansado, si no uno donde despejaba su mente por completo.

Ladeó un poco su rostro, para besar el cabello de Ruby, la cual se removió ante la acción.

Sonaba algo ínfimo, pero era sin duda el mejor cumpleaños que había tenido nunca.

Se sentía una tonta por haber rechazado a Ruby durante tanto tiempo, realmente se sentía una tonta y una cobarde. Pudo sentir los labios de la menor en su mejilla, esparciendo varios besos por su piel, y no pudo evitar soltar una risa algo nerviosa, incluso podía sentir sus mejillas arder. No estaba para nada acostumbrada a las muestras de amor, mucho menos hacia su persona, pero en esos momentos parecía algo mágico y desconocido.

Probablemente nunca se acostumbraría a aquellas muestras de afecto, pero no podía negarlas en lo absoluto, a menos no cuando estaban en completa soledad, o tendría que usar su mano para alejar a la chica lo más posible de su humanidad.

"Quizás deberíamos volver."

Ruby dijo, en un leve susurro, sus labios cosquilleando su oreja, y no pudo evitar temblar un poco ante la acción. Miró a la chica, sin poder siquiera imaginar que sería la menor quien fuese la voz de la conciencia, aunque sí, muchas veces lo era, y otras era una idiota sin remedio.

Tocó otra melodía con su mano izquierda, intentando ignorar a la chica, la cual tenía el rostro serio. Le impresionaba como tenían aquello en común, como podían ocultar sus sentimientos, a veces incluso era peor para eso que Ruby, al menos a su lado se rompía con facilidad.

Ruby era su debilidad.

Negó con el rostro y se levantó del banco, sorprendiendo a la chica, la cual casi cae al estar apoyada en su cuerpo.

"¿Weiss?"

Solo pudo sonreír al ver el rostro de preocupación en la chica. Le ofreció su mano.

"Vamos."

Recibió una gran sonrisa, que calmó todas sus dudas. Aún quedaba fiesta, aún estaba su hermano rondando por ahí, y planeaba disfrutar la velada.

Bajaron del escenario y se dirigieron hacía el salón principal, donde aun había mucha gente reunida. No logró encontrar a Elsa con la mirada, pero encontró a la joven heredera aun en la mesa de coctel con su acompañante, aun disfrutando de la comida.

"¿Dónde está Elsa?"

Diana la miró, con su rostro estoico, y luego bajó un poco la mirada, y le sorprendió el ver en sus ojos azules un brillo de sorpresa. Quizás la sorpresa de ambas era notoria, aunque no entendía a que se debía esa mirada.

La siguió, aun confundida, y lo que Diana miraba con tanto asombro era el que su mano estuviese entrelazada con la de Ruby. Si había algo que siempre dijo odiar, eran las muestras de afecto públicas, y sobre todo reiteró que jamás, pero jamás en su vida, haría algo así con una idiota como Ruby. Sus mejillas ardieron, sintiendo como sus palabras la apuñalaban por la espalda.

Nunca digas nunca.

Se soltó de Ruby de inmediato, causando sorpresa en las tres chicas.

"No me toques, idiota."

Sintió su propia voz temblar.

Pudo ver de reojo como la castaña miraba a su novia con una sonrisa pícara, junto con un movimiento sugestivo de cejas.

"Vaya, ustedes dos sí que se demoraron ahí atrás."

Akko no dejó de menear las cejas hasta que la misma Ruby estaba roja como un tomate.

"¿Qu-que? N-no, ¡Si no pasó nada!"

Ruby le dijo en su defensa, pero la castaña no parecía creerle.

Solo pudo ver como Diana se tapaba la mitad del rostro, no sabía con seguridad si lo hacía de sorpresa, de vergüenza o estaba soltando una risa. Todas parecían factibles. Solo pudo soltar un gruñido, que hizo que las chicas detuvieran sus comentarios vergonzosos, solamente esperaba que su cara hubiese vuelto a su color natural.

"Entonces, ¿Qué pasó con Elsa?"

Diana carraspeó, y parecía que la opción de que estaba riendo era más factible, aunque era muy raro verla riendo. Puso su cara seria y apacible antes de decir algo.

"Anna se la llevó a casa, Elsa estaba un poco indispuesta, pero mencionaron lo grata que fue la fiesta y que agradecían la invitación."

Sentía que había algo más que no sabía, pero la rubia parecía muy segura con sus palabras, y aunque dudaba que Anna usara semejantes palabras, entendía que eso era parcialmente lo que había ocurrido y que no tenía que seguir preocupándose. Conociéndolas sabía de antemano que no querrían preocuparla el día de su cumpleaños.

Ya se enteraría de lo ocurrido.

"Espero ustedes también estén pasándolo bien."

Les dijo a las jóvenes, recibiendo una sonrisa entusiasta por parte de la castaña.

"¡Si! Todo es muy elegante, bonito y sabroso. ¡Gracias por invitarme!"

Se sorprendió un poco ante el ataque eufórico de la chica, pero le sonrió levemente en respuesta. Era interesante que hubiese gente autentica en una fiesta como esa, estaba agradecida.

"No te preocupes, si hay otra ocasión similar, te mandaré una invitación con Ruby."

Se dirige a su guardaespaldas, la cual sonríe, asintiendo con fervor, y recibió una sonrisa similar de la castaña, pero aún más grande y tonta.

No quería mencionarlo, por el bien de la rubia, pero debía decirle que dejara de poner esa cara cuando la castaña sonreía, porque se notaba que se había enamorado a metros de distancia. Toda su cara brillaba con la sola presencia de esa chica, y le seguía sorprendiendo, ya que era muy terca y cerrada con su sentir.

Lo mejor era dejarlas solas y que compartieran juntas.

"Aprovechen de bailar un poco, yo iré a hablar con los socios para que crean que me interesan."

Las dos jóvenes dieron un salto ante sus primeras palabras, pero soltaron una risa.

Diana realmente era otra persona con la castaña, pero lo merecía, era joven aún.

Tomó el brazo de Ruby y caminó por el salón, saludando a algunas personas, las cuales ya parecían un poco más entonadas con el alcohol, pero intentó ser lo más cordial que podía, aunque era un martirio. Sabía que muchos invitados la miraban, por haberse agarrado del brazo de la chica, de hecho, no se había dado cuenta de lo casual que había sido el acercamiento, sabía que, si se soltaba, su rostro iba a ponerse aún más rojo, y sería una mayor vergüenza para su persona, así que siguió así, sin importarle.

Muchos sabían que ella era su guardaespaldas, así como muchos solo podían imaginarse que estaba caminando con su mejor amiga por siempre del brazo. Quizás era una opción. Los más inteligentes, como pocos ahí, se darían cuenta que lo que tenían iba más allá. Se quiso golpear en la cabeza para detener esos pensamientos. Si bien le daba igual lo que pensaran, el solo hecho de que la gente supiera que estaban juntas, o que imaginaran que eran una pareja, la hacía ruborizarse.

Miró a la menor, la cual tenía el rostro serio, pero podía ver sus mejillas sonrojarse levemente. La acción tenía que ser aún más rara para ella.

No tenía derecho alguno de hablar de Diana, quizás por eso siempre se sentía tan enojada cuando hablaban, tan frustrada. Ella era igual, ella cambiaba con Ruby, casi sentía que la chica le traspasaba la estupidez y comenzaba a convertirla poco a poco al lado de los idiotas.

No, no, no. No podía ocurrir eso.

Odiaba sentir tanto. Odiaba que Ruby fuese tan buena y cariñosa, era como si se viese obligada a ser completamente reciproca al respecto, y bueno, era algo que no pensaba en lo absoluto, solamente lo hacía, para su molestia.

En un momento se vieron alejadas de la masa de gente, y apenas la menor tuvo la oportunidad, se le acercó, susurrando.

"Si te apegas tanto a mi podrían pensar que estás enamorada."

Sintió su cara arder, y escuchó las palabras de Ruby en su oído, o más bien, sus palabras retumbando en su cabeza.

_Te amo, te amo, te amo…_

Sintió como todo su cuerpo ardía, e incluso sentía que empezaría a sudar, y muy mal momento para tener un vestido de cuello alto.

En la escena que habían tenido en la cocina, Ruby le dijo aquellas palabras, con insistencia, con pasión. Sintió su estómago revolverse. Si bien habían tenido sexo contables veces, nunca había hablado de sus sentimientos, al menos nunca con esa sinceridad. Si se gustaban, pero Ruby nunca le había dicho que la amaba hasta ese momento, y probablemente ni siquiera la menor había sido consciente de las palabras que soltó en todo ese arranque de euforia.

Mordió su labio.

No sabía que le aterraba más, que lo recordara o que no.

"¿Estas bien, Weiss?"

Sintió la mano de Ruby en su frente, y la sentía fría. Era de imaginarse porque probablemente su rostro estaría en llamas en ese momento.

"Estas sudando, ¿Todo bien? ¿Te habrá caído mal algo?"

Los ojos grises la miraron con preocupación, pero no pudo decir nada al respecto.

Quizás debía guardarse esa conversación para otro momento, quizás debía encerrar sus sentimientos un poco más, hasta estar completamente segura.

Negó con su rostro, tomando la mano de Ruby en la suya, donde dejó un beso antes de soltarla. El rostro de Ruby mostraba sorpresa, e incluso pudo imitar dicha sorpresa.

¿Un beso en la mano, en serio?

"Quizás lo que sea que indispuso a Elsa, también me indispuso a mí."

Ruby miró con cautela a su alrededor, como cuando estaba en un lugar y estaba llena de desconfianza a cerca de los personajes ahí presentes.

Solo quería decirle algo como; No, Ruby, no fue la champaña, no el coctel, no fue mi concierto, fuiste tú.

Ruby Rose era quien la hacía sentir indispuesta.

Rozó su mano con la de ella, solamente para hacer que la mirara.

"Estoy bien, en serio, un poco de aire me hará bien."

Ruby asintió, y la tomó de la mano. Se vio llevaba hasta la salida interior del lugar, donde había un patio verde, con rosales, aunque en ese momento lo que la hacía sentir así eran las rosas, no necesitaba más.

Se sentó en uno de los escalones y respiró profundamente.

Pudo ver a la chica a su lado, sonriéndole con calidez, y preocupación, pero más calidez, y amor, mucho amor.

La miró.

"Solo espera un poco más."

Le dijo, pensando en el momento donde le diría lo que sentía, aunque sabía que Ruby solo había entendido que necesitaba un poco más de tiempo ahí afuera.

* * *

**Parece que cierta pareja tiene cierto problema con decir lo que sienteeeeen. Si bien las acciones valen más que mil palabras, a veces exteriorizarlo es mucho más certero en casos así. **

**Por cierto, tengo cuatro uh, ¿especiales? Cosas que pasaron con las chiquillas, también situaciones desde el punto de vista de las idiotas, y mi ofrecimiento era si querían saber algo del pasado, o como sucedió no sé qué cosa, algo que no sepan y no esté escrito oficialmente, háganmelo saber, para subir de vez en cuando estos 'especiales'. Sirven para saciar mis ganas de escribir cosas equis sin interferir en la historia principal.**

**Como sea, espero sus comentarios.**

**Capitulo siguiente: Diana – Seducción espontanea.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	16. Capitulo 15 -Diana-

Capitulo 15 – Diana – Seduccion espontanea.

"_¡Diana!"_

Dio un salto, y vio como la castaña corría hacía su dirección.

Las clases habían terminado hace algunos minutos, se había quedado ordenando sus cosas, y de hecho había visto salir a la chica del salón hace solo algunos momentos, y no se hubiese imaginado que volvería. Tenía su mochila a punto de caerse de su hombro, y se notaba que había corrido. Sus ojos lucían brillantes, y realmente no recordaba la última vez que la había visto así de animada, al menos no en su presencia.

Eso era bueno, ¿No?

"Akko, ¿Sucedió algo?"

Tuvo que preguntarlo, era extraño que saliera y se devolviera.

"No, no, solo quería hablar contigo, ya sabes, ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?"

Su sonrisa era grande. Nunca le había ofrecido algo así, normalmente le pedía ayuda en ciertas cosas, pero pasar más tiempo sin razón aparente, era algo nuevo, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Eso sería realmente agradable."

La chica sonrió y caminó a la salida, y se levantó del pupitre para seguirla. Pasar tiempo con ella sonaba maravilloso, sobre todo que las cosas parecían ir bien entre ellas.

"Estaba pensando en algo super loco, Diana."

Le dio un vistazo, mientras caminaban por las calles de la ciudad, a solo unos centímetros de separación. Le dio una mirada inquisitiva.

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Sobre nuestras amigas. Antes tú eras mi compañera de salón, y luego mi amiga, y ahora resulta que nuestras amigas ajenas a la escuela se conocen, ¿No es impresionante?"

Quiso soltar una risa ante los movimientos de brazos de la chica, incluso había rozado su cuerpo, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Se veía animada. Se veía llena de energía.

"Realmente es una gran coincidencia."

También se impresionó al ver a las novias de sus amigas conviviendo con Akko, eso realmente fue sorpresivo. El mundo es realmente pequeño, pensó.

"¡Como que ahora somos aún más unidas!"

Sintió el rubor subir a sus mejillas cuando el hombro de la castaña chocó su cuerpo, en un empujón suave. Fue algo pequeño, pero andaba tan tensa con la chica, que cualquier cosa que hiciera, que involucrara sus cuerpos uniéndose, conseguían hacerla sentir nerviosa.

Carraspeó un poco, volviendo a ponerse seria y tranquila, intentando controlar el color en su rostro. Akko parecía realmente emocionada con el hecho, y sintió que era la mejor forma de conocer más a la castaña.

"¿Cómo conociste a Ruby y a Anna?"

Los ojos carmines brillaron.

"¡Oh! No fue la gran cosa en realidad, como no tenía muchos cercanos cuando llegué, empecé a jugar varios videojuegos en línea, con la intención de escuchar a la gente, ya sabes, acostumbrarme a su idioma. Ellas dos jugaban juntas, y un día me tocó jugar una partida con ellas, no me entendieron mucho, ya que la mitad de lo que decía tenía sentido, pero decidieron seguir jugando conmigo a pesar de eso."

Pudo ver una sonrisa muy tierna en el rostro de la castaña. Como realmente estaba emocionada al contar su historia. En realidad, imaginaba que algo así podía ser la razón de todo lo ocurrido, no imaginaba un escenario trágico, conociendo a las otras dos chicas, todo tenía sentido. Los ojos emocionados se enfocaron en ella, no se había dado cuenta, pero llevaba un rato pensando en silencio.

"¿Y cómo conociste a esas dos intimidantes mujeres?"

La voz de Akko sonó demasiado formal, como si tuviese miedo de decir algo fuera de lugar, aunque llamarlas intimidantes ya sonaba algo extraño, aunque bueno, ella también era considerada intimidante.

Vaya trio.

"Una reunión de negocios. Todas somos herederas, así que de una forma u otra terminamos en una sala de reuniones. Se impresionaron de que fuese tan joven y atendiera ciertos problemas relevantes a los Hospitales Cavendish, por temas de reestructuración de instalaciones."

Aunque ahora entendía que probablemente se habían sentido en parte identificadas con su persona. Las tres tenían una vida similar, llena de reglas, de responsabilidades, llena de problemas. Era de imaginarse que terminaran acercándose, preguntando las circunstancias de su presencia a tan corta edad.

"Me acogieron a su manera, y ahora que conozco más a tus amigas, realmente fue de una forma cortante y algo fría, pero tampoco esperaba menos de ellas."

Solo podía recordar la actitud amable y confiada de la pelirroja, sin siquiera conocerla, así como Ruby, la cual la ayudó con el vestido, incluso diciéndole que poner una rosa en su vestido iba a hacer una gran diferencia. Eran muy amables y cálidas. Así como era Akko.

Cálida.

Akko soltó una carcajada sonora.

"Son muy parecidas, tú también lucias intimidante y engreída cuando te conocí, quizás las chicas pensaron algo similar de sus parejas, al menos sé que Ruby sí, pero te conocí y me di cuenta que no eras tan así."

Que hablase de ella en esa forma, y que añadiera 'parejas' en la frase, lo hacía sonar como si ellas dos también fuesen una pareja, y era de notar que Akko no lo decía con esa intención, y aunque tuviese eso claro, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco avergonzada.

Realmente la chica hacía las cosas difíciles.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaban a solo pasos de su casa. Miró a la chica, la cual miraba a todos lados, curiosa de su alrededor.

Se mordió el labio, intentando armarse de valor. Quería ser su pareja, sí, pero si no daba un paso en frente, nunca sabría si podía darse aquel capricho.

_Sedúcela._

Escuchó la voz de Anna en su cabeza.

Se detuvo en seco, y miró a la castaña, mientras esta se detenía abruptamente. La miró unos segundos, y pudo captar como el cuerpo frente a ella comenzaba a moverse con nerviosismo. Sonrió al ver como la camisa del uniforme de Akko estaba doblada en el cuello, así que se acercó lo suficiente, quedando sus cuerpos casi pegados, y procedió a arreglar la prenda.

Pudo escuchar nítidamente como la castaña tragaba con fuerza, notoriamente sorprendida y anonadada.

Siguió con su máscara de seriedad, ahora llevando una de sus manos al cabello de la chica, poniendo tras de su oreja un mechón irregular, y mientras estaba en esa posición, acercó su rostro al de la chica, principalmente acercándose al oído de Akko.

"¿Quieres entrar un momento?"

Le dijo, casi en un susurro. Cuando se alejó, se sintió orgullosa de ella misma. Fue recibida por los ojos abiertos como platos de la chica, su boca levemente abierta, como si quisiera decir algo, pero no era capaz. Sus orejas y mejillas eran rojo puro.

Un consejo irreverente pero claramente eficaz.

Luego de unos segundos eternos, la castaña encontró su voz.

"Eh…ah, ejem, tú dices, ¿Entrar…a tu casa?"

"¿A dónde más te gustaría entrar, Akko?"

Le dio otra sonrisa, una sonrisa que no pensó que podía hacer. ¿Cómo debería siquiera llamar a ese tipo de sonrisa?

¿Una sonrisa pícara?

Dios, sintió una vergüenza horrible. Jamás se había imaginado siquiera en esa situación, y no entendía porque se le hacía tan natural.

Akko miró a todos lados, buscando una salida, mientras abría el cuello de su camisa, como si le impidiese respirar. Lo estaba logrando, estaba realmente orgullosa de sí misma, y al mismo tiempo disfrutaba de ver así a la castaña, aunque seguía teniendo esa pequeña parte en si misma que se sentía mal por hacerla sufrir así.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, dándole espacio, y ahora volvió a sonreírle, sin muecas, sin nada, solo una sonrisa normal.

"Te puedo ofrecer algo para beber, si gustas."

Akko carraspeó y tosió, volviendo en sí, y en sus ojos notaba que el ofrecimiento era lo que realmente necesitaba en ese momento, y se lo hizo saber agitando su cabeza de arriba abajo, sin decir nada.

Quizás la había roto.

Caminó hacía la puerta, escuchando lo pasos de la chica tras suyo.

Agradecía que no estuviese ni Hannah ni Barbara aun en casa, o se vería en una extensa sesión de interrogación por parte de ambas. De todas formas, ellas se burlaban de Akko, y aunque eso le molestase, no podía decirles que hacer, eran libres.

Su casa constaba de una sala de estar y comedor, una cocina amplia, tres habitaciones y dos baños, uno de ellos en su habitación. No le molestaba compartir, pero las chicas habían decidido que ella debía tener la habitación más privada. Tenía buenas amigas, aunque a veces fuese tan fría con ellas.

Se acercó a la cocina.

"¿Qué quieres de beber? ¿Té, jugo, agua?"

Dio un salto al ver a Akko apoyada en la barra de la cocina, con una sonrisa, al parecer ya había vuelto a ser la misma.

"Té."

Sabía que los japoneses bebían mucho té, aunque no sabía realmente si fuese del gusto de ella. Preparó dos tazas y las dejó en la barra, Akko parecía tranquila.

"Mis papás siguen haciendo té verde todos los días, y estoy pensando seriamente en enseñarles sobre el té inglés que tomas."

Soltó una leve risa ente la declaración. Si no recordaba mal, ese té era usado medicinalmente por sus buenas propiedades.

"¿Prefieres el inglés?"

"Una vez me ofreciste, ¿Recuerdas? Y me gustó mucho."

Se sentó y tomó su taza, dándole un sorbo.

"No quiero que tus padres me odien por destruir tus tradiciones."

Akko soltó una risa, y tomó un sorbo cuando su risa finalmente se detuvo, sus ojos se cerraron, disfrutando del líquido. Ahí podía notar, en su forma de actuar cuando bebía, su descendencia japonesa, donde disfrutaba el sabor y el aroma del líquido o tal vez era solo la costumbre.

"No te preocupes, ellos te amarían."

Sintió sus mejillas arder.

Y tú, Akko, ¿Me amarías?

Tuvo que tomar un poco más para ahogar las palabras que parecían querer salir de su boca.

Terminaron de beber luego de unos minutos, casi en silencio, hablando sobre las clases o cosas poco destacables, y aunque así fuese, disfrutaba demasiado de su compañía como para quejarse al respecto.

Se puso a fregar las tazas, y escuchó un leve chillido.

Dio un salto al no ver a la castaña en la barra. Cerró la llave y fue en busca de la chica, la cual parecía haber encontrado su cuarto, ya que su puerta estaba abierta. Dio un paso adentro, viendo a la chica escudriñando alrededor, y por suerte su habitación estaba siempre ordenada, excepto algunos libros apilados en el escritorio y algunos papeles, pero no podía evitarlo, tenía que estudiar demasiadas cosas como para prestarle mucho cuidado.

Akko soltó un grito de sorpresa, mirando donde estaba su cama, y se lanzó a ella, rebotando un par de veces, se veía notoriamente feliz.

Solo pudo mirarla con confusión, hasta que la chica finalmente la miró.

"Lo siento, es que en mi casa no hay camas reales, y la tuya parece de esos comerciales que dan en la televisión, super esponjosos y flexibles."

Volvió a rebotar en su cama, y soltó una risa, hasta que la chica se detuvo y se quedó ahí acostada, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Feliz.

En ese momento la realidad le pegó un golpe.

ATSUKO KAGARI ESTABA EN SU CAMA.

Y no fue solo eso lo que hizo que saltara, si no el escuchar los pasos acercarse a su habitación también fue un factor importante. No pudo detener a Hannah y a Bárbara, solo las vio entrar en su habitación, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Sintió su rostro arder, su estómago apretarse y ciertamente había comenzado a sudar.

Sus amigas pusieron cara de sorpresa.

No era para menos, acababan de ver a la castaña en su cama, o sea, ¿Que podía ser tomado más fuera de contexto que aquello?

"¿Akko?"

Las chicas dijeron al unísono, mirando a la castaña, luego a ella. Sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar. Sus caras mostraban incredulidad, pero a la vez podía notar como sus mentes estaban funcionando deprisa. Tal vez demasiado.

"Ah, hola, chicas."

Akko abrió los ojos, y se acomodó en la cama, dándoles un saludo con su mano.

Ella era la única que no entendía que ocurría ahí.

* * *

**Ay, Akko, esperemos que ambas no piensen mal y sigan adelante con sus vidas, o si no, pobre de Diana, ya tiene suficiente con lidiar con sus sentimientos para aguantar malinterpretaciones de sus amigas y convivientes.**

**¡Hey! ¡Lo siento! Mi madre enfermó y tuve que cuidarle la casa a mi tía, así que olvidé subir capitulo, y hoy tuve cumpleaños, día movido. Subiré un especial, así que no me odien. Sé que los pocos que leen este crossover saben que subo semanal, no los quiero defraudar. **

_**Capitulo siguiente: Elsa – Conferencia tensa.**_

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	17. Especial 1 -Ruby-

Especial 1 – Ruby – ¿Amiga?

La situación realmente la sacó de sus casillas.

Le llenaba de emoción el haber salido de la isla, e ir a la gran ciudad. Aceptó un trabajo de guardaespaldas donde debería cuidar de una chica rica que actuaba como princesa mimada, pero a pesar de su actitud, era muy bonita, y bueno, la paga era demasiado generosa, incluso le dieron un cómodo departamento cerca del de su protegida.

Era más de lo que esperaba obtener, para ser honesta.

Si bien tenía poco tiempo, normalmente no sabía qué hacer en su tiempo libre, o cuando la mujer tenía reuniones o cosas similares. No podía estar en su teléfono, sería muy feo hacer algo así en el trabajo, así que pensó que sería mejor andar con un libro de bolsillo cuando las situaciones fuesen más flexibles.

No podía resistir el estar dos horas enteras inerte mirando la nada, necesitaba mantenerse ocupada con algo o el cerebro le explotaría con toda esa información de empresarios que se veía obligada a escuchar.

En ese instante, el problema era que su solución se alejaba de sus manos, porque la señorita ahí le decía que no podía llevarse el libro de la biblioteca.

"¿En serio me está diciendo que no puedo llevarme el libro y que tampoco puedo sacar una membresía por ser menor de edad?"

La mujer parecía fastidiada, y nerviosa, pero más fastidiada.

No le gustaba armar caos, ni llamar la atención, pero realmente estaba perdiendo los estribos. O sea, era algo demasiado estúpido. Nunca tuvo problemas en su casa, y la bibliotecaria era tan agradable que ni siquiera se enojaba cuando olvidaba entregarlos en la fecha correspondiente, o cuando la música de sus audífonos era más fuerte de lo que debería. ¿Por qué en la gran ciudad todo era tan complicado?

"Ya le dije, la única opción es que venga a leer aquí en la biblioteca."

Frunció el ceño y luego soltó un largo suspiro. No quería exasperarse, menos en la biblioteca, debía mantener la calma y guardar silencio. Esos lugares eran como su santuario.

"Creo que no me está entendiendo, tengo un trabajo de guardaespaldas prácticamente 24/7, ¿Usted cree que tengo el tiempo para venir aquí a leer?"

Sentía que se le caería el cabello de puro estrés.

Incluso ya se le había caído la capucha sobre su cabeza. Estaba escondida de todos, pero rayos, realmente no entendía cómo podía haber reglas tan estúpidas. O sea, entendía que había material para adultos, y que así se aseguraban de que los niños no se llevasen algo así, pero era fácil negarles ese pedido, era tan simple como pedirles la identificación y decirle, este libro no es apto para tu edad, trae para acá, y listo. Y ella ni siquiera se quería llevar un libro del Kama Sutra, por dios, era un libro prácticamente para niños, con dibujos, sobre héroes, e incluso tenían unas adaptaciones de juegos y películas. No era algo prohibido para su edad. Ni tampoco era tan menor.

"No hay nada que pueda hacer."

La mujer habló una última vez, dando su veredicto.

Apretó los puños y soltó un suspiro más parecido a un quejido. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan joven? De hecho, ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado para una persona de su edad que viajaba a otro lugar a vivir la independencia? Tampoco es que fuese la persona más independiente, al contrario, aun llamaba a su hermana si pasaba cualquier cosa, pero vamos, los del departamento, los del trasporte, incluso en la empresa donde trabajaba su protegida. Todos la miraban hacia abajo como si fuese una niña, y si, quizás lo era, pero era buena en lo suyo, era buena planeando contraataques, era buena líder y podía usar cualquier arma que le pusieran en frente.

Para eso no era una niña, debían ser un poco más abiertos de mente con ella, no era tan difícil.

Puso sus manos en los bolsillos y soltó otro suspiro. No tenía mucho tiempo, y ya había perdido demasiado ahí discutiendo con esa mujer, y ni siquiera llamaba a su supervisor por ser solo un drama de una niña.

"No puedo creer que tengan reglas tan estúpidas. Y dicen que están más avanzados que las ciudades pequeñas."

Resopló y la mujer pareció indignarse ante sus palabras, y antes de que pudiese decir un argumento en contra, pudo escuchar un leve golpe en el mesón. Una mano ajena golpeando la madera. Levantó la mirada, buscando a la persona que acababa de interrumpir su discusión. Notó a una chica con ropas casuales, cabello pelirrojo trenzado, pecas y unos ojos turquesa que brillaban divertidos.

Parecía agradable. Le recordó a una amiga que tenía en la academia militar.

"Hey, ¿Pasó algo? ¿Por qué discuten?"

La chica le preguntó, y notó el buen ánimo en su voz, gentil. Se levantó de hombros, desafiando a la mujer tras el mesón.

"La señorita me está diciendo que no puedo pedir prestado este libro porque no tengo membresía, pero tampoco puedo sacar una por no tener la edad suficiente, y ni siquiera es que quiera algo muy adulto."

Le dijo, mostrando el libro que tenía frente a su cuerpo, el cual pretendía llevarse a su casa. La chica observó la caratula, y luego la miró a los ojos.

"¿Y no tienes el tiempo para venir aquí a leer?"

"Nop."

Negó con el rostro, bajando sus hombros, con resignación.

La pelirroja frunció los labios y miró a la mujer que seguía viendo con molestia.

"De acuerdo, deje que se lleve el libro con mi membresía, yo me haré responsable."

La chica sacó su tarjeta de su bolsillo, y se la tendió a la mujer, pero esta negó antes de que siquiera pudiese acercar el objeto lo suficiente.

"Eso va contra el reglamento."

La chica levantó una ceja. Dispuesta a insistir.

"¿En serio? ¿No puede hacer una excepción? ¿Sabe lo importante que es tener un buen libro a mano? Me han salvado de más de una, ¿No hay ninguna posibilidad ni nada que pueda hacer al respecto?"

La mujer negó nuevamente, sin dudar.

"No puedo, me podrían despedir si mi jefe se entera."

Ese era un buen argumento. Era una funcionaria después de todo, no había mucho que hacer si es que los de arriba apoyaban esos estúpidos reglamentos. Tampoco quería que despidiesen a la mujer. Le encantaba leer, pero no lo haría si es que alguien salía perjudicado. Se le ocurriría otra forma de pasar el tiempo muerto.

Le sorprendió ver una sonrisa en el rostro de la chica, como si no se hubiese calmado con aquello, como si quisiera seguir con la disputa. Pero notaba seguridad en su rostro, parecía tener una carta bajo su manga.

"¿Le molestaría revisar mi tarjeta de membresía?"

Le dijo, insistiendo con la tarjeta en sus manos. La mujer, ya irritada, tomó la tarjeta y la observó. Notó como sus facciones cambiaron drásticamente. Con miedo. Como si de la nada se le hubiese aparecido el presidente frente a ella.

"¡Señorita Arendelle!"

Miró a la chica con curiosidad. Había escuchado ese apellido en algún lado, probablemente de Weiss Schnee. Al parecer era alguien importante. Eso no se lo imaginó.

La pelirroja le sonrió, mostrando sus dientes.

"No quiero sonar como una imbécil, pero mi amiga necesita una membresía, y usted va a dársela, y si su jefe se enoja o algo, le pasa mi tarjeta, porque curiosamente y bueno, legalmente, soy la jefa de su jefe."

Le dio una última sonrisa, y la mujer asintió con fervor dirigiéndose a otro lado del mesón, al parecer a hacer su membresía. Se mantenía diciendo el nombre de la chica como si fuese el de un fantasma, presidente o un dios. Veía a esa chica y no se la imaginaba con un puesto importante, en lo absoluto. Considerando sus ropas, solo parecía una estudiante universitaria o algo así, no la dueña de quien sabe qué.

Los ojos turquesa hicieron contacto con los suyos, y le sonrió, y no pudo evitar el sonreír con nerviosismo. ¿Qué decir?

"Vaya forma extraña de hacer amigos, ¿No?"

Esta soltó una risa, y por su rostro parecía algo nerviosa o incomoda, y supongo que sentía sus sentimientos reflejados. Eso era de agradecerse. Espera, ¿Había hecho una amiga? Dios, nunca había sido tan fácil.

"Supongo que sí. Por cierto, gracias. Eso fue genial, me salvaste."

Le dijo, con honestidad. Le había salvado la vida del aburrimiento eterno. Y usar su poder adquisitivo o lo que sea que hizo, fue una jugada muy genial, le gustaría poder hacer aquello con más facilidad, porque, aunque la viesen con placas y con armas, seguirían viéndola como una niña. La chica era unos centímetros más baja, pero por un segundo, cuando hablaba, parecía mayor. Y bueno, al menos si era unos años mayor que ella.

Ahora la veía reír, mientras se arreglaba el cabello, y no parecía la misma persona en lo absoluto.

"Mi novia siempre actúa así, supongo que imitarla sirve de mucho."

Así que a la chica le gustaba las chicas, vaya, que coincidencia. Su novia debía ser muy intensa para actuar así, tal vez también tenía un rango grande. Eso si era genial. El poder es un arma de temer sin duda. Se iba a tener que acostumbrar a esas cosas, sobre todo ahora que trabajaba para la señorita Schnee, protegiéndola a ella y a su gran complejo de superioridad.

La bibliotecaria carraspeó, y le tendió una tarjeta con su nombre. Esta no parecía muy contenta cuando se la entregó, pero le daba igual, al fin podría tener un poco más de independencia. Volteó donde la pelirroja, la cual la miraba con una sonrisa satisfecha.

"Gracias, en serio, ¿Cómo puedo pagarte?"

La chica la miró con sorpresa, y negó, riendo.

"Oh, no, forastera, no me debes nada, fue un placer ayudar."

Asintió, sintiéndose un poco mal. No le gustaba quedar debiendo favores, y había aprendido a pagar la mano, al menos en el campo, así se vivía. Volvió a esconderse en su capucha, y tomó el libro en el mesón.

Cuando volvió a mirar al frente, notó una mueca extraña en la chica, como preocupación. Luego de unos segundos volvió a sonreír, como si se le hubiese ocurrido la mejor idea del mundo.

"Creo que sé cómo puedes pagarme."

Vio como le pasaba una tarjeta de presentación, con su nombre, número y cosas así, en una de las orillas del papel había un logo. Corporación Arendelle. Era una empresa, y lucía importante. La miró sin entender. ¿Qué iba a hacer con su número? Y claramente no estaba intentando ligar con ella. Esta apuntó la caratula del libro en su mano.

"Podríamos jugar una partida, ¿Te parece? Sería divertido."

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. No se imaginó aquello. Ahora la chica parecía aún menos la dueña de una compañía, y en realidad, para ser quien era o a que se dedicaba, parecía realmente agradable, no como esa gente con la que poco a poco se iba familiarizando.

Finalmente asintió, sin saber que más decir. Se sentía un poco abrumada con la situación tan fuera de lo común. La pelirroja también asintió, y se despidió con una de sus manos, alejándose del lugar, dirigiéndose a la salida.

Miró la tarjeta en sus manos y sonrió para sí misma.

Anna Arendelle.

* * *

**¡He aquí el especial! **

**No olviden comentar lo que quieran tener como especial, chicos, que las ideas y consejos siempre son bienvenidos, sobre todo cuando una tiene la mente algo inquieta. Y si, pobre Ruby, no la dejan ser una casi adulta libre de ataduras.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	18. Capitulo 16 -Elsa-

Capítulo 16 – Elsa – Conferencia Tensa.

"¿En tu cama? ¿Cómo llegó a tu cama?"

Solo pudo alejar su mirada del papeleo para ver a la chica rubia en la pantalla de la computadora, aun lado de ella había otra ventana con la peliblanca, la cual parecía concentrada en lo suyo, o quizás la historia no parecía suficiente impactante.

"_Corrió a mi cuarto, y vio la cama, y se lanzó a ella_."

Ahora Weiss si levantó la mirada, con su rostro claramente confundido.

"_¿Qué le pasa a esa idiota? ¿Acaso no tiene una cama?_"

No pudo evitar sonreír ante la voz indignada de la peliblanca. La rubia solo frunció levemente las cejas.

"_En realidad, así es. Usan algo llamado Futón, el cual es una especie de colchón muy delgado y flexible. Su familia mantiene sus costumbres._"

Diana mencionó con total normalidad, pero Weiss aún no se podía quitar la cara de asombro, no podía concebir que alguien no durmiese en una cama con un colchón normal, aunque sabía que la cama de la chica no tenía nada de normal, al ser King Queen Plus y quien sabe que más.

"Entonces tus amigas lo malinterpretaron."

Le dijo, cambiando el tema, a lo realmente importante.

"_Si, ella no pareció entender nada, y luego de un rato se fue, sin siquiera ser consciente de la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo. No supe que decirles a mis amigas, no sé cómo tomen todo este sentimiento que tengo dentro_."

Es una sabia decisión en realidad, aunque llegado el momento tendría que decirles a sus amigas que ella… 'no bateaba hacía el mismo lado'. La confianza es importante en una relación de amistad, sobre todo si viven bajo el mismo techo. Diana tenía claras sus preferencias, y siendo como era, no les diría, pero ahora que podía aparecer con una novia, era preferible que les contase al respecto.

"_Tus amigas podrían creerte las excusas que les des, pero la cabeza de dulce aquella, dudo que entienda lo complejo de la situación_."

Weiss habló nuevamente, sin mirar hacía la cámara, mirando sus cosas. Cabía mencionar que estaban en sus oficinas hablando mientras trabajaban, ya que la menor necesitaba algo de apoyo moral, o simplemente desahogarse y sacarse toda esa vergüenza que llevaba dentro. Incluso la molestaron un poco, al saber que la rubia había sacado sus dotes de seducción en el momento menos pensado.

Anna le había dado un buen empujón a la chica.

"_Espero no estén ni Anna ni Ruby con ustedes o moriría de vergüenza_."

Soltó una risa, negando con el rostro. Anna había salido de su oficina con una pila de documentos para revisar, así que estaría un buen rato en su lugar de trabajo realmente trabajando y no pidiendo mimos como lo hacía apenas tenía la oportunidad.

"_Los chuchos deben estar de puertas para afuera_."

Weiss dijo y sonrió con maldad.

Negó nuevamente, reprobando su forma de hablar, pero no pudo evitar reír.

Revisó un documento que tenía cerca del computador, y recordó algo importante que tenía que discutir con la rubia, de hecho, por eso había aceptado la llamada, pero se vio intrigada con su historia.

"Diana, Tengo que contarte algo que me dejó inquieta."

Ambas miraron con curiosidad a través de la pantalla.

"_¿Pasó algo?_"

"Anna tuvo que confirmar una reunión para hoy, y me avisó con preocupación al darse cuenta que la persona que vendría a hablar conmigo era 'Cavendish', y pensé por un segundo que serías tú, pero no, es Daryl. Tiene una cita a solas conmigo en un par de horas."

Diana frunció el ceño de inmediato, con total desconfianza en su rostro.

"_La llamaré y preguntaré que sucede_."

"_¿Tienes a alguien de confianza en el edificio administrativo?"_

Weiss habló de repente, sin siquiera mirarlas, totalmente metida en sus cosas. Su voz sonó filosa.

No tuvo que pensarlo mucho, podía entender su punto, de todas formas, llevaban mucho tiempo en el rubro empresarial.

Diana negó, con confusión en su rostro.

"Entiendo tu punto, Weiss. No sería bueno que te dieras por enterada si no existe alguien que pueda brindarte esa información."

Le dijo a la rubia, intentando aclarar las cosas. La chica de inmediato unió los puntos, era una persona inteligente después de todo.

"_Si la llamo, sabrá que alguien filtró la información, y esa serías tú, Elsa._" Le asintió, mientras la chica parecía sumergirse más en sus pensamientos. "_Sabría que hay una conexión, y ella podría cortar relaciones con Arendelle Corporation, si es que su objetivo fuese mantener algo oculto de mí. Eso no le convendría a nadie_."

"_Tu tía haría cosas a tus espaldas y Elsa no podría ayudarte con información_."

Weiss habló finalmente, dándole un punto final a la idea.

"¡Elsa!"

Las tres dieron un salto, Anna había entrado en la oficina, apurada y claramente fuera de sí, incluso podía saber que las chicas al otro lado de la computadora podían escuchar los pisotones contra el suelo.

"¿Pasa algo, Anna?"

"Si, oye, mira ¿Recuerdas a la Cavendish?"

Anna se acercó a ella, con su paso ya más tranquilo. Asintió con el rostro.

"Su cita era para las cinco, y me preocupé un poco porque quería hablar exclusivamente contigo, y ahora resulta que ocurrió algo curioso."

Frunció el ceño. Anna recuperó un poco más de aire antes de continuar.

"Me avisaron de seguridad que la mujer entró al edificio, aunque faltan tres horas para su cita, eso me dejó muy preocupada, no sé qué es lo que quiere llegando antes, no sé qué le pasa."

"¿_Qué ella hizo qué_?"

Pudieron escuchar la voz de Diana por el aparato, claramente indignada.

Anna se acercó a la pantalla, mirando lo que sucedía.

"Oh, estabas ocupada, lo siento, y hola."

La pelirroja les sonrió y agitó su mano, recibiendo miradas y asentimientos de las dos herederas.

"No te preocupes, justo hablábamos de eso."

Negó con el rostro, quitándole un peso a su hermana, que parecía sentirse culpable por arruinar el momento.

"Bueno, y lo otro que quería decirte, es que le hablé a Ruby, como ella tiene acceso a una red de seguridad, creí que sería bueno saber un poco más de esa mujer."

"_¿La idiota de Ruby está formando parte de este enredo?"_

Probablemente la voz de Weiss las hizo temblar a todas. Pudo ver en su rostro un odio y una rabia increíbles. Al parecer dirigió su mirada a lo que era la puerta.

"_Ruby, entra por favor_."

Su tono sonó temible. Tuvo un poco de lastima por la menor que iba a ser atacada sin misericordia. Se quedaron en silencio, esperando a que la chica entrara e hiciera su aparición.

"_¿Weiss? ¿Pasa algo_?"

Solo escucharon su voz.

"_¿Qué estás haciendo en tu teléfono?"_

La voz temible de Weiss resonó, y la pelinegra contestó con un chillido temeroso. Pudo sentir el rostro de Anna acercarse al computador.

"Ruby, ya lo saben."

Anna mencionó, haciendo que la chica soltara un suspiro, y se acercó lo suficiente a Weiss como para ser captada por la cámara, y Weiss parecía molesta de que esta llegase y se acercara invadiendo su espacio personal.

"_Anna, por tu culpa no sobreviviré esta noche_."

Nadie pudo decir nada, porque Weiss ya le había soltado un improperio y regañando a la menor.

Luego de un rato las cosas parecen calmarse, aunque de mala forma, porque Ruby tenía sus ojos grises más serios que nunca. A veces le sorprendía esos cambios tan drásticos.

"_La busqué, y me costó encontrar algo útil, pero hubo un dato que no pasó desapercibido. Hace una semana tuvo una cita con Jacques Schnee, en una reunión privada_."

Weiss de inmediato saltó.

"_¿Qué tiene que ver la cadena de hospitales Cavendish con la compañía Schnee? Eso no tiene sentido alguno_."

Solo pudo masajear su mentón. Si, no tenía sentido. La empresa minera Schnee, tanto como Hospitales Cavendish tenían tratos con Arendelle Corporation, con la intención de mejorar sus establecimientos, pero no tenía sentido que contrataran o hicieran tratos directamente con una compañía minera. Dudaba que se tratara de un seguro de salud para los trabajadores, no tendrían que hacer reuniones tan formales para algo así, y si así fuera, sería Jacques visitando a Daryl.

Si se juntaba con la cabeza de una empresa grande, y luego con otra, quizás no tenía que ver con su institución, quizás se trataba de algo personal. De hecho, también podía pensar en la posibilidad de que quisiera expandir o multiplicar la franquicia, para eso necesitaría fondos y acciones que podría conseguir fácilmente de un hombre como Jacques, y para las construcciones necesitaría una compañía como la suya.

Lo que no dejaba de molestarla, era el hecho de no comentarle todo a la heredera, de todas formas, la mujer era solo un reemplazo para la rubia.

Sintió la mirada de Anna en la suya, con preocupación.

Negó con el rostro, volviendo en sí. Las miradas similares a la suya parecían estar meditando las opciones, y quizás llegaron a ideas similares a la suya, no quiso hacer de eso un debate, ya que tenía a esa mujer sospechosa en sus instalaciones.

Sonrió levemente.

"Hablaré con ella y te informaré de lo que suceda."

Les dijo como despedida, y cerró la pantalla de la computadora. Se dirigió a los ojos turquesas, que la miraban con duda.

"Si la mujer le avisa al portero de su cita, entonces llámala y ofrécele una reunión con anticipo. Vamos a ver que quiere esa mujer. Juntas."

Anna asintió, con determinación en su rostro.

Tal y como imaginó, la mujer, Daryl Cavendish estuvo claramente agradecida de que la reunión pudiese adelantarse. Le preocupaba esa acción, ya que era extraño ver a alguien llegar temprano, como si con su presencia fuese suficiente para obtener lo que quisiera, o quizás era simplemente una persona muy petulante.

Una mujer que siempre conseguía lo que quería.

Le desagradaba su actitud.

Saludó a la mujer con un breve apretón de manos. Apenas entró en la sala, la mujer inspeccionó cada rincón con algo de paranoia en su rostro, y pudo ver de inmediato un toque de molestia en sus facciones cuando vio a Anna sentada en el asiento de cuero en la esquina de la mesa. Evidentemente molesta de que alguien más supiera de su reunión.

"¿Y esta chica?"

Dijo la mujer con claro veneno en su voz.

Desde la primera vez que supo de ella, no le cayó bien en lo absoluto, y no iba a aceptar que tratara a Anna como le placiese.

"Disculpe usted, señorita Cavendish, pero esta 'chica' aquí presente es Anna Arendelle, la dueña de la mitad de esta empresa, así que preferiría que se refiriese a ella con más respeto."

La mujer no mostró ningún tipo de disculpa en su mirada, solo se acercó a uno de los asientos en la otra esquina de la mesa, sentándose como si el lugar le perteneciese.

Quizás podía ocultar su malestar, pero sabía que Anna también estaba enfurecida. Ya habían escuchado suficientes cosas de esa mujer como para ser conscientes de que se trataba de un problema.

"Como bien saben, soy la cabeza de la cadena de hospitales Cavendish, y quiero extender una nueva multinacional."

Se cruzó de piernas en su asiento, antes de responder a la mujer.

"¿Qué clase de negocio?"

"Hoteles."

La mujer dijo sin vacilar.

¿Una persona que está a cargo de una cadena de hospitales de pronto decide cambiar de rubro a la hotelería? No era difícil de entender lo que intentaba hacer. Obviamente Diana tomaría el control de los hospitales, pero ella se quedaría sin nada. Probablemente armaría su propio rubro para tener un cimiento donde llegar. ¿Por qué no decírselo a Diana?

La mujer siguió hablando sin detenerse acerca de su idea.

Pudo ver como Anna movió el lápiz en el papel, simulando escribir lo que la mujer decía, sin embargo, dibujó un esquema pequeño.

Si, su hermana tenía razón.

Si lo comunicaba a sus ejecutivos, a los departamentos que administraban los hospitales, debería dar constancia de todo lo que hacía. Quería guardarse aquello, y como Anna había dibujado, probablemente tomaría parte de las ganancias del hospital, o usarlos como aval sin aviso alguno.

Y si odiaba a Diana, en esos dos años que demoraría en subir al poder, podría dejar la cadena en bancarrota sin la menor dificultad.

Puso sus manos frente a su rostro, mirando a la mujer.

"Hagamos negocios, señorita Cavendish."

* * *

**¡Uh, miren quien apareció! Todos tienen su archienemigo, así que, ¿Porque no hacerlos aparecer para que haya caos, frustración y llanto?**

**Esta historia está muriendoooooo, pero he llegado demasiado lejos para abandonarlaaaaaaa, gracias a los pocos que siguen leyendo, los amo, y déjenme un mensajito para saber que les gusta y que están leyendo y que mi dolor no es en vano.**

**Entré a trabajar, así que tuve problemas para subir capítulo, si renuncio, ya que tengo manos, pies y varias partes blandas de mi cuerpo lastimadas, subiré el próximo a tiempo, y tal vez doble capitulo si me dan amor, lo pensaré.**

_**Próximo capitulo: Weiss – Viaje obligatorio.**_

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	19. Capitulo 17 -Weiss-

Capítulo 17 – Weiss – Viaje obligatorio.

"Lo de esa mujer me tiene preocupada."

Escuchó a Ruby decir, mientras estaba con la cara apoyada en su escritorio, prácticamente echada en la silla frente a ella. Dejó de mirarla, volviendo a teclear en su computadora. También estaba preocupada por aquello, pero ya tenía suficiente con su familia y los asociados que aun apoyaban a su padre, para añadir a esa mujer Daryl a su lista negra. No tenía duda de que podrían lidiar bien sin su ayuda.

Sintió la mirada gris en su humanidad.

"No, Ruby, no tengo tiempo para inmiscuirme en problemas que no me competen."

La chica solo soltó un gimoteo triste.

"Si Elsa necesita ayuda, me la pedirá. No quiero tener que subir hasta la oficina de mi padre para preguntarle porque hace tratos con una Cavendish, eso arruinaría lo que he conseguido. Lo siento, Ruby, pero en mi posición solo haría las cosas más difíciles."

Escuchó otro gimoteo seguido de un largo suspiro.

"Lo sé, solo que esa mujer me da la misma sensación que me da Jacques."

No pudo evitar soltar una leve risa, llamando la atención de la menor.

"Todos tenemos un Jacques en nuestra vida."

Escuchó la risa de la chica acompañando la suya. Se alegraba de tomar todo lo que ocurría como una broma. Tener la fuerza y el valor para hacerlo.

Había crecido un poco más ese último tiempo, aunque debía darle merito a la pelinegra, de todas formas, gracias a ella, se había abierto un poco y había empezado a mirar las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Vio como Ruby se estiraba en el escritorio, y podía ver su mano aparecer por uno de los costados de la computadora, acercándose a las propias La miró con una ceja levantada, mientras esta le sonreía tiernamente.

Rodó los ojos antes de acercar una de sus manos y alcanzar la de la chica, y sin ser consiente empezó a entrelazar sus dedos.

No era consciente del rostro que estaba poniendo en ese momento, era incluso ajena a sí misma, pero la cara de Ruby mostraba lo feliz que estaba de aquel gesto, y eso era suficiente.

La puerta fue golpeada dos veces, y luego entró su secretaria.

Ruby era la chica más veloz que había conocido en su vida, no supo en que momento soltó su mano, se movió de su asiento, y apareció en una de las esquinas de la oficina, con su rostro completamente serio. Realmente esa chica no dejaba de sorprenderle.

Su secretaria le dio un papeleo que necesitaba, y le dio un calendario de las reuniones que tendría. La escuchó atentamente, asintiendo cada tanto rato, mirando los papeles que le eran entregados, y sonará cursi, pero aun podía sentir el calor en su mano y la sensación tan extraña de los dedos ajenos entre los suyos. Se puso lo más seria que pudo, no quería que se le notara, pero estaba feliz.

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

Quizás su tono de voz no era el indicado para hablar con su padre, pero no le importaba, estaba cabreada. Desde su cumpleaños que parecía hacer todo con el objetivo de sacarla de sus casillas. Si había algo que le molestara, era que hiciera cosas sin preguntar.

"Tu avión partirá en dos días."

Se masajeó las sienes, soltando un gran suspiro.

"Y la pregunta aquí es, ¿Cuál es el motivo de viajar a una isla desierta?"

Su padre hizo algo similar a una carcajada, era tan aborrecedora que no lo llamaría así, era solo como una tos disfuncional.

"Un nuevo yacimiento."

"¿No tienes un departamento y gente especializada para eso? No tengo tiempo para darme unas vacaciones."

"No iras como tu departamento, Weiss, irás como mi hija. Como la heredera Schnee."

Odiaba escuchar esa palabra de su boca, llena de veneno, de orgullo plástico y de amor insensato. Cerró los ojos y tomó aire. No quería ser tan desconfiada del hombre, pensando que poco a poco iba mejorando su actitud, integrándola más en la empresa, dándole más responsabilidades, siendo más abierto. Sonrió, finalmente. Sonrió porque se dio cuenta que su esfuerzo intentando que el hombre confiase en ella, estaba dando frutos.

Por una parte, seguía desconfiada, no le gustaba dejar la empresa sola, o no estar ahí si es que sucedía algún imprevisto, pero por otra parte pensaba que había un asentamiento en una isla, y si era llevada ahí era porque su padre confiaba en ella, en su criterio, era como si le diese una mina para estar a cargo, o eso parecía ser.

"Entonces me tomaré la visita muy en serio, padre."

El hombre sonrió de inmediato, ahora sin tanta mascara como costumbre. Iba a hacer que su secretaria estuviese atenta a cualquier cosa que ocurriese, también tenía uno que otro miembro del consejo que estaba con ella en sus propuestas, así que tendría al menos algo de información. No quedaría a ciegas mientras viajaba.

"Y te lo preguntaré una última vez, ¿Estas segura de querer quedarte con Ruby Rose?"

¿Le estaba preguntando su opinión?

No sabía que le había pasado al hombre, pero eso era de lo más raro. El no preguntaba, él solo hacía las cosas, a él no le importaba la opinión del resto, mientras el resultado le beneficiara. Es como si se hubiese levantado con el pie correcto después de veinte años.

"¿Acaso hay algo que te haga dudar de sus capacidades?"

El hombre solo negó.

"No me gusta esa chica."

Sus palabras la llenaron de sorpresa.

"No me interesan ningún otro factor que no sea el hecho de ella haciendo su trabajo de manera eficaz y eficiente, padre."

El hombre tomó un trago de su vaso de whiskey y asintió, sentándose en su silla.

"Eso es suficiente para mí."

No sabía bien que tenía su padre entre manos, algo realmente extraño, cualquiera diría que intentaba hacer dudar de la chica.

Llegó a su mente el pensamiento de; 'padre, si supieras que me acuesto con esa chica, te gustaría aún menos.' Pero su sexualidad era un tema que no pensaba discutir con él en lo absoluto, no era necesario, no tenía nada que ver con su trabajo, y bueno, tampoco le interesaba su opinión al respecto.

Dio media vuelta y se alejó de la oficina. En el pasillo se topó con Ruby, como siempre, esperándola con su rostro serio y profesional, y al verla era notorio como sus ojos se iluminaban. No quería darse ínfulas, pero le agradaba que la chica tuviese esa reacción.

Entraron al ascensor, y ahí Ruby rompió el silencio.

"¿Qué te dijo?"

"Quiere que vea un nuevo asentamiento en una isla, me preocupa dejar la empresa por esos días, pero también veo el viaje como una oportunidad."

Pudo ver, incluso bajo el abrigo, como Ruby estaba jugando con su arma, en un clásico tic nervioso. Sus ojos se conectaron con los de ella, llenos de preocupación. Soltó una risa. Ya la conocía demasiado.

"Y si, irás conmigo."

Ruby dio un leve saltito empuñando sus puños en algún tipo de gesto de victoria, y se alegró de que el ascensor fuese grande y de harta capacidad, o se habría meneado con su arranque de energía, y no quería morir en una caja de metal, gracias.

Volvieron a su actitud profesional a penas las puertas se abrieron. Le mencionó a su secretaria que tendría que organizar una reunión con los miembros de su departamento y a la vez cancelar algunas reuniones a las que no podría asistir mientras estuviese fuera del país. Debía dejar a cargo a alguien si es que sucedía algún tipo de problema y no pudiese estar ahí para solucionarlo. Lo que más esperaba era que en esa isla que su padre había mencionado, hubiese señal suficiente para poder comunicarse.

No paró de hacer cosas en lo absoluto, estuvo completamente ocupada arreglando todo antes de su partida. No quería que quedara ni un solo cabo suelto, y todos sus pendientes debían ser terminados. Cuando el sol se había ocultado, podía ver los papeles ya revisados apilados en una esquina, y varias tazas de café ya consumidas. Le encantaba el café, pero cuando lo tomaba para sobrevivir a una jornada difícil, se volvía un poco reticente al sabor.

Sintió las manos de Ruby en sus hombros.

La miró, y se topó con una sonrisa. Ruby también debía estar cansada, pero siempre se mantenía fuerte por los demás. Le sonrió de vuelta, y sintió los dedos de la chica en sus hombros y espalda, masajeando las zonas adoloridas. Se relajó de inmediato en su asiento, cerrando los ojos por un minuto. Recordó como Elsa tenía que usar lentes ópticos luego de usar tanto la computadora y ver tantos documentos, y temió que podía ser su futuro si seguía forzando la vista, y encontraba que no había forma que los objetos combinaran con su cicatriz.

"¿Cuántos días durará el viaje?"

Sintió la voz de Ruby alejándola de sus pensamientos. Y su mente pensó en aquel momento, '¿A Ruby le gustaría que yo usara anteojos?'

"Una semana, probablemente, depende de cómo se den las cosas por allá, podría ser menos tiempo o más. Sabes cómo es mi padre, siempre dándome información a medias."

Escuchó una leve risa de la chica.

"Has estado muy irritada últimamente."

En ese momento los brazos ajenos rodearon su cuello, y sintió el calor de Ruby por todo su cuerpo, y, de hecho, hubiese preferido que su silla no fuese tan alta, para que estuviesen aún más cerca y no las separase.

Debía admitir que sí, estaba irritada, hace un tiempo ya, muchas cosas sucedían en el trabajo y su padre le daba un extra, en el cual mencionaba un 'esto no es parte de tu departamento, este es tu trabajo como mi hija'. En serio agradecía eso, estaban ganando más poder del que pensó que tendría, sobre todo si llevaba a penas un año y medio trabajando en la empresa, pero también era más de lo que podía aguantar su paciencia y su cordura. Las personas más afectadas con su irritación eran sus amigas, Ruby y su pobre secretaria.

"Lo sé, pero no puedo holgazanear, no quiero perder la posición que me costó tanto adquirir."

Sintió los labios de la chica en su cabello.

"Lo has hecho bien. Luego obtendrás lo que tanto ansias."

Sonrió.

Si, pronto tendría el poder en la empresa. Todo el poder. Pronto tendría el mando de la empresa, que por herencia era suya. Su hermano podía ser el lame botas de su padre, pero él no tenía ni la astucia ni la capacidad para plantarse como cabeza de una empresa como la compañía Schnee. Su padre sabía muy bien que, si Whitley subía al mando, la empresa poco a poco perecería, y eso la favorecía a ella.

Hace unos años, cuando quiso alejarse, cuando quiso estar lejos de la empresa y de su familia, tomó la decisión de manera egoísta, pero luego de meditarlo lo suficiente, se dio cuenta que la única forma de sentirse con control era en realidad tener el control de una de las empresas más grandes del mundo. No era solo egoísta, sino que también podría cambiar la realidad que se vivía en muchos lugares, podría cambiar la vida de sus trabajadores y empleados. Podría hacer un verdadero cambio.

Eso la hacía sentir viva.

"Ya estas poniendo esa mueca malvada."

Se sorprendió al ver los ojos grises observándola con detención, negó con el rostro, soltando una leve risa.

"Me puse a pensar de más."

Puso una de las manos en la mejilla de Ruby, y nuevamente se topó con esos ojos sorprendidos y ese rostro sonrojado.

"Lo siento, Ruby, ¿Habías dicho algo?"

Sonrió al escuchar una voz un poco más aguda y nerviosa de lo usual, y se sintió bien causar esa reacción en la chica. Finalmente sonrió, tomando una de sus manos con la suya.

"Decía que hasta cuando estás irritada y sonríes con maldad, sigues siendo muy bonita."

Ahora sintió sus mejillas tomar color. No se esperaba aquello. Volvió a soltar una risa, esperando que sus mejillas dejaran de encenderse.

Negó con el rostro, y la besó suavemente.

* * *

**Ay, que cursi. ¿Dejaré que estas dos tengan tranquilidad similar por el resto de la historia?**

**Tal vez si, tal vez no.**

**La próxima semana habrá capitulo doble solamente si me dejan un comentario, o me mandaré un hiatus xD Estoy agotada con un nuevo trabajo que tengo, donde mi cuerpo es exigido como nunca, así que no tengo mucha paciencia, amor ni tiempo, así que denme amor al menos jij.**

_**Capitulo siguiente: Diana – Traición.**_

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	20. Capitulo 18 -Diana-

Capítulo 18 – Diana – Traición.

_No pudo esperar ni un segundo más._

No había cosa más desagradable en el mundo que el saber que su tía estaba haciendo, nuevamente, cosas a su espalda. Tenía mil teorías de que podría estar pasando, tenía en su mente todas las cosas bizarras que su tía podía planear, y en realidad, también le desagradaba el simplemente ser consciente de que esa mujer y ella eran familia.

Su madre jamás haría algo como eso.

Entró en Arendelle Corporation y fue directamente al ascensor, hasta el piso más alto, donde se ubicaba la oficina de ambas hermanas. Tenía pase libre esta vez, ya que Elsa le había dicho que tenía algo de tiempo libre, que podía ir directamente a su oficina en vez de hacer una reunión de manera oficial, de todas formas, todo eso era extra oficial.

Salió del ascensor para ir hacia la derecha, donde había sido invitada. Pasó por un pasillo lleno de puertas hasta que vio el nombre de la rubia en la pared, al lado de una puerta que lucía diferente a las otras. Golpeó dos veces, y escuchó un 'adelante' y un chillido al mismo tiempo. Giró el pomo, con algo de confusión por aquel sonido extraño.

Dio un salto de sorpresa al ver a la rubia sentada en el sofá con la pelirroja acostada en su regazo. Hubiese sido algo tierno el ver esa escena, pero Anna tenía la frente magullada y sangrante, a lo que la rubia estaba atendiendo dichas heridas. Elsa la miró y le sonrió, aunque se notaba algo de exasperación en sus rasgos.

"¿Qué le pasó a Anna?"

La chica abrió los ojos, porque los tenía cerrados al quejarse del ardor en su herida.

"¡Debiste ver al otro tipo!" Elsa soltó un suspiro antes de poner otro poco de ungüento, haciendo que la chica soltara otro chillido. "¡Oww!"

Pestañeó un par de veces, intentando entender que sucedía. La rubia vendó la herida y finalmente volvió a mirarla.

"Este último tiempo las cosas han estado muy difíciles, y pareciera que todos andan de mal humor." Le dio un vistazo a Anna, la cual fruncía el ceño y sacaba la lengua en forma de burla. "Hay personas un poco temerarias e impulsivas que caen en los más mínimos ataques. Por suerte nadie vio el suceso o estaría en primera plana."

Anna se levantó de golpe.

"No se atrevería a denunciarlo, él terminó peor que yo y además se lo merecía el muy cobarde ¡Estaba hablando mal de Elsa!" De inmediato parecía que su dolor había aumentado y volvió a caer en el regazo de Elsa, cerrando los ojos. "Ah, solo dormiré…"

"Si te duermes luego de tener un golpe fuerte en la cabeza, podrías morir."

Estudiar medicina era lo suyo después de todo. La pelirroja abrió los ojos de inmediato, mirándola con claro temor.

Elsa soltó una leve risa, se levantó del sofá y caminó hacía su escritorio, en ese momento le dio la señal para que se sentara, a lo cual hizo caso de inmediato. La rubia volvió al sofá con una barra de chocolate en la mano, y se la tendió a su hermana, cuyos ojos turquesa brillaron con emoción.

Se quedaron unos segundos mirándose con la mayor, ambas en un ambiente más serio, de todas formas, si estaba ahí, era para intentar descubrir que es lo que su tía tenía entre manos.

Elsa finalmente soltó un suspiro.

"Me dijo que quiere iniciar una red de hotelería, Diana."

¿Hoteles? No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ¿Para eso necesitaba el financiamiento de Jacques? ¿Por qué iniciar un rubro tan diferente sin tener los recursos propios para hacerlo?

"Lo meditamos un poco con Anna, pero desde la ignorancia, ya que no sabemos qué clase de tratos tienes tú con ella, pero pensamos que quizás necesita tener algo firme para apoyarse cuando tu tomes el negocio. Lo que me preocupa es que a pesar de que tenga un trato financiero con Schnee, pueda malversar los fondos de la cadena de hospitales para enriquecer esta segunda empresa."

Si no estaba frustrada antes, ahora si lo estaba.

Puso una de sus manos en su mentón. Eso era bastante curioso, y si, estaba molesta al respecto. Podía imaginar lo que fuese. Su cabeza empezaba a arder. Estuvo pensando en tantas posibilidades que apenas pudo dormir. Estaba preocupada. Temía llegar a tomar su puesto en el legado familiar y encontrarse con que estaba todo cayéndose a pedazos. No podía permitir que el tesoro de su madre de desvaneciera.

Dejó su tren de pensamientos al sentir la mirada turquesa en ella. Los ojos de Anna se veían muy serios, muy diferentes a lo usual. Se notaba madura, aunque no le causaba extrañeza, había conocido esa imagen de ella.

La imagen de una empresaria.

"Lo que a mí me preocupa es; si ella quiere traicionarte a ti, o a la empresa."

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Eso la tomó por sorpresa.

¿Qué es lo que su tía quería?

La empresa nunca fue algo que ella quisiera, así que entendía que no hubiese interés alguno en mantenerla.

Pero…

"Tú dices que…"

No pudo terminar la frase. Sintió un dolor en el pecho.

Recordó el contrato que había firmado hace un tiempo, donde mencionaba a ella como heredera de la cadena de hospitales Cavendish, y también se destacaba el hecho de que Daryl Cavendish, como su tutora legal, era su remplazo hasta que aquel momento llegase.

Lo que le preocupaba de aquello era aquella cláusula que mostraba a su tía como su reemplazo, pero de una manera legal. Todo lo que ella hiciera caería en sus hombros.

Sintió como su boca se secaba. Como el sudor empezaba a correr por su sien.

"Si ella quisiera malversar fondos, o estafar tanto a la compañía Schnee como a Arendelle Corporation, ella podría usarlo con la intención de culparme a mí de aquellos actos. Si alguien se entera, no solo ella se vería afectada, si no yo también, y no podría retomar mi puesto al ver mi integridad en duda."

Pudo decir casi de manera robótica. Estaba pensando a mil por hora. No podía detenerse. Todo parecía verse tan claro.

Si ninguna de ellas era legalmente indicada para el trabajo, el liderazgo caería en sus primas. Daryl no saldría perdiendo si eso sucediese. Tendría a sus hijas liderando, obteniendo las riquezas que ella tanto quería, de todas formas, para su tía, ella nunca fue lo suficientemente buena como lo eran sus hijas.

Diana Cavendish era débil.

Débil como su madre.

Siempre había escuchado esas palabras en su casa. Cuando era criada para ser una chica perfecta, usando las palabras 'Una Cavendish no haría tal cosa'. Todo el peso caía en ella. No bastaba que hubiese perdido a sus padres, si no que seguía teniendo una presión exterior que la forzaba a mirar el legado familiar.

No le molestaba, en lo absoluto. Su sueño de ser como su madre, seguir la tradición, ser una buena persona, siempre había estado instaurado en su cabeza desde joven.

Pero hubo cosas que la hicieron sentirse incompetente, y todo por su tía. Como la hacía competir con sus primas. Como siempre tenía que esforzarse el doble, el triple, para que la trataran con respeto, con el respeto que se merecía. Odiaba sus actitudes, ninguna de ellas merecía lo que tenía, si estaban en una buena situación económica era gracias a su fallecida madre.

Sintió como su cuerpo chocaba con alguien, como unas manos se aferraban en sus brazos. Sentía sus ojos nublados, y le costó captar donde estaba, con quien estaba.

Ya estaba fuera, había salido de manera automática de la oficina, había bajado el ascensor, y había traspasado las puertas del lugar.

Sintió su rostro arder cuando vio que los ojos carmín la miraban con confusión y preocupación.

"¿Diana? Dios, ¿Qué te pasó?"

Sentía aun ese ardor en su pecho, en su estómago, revolviéndolo sin misericordia. No entendía como, a pesar de su intenso esfuerzo, siempre terminaba pasada a llevar. Como la pisoteaban. Como pisoteaban sus sueños, su legado, su familia.

Estaba enojada.

Estaba increíblemente triste.

No importaba cuando se esforzase, siempre era igual.

No quería perderlo todo. No quería perder lo único que le recordaba a su madre, lo que ella ansiaba, en lo que ella creía. No quería. Ni tampoco podía hacer algo al respecto, odiaba seguir siendo joven, odiaba no ser suficiente.

Sintió un calor en su cuerpo, pero ya no era algo molesto.

Era cálido, no doloroso.

Los brazos de Akko la habían rodeado, y podía sentir su voz como un susurro.

_Todo estará bien. _

_No te preocupes._

_Ya se solucionará._

Quiso creer que esas palabras eran ciertas. Quería creer en ella.

La abrazó de vuelta, agarrándose de la ropa de la chica, apegándose a ella.

Nunca se hubiese aceptado el hacer algo así, pero se sentía tan sola, tan rota, tan confundida, que no quería separarse. No quería seguir intentando solucionar todo sola, lo había aprendido cuando conoció a sus amigas, pero junto ahora no necesitaba consejos, ni estadísticas, lo que necesitaba eran palabras de apoyo, y no cualquiera, si no las palabras de Akko, que siempre estaban llenas de fe, de esperanza.

Creer era lo que Akko provocaba.

Empezó a llorar.

Primera vez que lloraba con alguien. Primera vez que dejaba que sus emociones salieran a flote, sobre todo estando en plena calle, rodeada de extraños.

Era primera vez que se permitía sentir.

Sentía en su espalda una de las manos de la castaña, dando círculos, y parecían ser tranquilizadores, porque su llanto era cada vez menor.

No quería seguir llorando. No con el objetivo de mantener la calma, de ser siempre esa chica recta. No, no quería seguir llorando porque no quería preocupar a la chica de la que estaba enamorada.

Fue alejada levemente, no con brusquedad, para nada, lo que incluso le pareció extraño. Normalmente la chica siempre era muy impulsiva, y sus movimientos siempre eran bruscos, por eso siempre terminaba lastimándose, pero esta vez eran muy medidos, muy calmos, muy suaves.

Sintió las manos ajenas en su mejilla, y como los pulgares limpiaban las lágrimas de sus ojos, con una tranquilidad desbordante.

Akko la miraba con una leve sonrisa, pero se notaba en su rostro la preocupación.

"¿Estás mejor?"

No pudo hablar, era como si aún tuviese el nudo en la garganta, así que solo pudo asentir levemente. El gesto de inmediato hizo que los ojos carmines brillaran y su rostro se calmara. Sintió su rostro arder aún más, sabiendo que sus manos aún seguían aferradas a la chica, así que la soltó, sin saber si el rubor en su rostro se notaba o no. Akko no parecía ser muy consiente de esas cosas, pero estaban tan cerca que era difícil que no lo notase.

Al menos sus lágrimas podían verse como las culpables del acto.

Akko tomó una de sus manos, y nuevamente se vio temblar.

"Vamos a un lugar más tranquilo."

Le dio una gran sonrisa, y solo pudo asentir, aun sin encontrar su voz. No quiso mirar alrededor, pero estaba segura de que más de una persona se había dado cuenta de la escena. Al menos estaba tranquila de que su llanto fue silencioso.

Llegaron a un parque cercano, no es que hubiese poca gente, pero al menos no era una calle atestada. Se sentaron en una banca, y de inmediato vio el rostro curioso y preocupado de la chica.

"¿Segura que estás bien? Yo iba a ver a Anna hoy, escuché que se había peleado con alguien, y tu apareciste desde la entrada, y ni siquiera me escuchaste cuando te hablé."

Dio un salto.

Entonces la chica le estuvo hablando, quizás hasta Anna y Elsa le dijeron algo cuando salió de la oficina, quizás tratando de detenerla, pero no escuchó nada de eso. Estaba demasiado preocupada, demasiado pendiente de las cosas que rondaban su cabeza. No podía siquiera controlarse.

Sintió vergüenza de sí misma.

Sintió nuevamente la mano de la chica en la suya, su rostro claramente expectante a una respuesta.

"Es una larga historia."

Akko le sonrió.

"Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo."

* * *

**¡Mi pequeña! ¿Por qué la hago sufrir de esta forma? Pero deben admitir que igual un abracito de su enamorada hizo valer la pena, yo creo, eso espero, ojalá. ¿Esta situación servirá para unirlas? Hay que ser positivos al respecto. **

**Recuerden que necesito mi dotación de reviews para seguir subiendo capítulos, piensen en mi corazón partido.**

_**Capitulo siguiente: Elsa – Castigo.**_

**El siguiente es un capitulo coqueto, omg, les aviso de antemano jij.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	21. Capitulo 19 -Elsa-

Capítulo 20 – Elsa – Castigo.

"¿Diana?"

"¡Hey!"

Anna casi cae del sofá al intentar detener a la menor, la cual se levantó de la silla y avanzó hasta la puerta, con la mirada completamente perdida.

Nunca la había visto así, ni siquiera en el tiempo cuando era tan cerrada siquiera para comentar de sus problemas. Ahora estaba completamente ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Completamente perdida en lo que sea que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

Se iba a levantar, pero ya había escuchado el timbre del ascensor.

"Iré por ella."

Anna fue hacia la puerta, pero la siguió y puso su mano en el hombro de la chica.

"Necesita espacio."

Vio el ceño fruncido en Anna, al igual que esa mirada de preocupación. Solo le negó con el rostro, a lo que la chica terminó cerrando la puerta.

"¿Qué problema tienen ustedes, chicas bonitas, con encerrarse y salir huyendo?"

Se abrazó a sí misma. No tenía respuesta para eso. Simplemente eran más cerradas, más rígidas, más conservadoras con sus sentimientos, y claramente Diana era de las más tercas en esos aspectos. Esperaba que al menos con la castaña se abriera un poco, porque realmente necesitaba aquello. Había cosas que ella les comunicaba, pero de temas sentimentales no podían ser mucho de ayuda, sobre todo siendo tan "pensantes" para esos temas.

Anna soltó un largo suspiro, y parecía que al agitarse nuevamente le causó dolor.

"Con este dolor me parece muy grata la idea de dormirme y no despertar."

Mostró el rostro más gracioso que le había dado en el día, y no pudo evitar reír.

"Eso te pasa por meterte en problemas."

Anna puso una mano en su cadera, y sus ojos mostraban irritabilidad.

"Es de muy mala educación lo que ese hombre estaba haciendo, para nada lindo." Soltó un suspiro, evidentemente molesto. "No puede andar hablando de personas a sus espaldas, mucho menos sin saber de lo que habla."

Solo pudo soltar un suspiro, y se acercó a Anna.

"Muy valiente y heroico de tu parte, pero tienes chocolate en tu cara."

Anna da un salto, y sonríe. Solo puede llevar uno de sus dedos a los labios de la chica y limpiarla. Recibe un puchero después de hacer la acción, así que la mira con confusión.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Pensé que me ibas a besar."

Levantó una ceja, intentando mantener la calma, porque eso había hecho que sus mejillas se encendieran.

"Sabes que aquí no."

Sintió el cuerpo de la chica apegándose al suyo, como un cachorro que pide cariño.

"Pero si tan solo hace un momento estabas dándome mimos."

Dio un paso hacia atrás, llenándose de rubor.

"Anna, te estaba curando."

Ahora los brazos rodeaban su cintura.

"Oh vamos, es muy parecido."

"No lo es."

Desvió la mirada de la chica, observando algún punto en el ventanal. La incomodidad se apoderaba de ella cuando Anna se ponía insistente en la oficina. Respiró profundamente, evitar que los pensamientos en su cabeza se pusieran turbios era algo muy difícil cuando estaba bajo tanta presión.

La empezaba a sacar poco a poco de sus casillas.

Anna asintió con su rostro, al parecer dándose por vencida y se sentó en el sofá. Sintió como era agarrada de su muñeca, y se vio sentada en el regazo de Anna, con sus piernas a los costados de las de ella. Por suerte su falda era lo suficientemente resistente para no ceder ante aquel brusco movimiento. Las manos de Anna en sus caderas la hicieron temblar, así como la sonrisa pícara en los labios de la menor. No, no se había rendido, solo había tomado otra estrategia.

"Entonces, ¿Acaso no merezco un premio por proteger el honor de mi familia?"

El calor empezaba a llenarla, sobre todo con las manos de Anna moviéndose tan insistentemente por sus caderas, incluso pasando por sus muslos. No pudo evitar mirar hacía la puerta, la cual no tenía ningún tipo de seguro. Sintió los labios ajenos en su oreja, así como la lengua pasando lentamente por su lóbulo hasta su cuello.

"Nadie entrará. Sabes que nadie puede entrar a tu oficina sin antes golpear y recibir una invitación."

"Pero…"

Quería negarse, en serio quería, pero estaba tan estresada últimamente, tan ocupada con diversas cosas, su mente estaba tan frustrada que lo único que podía calmarla eran esas situaciones con Anna. Sin contar que su cuerpo ya se sentía demasiado cálido para detenerse. Debía ser consistente. Si le decía que en la oficina no, no debía aceptarlo, o Anna se acostumbraría a hacerlo ahí.

"Sabes que es terreno prohibido."

Anna ya estaba haciendo un puchero y alejando sus manos de su cuerpo. Sabía que esa situación las frustraba a ambas, sobre todo cuando era difícil intimar cuando llegaban agotadas a la casa, sobre todo últimamente con esa mujer, con Hans, con los asociados y con todos los problemas que parecían nunca acabar.

La pelirroja cerró los ojos, claramente molesta. Entendía que estuviese irritada, la conocía, y sabía cómo se ponía cuando tenía una pelea con alguien. Le era difícil manejar ese sentimiento.

La miró y la tomó de las mejillas.

Alguna de las dos tenía que pensar las cosas, y quizás ser la aburrida, pero no quería tener problemas, no ahora que ya tenían demasiados.

"No te enfades conmigo."

Anna abrió los ojos de golpe, cambiando rápidamente de expresión, de una molesta a una preocupada.

"No, no, no. No me podría enojar contigo, cariño, solo estoy algo frustrada. Debí haber golpeado más a ese cabrón."

Soltó una risa al ver el ceño fruncido en su novia. Le dio un beso en la frente, lo suficientemente despacio para que no le doliese la herida.

"Solo tenías que despedirlo, y no habría más problemas."

"Lo despedí, a golpes."

Le dio una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

Negó con el rostro. Si ella hubiese estado ahí, lo hubiese detenido, le habría dicho que empacara sus cosas y que no volviera, que no necesitaban a alguien así en la empresa. Pero Anna, siempre siendo su completo opuesto, había iniciado una pelea. Obviamente tuvieron que despedirlo, porque de por sí esa actitud no era bienvenida. Política de cero tolerancias.

Sonrió levemente.

"Cero tolerancias, Anna." Se levantó del cuerpo de la chica, alejándose, y vio de inmediato una mueca triste en la chica. "Tú también debes ser castigada por tu actitud."

Mala elección de palabras.

La mirada hambrienta que Anna le dio fue suficiente para provocarle un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, sobre todo en ciertas zonas de su humanidad.

De acuerdo, no podía contra eso. Había un límite para lo responsable y para lo recta que podía ser respecto a eso.

Se sentó en lo que era su escritorio.

"Ponle seguro a la puerta, Anna."

Podía ver la sorpresa en los ojos de la menor, como sus ojos miraban hacía todos lados, como se posaban en la puerta y luego en su cuerpo. La miraba de arriba abajo, hambrienta y sorprendida. Sin embargo no se movía, como si estuviese debatiéndose en su cabeza si su actitud era real o una ilusión.

"Tic-toc, Anna."

La chica da un salto, y va hacía la puerta y sin vacilar le pone seguro. Su mirada turquesa vuelve a observarla detenidamente.

Se cruzó de piernas y empezó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, lentamente, y podía ver los ojos de Anna completamente absortos, su cuerpo inmóvil en la distancia. Llegó al último botón, y dejó que la camisa cayera por sus hombros.

En ese momento solo se sentía controlada por sus deseos, sus impulsos, y por la chica, que parecía comérsela con la mirada.

Tener el torso desnudo, en su oficina, era algo que ni siquiera pensaba que era concebible en todos esos cinco años que llevaba siendo la cabeza de Arendelle Corporation, pero ahí estaba. Se alegraba de que el ventanal a su espalda fuese completamente nublado desde afuera, aunque estaban tan alto, que dudaba que alguien pudiese verla.

"Ven aquí."

Le dijo, con la voz demandante que era plenamente consciente que tenía. Anna sonrió levemente, deleitándose, aun sin quitarle la mirada de encima ni por un solo segundo. Empezó a sacarse su propia camisa, y ponía notar el rojo en su rostro y cuello, también el sudor que empezaba a notársele. Anna estaba completamente acalorada, incluso podía escuchar su respiración pesada.

Se acercó lo suficiente para tocar una de sus piernas.

"Sin tocar." Los ojos de Anna se abrieron en confusión, con frustración clara en su rostro. "Es un castigo, no lo olvides."

"Oh, Elsa, no puedes hacerme…"

Pasó uno de sus dedos por el cuello de la menor, subiéndolo hasta llegar a su mentón, hasta lograr llegar a sus labios y callar cualquier tipo de protesta. La sola reacción de la chica era suficiente para encenderla. La mano dejó su cuerpo, y debía admitir que nunca había visto tanto deseo en los ojos de la menor.

A veces se sentía un poco mal, al ser la menos experimentada de las dos, pero ahora podía alardear, de todas formas, tenía a Anna en la palma de su mano.

Le dio un leve empujón a la chica, con uno de sus pies, con cuidado de no lastimarla con los tacones, con el único objetivo de hacer que diera un paso hacia atrás. Funcionó. Sonrió y llevó sus manos hacía su espalda, desabrochando la única prenda que quedaba en su torso.

Vio como Anna tragaba con fuerza, como sus manos estaban frente a ella, casi entrelazadas, como si intentase controlarlas con toda su fuerza. Podía ver sus temblores. Su respiración turbia.

Dejó caer la prenda, con lentitud.

Se afirmó con una mano, mientras recostaba un poco su cuerpo, con el objetivo de desabrochar la falda que llevaba puesta. El único sonido que se escuchaba era el del cierre, junto con la respiración descontrolada de la menor, y probablemente sus propios latidos, tal vez los de ambas.

Comenzó a bajarla, dejando la prenda afirmada en una de sus piernas, para luego dejarla caer.

El calor empezaba a tomar todo su cuerpo, con la anticipación, como veía que Anna parecía a punto de perder toda la cordura que tenía.

"¿Demasiado castigo?"

Anna era impaciente, la conocía, todos esos minutos eran una larga espera, un largo sufrimiento. Escuchó un sonido rasposo, ahogado. No supo bien cuales eran las palabras, pero si, Anna estaba sufriendo. Le sonrió levemente. Le encantaba tener esa reacción en ella. La hacía sentir tan poderosa, tan en control. Cruzó las piernas, y luego las abrió levemente.

"Fin del castigo, Anna."

Se sorprendió cuando Anna se lanzó hacía ella con una furia indomable. Como rápidamente se deshacía de su última prenda, sin paciencia, sin calma, completamente fuera de sí. Sintió las manos en su trasero, empujándola. Anna se lanzó hacia su entrepierna, y comenzó a atacar de inmediato. Tuvo que taparse los labios para no gemir.

Nunca había visto a Anna así de precipitada.

Sentía los labios ajenos mordiéndola, lamiéndola, atacando sin demora.

Quizás había tomado una mala decisión al hacerla sufrir, pero le estaba gustando, así que no podía reclamar al respecto. Con una mano se agarró fuerte de la orilla del escritorio, mientras que con la otra intentaba evitar que cualquier sonido saliera de su boca, porque a esa altura, todo el edificio se enteraría de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Las uñas se enterraron en su piel, y no pudo hacer nada más que encorvarse al sentir todo su cuerpo temblar. Abrazó con sus piernas el cuerpo frente a ella, y no pudo hacer nada para evitar los fuertes espasmos que llenaron su cuerpo. Tuvo incluso que morder su mano para no hacer sonido alguno.

Llegó muy rápido, no lo podía creer siquiera.

Se dejó caer en escritorio, sin importarle el papeleo y los ficheros. Estaba agotada, y su cabeza le daba vueltas, sobre todo reclamándose a sí misma por hacer algo así, justo en ese lugar.

Sintió los labios ajenos subir por su pelvis, por su estómago, besando sus pechos descubiertos, y mordiendo finalmente su clavícula.

Solo pudo intentar recuperar el aire.

Anna no parecía satisfecha en lo absoluto y planeaba seguir adelante.

Iba a arrepentirse, pero en ese momento solo quería hacerlo una vez más.

Tal vez dos.

* * *

**Oh. ¿Upsis? **

**Espero ninguna autora sea sometida a ningún tipo de castigo referente a este capítulo, por favor. **

**Les dije que iba a ser picante, se los advertí en el capítulo pasado, y a todo esto, necesito que alguien me recuerde que debo subir capitulo, ya que estoy tan agotada con el trabajo que se me hace difícil recordar mis responsabilidades. Así que perdónenme si subo capitulo cuando me acuerdo de casualidad.**

**Mi novia está en su último internado, así que está nerviosa, y espero que esto la relaje un poco jiji.**

_**Siguiente capítulo: Weiss – Viaje.**_

**Nos leemos pronto. **


	22. Capitulo 20 -Weiss-

_**Capítulo 20 – Weiss – Viaje.**_

"Uhm, ¿Weiss?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿En serio necesitas tantas maletas?"

Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Ruby, la cual llevaba una maleta bajo el brazo, y jalaba otra con su mano, mientras el chofer las seguía llevando una maleta en cada mano.

Le sonrió y siguió caminando, llevando una maleta ella misma.

"Claro, estaremos en una isla, necesito doble cambio de ropa, y si se alarga la estadía no quiero tener que quedarme sin conjuntos."

Obviamente.

Escuchó el suspiro pesado de Ruby. Ella incluso cargaba en su espalda su propia mochila de viaje. De hecho, no entendía como la chica podía traer tan pocas cosas. La dejó con el chofer mientras ella fue a ver el tema del vuelo, hacer el check in y además pedirle a alguien que llevase todas sus maletas juntas al pesaje.

Cuando volvió donde la menor, la vio dejando las maletas en uno de los carros, siendo ayudada por un joven que era personal del aeropuerto. Luego de que todas las maletas estuviesen ahí, el chico se las llevó.

Lo bueno de tener el estatus social que tenía y ser reconocida, era el poder acceder a ese tipo de atenciones sin la necesidad de usar algún tipo de manipulación monetaria para conseguir sus objetivos. Aun recordaba cuando su padre le canceló las tarjetas y se vio hundida en la profundidad de la clase media, donde se sentía perdida y hambrienta. Una de las buenas razones para volver donde su padre y darle en el gusto, era simplemente para conseguir aquellas comodidades que tuvo de niña.

La primera razón era para vengarse quitándole la empresa.

Fueron por unos de los pasillos para entrar directamente en el avión y esperar ahí a que abriera sus puertas para las clases más bajas. Ruby la siguió a paso tranquilo. Se veía demasiado calmada, y por un segundo imaginó que quizás volar le asustase, o, por el contrario, le emocionase lo suficiente para intentar guardar la compostura. Tal vez incluso podía estar molesta porque le quitaron todas sus armas, y solo le dieron permiso para trasportarlas en una de las maletas. Eso siempre la hacía enojar. Era difícil de saber.

Entraron a la primera clase del avión, guiadas por una de las azafatas. Se sentaron en sus asientos, ella a la ventana y la menor en el pasillo. Se acomodó, disfrutando del confort de esos sillones. Viajar en clase económica era sin duda una de las peores cosas que tuvo que hacer cuando volvió donde su padre, y no quería tener que volver a hacerlo, aunque su vida dependiese de ello.

Una mujer les ofreció algo para beber, y les dio una carta. Eso si era buen servicio.

Ruby estaba confundida, y ahora que la veía bien, se notaba nerviosa.

"¿Pasa algo?"

Le preguntó cuándo la azafata se alejó.

"Nunca había estado la parte del avión para los ricos. No sé qué hacer. ¿Nos cobraran después lo que comimos? ¿Y si saco algo de esa nevera? No quiero que me salga un ojo de la cara."

Soltó una risa al ver la cara de pánico en la chica. Solo pudo negar con el rostro, aun sin poder quitarse la sonrisa del rostro. Recibió un puchero y un ceño fruncido en respuesta.

"Ruby, por la compra del boleto ya tienes acceso a todo esto, nadie te cobrará nada extra, y si así fuese, sabes que pagaré por eso."

Ruby bajó la mirada hacía el menú en sus manos, y pudo ver algo de rojo en su rostro. Le causó tanta ternura que su cuerpo se movió de manera automática hacía la chica y le besó la mejilla.

Sintió su propio rostro encenderse, así como vio el rostro de Ruby aún más rojo.

Sus propias reacciones le sorprendían aún más.

Era realmente otra persona cuando estaba con Ruby.

"¿Ya decidieron?"

Tosió de manera incomoda cuando llegó la azafata, así como Ruby intentó decir que aún no, pero atropellando esas dos palabras lo suficiente para decir diez sin sentido alguno.

"Un café estaría bien." Dijo al fin recuperando la compostura, haciendo que la chica a su lado se calmara un poco. "¿Quieres uno, Ruby?" Esta asintió, aun sin mirarla a los ojos. "Dos, por favor. Y le avisaremos cuando queramos algo para comer."

La azafata salió de ahí, haciéndoles un saludo formal antes de retirarse. Se quedó mirando la carta, eran al menos siete horas de viaje, así que necesitarían comer algo. Ahora entendía porque su padre la había enviado a ella en vez de ir el mismo. Obviamente sería mucho tiempo desperdiciado para él, y bueno, también para ella, y estaba realmente fastidiada de hacer ese viaje tan largo.

Revisó la pantalla frente a ella, revisando el itinerario. Según los datos parecía que llegarían a la isla cerca del mediodía.

Miró a la chica a su lado, la cual no tenía puesto su abrigo rojo, ya que hicieron que se lo sacara para confiscarle las armas. Al final lo dobló y lo guardó en uno de los compartimientos del avión. Aunque tuvieran intimidad y pasaran tiempo fuera de las horas de trabajo, era muy extraño el verla con su uniforme, pero sin usar su abrigo, era como si le faltara algo.

Pasó un rato para que el avión empezara a moverse, para finalmente despegar e iniciar el viaje.

Podía ver a la chica casi sobre ella, mirando por la ventana.

"Si querías mirar para afuera, pudiste sentarte aquí."

Le dijo, con una ceja levantada, a lo que la chica negó rápidamente con el rostro, perdiendo el interés por la vista.

"No, no. Tu posición es más segura, si alguien quisiera atacarte, tendría que pasar por encima mío primero."

Rodó los ojos, nuevamente Ruby se ponía sobre protectora y conspirativa, aunque luego del ataque ella nunca se calmó. No podía culparla, fue demasiado impactante para ella, bueno, para todos. Su cicatriz le recordaba ese día. Cuando la veía en su abdomen o rozaba los dedos por la piel levantada al vestirse. Había sobrevivido, y había sido atendida por los mejores doctores para que no sufriese ningún tipo de problema en la operación que le hicieron para extirpar la bala que se había incrustado en su carne.

"Si sigues siendo tan buena en tu trabajo tendré que subirte el sueldo."

"¿Que dices, Weiss? Ni siquiera creí que ganaría tanto en toda mi vida, menos con 17 años."

Mencionó la menor, rascándose la mejilla y riendo con nerviosismo.

Y era verdad, había salido de la academia y había conseguido un trabajo muy generoso económicamente. Aunque no era en vano, de todas formas, Ruby arriesgaba su vida todos los días, la acompañaba a todos lados, estaba de pie muchas horas, y debía permanecer siempre alerta. Quizás para Ruby no era tanto sacrificio, porque estaba llena de energía y de motivación, pero otra persona tal vez hubiese renunciado pronto.

Es un trabajo muy demandante, sobre todo con Weiss Schnee de jefa.

El café era de una gran calidad, y lo agradeció. No era como el que solía beber en la empresa, cuyo sabor no era placentero, pero cumplía el objetivo de mantenerla activa.

"Deberíamos dormir, necesitaremos las energías cuando lleguemos."

Le dijo cuando las tazas fueron vaciadas y recibió un asentimiento.

Cerró la cortina de la ventana, disminuyendo la luminosidad y cerró los ojos.

Podía sentir a Ruby acomodándose a su lado, y si bien su insistencia la comenzaba a estresar, no dijo nada, solamente porque era agradable tener compañía en esa situación.

Despertó unas horas después, con la cabeza de Ruby apoyada en su hombro, y curiosamente era ella misma quien tenía agarrado un brazo de la chica, incluso su agarre le había arrugado la camisa en ese sector, pero la menor no parecía siquiera ser consciente de su alrededor, parecía dormir muy tranquila. Le sorprendía el haberse apegado tanto a la chica y no recordaba haber dormido tan bien en un avión, en la clase que fuese. Siempre terminaba incomoda o molesta con quien sabe qué cosa, pero ahora se sentía más tranquila que nunca, casi como si hubiese dormido en la paz de su cuarto.

Quizás si iba a disfrutar ese viaje después de todo.

Sacó de uno de los lados de la pantalla unos audífonos para ver una película o alguna cosa, con cuidado de no despertar a su acompañante. Necesitaba descansar bien.

Mientras veía una película repetida y aburrida, se tomó el tiempo de revisar su alrededor, notando que solo había dos personas más en esa sección, y bastante alejados de su posición. Eso la dejaba tranquila. El mayor estrés de viajar era el que un desconocido la viese dormir y comer mientras irrumpía en su espacio personal.

Aun le molestaba que Ruby lo hiciera de manera desprevenida, obviamente le iba a molestar si era alguien que no conocía de nada.

Buscó algo en el menú, sin saber muy bien que comer. Ruby parecía desperezarse, así que esperó un momento para poder decidir con ella que sería lo mejor. No debía ser algo muy pesado, no quería enfermarse aun faltando tiempo para llegar. Pero debían comer si o si, ya que probablemente no tuviesen tiempo suficiente en tierra.

La menor se talló los ojos con las manos, y soltó un largo bostezo.

Sonrió.

Recordó la primera vez que durmió con Ruby.

La escuchó despertar de madrugada, soltando un grito. Desde esa vez se dio cuenta que la chica no tenía muy buenas horas de sueño, y que tenía también bastantes pesadillas, razón por la que siempre despertaba antes. La misma Ruby le había comentado que cuando era una niña, y tenía pesadillas acerca de su difunta madre, tenía que correr a la cama de su hermana para poder conciliar el sueño nuevamente, cosa que no pudo evitar hacer al ir creciendo. Era tierno pensarlo, pero a veces Ruby se apegaba, buscando confort, sin ser consiente en lo absoluto, tal vez la misma acción que ejecutaba con su hermana para poder calmar sus sueños abrumadores, y había funcionado. Al menos no recordaba haber sido despertada por ella en el último tiempo y su sueño reparador lo agradecía.

No dejaba de impactarle cuanta diferencia era su vida familiar con la suya, la envidiaba un poco.

"Has estado durmiendo mejor."

Le dijo y los ojos grises la miraron con sorpresa, y luego le sonrió.

"Si, ya no tengo tantas pesadillas."

No quiso sonar engreída, pero sabía que era gracias a ella.

Pidieron algo para comer y Ruby estaba muy emocionada y sorprendida de que la comida viniera en platos de verdad, con cubiertos de verdad.

Luego pudieron dormir un poco más, y realmente esperaba no tener jet lag ni nada similar, o andaría demasiado malhumorada, y no quería ser aún más malhumorada.

El avión llegó a tierra firme cerca de la una de la tarde.

Salieron del avión y entraron al aeropuerto. Fueron a buscar el equipaje y antes de llegar un hombre venía con un carrito con todas sus maletas, lo que era un alivio. No quería buscarlas una a una.

Ya fuera lograron divisar al chofer que las llevaría al hotel, el cual tenía un gran letrero con su nombre, lo que claramente llamó la atención de los presentes, aunque fuese el aeropuerto más pequeño con menos gente que había visitado en su vida.

Mientras caminaban hasta la salida del aeropuerto, notó que su acompañante venía muy callada, más de lo que debería estar en aquel momento, asumiendo que estaría emocionada de estar en un lugar nuevo. Giró el rostro para mirarla, y sus ojos grises se veían extraños, e incluso notaba que su rostro estaba algo pálido.

Se acercó a ella mientras el chofer metía el equipaje al vehículo.

"¿Pasa algo?"

"Weiss, vas a querer matarme."

Dio un salto, imaginó lo peor.

"No me digas que perdiste alguna maleta o algo importante."

Incluso pensó que había olvidado el abrigo, pero lo veía bajo su brazo.

"No, no, creo que es peor aún, porque creo que no lo sabes o no lo recuerdas, y yo jamás pregunté donde íbamos."

Soltó un suspiro irritado sin entender.

"Ruby, dime de inmediato que ocurre."

La chica solo se masajea la nuca, evidentemente nerviosa.

"Weiss, esta es mi isla."

No entendía las palabras.

No le hacían cohesión en su cabeza.

"¿Qué?"

"Aquí nací, aquí está mi familia."

Oh.

Debes estar bromeando.

* * *

**Ay, tensión. ¿Conocer al suegro? ¿¡A LA CUÑADA!? Alguien tendrá una crisis de pánico y no seré yo.**

**Chicos, esta historia está muriendo, muriendoooo. Agradezco a los que vienen siempre a leer, pero como van bajando las visitas, no subiré capítulos dobles o me quedaré sin capítulos, cosa que creo imposible pero como tengo mala suerte, puede ocurrir. Mil besos, mil besos, mil besitos. Déjenme mensajitos de amor, para que no me baje la depresionssss.**

**Tal vez rellene con los especiales, pero no sé qué debería subir extra, así que, si tienen ideas, sean libres de decírmelas. **

_**Siguiente capítulo: Diana – Confesión privada.**_** (Este se viene sad.)**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	23. Capitulo 21 -Diana-

**Capítulo 21 – Diana – Confesión privada.**

Las clases ya se habían dado por finalizadas.

Podía ver como Akko estaba de pie con su mochila en su hombro, mirándola, haciéndole señas con la mano mientras se despedía de algunas de sus amigas.

Hoy iría a la casa de Akko.

¿Cómo había pasado eso?

Luego de la vergonzosa escena que tuvo frente a Arendelle Corporation, Akko parecía empecinada con querer ayudarla, con saber más, a ver si podía ser de ayuda, y aunque le advirtió que no sería nada lindo, y sería largo, y difícil, ella accedió de todas formas con una gran sonrisa.

Entonces ahí fue donde Akko le dijo; 'Porque no vienes mañana a mi casa y no sé, así me hablas con calma'.

Sabía que la idea de la chica era buena, de todo corazón, y obviamente lo hacía pensando en que sería mejor sin tener gente extraña alrededor. Pero… ¿Su casa? Oh no, eso sí sonaba mal. Era la casa de la chica que le gustaba, y probablemente estarían los padres. ¿Cómo iba a actuar? En realidad, solo se estaba poniendo ansiosa de más. Había estado en reuniones con desconocidos en varias ocasiones, no debería ser la gran cosa.

Rayos. No era lo mismo.

Eran los padres de Akko. Eran los padres extranjeros, con costumbres diferentes, con culturas diferentes, y eran los progenitores del amor de su vida. ¿Cómo iba a ser eso normal o fácil o…?

Soltó un suspiro y se levantó del pupitre, caminando donde la chica. Debía hacerlo. Se sentía avergonzada, y de hecho no entendía porque había aceptado aquello, aunque en ese momento estaba tan vulnerable que podía tal vez vislumbrar su decisión poco analizada.

Un momento… ¿Acababa de llamarla 'el amor de su vida'?

Ahora no podía siquiera mirarla a los ojos, por dios.

Caminaron en silencio por las calles, y la casa de la chica parecía estar cerca, al igual que la suya, aunque para la dirección opuesta.

"Una profesora que admiro estudió aquí, así que intenté que mis padres escogieran un lugar cercano donde vivir."

La chica le dijo de la nada, con una gran sonrisa mientras rompía el hielo entre ambas.

"¿Una profesora?"

Eso le causó curiosidad. Sabía que la chica quería ser profesora, e incluso le dijo que '¿cómo iba a ser profesora siendo tan…?'

Esas cosas hirientes que decía sin intención y ahora se arrepentía.

"Si, se llamaba Chariot. La conocí cuando viajó a mi país, y quedé maravillada con ella. Fue una alegría que trasladaran a mi padre aquí por su trabajo. Ella cambió mi forma de pensar, así que luché por quedar en la escuela."

Le causó bastante sorpresa que la chica fuese así de determinada con esas cosas. Conocía a aquella mujer, sin duda una persona brillante y humanitaria, siempre pensando en los demás, aunque sus métodos fueran un poco ortodoxos de vez en cuando. Entendía que Akko se sintiera atraída por ella, de hecho, podía incluso admitir que ambas parecían tener una que otra característica similar.

Con eso tan simple, empezaba a ver a Akko de otra forma. La había escuchado hablar de eso, pero nunca lo habían conversado en privado.

Le agradó que se lo mencionara.

De repente Akko puso una mueca extraña, como si se estuviese arrepintiendo de su decisión, porque ya parecían estar por llegar.

"Espero no se pongan a hablar en japonés, o a decir comentarios inapropiados, o tal vez ambas cosas al mismo tiempo."

Notó la preocupación en su voz.

"Todo estará bien, Akko."

La chica solo soltó un suspiro de derrota, y para luego levantar el rostro.

"Saldrá bien."

Se animó a sí misma.

Entraron a la casa, y le impresionó que, a pesar de ser una estructura occidental, se viese completamente oriental por dentro, incluso se tuvo que sacar los zapatos en la entrada. Todo el piso era de una madera oscura bastante elegante.

Akko dijo algo en japonés que no entendió del todo, algo parecido a un saludo, a lo que recibió otro de vuelta. Pudo ver a una mujer del mismo tamaño que Akko, incluso un poco más bajita, que las venía a recibir. Era una mujer con el pelo negro en una coleta, y sus ojos si eran iguales a los de Akko. Era muy parecida en realidad, una reminiscencia.

La mujer le preguntó algo en japonés, mirándola, pero la castaña de inmediato negó con el rostro.

"Esta es mi compañera de clase, Diana. ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de ella?"

"Un placer conocerte."

La madre asintió, y le dio una reverencia. Sintió sus mejillas arder. ¿Akko había hablado de ella con su familia?

"El placer es mío." Habló con cuidado, sin saber si debía darle la mano o hacer una reverencia.

Choque de culturas.

"Subiremos a mi cuarto, me avisas cuando llegue papá."

"Claro, les llevaré algo para que beban."

Akko le sonrió a su madre y la tomó de la mano para guiarla por las escaleras. Ya empezaba a acostumbrarse un poco ante las actitudes de la chica. Era posible que esta la tomase de la mano y fuese tan cercana, lo tenía claro, pero no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa con el tacto. Su nerviosismo era algo que no podía ni prever ni controlar.

Entró al cuarto de la chica, el cual tenía fotos pegadas en las paredes, imágenes y dibujos. Había una mesita en el centro de la habitación, con varias almohadas para sentarse. Y como había imaginado, no había cama alguna. Había leído que las podían doblar y recoger, así como guardarlas en los armarios. No se vería tan espacioso con el futón.

Casi como si le hubiese leído la mente, la chica fue a su armario y sacó aquel objeto.

"No le digas a mi madre que envidio tu cama."

Soltó una risa antes de dejar el futón en el suelo, al parecer lo había sacado solamente para mostrárselo, pero aprovechó de ponerlo en su lugar.

"No le diré."

Soltó una leve risa, sin poder evitar mirar a la chica tirarse en el objeto, en el cual, claramente, no podía saltar ni hacer ninguna de las cosas que hizo en su cama.

Sintió su rostro arder.

Sus palabras podían ser malinterpretadas, o bien ella misma las había malinterpretado.

Negó con el rostro, intentando quitarse la idea de 'Akko haciendo cosas en su cama'.

La madre subió al cuarto momentos después con dos vasos de jugo, y lo agradeció enormemente. La boca ya se le había secado por los nervios.

Pasaron unos segundos en soledad, en silencio, hasta que la castaña se quedó sentada a su lado, a solo unos centímetros de tocarse, y sus ojos carmín se veían curiosos, ansiosos, pero se veía a la vez lo suficientemente cuidadosa para no obligarla a hablar, de todas formas, había ido porque Akko quería ver si podía ayudarla en algo, y quizás soltar todo eso que sentía.

Y así lo haría.

Le contó.

Tomó aire, lentamente, y se concentró en algún punto en esa pequeña mesita, sabiendo que la mirada de la chica no la dejaría ni por un segundo.

Le habló de su madre.

La habló de su tía.

Le habló de su legado.

Habló de todas las cosas que no le había dicho cuando fue a uno de los hospitales a buscarla con desesperación.

"Me da miedo, Akko, me da miedo el darme cuenta de que la única familia que me queda está empecinada en destruirme. Digo, puedo aceptar que quieran destruir la herencia de mi madre, de todas formas, la odiaban, ¿Pero a mí? Nunca hice nada para perjudicarlas. Siempre hice lo que me dijeron, me comporté, intenté llenar todas las expectativas que tenían sobre mí. ¿Por qué odiarme tanto como para destruir lo único que me une con mi madre?"

Dijo aquello, casi raspando en su garganta, su voz quebrándose. No se permitía verse débil, sentir aquellas cosas frente a las personas, no se permitía llorar siquiera ante los demás, mucho menos hablar de sus miedos.

Sintió la mano de Akko en la suya, pero no quiso mirarla, porque sabía que, si la miraba, empezaría a llorar, y no quería darle nuevamente esa carga a la chica.

"Esa mujer es realmente malvada, se le notaba. Como te trataba, como te hablaba. A veces pienso que te odia porque le recuerdas a tu madre." Pudo ver de reojo como la chica ponía cara pensativa. "Recuerdo que me mostraste una foto de ella, eres su viva imagen."

Akko podía tener razón. Su tía siempre le tuvo envidia a su madre, quien sabe porque, nunca lo entendería. No sabía de donde había nacido ese odio. Tal vez si su madre no hubiese empezado con los hospitales, con su labor humanitaria, quizás su tía ni siquiera la habría cuidado cuando era solo una niña.

Eso no le quitaba el dolor.

Tener fe en las personas, en dar segundas oportunidades, era sin duda algo que había heredado de su madre.

Dejó los codos en la mesa y apoyó su rostro en sus manos. Estaba frustrada. No quería que esa realidad fuese así. No quería tener que atacar a su propia familia para defender su tradición. Se sentía mal, pero si ellas lograban lo que sea que querían, se sentiría culpable toda su vida.

"¿Qué voy a hacer, Akko? Si destruyen el legado de mi madre, me sentiré desahuciada, pero si dañan mi reputación, y mis primas se quedan con el legado para hacer lo que se les antojé, me destruirá por dentro. Es lo único que tengo, por lo que he luchado toda mi vida. ¿Quién seré yo sin eso?"

La miró por primera vez, con las lágrimas ya escapándose de los ojos. Los carmines la observaban con evidente impotencia en el rostro. Su boca parecía abrir y cerrarse, y le causaba algo de gracia, porque parecía un pez. Al parecer se le notó el cambio en su rostro, porque la chica parecía un poco más relajada.

"Oh, vamos, tú eres Diana Cavendish, y el legado más palpable de tu madre eres tú, porque tú heredaste el corazón y la fuerza que ella tenía. Los hospitales no son nada si no existe alguien como tú para manejarlos."

Sus ojos brillaban con fuerza, y nuevamente sentía aquello, sentía que sin importar que sucediera, las palabras de Akko tenían tanta fuerza que podía hacerlas realidad. Llevó una de sus manos a su pecho, sentía su propio corazón latir con mucha intensidad. La chica tenía razón. No importaba que ocurriese, ella seguiría siendo ella misma si seguía conservando lo que su madre le había enseñado.

La bondad.

La caridad.

La humanidad.

No tenía que tener miedo de aquello, era egoísta pensar en que sería de ella, no debía preocuparse de ello en lo absoluto. Seguiría luchando por lo que creía, sin importar lo que ocurriese.

Sintió la mano de Akko en su espalda, nuevamente trazando círculos.

"Tienes razón. Seguiré siendo yo. Pero…"

La chica se acercó un poco más, sus cuerpos ya rozándose lo suficiente, pero estaba pensando en tantas cosas que no le prestó atención.

"Si la cadena cae, me aterra pensar en que será de todos esos pacientes. Hay miles de personas hospitalizadas en cada institución. Si no hay recursos, no hay doctores, no hay enfermeros, ¿Qué será de ellos? El legado reside en mí, y no quiero siquiera pensar en lo decepcionada que ella estaría de mi si un desastre de esa magnitud lastimase a todas esas personas que se quedaran sin asilo, sin atención, sin cuidados."

Ya no sentía las lágrimas, ya no estaba triste, ahora solo estaba irritada con toda la situación. Era un daño demasiado grande. No debía permitir que algo así ocurriese. No podía.

Sintió como Akko levantaba el puño, y sus ojos irradiaban confianza.

"Sé que encontraras la forma, Diana, eres la persona más capaz e inteligente que conozco, sé que podrás resolverlo y ayudar a toda esa gente. Yo apoyaré cualquier decisión que tomes, y si necesitas algo de mí, sabes que cuentas conmigo."

No pudo quitarse la sonrisa de los labios, e incluso las lágrimas volvieron a caer. No tuvo que acercarse ni nada, ya estaban lo suficientemente apegadas, así que solo la rodeó por el cuello con sus brazos, abrazándola suavemente, y sintió los brazos ajenos rodeándola con intensidad, llenándola de calidez y esperanzas en un abrazo apretado.

Ya no se sentía ni sola ni perdida.

Eso era lo único que importaba por el momento.

* * *

**MY BABY DIANA! Me las imagino hablando hasta el atardecer, apegadas, tranquilas, acompañándose la una a la otra. No siempre necesitas a alguien que te diga las respuestas, a veces solo necesitas a alguien que este contigo para cuando las descubras.**

**Escribir me hace sentir sabia, ¿O soy sabia cuando escribo?**

**Me había olvidado de que sería capitulo medio sad el que tocaba hoy, y mi waifu me lo recordó. Pero no estuvo tan mal, ¿No? Diana necesitaba sacarse todo eso de encima, sin duda alguna. **

**Para los que están aquí por el Diakko y no me siguen en mis redes sociales, acabo de estrenar una nueva historia que estaré subiendo a la par que esta, o más o menos al mismo tiempo, o cuando pueda jij. Vampiros, hombres lobo, diversión, romance, drama y momentos coquetos. Se que lo desean, vayan a echarle un ojo. **

_**Capitulo siguiente: Elsa – Protección.**_

**Y eso, no tengo nada más que añadir, déjenme mensajitos que me hizo feliz que me escribieran mientras me hice la vistima, así que sigan así.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	24. Capitulo 22 -Elsa-

**Capítulo 22 – Elsa – Protección.**

'_Llegamos bien con Ruby, todo bien con el trabajo, solo estoy teniendo unos percances emocionales. Les hablaré de eso cuando vuelva.'_

Leyó una segunda vez aquel breve mensaje que su amiga le había mandado. Estaba preocupada al no saber algo de ella, pero el relato no parecía haber mermado su preocupación. No quería ni imaginarse que cosa debió haber ocurrido para que la mujer escribiese 'percance emocional'. Sonaba grave.

Soltó un suspiro y miró a la chica rubia frente a ella, sus ojos se veían llenos de determinación, así como cansados, y se le notaba que había estado llorando. Podía tener pilas de trabajo pendiente, pero por su amiga haría lo que fuese, sobre todo viéndola tan inestable, como nunca la había visto.

"¿Revisaste el contrato entonces?"

Finalmente le habló, capturando su atención, la cual parecía estar en cualquier lado, aunque sus miradas estuviesen conectadas.

"Si, también hablé con mi abogado."

Diana se veía tan derrotada, pero a la vez renovada. Quería creer que la conversación con la castaña le había hecho cambiar de idea, idear planes, solucionar los temas y quizás ver un poco más en su interior.

"¿Vas a tomar acción entonces?"

"Si, si no hago algo, ella lo destruirá todo, y no quiero arriesgarme. ¿Cuándo la verás?"

"En dos días."

Le dijo, revisando su calendario. La chica parecía ponerse aún más seria.

"Gracias por ayudarme, Elsa."

Su voz sonó tan seria como lucía su rostro. Gélido y severo. Esa era la Diana que veía en las reuniones, una chica que había tenido que madurar demasiado pronto, quizás por eso se veía reflejada en ella, porque ambas habían tenido que vivir la muerte de los progenitores, y madurar pronto, aunque sin duda había sido aún más difícil para Diana, que estaba sola desde muy joven, al menos ella podía decir que tenía a Anna, lo que hizo que la perdida fuese menor.

Lástima que su única familia fuese de esa calaña. No podía siquiera imaginar un mundo donde sus padres hubiesen muerto, y su hermana perdida le quisiera robar todo, o destruir la empresa que sus padres se esforzaron tanto en tener. Anna no era esa clase de persona, pero quien sabe, a veces las situaciones que se viven pueden dañar mucho la personalidad.

"Eso hacen las amigas, y todo saldrá bien."

Diana asintió y dejó unos documentos en el escritorio. Era el momento de armar un plan de ataque.

Estuvo unos buenos minutos resolviendo los detalles para arreglar la situación con aquella manipuladora mujer. Quizás no se podría arreglar mucho, pero estaban seguras de que había cierto detalle que Daryl no se había percatado, en un recóndito lugar en el contrato. Sería un golpe rápido.

Anna entró por la puerta cuando ya tenían todo preparado, y vio cómo atacó a la menor sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces.

"¡Diana! ¡Deberías ir a descansar, te ves fatal!"

Negó con el rostro. Cuando uno estaba mal, no quería que alguien le dijera que estaba mal, pero claramente no era algo que Anna pensaría. Diana parecía no saber qué hacer con su cuerpo, sobre todo teniendo la mirada preocupada de la pelirroja en ella, la cual se había agachado para mirarla fijamente.

"Tengo que ir a clases."

Su voz sonó con seriedad.

No terminó siquiera de hablar y Anna estaban negando con el rostro, desaprobando sus palabras. No quería intervenir, porque su hermana ganaría sin duda.

"Tienes que cuidarte, Diana, no puedes exigirte tanto. La última vez que Elsa hizo algo similar casi cae de un barranco, así que mi consejo va de la experiencia."

Diana frunció el ceño, y podía notar como iba a darle un ataque de terquedad.

"No puedo permitirme algo así en este momento."

Cerró los ojos, no quería mirar lo que iba a suceder. Solo escuchó un gritillo agudo y tuvo que mirar. Tuvo que taparse los labios para no soltar una risa que pudiese irritar a la rubia, la cual estaba en la altura, porque Anna la había tomado en brazos.

¿Cómo?

No lo sabía, de todas formas, Diana era mucho más alta que Anna.

"Soy prácticamente tu hermana mayor, tienes que hacerme caso."

Anna soltó un quejido, moviendo a la chica en sus brazos, lo suficiente para que Diana cambiase su ceño fruncido a una mueca de terror. La rubia no parecía notar desde su posición, en la altura, que las rodillas de la pelirroja temblaban, e incluso pudo escuchar con claridad como una de sus piernas tronó.

"¡Pero…!"

Temió que la botase así que tuvo que levantarse de su asiento e ir a socorrerla, pero Anna asintió con su rostro, y pudo leer de inmediato su mirada.

"Anna, no caeré en tu juego."

"Elsa, debes ayudarme."

Vio los ojos de la menor con claro terror, pero sabía que Anna estaba haciendo eso por su bien. Soltó un suspiro antes de ayudar a su hermana con el peso de la menor, entonces con una simple señal, la ayudó a levantarla un poco más en el aire.

Obviamente soltó otro chillido e intentó sostenerse de lo que fuese, aunque no encontró nada. Mas bien parecía que intentaba quedarse como una roca.

"¿Iras a tu casa a descansar?"

Anna la miró, con sus ojos ardiendo y aquella sonrisa juguetona en sus labios. No podía creer que la estaba ayudando en sus métodos poco ortodoxos, pero conociendo a la rubia, era imposible que diera su brazo a torcer, sin importar que argumento le fuese dado. O quizás cierta castaña podría, y en realidad necesitaba adquirir su número para llamarla en ese tipo de situaciones.

"Por favor, bájenme."

Su respiración estaba agitada, así que la mirada de Anna se relajó un poco, pero luego sonrió nuevamente, llena de maldad.

"No lo haremos si no nos haces caso. ¿O no, Elsa?"

Le dio esa sonrisa socarrona, y sintió los ojos de la menor en su persona, ojos suplicantes. Le dio una leve sonrisa de disculpa, no podía hacer nada más.

"Lo siento, Diana, tenemos el deber de cuidarte."

"¡Si! Y si no nos haces caso, tendré que llamar a Akko y decirle que te convenza."

El rostro de Diana se encendió con solo mencionarle el nombre. Su cuerpo tembló en claro nerviosismo. Realmente se veía mucho más auténtica con el simple hecho de mencionar a la chica. Le agradaba que encontrase a alguien así que le hiciera cambiar, ser mas humana.

"De acuerdo, iré a descansar, pero por favor bájenme."

Anna sonrió, contenta consigo misma. Había aprendido a usar miles de tácticas diferentes con ella, sobre todo cuando recién había empezado a trabajar en la empresa, y se exigía cada día más, había días donde ni siquiera dormía, y bueno, ahí fue donde empezó a atacarla de diferentes formas, y algunas funcionaban mejor. Lo que más usaba era lo de levantarla, o simplemente hacerle cosquillas hasta que perdiese el aire. Luego se acostumbró a quedar envuelta entre sus brazos y olvidar todo aquello que la hacía perder el control.

Ambas bajaron los brazos para que la rubia se bajara, y parecía que el estar en el suelo fue suficiente para hacer que la chica se calmara, o recuperar su centro, incluso se arregló el cabello, el cual se había desordenado con los movimientos bruscos.

Se sintió bastante mal por la chica, por hacerla sufrir de esa manera, pero era por una buena razón, al menos parecía haber accedido.

Diana las miró, con su rostro algo rojo, pero parecía no tener palabras para decirles. Prefirió hablar antes.

"Eres la menor de nosotras, nos corresponde estar al tanto de tu salud, además necesitas energía para estos días difíciles."

Al parecer sus palabras hicieron que el cuerpo de la menor se relajara un poco, podía ver de reojo como Anna sonreía y asentía.

"Gracias, con su permiso me retiro."

Diana se dio media vuelta, y por un segundo temió que la chica se fuese a retraer nuevamente, pero esta solo se quedó a medio camino, en la puerta. Pudo ver como sus orejas se ponían rojas, y las notó entre el mar de pelo rubio. Quiso soltar una risa.

"Iré a descansar, no se preocupen."

Anna fue la que soltó la risa por ella, y no pudo evitar soltar una ella misma. La menor dio un leve salto al escucharlas y caminó rápidamente hasta el ascensor, desapareciendo por completo. Avergonzada.

Cerró la puerta, y luego de unos minutos el buen humor cambió un poco, de todas formas, Anna estaba ahí por una razón en particular.

Las risas murieron por completo, siendo reemplazadas por miradas serias.

"¿Te dieron el informe actualizado del caso?"

Le mostró la carpeta en sus manos. El caso ya tenía las pruebas suficientes, y ya habían notificado a Hans Isles de que iban a ir a juicio. Las cosas parecían complicarse, y todo ese suceso iba a seguir creciendo. El solo imaginar el caos que sería cuando tuviese que ir a los juzgados, y toda la prensa que estaría metiendo su nariz, si es que se enteraban de eso. No quería hacer el tema más grande, ni tampoco quería tener que seguir aguantando los acosos de ese hombre.

Las manos de Anna en las suyas fueron suficiente para sacarla de sus pensamientos.

Le sonreía con calidez, sus turquesa aun llenos de intensidad.

"Elsa, quiero mencionarte algo, que decidí yo misma, así que quiero que me escuches."

Dio un salto ante su voz seria, así que asintió, poniéndole total atención a la menor.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"No quiero que te metas en esto del juicio, no es necesario que vayas a testificar, puedo hacerlo yo misma, y si te llegan a necesitar a ti, te notificaré, pero yo me encargaré de todo este asunto."

Se impresionó demasiado con sus palabras, y negó casi automáticamente. No podía hacer que su hermana lidiara con todo eso, ambas habían sufrido con el tema del chico, y no iba a permitir que ella tuviese que estar con él, ni tener que ir a juicio por sí misma.

Sintió las manos de Anna en su rostro. Estaba determinada.

"No te lo estoy preguntando. Tú ya estas sufriendo demasiado, con la empresa, con Daryl, y con quien sabe cuanta otra cosa. Yo haré esto, puedo hacerlo. Sé que esto te afecta mucho, y no necesitas esta presión en tus hombros. Si te necesito, te lo diré, pero no quiero que te metas."

No recordaba ninguna vez donde Anna le hubiese hablado de esa forma, tan autoritaria, pero bien sabía que, con tal de protegerla, siempre se ponía seria y era capaz de lo que sea con tal de cumplir con su objetivo. Solo pudo tomar las manos ajenas en su rostro, y cerrar los ojos. Estaba agradecida. Anna siempre hacía todo por ella, y se preocupaba más que nadie, y la quería más que nadie.

Sintió como era besada, despacio, un beso casto.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio la sonrisa deslumbrante de la pelirroja.

"Que sea la menor no significa que no pueda protegerte, porque lo haré."

No pudo quitarse la sonrisa del rostro.

"Eres la mejor."

Anna soltó una risa.

"Lo sé."

La menor tomó la carpeta y salió de ahí, dejándola a solas.

Ya la extrañaba.

Sabía que la iba a extrañar y que iba a sufrir todo ese proceso, y lo único que podía pedir es que acabase pronto. No quería tener que vivir con su vida en la cuerda floja, porque aquel patán se sentía lo suficientemente herido para hacer de todo un caos. No dejaba de dolerle todas las palabras que Anna le dijo en el pasado, donde decía que lo que tenía con Hans era amor verdadero, pero no era así, él lo único que quería era su riqueza, y se alegraba de que pudiese darse cuenta antes que cometiera un error del que se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida.

Se sentó en su asiento, y observó el trabajo pendiente.

Nunca terminaba ni el trabajo ni las preocupaciones.

Pero el tener a Anna a su lado era suficiente para mermar sus ansias, su dolor, sus miedos, ella era lo único que necesitaba para seguir ahí, de píe, manteniéndose erguida. Sabía que no importaba cuan escarchado fuese el camino, Anna siempre estaría ahí, ofreciéndole apoyo, acompañándola, salvándola sin vacilar, sin importar cuán difícil fuese la situación.

¿Qué hubiese pasado si tuviese que compartir la compañía con Anna si se hubiese casado con Hans?

No. Negó.

No ocurrió y no ocurrirá.

Soltó un suspiro antes de seguir con su trabajo.

* * *

**De acuerdo, estamos solucionando dos problemas, nos queda uno. **

**Ahora es donde pienso en Frozen 2, y quiero que sepan que esta historia la escribí antes de que siquiera supiera que había una secuela. Debo ser fuerte y luchar contra la necesidad de darle el toque actual. Ya quiero ver la película y seguir haciendo historias. Elsanna forever, no importa que ocurra.**

**Y ahora subiré un capítulo de Vampire's Prey para su deleite, es raro subir dos historias diferentes, pero creo que podré acostumbrarme.**

**Capitulo siguiente: Weiss – Isla natal.**

**Se viene. **

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	25. capitulo 23 -Weiss-

_**Capitulo 23 - Weiss - Isla Natal.**_

Abrió sus ojos levemente, frunciendo el ceño en el proceso. La luz. El sol irradiaba justo en su ventana entreabierta. Quería eliminar el sol en aquel momento.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cálido y brillante en aquella isla?

En la ciudad, estaban en otoño, y odiaba estar en el lado opuesto, recibiendo tanto calor. Odiaba el calor. Se removió, sintiendo un peso en su cintura. Ahí estaba la otra razón por la que odiaba tanto el calor.

Se removió, intentando deshacerse del brazo que la rodeaba.

Ruby siempre era madrugadora, pero había notado que le encantaba quedarse hasta tarde durmiendo si era con ella. Era un halago, de alguna forma extraña.

Su habitación de hotel tenía dos camas grandes, y a pesar de que le dejó en claro a la chica que si eran dos camas es porque era para que durmieran separadas, no pudo controlar el que la chica se pasara para su cama en medio de la noche.

Dios.

Soltó un gruñido, ya estaba empezando a sudar con el sol llegándole de frente y con la chica pegada a su espalda.

"Ruby, aléjate."

La empujó, intentando botarla de la cama, pero solo logró que la chica se arrimara aún más a su cuerpo, lo que causó que se sonrojada, pero estaba tan fastidiada que no lo disfrutaba en lo absoluto. Luego de un montón de esfuerzo logró zafarse de los brazos de Ruby. Era extraño considerando el sueño liviano de la chica.

No pudo aguantar ni un segundo con su cuerpo sudado, así que corrió a la ducha. Su idea era ir al gimnasio del hotel y hacer un poco de ejercicio, pero con quitarse el cuerpo de la pelinegra de encima ya había sido suficiente trabajo duro.

Salió de la ducha, con una toalla en el cuerpo y otra en el cabello. El solo pensar que saldría de ahí y volvería a sudar la irritaba aún más. No iba a aceptar volver a ese asentamiento, a menos que fuese invierno, porque ese calor era realmente insoportable. Tenía esperanzas que tuviese un invierno normal.

Dio un salto cuando vio a Ruby, en uno de los rincones de la habitación, estirándose, y podía jurar que había estado haciendo un par de flexiones. Era extraño cuando lo hacía, normalmente era para desperezarse, ya que, según ella, cuando dormían juntas le costaba despertarse y llenarse de energías.

No quería siquiera imaginar que era una especie de parasito que le succionaba la energía, pero así lo hizo ver la menor, y tuvo muchas ganas de golpearla en la cara cuando lo mencionó.

Intentó no mirar con detención el cuerpo de la chica, o empezaría a sudar nuevamente, y quería evitarlo a toda costa.

La vio darle una sonrisa y entrar a la ducha.

Estar en una misma habitación todos los días empezaba a hacerla perder el juicio.

Había miles de razones por la cual su irritación estaba al borde, y se podía notar cuales eran las principales, pero lo que más la tenía al borde del pánico, era el saber que la casa de Ruby, donde nació, quedaba solo a unos kilómetros de donde estaban alojando. Entonces cuando la menor le dijo '¿Quieres conocer a mis padres?' Entró en un colapso.

No supo que responderle, y, de hecho, no le respondió, solo hizo que la conversación no había ocurrido. Se sentía pésimo, pero no sabía que hacer al respecto. Sabía que la había lastimado al ignorar todo aquello, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Ruby quería abrirse a ella. Hacer que conociera su casa. Su familia. Y era un peso que no sabía cómo levantar. No sabía que debía decir, o hacer. ¿Qué hacer si veía a su familia? ¿Qué decirles? ¿Cómo presentarse? Tenía demasiadas preguntas y no sabía cuál era la respuesta correcta.

Estaba entrando a un colapso mental.

Una vez se preguntó qué pasaría si llegaba el día donde Ruby le presentaría a su familia, y en su interior, quería que la ocasión fuese perfecta, pero rayos, la había tomado tan desprevenida que no había logrado pensar en nada.

Se puso un vestido blanco y una chaqueta delgada del mismo color. Empezó a arreglar su cabello, y no quería siquiera secarlo, un segundo bajo ese sol y ya habría hecho ese trabajo. Se hizo una coleta de caballo simple atrás de su cabeza, sin tener ganas de hacerse nada más. Se sentía drenada.

Ruby salió de la ducha, y le sorprendió verla vestida. Entendía que andar con uniforme y con su abrigo era impensable para el calor que ahí había, aunque no parecía ser un factor que a la chica le molestase en lo absoluto. La había visto con abrigo en ocasiones muy acaloradas, o muy desnuda en ocasiones frías.

Su boca se secó.

Ruby tenía una camiseta sin mangas, demasiado ajustada para su gusto. Un pantalón táctico y unas botas. Le recordó mucho a la foto que tuvo en su poder cuando decidió contratarla, ya que era muy similar a su ropa habitual en la academia militar. Podía ver las placas colgando de su cuello. Se regañó a sí misma, alejando su mirada del cuerpo de la chica.

No debía sudar, se repitió.

Tomó su maletín y empezó a caminar hacía la salida, intentando ignorar por completo a la chica que apresuradamente cogió su cinturón y sus armas para seguirla.

Subieron hasta el último piso del hotel, donde servían el desayuno. Podían sacar lo que quisieran y cuanto quisieran de las mesas, y aunque normalmente estaba a dieta, era consiente que estaba perdiendo mucha energía con el calor y con los largos recorridos que tenían en el día.

Se sentaron en una mesa desocupada, en completo silencio. Ruby parecía incomoda, pero siempre con ese semblante alerta. Era su culpa que las cosas estuviesen tan tensas, y por una parte le alegraba que la chica durmiese a su lado, eso significaba que no estaba lo suficientemente dolida para evitar cualquier acercamiento. Daba gracias por eso. La hacía ver todo el panorama de una manera menos estresante.

Comió lo que más pudo, y tomar café helado no era lo que prefería, pero con ese calor, era la opción más factible.

El chofer las vino a buscar, como todos los días, para llevarlas al asentamiento, el cual quedaba alejado de esa pequeña ciudad. Le gustaba mantener las ventanas cerradas para que nadie pudiese verla, pero en esa isla casi desierta, le importaba un comino. Sentir el aire fresco era suficiente para calmar un poco su odio latente. Podía ver de reojo como Ruby la miraba y reía.

Quería acercarse, apegarse a ella, abrazarla, sentirla cerca. Y aunque fuesen esas cosas que no haría, y no pensaba siquiera admitir que eran sus deseos más profundos, no se sentía con el derecho de hacerlo.

¿Qué hacer?

Negó con la cabeza, ignorando aquellos pensamientos. Estaba ahí para trabajar, no para el romance.

Se alegró de ver las casas, aunque humildes, lo suficientemente decentes en comparación con otros asentamientos. Sabía que aquello era en parte gracias a ella, que se había involucrado lo suficiente en el año y medio que llevaba ahí, intentando que la fachada de la compañía Schnee fuese más humanitaria, más enfocada en los trabajadores. Personas que dedicaban cada día de sus vidas a la minería merecían tener hogares cercanos a sus trabajos, donde pudiesen vivir con la calidad de vida que cualquier ser humano necesitaba.

200 personas viviendo en aquel asentamiento, viajando hacia las instalaciones, las cuales parecían tener una buena tecnología, y buena seguridad. También los alimentos que eran entregados eran aceptables.

La primera vez que visitó un asentamiento de la compañía fue hace unos años, casi al mismo tiempo donde obtuvo su cicatriz por su poca obediencia. Visitó el lugar, sin mencionárselo a nadie, y vio las condiciones precarias en las que vivía la gente, de pobreza, de hambre, de agotamiento físico y mental. No eran condiciones apropiadas para ningún ser humano, ni siquiera en la mismísima cárcel pasaban tanta humillación.

Le dijo a su padre lo que se había enterado, que no iba a trabajar para una compañía que le hacía eso a otros seres humanos, le dijo que él era un hombre detestable que solo pensaba en sí mismo, en el dinero, y en la fama. Había mancillado la historia que a su honorable abuelo le costó tanto construir. Era la escoria más baja que manipuló a una familia solamente para salir del fango.

Sentir la sangre corriéndole por la cara fue una sensación indescriptible. El ardor. El dolor. La irritación.

La tristeza de darte cuenta de que tu padre es un monstruo.

Pero se sintió bien, decirle todo eso, y un tiempo más tarde se dio cuenta que sus reclamos no harían nada para ayudar a esa gente, no haría nada para mejorar las condiciones en las que ellos vivían. Si bien su primera decisión fue huir de su casa, al igual que su hermana mayor, consideró mejor las opciones, ya que era la heredera de su padre, y si ella huía, su hermano tomaría su lugar, y no, no estaba dispuesta a permitir que su hermano liderara una empresa de ese tamaño, sobre todo con su cabeza igual de dañada que la de su padre.

Sonrió orgullosa al ver lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas en ese tiempo. Schnee seguía siendo la cara de un maltratador, de un traidor, de un monstruo, pero poco a poco iban cambiando las cosas, y sabía que era gracias a ella.

Conversó con el administrador de la instalación, y parecía ser un hombre muy inteligente y que conocía muy bien sobre la minería y los negocios. Al menos era consciente de la mejoría en el trato hacía los trabajadores, y como estos mismos producían mucho más que en otros asentamientos. Esa era prueba suficiente de que todas sus palabras y consejos no eran en vano.

Salieron de ahí, luego de firmar papeleo e ir a una reunión con los capataces. Se sentía exhausta y acalorada, y si bien su ropa no era tan formal, no podría estar ahí ni un segundo trajeada.

Moriría.

Caminaron donde estaba el chofer, curiosamente el hombre no vestía para nada formal en comparación con los que conducían en casa. De nuevo, con ese calor, la gente moriría frita, y ni siquiera era verano.

Le dio un vistazo a su acompañante, mientras iban de vuelta al hotel. Sus ojos se veían emocionados. Quizás era lo mismo que sentía ella. Ambas ya habían conversado de lo mal que estaban algunos asentamientos, le dijo a Ruby muchos de sus deseos, y ambas había notado como todo estaba de maravilla, y estaría al tanto de que la situación no cambiase para peor.

Tal vez la miró muy fijamente, porque la chica la miró de vuelta, sonriéndole.

"Lo hiciste, Weiss."

Sintió que las lágrimas podrían salir de sus ojos.

Nadie le decía aquello, nadie. Nadie esperaba nada de su persona, pero, sin embargo, nadie podía siquiera decirle lo mucho que había contribuido, ni siquiera esa panda de idiotas ejecutivos que trabajaban con ella. Solo era la hija del jefe, sus acciones no eran nada en comparación, siempre era la niña mimada. La hijita de papá.

Pero Ruby sabía que eso no era así.

Le sonrió de vuelta.

Ya habían acabado todo lo pendiente respecto al asentamiento, y su vuelo de regreso sería en tres días.

Ruby era lo más importante en su vida, y en realidad había sido muy tonta de no tomarlo en cuenta lo suficiente. Sobre analizar las cosas no la llevaría a ningún lado.

Debía actuar.

"Mañana necesito de sus servicios, ¿Podría pasar a recogernos a la misma hora?"

El chofer la miró con duda.

"¿Necesita que la lleve a algún lado en particular?"

Le dio una mirada rápida a la chica a su lado, la cual tenía sorpresa en sus facciones. Solo pudo sonreírle, demostrándole con eso que sí, si estaba interesada en conocer a su familia, sus raíces, porque Ruby lo era todo en su vida, y quería ser lo mismo para ella.

"Iremos a visitar a unos familiares."

Ruby estaba tan emocionada que sus ojos brillaban. Incluso pudo sentir la mano de ella en la suya. Quizás no había tomado las mejores decisiones, o quizás no había tomado algunas decisiones, pero sabía que esta era la correcta.

* * *

**Awwwwww.**

**Pobre Weiss acalorada, yo creo que se le fundió el cerebro si es que cree que es una buena idea el ir a visitar la casa de Ruby donde puede estar la hermana mayor sobreprotectora, musculosa y furiosa. Pero bueno, tenemos que ser positivos. Puede que el que esté con la hermana menor de edad no sea tan malo, y que su padre no haga algo ridículo. Hay que tener fe.**

_**Capitulo siguiente: Diana – Recompensa. **_

**De acuerdo, no esperen una batalla épica con el tema de la tía, porque no la habrá, así que no se hagan ilusiones. El tema es rápido de zanjar, pero lo que importa es lo que pasará por la cabeza de Diana, eso es lo que a todos nos interesa. Nadie quiere ver a la vieja fea esa como diría mi waifu. **

**Nos leemos pronto. **


	26. Capitulo 24 -Diana-

**Capítulo 24 – Diana – Recompensa.**

La sala de reuniones se sentía fría, hueca, inhóspita y era curioso habiendo estado ahí en tantas ocasiones de las cuales la sintió normal, incluso confortable.

Tal vez era la llegada de esa mujer al lugar.

La cara de sorpresa y molestia que vio en su tía apenas entró, fue suficiente para saber que su decisión había sido la correcta.

No era una niña, ya no podía pasar por encima suyo.

"¿Diana?"

Esta preguntó, mirándola con confusión.

Se había sentado en medio, y le ofreció una silla frente a ella, al otro lado de la mesa. Elsa se mantenía en la esquina en su lugar usual, inerte, magnificente.

Se sentía el ambiente tenso, y habría preferido que Anna estuviese ahí con ellas, aligerando la carga, pero estaba ocupada en los tribunales, así que estaban solas, en la frialdad de la situación.

Soltó un suspiro, soltando el aire que llevaba aguantando.

La mirada de su tía seguía en ella, pasmo e incredulidad.

Elsa observó la interacción, con falsa sorpresa, porque obviamente estaba al tanto de toda la situación.

"Señorita Cavendish, parece que mi decisión la ha tomado por sorpresa."

Habló con un tono apaciguador hacía su tía, la cual pareció alterarse con sus palabras. Aún más alterada.

"No pensé que traería a mi sobrina a nuestro negocio."

Cerró los ojos, respirando con calma, mientras Elsa seguía la conversación. No quería siquiera estar ahí, pero debía.

"Arendelle Corporation se asegura de que nuestros clientes o socios estén en buena situación económica antes de firmar cualquier papeleo. Es el protocolo y estamos en nuestro derecho legal de hacerlo."

Al parecer su tía estaba reaccionando mal, pero no quería mirarla, no tenía el valor ni las energías para hacerle frente. Tomó de la taza de té a su lado, intentando seguir en calma, aunque su estómago siguiese revolviéndose.

"Mis ejecutivos encontraron que usted no tiene ningún tipo de crédito, ni trato con un banco, así que automáticamente cae como aval Hospitales Cavendish. Como la empresa está bajo dos nombres, creí que lo mejor sería informarle a la señorita Diana Cavendish al respecto."

La miró con la intención de detectar su reacción. Esta asintió, muda, podía ver sus manos temblar. Había sido descubierta, pero se le notaba aun rabia en su mirar. Ira en los azules similares a los propios.

"Mi sobrina aún no tiene edad para ser participe en nada ligado a la empresa, señorita Arendelle."

Sonrió levemente, y tomó el contrato impreso en sus manos. La mirada de su tía de inmediato fue hacía ella. Sus ojos conectaron.

"Muy por el contrario, tía Daryl. Probablemente lo hayas leído y olvidado llegado un momento, pero la cláusula número doce, articulo nueve, menciona que tienes completo derecho sobre las decisiones de la empresa, sin embargo, menciona también que mi persona, al cumplir los dieciséis, tengo suficiente derecho de ser partícipe de todo lo que sea relativo a la empresa. El articulo siguiente también expresa que, si Daryl Cavendish quisiera iniciar algún tipo de trato bajo el nombre de Hospitales Cavendish, y Diana Cavendish ya tiene los dieciséis, ambas firmas deben ser consideradas antes de empezar cualquier tipo de trato, asociación o servicio."

Se había aprendido cada palabra de memoria, tenía las palabras impresas en su cabeza.

No había un solo sector de ese largo contrato que fuese capaz de olvidar.

Después de revisar dicha cláusula, se la pasó a su tía, cuya mirada estaba llena de irritación. La mujer tomó el papel, casi quitándoselo de las manos. Leyó el contrato, y se le notaba que había olvidado aquello, de todas formas, lo había firmado hace un buen par de años. Agradecía con todo su ser que su madre pusiera aquella clausula, ya que ella a esa edad ya participaba y tenía total conciencia de los negocios. Podía tener la empresa segura antes de subir al poder, eso era realmente un alivio.

Su tía dejó el contrato contra la mesa, y la miró, con evidente odio.

Se sentía bien por poder detener lo que sea que quisiera hacer, pero a la vez aún se sentía terrible. Era su tía. La había criado. ¿Ahora la miraba de esa forma?

Le dolía.

Era un puñal directo a su carne, a su pecho, a su corazón.

"Mi pregunta aquí, señoritas, es, ¿El trato seguirá en pie? Porque no tengo mucho tiempo a mi disposición, así que, si quieren cerrar el trato, prefiero que sea cuanto antes."

Su tía se levantó bruscamente del asiento, y miró a Elsa con esa mirada falsa que tanto odiaba.

"Mis más grandes disculpas por hacerla perder el tiempo, señorita Arendelle, pero en este momento no tenemos la facultar para iniciar un negocio externo."

Elsa asintió, con la mirada tranquila. Se levantó del asiento y caminó hasta la puerta, abriéndola para la mujer.

"Si cambia de opinión o consigue un aval, estaré disponible para llegar a otro acuerdo."

Daryl asintió y salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo.

Huyendo.

Elsa cerró la puerta, y la miró con curiosidad. Dejó caer su rostro en sus manos, sin poder soportar la mirada ajena en la suya. Estaba agotada.

Había acabado y por suerte había sido rápido.

Quizás su tía podía conseguir otro aval, tal vez el trato con Jacques Schnee no fue como lo planeó, pero si conseguía el dinero para empezar aquel emprendimiento, ya no tendría nada que ver con su legado, ni con su persona, así que no podría lastimarla de ninguna forma. Soltó otro suspiro, casi sintiendo que su pecho se desinflaba.

Quería gritar. Quería llorar.

Pero no lo iba a hacer.

Se levantó del asiento, y vio como Elsa seguía parada en aquella posición rígida, mirándola. Se le acercó y le dio la mano, recibiendo un apretón firme.

"Gracias por todo, Elsa. Lamento haberte quitado un negocio."

"Los negocios van y vienen, no te preocupes."

Elsa le dio una leve sonrisa, conciliadora, y abrió nuevamente la puerta.

Dio una rápida disculpa antes de caminar a paso rápido hacía el ascensor. Se abrió una de las puertas, y estuvo tentada a apretar el botón de emergencia para que se detuviese y pudiese estar sola. Se quedó en un rincón, viendo la gente bajar y subirse, subirse y bajar, sintiéndose ajena a su alrededor.

Tenía que mantenerse fuerte. Tenía que resistir. Tenía que ser paciente.

Respirar profundamente.

Las puertas finalmente se abrieron en el primer piso, y salió de ahí, como si el lugar quemase. Quería huir. Quería ir a su casa, encerrarse. Estar sola. Caminó con la carpeta con el contrato bajo el brazo, y sintió un agarre en su mano. No alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo, pero sintió que la tironeaban. Levantó la mirada, la cual parecía tener en el suelo, o en el horizonte, pero sin mirar nada en particular.

Podía reconocer ese cabello castaño y esa coleta que se balanceaba de un lado a otro.

¿Qué hacía ella ahí?

Se vio llegar a la cafetería nuevamente, la cual parecía mucho más desocupada que la primera vez que estuvo ahí.

Akko incluso la sentó en una de las sillas, más alejadas del resto, de una manera un poco brusca, clásico de la castaña. Esta se sentó a su lado, con la silla mirándola a ella directamente. Sus ojos carmines lucían preocupados.

"¿Cómo te fue?"

Dio un salto.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

Akko negó, cruzándose de brazos.

"Anna me dijo que estabas aquí solucionando tu problema y vine a verte, así que, ¿Cómo fue todo?"

Sonrió levemente.

No lo imaginaría si no tuviese a la chica en frente.

Bajó la mirada, dejando el contrato en la mesa.

"Bien, logré evitar que mi tía hiciera tratos sin mi permiso. Ahora necesitará mi firma para lo que sea que involucre los hospitales."

"¡Eso es buenísimo! ¡Sabía que podrías!" La chica pareció detenerse en su efusividad. No quiso mirarla a los ojos. "¿Entonces por qué estas tan triste?"

¿Triste?

Si, estaba triste.

Con Akko expresaba más de lo que se permitía.

"Es mi familia, Akko. Es lo único que tengo. Me crie con ella, y ahora intentó apuñalarme por la espalda. No puedo siquiera creerlo aún. Es como una pesadilla. Jamás imaginé que algo así podía ocurrirme, digo, la tía Daryl siempre fue mala y egoísta, ¿Pero llegar a este punto?"

"Bueno, la gente cambia y se obsesiona con el poder."

Akko mencionó, y pudo ver como se levantaba de hombros.

"¿Mis primas estaban de acuerdo? Dios, ya no sé qué hacer. No sé cómo voy a mirarlas la próxima vez. ¿Qué vendrá después?"

Sintió la mano de Akko en la suya, acariciando el dorso de su mano con suavidad. Sus ojos hicieron contacto, y se notaba la negación en el rostro de la chica. Preocupada. Consternada. Podía leer en su rostro todas aquellas veces cuando le decía que era demasiado terca, que tenía que dejar ir las cosas, aunque antes solo se lo decía ante cosas poco importantes, como una tarea, un examen o algo de la escuela. Poco importantes para ella, claro.

"Diana, tienes que dejar de preocuparte por eso."

"Son mi familia, Akko, no puedo. No puedo dejar de pensar en ellas. Son la única familia que tengo."

Se lo repetía constantemente. Era su familia. Su núcleo. Su sangre. Cavendish se trataba de unión, de tradición, de la amabilidad, de las creencias y la sangre. No podía abandonar todo lo que significaba su apellido, el cual se había dedicado a mantener en alto toda su vida.

Akko negó nuevamente.

"Diana, solo olvídate de ellas. Me tienes a mí, puedes armar tu propia familia." Sintió sus mejillas arder, sin creer lo que escuchaba, así como vio a Akko un poco nerviosa, mirando alrededor. "Y ya sabes, Anna y Elsa también te quieren y se preocupan un montón por ti, incluso Weiss, que es un poco fría, pero se nota que te estima, y Ruby, no te conoce apenas, pero te encuentra super genial. ¡Podemos ser tu familia!"

Sus ojos brillaban con fuerza. No tenía palabras para decirle. Estaba en blanco.

"No porque tengan la misma sangre deben ser familia, no te merecen, y tienes a tu madre, está dentro de tu pecho, guiándote, cuidándote. Las personas que tú eliges son la familia que importa."

Cerró los ojos, a punto de llorar, pero negó. No quería.

"Akko, no me hagas llorar…"

La castaña soltó una leve risa, y cuando abrió los ojos para mirarla, vio en sus carmines una mirada que jamás había visto. Un brillo diferente, junto con esa sonrisa, tan pacífica y cálida.

"Me gusta."

Vio como sus mejillas eran casi del mismo color de sus ojos, así como sintió sus propias mejillas arder con aun más fuerza. ¿Qué? Esta se rascó la nuca, y nuevamente miró alrededor.

"Digo, ejem, cuando te conocí, pensé que eras de hielo, que no tenías sentimientos y eras una engreída, y sé que no te muestras como eres con nadie, ni siquiera con Hannah y Barbara, así que me alegro, digo, me siento como importante de que llores y seas natural conmigo."

Sus ojos no la miraron ni un segundo, pero jamás se había sentido así. Eran esas mariposas en el estómago que incluso llegaban a lastimarla. Jamás imaginó, ni en sus más increíbles imaginaciones, que Akko le diría algo así, tan honesto, tan lleno de amor.

¿Amor?

No se dio cuenta, pero sus manos ya habían llegado a las mejillas de la chica, forzándola a que sus ojos finalmente se encontraran. Quería ver ese brillo nuevamente en sus ojos. Quería que la mirara solo a ella. ¿Era muy egoísta de su parte? Akko la hacía sentir así, nadie la había hecho sentir así, y odiaba siquiera sentirse así de humana y emocional.

Quería besarla.

Se reprochó a sí misma, viendo los ojos carmines llenos de asombro. No debía hacer algo así, no era correcto, mucho menos ahí, donde había personas dando vueltas.

No debía.

Soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos, intentando calmarse. Apoyó su frente con la de la chica, y se quedó ahí. Podía sentir los latidos ajenos, el aroma de su cabello, lo cálido de su respiración. Nunca había estado tan cerca de ella. Era demasiada la tentación.

Debía separarse, pero no quería.

¿Por qué Akko no se alejaba?

Abrió los ojos, solo para ver de cerca una mueca extraña en el rostro frente a ella.

¿Frustración? ¿Enojo? ¿Molestia?

Debía alejarse.

No tenía que seguir tentando esas ansias que tenía de estar con la chica. De amarla y ser correspondida, porque esos eran cuentos de hadas. Esa era la realidad, y sabía que lo que hacía no era correcto. No debía forzar a una persona, mucho menos violar su espacio personal.

De todas formas, Akko ya había huido de esos sentimientos que escapaban de su comprensión.

Entonces lo sintió.

Mientras su cerebro buscaba mil escusas para alejarse, sintió los labios ajenos en los suyos.

¿Era un sueño? ¿Su imaginación?

No, podía sentirlo.

Era su primer beso y no sabía siquiera si seguía respirando.

* * *

**¿¡QUE!? ¿¡QUE PASÓ QUE COSA!?**

**OH.**

**¿Los sorprendí? Espero que sí. **

**Me causa gracia que la tía aparezca justo cuando es Halloween, que tenebrosa coincidencia. **

**Espero estén disfrutando de esta historia, y del Diakko que ahora parece que es más verídico que nunca. Ah, recuerden leer mi otra historia Diakko, la cual actualizo al mismo tiempo que esta. **

_**Siguiente capítulo: Elsa – juicio final.**_

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	27. Capitulo 25 -Elsa-

**Capítulo 25 – Elsa – Juicio final.**

Cerró los ojos y apoyó su mentón sobre sus manos entrelazadas.

Si había algo que le molestaba, era no ser capaz de conducir el auto, el no tener control sobre el vehículo, pero en ese momento no tenía opción. Sin ella se sentía sumida en sus ansiedades y traumas.

El chofer estaba inerte en la lejanía, mientras ella estaba atrás, sentada, con una pantalla que mostraba uno de los canales locales.

Las noticias en vivo.

Miró para afuera, observando a las personas que estaban acumuladas fuera de los tribunales, así como esos mismos reporteros que veía en la televisión.

Sabía que Anna no quería que se involucrara, pero no podía. Al menos necesitaba ver si su hermana estaba bien, estar con ella al menos cuando saliera del juicio. Las ventanas impedían que la gente supiese que ella estaba ahí, o la mayoría de la prensa estaría rodeando su vehículo.

La gente enloqueció.

Podía ver en la pantalla como Anna salía de los juzgados. Con su ropa bien arreglada, así como su cabello, su mirada seria y profesional. Podía notar el claro estrés en su ceño fruncido. La gente la rodeo rápidamente, como parásitos, haciendo preguntas algo imprudentes sobre el caso, sobre la empresa, sobre Hans.

Anna le había dicho que no haría declaraciones, pero por su rostro, ya que la conocía demasiado, sabía que la chica no iba a hacer caso a sus propias palabras.

Levantó la mano, como una mujer digna de la realeza, abandonando su incomodidad ante el público.

"No haré declaración de ningún tipo, ese es el trabajo de mi abogado, pero quiero decirles una sola cosa a todos ustedes."

Anna sonrió de esa forma tan agradable, tan atrapante, que se vio inerte observándola. Sintió algo de celos de que todos pudiesen verla, y esperaba que nadie se enamorara de ella.

"Arendelle Corporation es una empresa de cero tolerancias, no aceptamos ningún tipo de agresión ni ataque entre nuestros trabajadores." Le dio un poco de risa, porque aun podía ver entre su cabello los vestigios de su herida. "Somos honorables. A mi hermana y a mí nos enseñaron a vivir con la verdad por delante, a ser honestas, amables, humildes y nosotras no haríamos nada para poner en riesgo lo que nuestros queridos padres nos dejaron. Si alguien quiere hablar mal de nosotras, decir blasfemias o apuntar contra nuestra empresa, no dudaremos en llevarlo a juicio y limpiar nuestro nombre, porque el legado de nuestros padres es nuestra vida, y no dudaremos en protegerlo a toda costa."

Así terminó, levantando el rostro y caminando hasta el vehículo. Algunos reporteros iniciaron otra ronda de preguntas, así como vieron a su abogado caminando desde otra dirección y fueron otros a por él. Sintió la puerta a su lado abrirse, y miró detenidamente como la chica se subía. Clara sorpresa en su rostro, ya que no había mencionado que la iría a buscar.

"¿Elsa? ¿Por qué viniste?"

Solo pudo sonreír y tomar la mano de Anna con la suya. No le importaban las personas acumulándose afuera, sus voces distorsionadas por el vidrio.

"A apoyarte. Has crecido mucho."

La pelirroja solo soltó una risa.

"Estaba super nerviosa ahí dentro, sudando y todo, tenía las piernas como gelatinas. Espero no se haya notado en cámara."

Soltó una risa, acompañando la de su hermana.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que el chofer llegó a su destino, que era la compañía. Aún era temprano para ir a casa, y tenían aun algunos pendientes. Entraron por el subterráneo y tomaron el ascensor, subiendo hasta el piso más alto donde estaban sus oficinas.

Una de las secretarias se lanzó sobre ellas a penas las puertas se abrieron, y le dio la mano a Anna. Le molestaba un poco que se tomaran tantas confianzas con la pelirroja, pero era ella misma la que se dejaba, y no podía decirle a Anna que dejase de ser quien era, dejar lo que la hacía especial.

"Muy buen discurso, señorita Arendelle."

La pelirroja soltó una risa nerviosa, arreglándose el cabello con su mano libre. Ahora volvía su incomodidad.

"Solo quise decir algo importante."

"Estábamos viendo las noticias, y muchos encontramos sus breves palabras realmente motivantes."

"Es mi empresa también, debo mostrar la cara como corresponde."

Anna volvió a hablar, sonriendo, soltándose finalmente del agarre y despidiéndose de la chica agitando su mano. Juntas caminaron hasta su oficina, y se sintió bien entrar y estar fuera de las miradas de sus empleados.

Se sentó en su asiento, mientras Anna se sacaba el saco y lo ponía sobre una de las sillas al lado opuesto de la suya. Se deshizo de los primeros botones de la camisa, como si buscara aire con desesperación.

Solo pudo observarla, no quería apresurarla, pero quería saber lo ocurrido por su propia voz.

La pelirroja finalmente la miró, captando de inmediato lo que quería.

"De acuerdo. No fue tan bien como esperaba, si bien teníamos muchas pruebas, meterlo en la cárcel se nos hará un poco más difícil, sus abogados eran muy competentes. Conseguí una orden de alejamiento, de nosotras y de la empresa y reclusión nocturna por los siguientes tres meses. Una de las magistradas mencionó que, si el hombre seguía acercándose, llevarían el caso a un segundo nivel, y ahí sería la cárcel sin duda, a menos que prueben que algo está mal con la cabeza de Hans y lo internen."

Asintió a cada palabra, y se cruzó de piernas. En realidad, esperaba mucho menos. La ley no siempre funcionaba como debería, pero se mantenía positiva. El menor ataque de Hans sería tomado como una infracción a la ley, y ahí podría tomar cartas en el asunto, cartas más severas. Agradecía el no estar ahí, porque no sabría si podía ser capaz de soportar verle la cara a ese hombre sin desmoronarse por completo.

Había sido muy valiente de Anna el tomar el caso.

"¿Ves? Buenas noticias por todos lados. Ya no más Daryl y no más Hans."

Soltó una risa, si, al menos se habían quitado aquello de encima. Miró su celular de reojo, aun sin tener algún mensaje de la peliblanca.

Sintió los turquesas sobre ella, observando el aparato.

"Y bueno, falta saber de Weiss. Espero esté bien."

"¿Ruby no te ha comentado nada?"

"Lo último que me dijo es que iba a ser un día muy movido, y lleno de sorpresas, pero lo que para ella sonaba bien, no hay garantía de que así sea para Weiss."

Anna levantó los hombros, y finalmente se cruzó de brazos, con resignación en toda su humanidad.

Soltó un suspiro. Tenía razón. Su amiga era completamente difícil, y lo que llegase a pasar, podría ser para bien como para mal, y quizás ni comentaría al respecto, por vergüenza o por quien sabe que otra razón. Esperaba que todo saliera bien, para ambas.

Pudo sentir los pasos de Anna acercarse lentamente, hasta finalmente sentarse en sus piernas, abrazándola.

"¡Al fin libres!"

Negó con el rostro, quitándose a la chica de encima, recibiendo un puchero de esta, en el suelo.

"Las palabras de Hans llegaran pronto, tenemos que ser el doble de cuidadosas."

"¿O sea que lo de la otra vez no se repetirá?"

Anna la miraba desde sus piernas, arrodillada, con sus ojos suplicantes y su sonrisa pícara. Sintió su cara arder, y movió su silla hacía atrás, haciendo que la chica perdiera el equilibrio, pero alcanzó a evitar una caída. Le dio risa su rostro, y quería reír o el calor se le subiría encima.

"No, nunca."

Otra vez el puchero, esta vez Anna se sentó en el escritorio con sus brazos cruzados, haciendo un claro berrinche.

"¡Pero tu empezaste!"

Sintió su mandíbula desencajarse, la miró reprobatoriamente, cruzándose también de brazos.

"Tu insististe en que querías un premio, Anna."

"Detén tus caballos, Elsa. Tú te negaste y luego ofreciste otra cosa de manera sugestiva, ¿Te recuerdo que era?"

Su mirada inquisitiva hizo sus mejillas arder. No podía siquiera reconocerse. Era como si hubiese sido poseída. ¿Ese era el nivel de control que le gustaba tener? Se puso las manos en el rostro, intentando calmar el calor en su rostro con el frio de sus manos, pero no parecía ser suficiente. ¿En que se había convertido?

¿¡En que había convertido a su hermana!?

Soltó un chillido ahogado entre sus manos, y recibió una risa por parte de Anna. Levantó el rostro para observarla, notando como esta se sujetaba el abdomen.

"Creo que es momento que aceptemos que ya no somos unas niñas, Elsa."

Sus ojos la miraron fijamente cuando terminó de reír. Y si, tal vez tenía razón. Ya no eran niñas que experimentaban, o que se cuestionaban las cosas. Pero no iba a admitir que se había transformado en ese tipo de mujer, aunque al parecer a Anna no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

"Mientras saciemos esas necesidades en nuestra casa, Anna."

La chica soltó otra risa, bajándose del escritorio y dejando un rápido beso en su mejilla. Tomó su saco y salió por la puerta, pero antes de cerrarla se asomó.

"Trabajaré muy duro para que lleguemos pronto a casa."

Le dio un guiño y desapareció por la puerta.

Soltó un suspiro, sonrojándose con fuerza. Anna era problemática, demasiado para su propio bien. Sintió su interior llenarse de un sentimiento confuso, e incluso un poco denso. Incluso sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

Anna no era una niña, ni mucho menos. Pero debía premiarla por su esfuerzo.

Negó con el rostro, quitándose aquellos pensamientos desconocidos de su cabeza y prendió su computadora, aún tenía trabajo que hacer, y debía esforzarse.

No la dejaría cargar con todo.

Estuvo trabajando sin parar por unas horas.

Anna organizó una reunión con el consejo, que no quería tener, pero no tenía opción. Las reuniones mensuales debían hacerse, sobre todo considerando las situaciones que han vivido. Estaba pensando realmente en hacerlas trimestrales, y así ahorrarse el agobio, sería más duro, pero sería para mejor, pero aquello debía discutirse en grupo.

No recibió ningún mensaje fuera de lo normal, así que parecía que Hans se había callado, eso la dejó en paz, así también como Daryl Cavendish no se comunicó con ella.

Todo parecía en paz.

Miró su celular, sin tener ningún tipo de mensaje de la peliblanca.

Soltó un suspiro y se estiró en el asiento.

Anna golpeó y abrió la puerta, mirándola con una sonrisa, al parecer lista para que pudiesen retirarse.

Siempre que se confundía, o se deprimía, solía encerrarse. Pero Anna no soportaba aquello, así que mientras viviesen juntas nada de puertas cerradas, era el trato. Si sentían algo malo, debían hablarlo y solucionarlo en el momento. Le era difícil, pero Anna era comprensiva, algo temperamental, pero comprensiva y amable.

Confiaba en ella y en sus palabras de apoyo.

Se levantó de la silla y acomodó sus pertenencias, así como metió su celular en el bolsillo del saco. Apagó las luces y caminó fuera de la oficina. Anna la estaba esperando en el ascensor, apretando el botón una y otra vez, como si así fuese a moverse más rápido.

Ya quedaban pocos trabajando a esas horas, así que estaba tranquilo.

Llegaron al subterráneo y entraron a su auto, y se quedó unos segundos con las manos en el manubrio. Realmente la ponía nerviosa el tener un chofer, y no importaba como manejase, siempre era el mismo sentimiento. Escuchó la risita de Anna a su lado. Estar sola con un chofer la hacía sentir completamente angustiada, aun no comprendía si era por el accidente de sus padres o por su carencia de confianza en las personas.

"No tenías que ir a buscarme."

La miró de reojo, soltando un suspiro y finalmente encendiendo el vehículo.

Salieron de la empresa, y recorrieron las calles, las cuales estaban bastante llenas, y entendía ya que el fin de mes parecía traer a todos a las calles. Sintió la mano de Anna en la suya, y ahí pudo calmarse un poco. Se sentía tan irritable que pensaba que pasar tanto tiempo con la heredera Schnee empezaba a hacerle daño.

Sintió una vibración en su saco, y esperaba que su pensamiento hubiese invocado a la peliblanca.

Anna se apresuró a tomar el celular, y revisarlo.

Vio de reojo como sus turquesas parecían sorprendidos.

Oh no. Temió que algo malo le pasara a la menor.

"¿Qué le pasó a Weiss?"

Tuvo que hablar, ya que Anna no decía nada. La vio negar con el rostro, aun con sorpresa.

"No es Weiss, es Diana."

Se detuvo en una luz roja y miró el mensaje.

'_Estoy teniendo un percance emocional.'_

Otra más.

* * *

**De acuerdo, los percances emocionales son algo común en las herederas, no hay otra explicación razonable. ¿Qué puedo decir? Tienen tantas cosas a su favor para crear drama, lo siento. **

**Démosle un percance emocional a la chica que menos pareciera tenerlos, así que Akko, cuida tus espaldas que te haré sufrir.**

**¿Cómo han estado? Yo tengo sueño, pero es mi día libre así que lo aprovecho como se debe. Hacer dibujos también me hace sentir que mi descanso vale la pena. **

**Recuerden que pueden darme ideas si es que quieren ver alguna interacción en particular, yo feliz de hacer especiales, aprovechen.**

_**Capitulo siguiente: Weiss – Reunión familiar.**_

**Prepárense, estará bueno.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	28. Capitulo 26 -Weiss-

**Capítulo 26 – Weiss – Reunión familiar.**

Se puso un vestido azul, y no se puso nada sobre los hombros, realmente hacía aún más calor en esa zona. Ruby tenía su camiseta sin mangas y su pantalón, prácticamente su uniforme en aquellos días. No quería alertar al chofer al parecer, para que no fuese tan extra oficial y soltara la lengua con su padre.

Fueron dejadas en un camino, y había tanta naturaleza como en toda la isla. El auto se alejó, y quedaron ahí, cada una con una maleta. Ruby insistió en llevar otro cambio, por si se les hacía tarde y era mejor pasar la noche ahí, no era lo que quería, pero no tenía opción.

Una casa de madera de dos pisos estaba frente a ellas. Rodeada de árboles. Parecía la casa de los sueños de cualquier 'persona de campo'.

Respiró profundo.

Se puso recta y caminó hasta la puerta, siguiendo a la menor.

Ruby golpeó un par de veces.

Un hombre rubio sin afeitar abrió la puerta casi de inmediato. Tenía puesto un delantal de cocina, y parecía tener un poco de batido o lo que fuese en su ropa. Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a la pelinegra, la cual fue atrapada en un abrazo, y no sabía cuál de ambos estaba poniendo más fuerza en el acto. Este se alejó no sin antes dejar un beso en el cabello de su hija.

"Hola, papá."

"No sabía que vendrías, Ruby, pensé que estabas hasta el cuello de trabajo con…"

Dejó de hablar apenas sus ojos se encontraron. No importaba cuanto mirase al hombre, no encontraba ningún rasgo que le recordase a Ruby en lo absoluto. Sintió su cuerpo tensarse al verse en el foco de atención.

Ruby pareció llamar su atención nuevamente.

"Si, acerca de eso, es casi una visita laboral, ella es Weiss, ella es…bueno, mi jefa."

Ruby mencionó, sonando claramente nerviosa.

Su padre las miró a ambas, una después a la otra.

No. No era solo la jefa.

Soltó un suspiro y se puso derecha, intentando verse más alta y profesional, ofreciéndole la mano al hombre.

"Señor…ehmmm…"

Sintió sus mejillas arder. No recordaba el nombre del hombre, aunque había tenido que enviarle documentos para que firmara, y jamás se habían visto, así que entró en crisis.

El hombre soltó una risa, tomando su mano, estrechándosela con más fuerza de la que necesitaba.

"Taiyang Xiao Long."

El hombre la miró, esperando que terminase la frase. Sintió los nervios atacarla, pero intentó mantener la compostura lo que más podía.

Era la primera impresión, debía dar su máximo.

"Señor Xiao Long, soy Weiss Schnee, heredera de la compañía minera Schnee y soy la novia de su hija."

Vio de reojo como Ruby dio un salto mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

Sintió su propia saliva atorarse en su garganta cuando el hombre la miró con sus ojos azules completamente serios. Ya no había agarre en su mano. Empezó a temer si esa era la decisión correcta o no, pero era la heredera Schnee, debía ser honesta, debía comunicarle a ese hombre lo que ocurría. Debía hacer feliz a Ruby.

De la nada el hombre puso sus manos en sus hombros, nuevamente con más fuerza de la que debía utilizar, y le dio una gran sonrisa.

"¿Novia? ¡Jaja! ¡Qué buena broma la de ustedes dos! ¡Casi caigo!"

Se quedó inerte, mirando al hombre, el cual le dio un codazo a su hija, haciendo que esta saltara, y se sobara con mueca dolorida.

"Ay, Ruby, ya quisieras que ella fuera tu novia."

Ruby solo frunció el ceño, soltando un suspiro pesado.

¿Ella sabía que eso ocurriría?

Iba a abrir la boca, debía acabar con ese malentendido. Era la novia, no era una broma. Taiyang ignoró su intento de voz, y comenzó a tocar a su hija, principalmente sus brazos descubiertos.

"Te ves más fuerte que la última vez que te vi, tal como tu padre. Pero ambas lucen delgadas, estoy preparando la cena para cuando llegue Yang, así que pueden dejar sus maletas e ir a dar una vuelta."

El hombre se dio media vuelta y fue hacia la cocina, para seguir en lo suyo. Frunció el ceño, debía decirle, así que dio un paso hacía el hombre, pero Ruby la detuvo, agarrándola de la muñeca. La vio negar con su rostro.

"Es un caso perdido."

Ruby le susurró en el oído, y comenzó a caminar por la casa, hasta llegar a una habitación. Ignoró su molestia y la siguió, no sin antes observar su alrededor.

Esa casa hogareña era todo lo contrario a la casa Schnee. Tenía fotos, objetos, cosas que claramente tenían mucho significado emocional. No había cosas de mucho valor, y reiteraba, probablemente tendrían mucho valor emocional, cosa que en su casa no había.

Pisos de mármol. Pinturas exóticas. Objetos de colección. Ninguno de esos objetos en su antiguo hogar significaba nada para nadie.

Aquí el suelo de madera, la antigua alfombra, los muebles, todos parecían tener su propia historia.

Entró al cuarto en el que la chica estaba, encontrándose con una habitación con dos camas. En un rincón, al lado de la ventana, un escritorio con luces alrededor, figuras de colección y una gran variedad de libros. Cuadros con fotografías en la pared. Podía ver que al otro lado de la habitación había otro escritorio, con sus propias cosas, así que asumió que era el lado de la hermana de Ruby. No parecía que el lugar fuese ocupado, porque se veía tan lleno de polvo como el lado de la pelinegra.

Ruby soltó un estornudo antes de que abriera una de las ventanas.

"Mi papá se tomó muy en serio lo de que quería dejar todo como estaba."

Soltó una risa. No sabía qué hacía su padre, pero si vivía en el campo, debía de ser una vida ocupada y sacrificada, y le constaba que no tenía alguien que hiciera la limpieza por ellos y no tenía muy claro cómo era la situación económica de la familia, sabiendo que el padre trabajaba en una escuela y la hermana había perdido parte de su brazo.

Dejaron las maletas en el lado de Ruby, y luego ella le dio una seña para que la siguiera.

"¡Iremos a ver a mamá!"

Caminaron hasta la puerta y antes de salir Ruby le gritó a su padre, mientras que él le respondió que llegasen a tiempo para la comida.

Se vio caminando por el camino verde, y se alegró de tener unos zapatos más cómodos que los que solía usar. Se vio siguiendo a la chica, en completo silencio, nerviosa. Estaba nerviosa.

Las palabras seguían retumbando en su cabeza.

_Mamá_.

Sabía que la madre de Ruby había fallecido cuando era solo una niña, pero llamarla tan enérgicamente, suponía que tal vez se trataba de otra persona. Quizás podía ser así. De todas formas, también sabía que su hermana era en realidad media hermana.

¿Cómo sería la mujer que probablemente se encontraría?

o…

¿Entraría en un cementerio y sabría el nombre de la madre de su novia?

No.

Luego de caminar durante un buen rato lo supo.

El viento sopló con fuerza, meneando su cabello y su vestido. Pasaron entre los frondosos árboles, y luego pudo ver aquel risco. El viento era fuerte, porque estaban en la costa. Se abrazó a sí misma, porque el frio de la brisa la tomó por sorpresa.

Luego vio aquella piedra tallada entre el pasto.

_Summer Rose_.

Ruby se acercó a la lápida, y se agachó, puso ahí una rosa roja que no había visto con anterioridad en su mano. Se acercó también, con precaución. No tenía palabras, ni sabía que debía decir. Era la madre de Ruby, después de todo. Pero jamás había hablado con los padres de una pareja, ni que hubiese tenido muchas tampoco, pero ¿A un padre fallecido? Todo parecía ser aún más complicado.

Ruby se paró a su lado, con una leve sonrisa, y de inmediato su corazón dejó de latir con tanta ansiedad.

"Mamá, ella es Weiss. Mi novia."

No dijo ninguna palabra, solo observó la tumba en silencio.

¿Qué le diría si estuviese viva?

¿Qué era lo que iba a decirle al padre unos momentos antes?

"Papá no le creyó que estábamos saliendo. ¿Puedes creerlo? Sé que siempre he estado incomoda con las relaciones, y sé que Weiss es muy linda y principesca para mí, pero un poco de fe."

Solo pudo soltar una risa ante las palabras de Ruby. Nuevamente sintió un peso menos sobre los hombros. Lograba mantenerla tranquila con sus palabras.

Respiró profundamente, y tomó la mano de Ruby, no supo si fue para apoyarla a ella o para tener en que apoyarse, pero parecía tener el efecto buscado.

El momento había llegado.

"Sé que no he sido la mejor persona, ni la mejor novia, pero quiero que sepa que me estoy esforzando cada día por ser la mejor novia que su hija podría tener."

Sintió que se quedó sin aire cuando terminó de hablar, y quizás habló demasiado rápido, pero la mirada que Ruby le daba era suficiente para saber que se había dado a entender. Su mano fue apretada suavemente, y devolvió el gesto.

Ruby le dio un beso en la mejilla, y sintió su rostro arder. Sus ojos grises volvieron a la lápida.

"Está exagerando, es una buena chica, una buena jefa y se preocupa de las personas a su alrededor. Es algo difícil, sí, pero estoy orgullosa de ella."

Ya no sabía si era vergüenza, si era miedo, si era la ansiedad aun carcomiéndola, pero las lágrimas salieron con tanta facilidad que lo creía imposible. La situación tal vez era lo suficiente emotiva. Ruby apoyó su cabeza contra la suya, y solo pudo soltar un largo suspiro, mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo. No hubiese notado que Ruby lloraba de igual forma, si no fuese porque su brazo se empezaba a empapar poco a poco.

Esta no solía llorar, pero al parecer la situación lo permitió.

"Me estás mojando el vestido, idiota."

Soltó una leve risa cuando escuchó la risa de la pelinegra.

"Está mojando su vestido por su propia cuenta, señorita Schnee."

Sintió que los minutos que estuvieron ahí en silencio, llorando, fueron eternos.

Horas y horas.

Tal vez era cierto, porque el sol poco a poco parecía ocultarse en el horizonte. El cielo se teñía de rojo y naranja, mientras el viento movía las hojas de los árboles.

Ambas temblaron al mismo tiempo cuando otra ráfaga de viento helado pasó entre ellas, causándoles escalofríos. El vestido y la camiseta sin mangas no parecían ser lo mejor. Era una isla calurosa, pero al entrarse el sol, la humedad y frio traído desde el mar era suficiente para calarles los huesos.

Simplemente se despidieron, y caminaron tomadas de la mano de regreso a la casa.

"Imagino que disfrutabas mucho corriendo por estos lugares."

Ruby dio un salto, mirándola, sonriendo levemente ante los recuerdos que parecían llegar a su mente.

"Con Yang pasábamos mucho tiempo juntas, corriendo entre los árboles, escondiéndonos, cazando insectos, cosas así. ¿Qué hacías tú cuando pequeña?"

"Horas de lectura, clases de piano y canto."

Le hubiese gustado decir algo más divertido, así que solo se levantó de hombros. Esa era su vida, esa era la vida de la heredera Schnee. Sin contar las horas donde le enseñaban a ser una señorita de alcurnia.

Ruby sonrió, tirando de su mano.

"Nunca es tarde para correr entre los árboles. ¡Te haré cosquillas si te alcanzo!"

Sin darse cuenta se vio corriendo, alejándose de la chica, siendo atrapada por el ambiente y por su efusividad, riendo libremente.

Le gustaba eso.

Sentirse tan normal, hacer cosas tan normales como aquello.

Sentir que podía ser ella misma con Ruby.

Una mejor versión de sí misma.

Corrió sin que Ruby la alcanzara, cosa realmente extraña, porque Ruby podía correr más rápido que cualquier otro ser humano que hubiese visto. Pero disfrutó del momento. Cuando sintió las manos en su abdomen solo soltó una risa ahogada, mientras Ruby se reía y decía algo inentendible en su espalda. Por suerte no cayeron al suelo cuando fue atrapada a esa velocidad.

De la nada sintió un carraspeo, y ambas dejaron de reír.

Miró hacía el frente, donde venía aquel sonido desconocido.

Sintió su sangre helarse cuando vio unos ojos lilas, serios, imponentes, observándola sin decoro. Una mujer muy alta y musculada estaba frente a ellas. Probablemente su cuerpo era el de ella y Ruby fusionándose. Se veía muy intimidante. Su cabello rubio, como llamas, se meneaban con el viento.

Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que ella no fuese…

"¡Yang!"

Oh no.

* * *

**No pensarán que Yang está enfadada, ¿No? Digo, puede que de esa sensación…pero…uh, de acuerdo, tal vez si está un poco enfadada. Ver a su pequeña hermanita corriendo por el campo con una desconocida mujer igual puede ser algo mal interpretable. **

**Al menos no estaban en la cama, digo yo.**

**Debería comprar algo de tiempo subiendo un especial, así que veré si escribo algo. No he estado muy concentrada en mis hobbies con la situación país que estamos viviendo, que claramente no es la mejor y te agota mentalmente, aunque yo sea muy indiferente ante cualquier situación que no me involucre directamente, aunque hace unos días quemaron y saquearon mi lugar de trabajo, así que solo espero lo mejor bebés. Sé que el mundo se está cayendo a pedazos en muchos lugares, así que si están pasando por malas situaciones al menos espero que mis historias les ayuden a despejarse un poco. **

_**Capitulo siguiente: Diana – Conversación necesaria.**_

**Debería hacer un especial de Akko para poner por aquí, veré que puedo hacer.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	29. Capitulo 27 -Diana-

**Capítulo 27 – Diana – Conversación necesaria.**

Se dio cuenta que estaba teniendo una crisis emocional cuando sus compañeras de casa golpearon su puerta durante quince minutos y ella no escuchó absolutamente nada. Ellas pensaron incluso que no había nadie así que entraron para asegurarse, pero no, estaba ella ahí, sentada en su escritorio, mirando absolutamente nada, mientras tenía sus dedos en sus labios.

¿Qué otra prueba irrefutable necesitaba?

Aun sentía el aroma de Akko inundar sus sentidos.

Aun sentía la calidez de sus labios en sus suyos.

Sentía sus orejas, rostro y cuello encenderse con el simple hecho de recordar aquel momento.

Decir quien de las dos se separó primero era difícil de saber, y a ciencia cierta, tampoco recordaba quien se había alejado o había hecho una excusa para huir. No recordaba nada. Su cabeza era una maraña de pensamientos, y lo único que recordaba era el beso.

Intentó estudiar, intentó concentrarse, pero fue imposible. Los nervios de ver a Akko en la escuela hicieron todo mucho peor.

Su estómago se revolvía cada vez que los ojos carmines se posaban en su humanidad, y se encontraban espiándose mutuamente. Solo podía fingir que miraba al frente, atenta a las clases, cuando en realidad no escuchaba nada, solo pasaba aquella escena por su mente una y otra vez.

Las sensaciones la embriagaban.

No tuvo el valor de acercarse a la chica, así como la chica no tuvo el valor de acercarse a ella.

Entonces cuando llegó a su casa esa tarde, se dio cuenta que no sabía nada, absolutamente nada de relaciones. Ni siquiera sabía cómo besar, o lo que sea que viniese después.

Sintió su rostro arder y hundió su rostro en una almohada.

Su corazón latía con rapidez con la mera realización de todas estas cosas. Las parejas hacían muchas cosas, y muchas de esas, inocentes como no tanto, eran suficientes para hacer su cuerpo arder y temblar de nervios y ansiedad.

Se quedó mirando el techo, y recordó cuando estuvo cenando con los padres de Akko, cuando su padre mencionó de la nada un '¿Ella es la Cavendish que dijiste que era muy bonita e inteligente?' Sintió que la comida se le atoraba en la garganta cuando escuchó aquello, y ahora empezaba a tener sentido.

Gracias a Anna había entendido que Akko estaba confundida, y había logrado comprobar que sí, sentía algo por ella, lo que la hacía feliz en demasía. Había algo que aún le extrañaba, y era el hecho de que su actitud cambiara cuando le dijo que le gustaba algo de ella.

¿Qué habría sido eso?

Necesitaba preguntárselo.

Tomó su teléfono, y buscó la conversación que tenía con la castaña.

"_Buenas noches, Akko, ¿Podríamos tener una conversación mañana después de clases?"_

Sintió demasiado extraño el mensaje, pero no supo cómo arreglarlo, así que solo lo envió.

Al rato le llegó una respuesta, demasiado rápido para creerlo. ¿Podía existir la posibilidad de que ella también fuese a hablarle?

"_Ah, sí. Claro, vamos juntas a casa."_

¿A casa?

Sintió sus mejillas arder, y se vio tentada a mandarle otro mensaje, cuestionando sus palabras, pero no quiso arruinar las cosas.

Atsuko Kagari, nuestras casas estas en direcciones opuestas.

No creía que Akko lo dijese habiendo pensado y meditado el hecho de terminar en la casa de una de las dos, pero la idea hizo que su cuerpo se calentase.

Se acostó de inmediato y se obligó a cerrar los ojos. Se sentía muy ansiosa, y esperaba poder controlarlo, porque en ese momento solo podía pensar en la chica, en su conversación, y pensaba en la posibilidad de volverla a besar, y eso la enloquecía.

El día avanzó drásticamente lento, al menos pudo admitir que anotó más información de la que había anotado el día anterior. Su cuerpo no dejaba de ponerla nerviosa, pero hacía todo lo que podía para que nadie más lo notase. Al parecer resultó, porque nadie le llamó la atención, aunque tampoco lo hacían. No sabía si era por respeto o miedo, pero nadie se atrevía a hacerlo.

Podría estar durmiendo sonoramente en clase como cierta castaña, y no habría problema.

Metió las cosas a su bolso cuando las clases terminaron, y dios, cada minuto que pasaba hacía que su cuerpo se pusiera más nervioso.

Solo tenía la tranquilidad que la chica estaba tan o más nerviosa que ella ya que a cada rato se masajeaba el cuello, comía algún bocadillo entre clases, jugaba con lo que sea con clara inquietud. La chica era así, su personalidad era inquieta, pero hoy lo estaba más que nunca, y se alegró de ese hecho. No era justo que fuese solo ella la que estuviese nerviosa, y también eso le decía que todo esto también era importante para la castaña.

Se encontró con ella a la salida, y no hubo mayor comunicación de su parte, así como sus ojos parecían no mirarla. Realmente estaba nerviosa, incluso la vio tropezar un par de veces.

Dejó que la chica guiara el camino, y para su sorpresa, fueron en dirección a su casa, no a la de la castaña. Tal vez era un acto caballeroso de la chica, o quizás no quería que su casa fuese el destino. Akko no paraba de masajearse el cuello, y de mirar a cualquier otro lado que no fuese su dirección.

Alguien debía hablar, y eso iba a hacer.

"¿Por qué huiste de mi en la biblioteca?"

Sintió como la chica dio un salto, tanto así que parecía que sus dos pies izquierdos chocaron entre sí, botándola. Por suerte tenía buenos reflejos, así que logró sostenerla e impedir su caída. Los ojos carmines brillaron con asombro, así como sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Se alejó, murmurando un leve 'gracias', y no volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

Eso no hizo las cosas más fáciles.

La vio carraspear, y poner sus manos en las amarras de su mochila, como si así pudiese detenerlas de hacer algo torpe.

"Estaba confundida, no supe que hacer."

Anna tenía razón entonces. Soltó una leve risa, haciendo que la chica la mirase bruscamente.

"¡Hey! ¿De qué te ríes?"

La miró, sonriéndole, viendo como su rostro parecía estar muy rojo, tal vez el suyo también lo estaba.

"Pensé que me odiabas, así que es un alivio."

La chica lucía realmente sorprendida con sus palabras, y su ceño fruncido desaparece.

"Vamos, ni siquiera te odié cuando pensaba que eras una presumida."

Quería tomarla y besarla en ese mismo instante, pero se controló, sin embargo, no pudo quitarse la sonrisa de los labios. Estaba realmente feliz.

"Me alegro."

Caminaron en silencio, hasta que llegaron a su casa. Akko no mencionó nada, ni ella dijo algo al respecto, solo fue hasta la puerta y la abrió, y la castaña la siguió, sin decir nada.

"¿Quieres algo para beber?"

Akko negó con la cabeza, aun se le notaba el rojo en su rostro. Nunca la había visto tan nerviosa. Se sentía bien el que la castaña tuviese esas reacciones con ella, lo disfrutaba. Tomó la mano de la chica, haciendo que esta saltara y dijera algo en japonés. Tiró de ella hasta que llegaron a su habitación. No quería que sus compañeras llegaran y la vieran con Akko, no mientras no tenía claro que sucedía entre ellas.

Cerró la puerta, y ahora parecía que Akko estaba aún más nerviosa, incluso la veía mirar a todos lados. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que parecía toda la situación. Acorralar a la chica que te gusta en tu habitación cerrada podía ser muy mal interpretable. Sintió sus mejillas arder.

"Eh, no me gustaría que Hannah y Barbara nos interrumpieran mientras conversamos."

Akko la miró, pero esta vez fue ella misma quien desvió la mirada.

Aún tenía a la chica agarrada de la mano, y la soltó antes de que empezara a ponerse aun más roja y nerviosa y empezara a sudar o alguna cosa vergonzosa. Carraspeó, para concentrarse de una vez y para armarse de valor. No podían estar mirándose todo el día, debían conversar.

Respiró profundamente y dio un paso al frente, quedando muy cerca de la castaña, incluso esta dio un paso hacia atrás, sorprendida con el movimiento imprevisto. La miró fijamente a los ojos, mientras Akko volvía a aferrarse de su mochila.

"¿Qué sientes por mí, Akko?"

La chica se mostró asombrada, y su mirada fue de sus ojos a cualquier otro lado en la habitación, una y otra vez.

"Pues…he…yo…por ti…"

Podía notar el pánico en sus ojos, así que decidió ser ella quien lo diría, de todas formas, fue Akko quien la besó en primera instancia, así que se lo debía.

"Yo estoy enamorada de ti, Akko. ¿Desde cuándo? No lo sé, pero no te puedo quitar de mi cabeza."

Por primera vez Akko se queda inerte, mirándola, sorprendida, el sonrojo parecía desaparecer, los nervios reemplazados por la sorpresa. Hizo aquel gesto tan lindo de abrir y cerrar la boca. Se acercó un poco más, y notó lo incomoda y ruborizada que se ponía con aquellos movimientos, y recordó cuando se estaban conociendo, y la chica se le tiraba encima, aparecía a veces a solo centímetros de su rostro, aunque en ese momento no se sentía de la misma forma, al menos no con tanta fuerza como en la actualidad.

Akko bajó la mirada, y la escuchó respirar muy fuerte, casi como quisiera respirar todo el oxígeno de la habitación, y de la nada la miró fijamente, con sus ojos brillando, abandonando la vergüenza.

"También me gustas, Diana. Y no me había dado cuenta hasta que dijiste que…" Su efusividad se empezó a debilitar poco a poco. "Que te gustaba como era yo…y…"

Volvió a masajearse la nuca, y a golpear la punta del pie contra el suelo. Nunca había visto a la chica así de nerviosa, y si, le encantaba ver ese lado lindo de ella, tan fuera de lo común. Solo para ella.

Akko movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, nuevamente tomando aire. Le dio una gran sonrisa, mientras de deshacía de su mochila, dejándola en el suelo.

"Bueno, supongo que no pudiste resistirte a mis encantos extranjeros."

La castaña mencionó, mientras ponía una mueca muy sobre exagerada y no pudo evitar reír, y pudo escuchar la risa de la chica. Cuando las risas finalmente murieron en la habitación, sintió las manos de Akko en las suyas, y esa sonrisa nuevamente hacía su dirección.

"Me gustas, y siento no habértelo dicho aquella vez y comportarme como una idiota, incluso mis amigas me dijeron que era una idiota por dejarte así." Asintió con su rostro, con disculpa en su mirada. "Lo siento."

Negó, y se acercó más a ella, poniendo nuevamente su frente contra la de la chica.

"También estaba confundida, así que no te preocupes por eso."

Escuchó nuevamente la risa de Akko. Y vio como los ojos la miraban, y sus labios parecían hacer una mueca de burla. Se alejó un poco, para intentar comprender su mirada.

"¿Ahora me vas a besar tú?"

Sintió su rostro arder cuando la castaña dijo aquellas palabras con esa mirada. Estaba sacándola de quicio.

Estuvo a punto de responderle de manera automática, tal vez decirle que no iba a hacerlo, o que no era su intención, o simplemente ignorarla, pero rayos, si, tenía la intención y quería hacerlo. Su rostro debió ponerse muy serio, porque la confianza en el rostro de la chica se vio disminuido.

Tomó el rostro de Akko en sus manos, y vio sorpresa en sus ojos y rubor en sus mejillas, luego solamente vio los ojos carmines cerrarse, resignándose, aceptándolo. Sintió aquella presión en su estómago.

Iba a besarla.

Iba a ser su primer beso, dado por ella. Sentía tanto peso sobre los hombros, que el hecho de tener que cargar con una cadena de hospitales parecía nada en comparación.

¿Así eran los sentimientos?

Cerró los ojos, de igual forma, ya estando lo suficientemente cerca para no olvidar el camino.

La besó.

No sabía bien que hacía, pero movió los labios, por el simple hecho de querer disfrutar aún más de la sensación de los labios ajenos contra los suyos, y Akko correspondió sin dudarlo, incluso sintió las manos ajenas en su cadera, haciéndola temblar.

Eso si era un beso.

Ni siquiera le importó el escuchar la puerta de la casa abrirse, solo estaba concentrada en los labios de Akko, y en la sensación que provocaban en ella.

En el amor correspondido.

* * *

**¡AL FIN! ¿Están orgullosos de mí? Espero haber satisfecho su Diakko semanal. Ya era hora de que se besaran, estaban dando la hora ahí con sus tiras y aflojas. Pero el momento llegó, ahora hay unos pequeños problemillas por ahí dando vueltas, pero hay que ser positivos, creo.**

**Espero les haya gustado me dejen un mensajito, o si no, no subo nada nunca más, bueno no, pero sí.**

_**Siguiente capítulo: Elsa – Hogar.**_

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	30. Capitulo 28 -Elsa-

**Capítulo 28 – Elsa – Hogar.**

Había belleza en tener una casa como tal, con patio, con vegetación, con recuerdos, diferente al departamento deprimente del pasado.

Había mucha más belleza en despertar un poco más tarde de lo usual.

Podía oír los pájaros fuera de la ventana, incluso el sonar del viento llevándose las hojas caídas por el otoño, todo aquello le parecía relajante. Le gustaba el frio. El poder estar en los brazos de la persona que amas, y no sentirte agobiada por el calor.

Era gracioso como apreciaba el calor en ciertos momentos, sobre todo desde que conoció a Anna.

Era diferente, se sentía protegida.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, enfocando la mirada, para luego quedarse observando a la pelirroja, la cual dormía sonoramente con su boca entreabierta, babeando. Se acercó un poco más a ella, y se vio tentada a tomarle una fotografía, aunque luego terminaría siendo atacada y prefería evitarse aquello. Anna podía llegar a ser muy vengativa.

La chica se removió después de un momento, diciendo algo que no comprendió. Estaba acostumbrada, vivía aquello todos los días libres, pero jamás podía entender los balbuceos de su novia mientras pasaba de estar dormida a ligeramente despierta. Dejó unos besos en las mejillas pecosas, haciendo que la chica sonriera, y finamente abriera los ojos.

"Buenos días, bella durmiente."

Anna soltó una risa.

"No creo que dormida tenga nada de bella, pero aceptaré el cumplido."

La vio moverse perezosamente, para luego estirarse. Sus ojos ya brillantes y alertas. Había algo que le impresionaba, que a pesar de que esta tuviese el sueño tan profundo, podía activarse en solo unos segundos. En su caso, tenía que despertar mucho antes para siquiera sentirse viva, y no le gustaba abusar del café para que hiciera el trabajo duro por ella. Debía madrugar mucho.

"¿Qué quieres para desayunar, Elsa?"

Se acomodó en la cama, mirando como la menor intentaba controlar su cabello. Sonrió levemente, mientras la chica fallaba en la acción.

"¿Pancakes?"

Le dijo, aun no muy segura, en ese momento se quería quedar aun en cama, y podía esperar. Sin dudarlo tomó de la cintura a la menor, llevándola de nuevo a la cama.

"Pero no quiero comer aun, quédate un poco más conmigo."

Escuchó la risa de la chica mientras levantaba una ceja, mirándola como si no pudiese creer sus palabras.

"¿Al fin la trabajólica decidió dejar a rienda suelta su pereza?"

Negó con la mirada, soltando una leve risa. Sabía que la chica le diría algo así. Se abrazó a ella, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de la menor, y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del momento. Escuchó la risa de Anna y sus brazos rodeándola con fuerza, como si la protegiera, pero con cuidado, como si pudiese romperse.

Anna daba los mejores abrazos.

Pero no siempre fue calidez.

Soltó un largo suspiro, su mente empezando a recordar, como si se tratase de una película que había visto tantas veces. Repetirse una y otra vez en un bucle.

"_¿Necesitabas algo esta vez?"_

Nada de lo que hacía parecía funcionar.

Las cosas solo habían empeorado, había llegado a un punto limite. Anna había tomado pésimas decisiones. Había buscado sus propias técnicas. Había intentando despojarse de sus sentimientos, arrancarlos como si se tratase de un parasito, así como ella misma solo los ahogaba en su interior, encerrándolos en lo más profundo de su ser.

Nada había funcionado, ambas lo sabían.

Nada de lo humanamente posible era factible.

Incluso con la decisión que la menor había tomado, aquella decisión tan dolorosa.

Cuando llegó ese papeleo, solicitando su firma para que Anna pudiese al fin desligarse por completo de la herencia, sintió su corazón romperse. No pensó en que el día llegaría, no pensó que sería tan débil.

No podía.

Anna no estaba huyendo, Anna no era como ella, solamente intentaba dejar de tentarse, intentaba dejar de sufrir.

Sus métodos habían sido inútiles, y lo que las unía se estaba desmoronando, por miedo, por rabia, por impotencia.

Pasarían de ser hermanas consanguíneas a meras extrañas.

¿Podía aceptar eso?

Anna lo hacía por su bien, porque era Elsa Arendelle la que se negaba a admitir sus sentimientos enfermos. Era Elsa Arendelle la que no era capaz de dejar de lado su cobardía y decirle a esa chica que sus sentimientos eran recíprocos. Anna se sentía una enferma, se sentía mancillada por sentir, y ella misma se sentía un monstruo por haber provocado esos sentimientos en la menor.

No pudieron evitarlo.

Supieron la verdad demasiado tarde.

"No puedo firmar esto, Anna, no puedo dejar que cometas este error."

Anna la miró, con sus ojos turquesas llenos de impotencia, con aquellas ojeras que parecían ser parte del lienzo de pecas. Rabia desbocando de sus poros, pero mucho más calmada que la última vez que estuvieron ahí, discutiendo.

Luchando.

Luchando por la verdad y por el control.

Ese día se repetía aún más, en sus pesadillas, en sus _ataques_.

"Quieres que trabaje para ti, a tu lado, pero estás siendo egoísta, siempre lo eres, así como una cobarde."

Las palabras la lastimaban, pero eran ciertas.

No podía seguir así.

Se acercó, por primera vez.

Lentamente, conciliadoramente, no como otras veces.

Había llegado a su límite.

¿Podía seguir engañándose?

"No firmaré. No dejaré que te vayas. No dejaré que lo que tenemos se destruya."

"¿Qué harás entonces? ¿Seguir huyendo? ¿Cambiar tu oficina a otro piso? ¿Tener reuniones privadas?"

Ya estaba muy cerca para detenerse.

Se agarró de la ropa de la chica, casi cayendo sobre ella. Sus piernas temblaban, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarla cara a cara, no de nuevo, se desmoronaría. Terminó apoyando su frente en el hombro de esta, sintiendo la rigidez.

No hubo ataque, esta vez no hubo defensa alguna.

Solo calor.

Recordó el calor de su primer abrazo.

Recordó el calor de sus espaldas pegadas, mientras ella misma estaba abrazándose a sus rodillas, sufriendo la pérdida de su padre, mientras que la pelirroja se había acercado, como si se tratase de un animal herido, y había imitado su posición. Acompañándola en su duelo.

Ambas sufriendo en aquel trágico y masivo funeral, donde lloraban a sus padres, sin saber siquiera que ellos tenían una conexión.

Desde ese día empezó a necesitar dicho calor. Era lo único que podía hacerla sentir viva.

Humana.

La hizo sentir que pertenecía en aquel mundo confuso y difícil.

Amaba a esa chica, la cual la acompañó en sus momentos más difíciles, le brindó una mano amiga, fue amable y caritativa, empática. Fue todo lo que necesitaba para superar el duelo, y cuando ambas lo habían superado, fueron avisadas de su herencia, fueron nombradas bajo el mismo apellido, entonces el mundo se les vino abajo.

Anna culpaba a sus padres.

Ella se culpaba a sí misma.

Pero no era culpa de nadie. Era el destino que les jugaba una mala pasada, que las había destruido, que había roto sus sueños.

Que había jugado con sus corazones.

Pero ya era suficiente. Anna era mayor de edad, era capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones, así como ella ya llevaba suficiente tiempo en ese trabajo, y estaba harta de controlar sus sentimientos para el beneficio ajeno.

No podía vivir así, desmoronándose día a día.

"Estuve mal, lo sé. No quise hacer reales estos sentimientos por ti, pero lo son, cada vez más fuertes. No te vayas, no me dejes sola. Te necesito a mi lado."

Menos mal se estaba aferrando de la chica, o caería al suelo. Las manos fuertes tomaron las suyas, apretándolas. Su aroma era embriagador, y su calor la hacía sentir bienvenida, cómoda en su alrededor.

Amaba a Anna, y eso no cambiaría, no importaba cuanto intentase destruirse, cuanto intentara hacer hervir lo que tenía dentro.

"¿Estás segura? …ambas sabemos lo que esto significa..."

"Lo sé, es enfermo, no soporto sentirlo y no soporto el haberte mancillado al hacerte sentir esto por mí. Pero no puedo seguir sin ti. Eres todo lo que tengo."

Los brazos de Anna la rodearon, y se sintió tan feliz. El primer abrazo que se daban desde aquel incidente que les hizo darse cuenta de lo que sentían por la otra. Donde se rompieron.

Soltó un suspiro, las lágrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos.

Felicidad.

Nunca se había sentido realmente feliz sin Anna a su alrededor.

"Perderte a ti es lo único que me importa."

Lo demás no era importante.

Abrazó a la chica, aferrándose firmemente a su ropa.

"No te rindas conmigo…"

Pudo escuchar la leve risa en su oído, y se sintió como un arrullo.

Se sintió como _paz_.

"Lo he intentado, por dos años, y no he podido. Así que no podrás deshacerte de mí tan fácil."

Respiró con fuerza, impregnándose del aroma de la chica.

Ese hogar.

Esa casa.

Vivir ahí fue idea de Anna, desde que empezaron a conocerse, a compartir, Anna pensó que como eran hermanas debían volver a la casa familiar. Fue la única que estaba motivada con aquel futuro. A esa edad, parecía que nada la asustase. Que todo sueño podía cumplirse. Anna era ingenua, pero era parte de lo que la hacía especial. Pero con los años, hicieron de ese lugar su hogar, no solo como hermanas, si no como familia.

"_¿Estas deprimida, Elsa?"_

Dio un salto, habiéndose metido demasiado en sus pensamientos. Y si, ese rasgo era lo que le hacía más difícil la vida a la pelirroja. Ambas tenían sus problemas, pero a esa altura del panorama, luego de tres años de relación, todo era más simple.

"No, solo estaba pensando un poco."

Sintió los labios de Anna en su cabello, así como en su frente, y finalmente en sus mejillas.

"Deja de pensar, apaga tu cerebro un poco."

Sintió los labios ahora en los suyos, besándola lentamente. Podía sentir las manos cálidas subiendo por su ropa de dormir, avanzando lentamente por sus piernas, subiendo hasta sus muslos. Correspondió el beso, y apegó su cuerpo al de la menor. Ya sentía el calor subiéndole sobrepasándola.

Soltó un grito ahogado cuando las manos empezaron a atacar su abdomen.

No pudo contener la risa, mientras intentaba tomar las manos de la chica, intentando que parara con ese ataque tan repentino, pero sin resultado alguno. Sintió una risa nasal muy poco adecuada con la percepción que toda la gente tenía de ella. Pudo haberse sonrojado y avergonzado, pero Anna solo reía con más fuerzas, intentando claramente provocar aquel sonido una vez más. Intentó alejarse un poco, no quería provocar un accidente, pero era muy poco lo que podía hacer para huir, y ya empezaba a dolerle el cuerpo de tanta risa que estaba teniendo.

Anna se detuvo unos momentos después, con una mueca divertida en su rostro. La miró reprobatoriamente, mientras sentía su corazón latir con fuerza en su cuello, su pecho subía y bajaba exhausto. No era la forma en la que quería quemar calorías.

La pelirroja se le lanzó encima, riendo.

"Puedo escuchar tu estomago gruñir desde aquí."

Soltó un bufido mientras su rostro empezó a enrojecer, la chica la miraba con rostro burlón.

"De acuerdo, ve a hacerme esos pancakes."

Los ojos turquesa se abrieron con asombro y se dio cuenta del tono tan demandante que había utilizado. Se levantó un poco, con la intención de disculparse y las manos nuevamente fueron a su abdomen, tomando venganza.

"Parece que a la jefa se le subieron los humos a la cabeza."

Gritó un 'lo siento' entre risas, sin poder siquiera respirar, pero a Anna parecía no molestarle aquella forma de actuar tan extraña que parecía haber adquirido con el tiempo. Quizás realmente se le habían subido los humos. Las manos dejaron el ataque y de inmediato sintió a la chica alejarse. La vio parada a los pies de la cama haciéndose una coleta baja, mientras tenía una mueca graciosa en su rostro. Sonrió de inmediato al verla.

Tenía suerte de que Anna no se arrepintiese de sus sentimientos, de la relación prohibida que las unía.

La vio bajar y la siguió unos minutos más tarde, sintiendo el aroma dulce llenar sus pulmones.

Solo podía sonreír al darse cuenta de la vida tan maravillosa que tenía el placer de vivir. A veces se preguntaba qué pensarían sus propios padres de la situación tan desvergonzada e indebida que estaban viviendo, pero simplemente no le importaba. Si ellos no hubiesen cometidos tales errores en el pasado, si hubiesen permanecido como familia, tal vez las cosas habrían seguido su curso 'normal'.

Negó, y se sentó en la mesa, mirando una foto familiar cuando Anna era un bebé y ella tenía cerca de tres años.

Ellos debían agradecer que se tenían la una a la otra, que ahora eran una familia, que protegían la empresa familiar la cual crecía cada día más. Se cuidaban la una a la otra, y seguían adelante a pesar de todo.

Le dio un bocado al platillo dulce frente a ella, mientras la chica pelirroja le sonreía.

Lo que sea que pensara el mundo, le daba igual.

Al fin había entendido que era una persona libre y podía hacer lo que quisiera con su vida.

* * *

**Capitulo romántico, creo. Justo tocó el de Elsa, y si, hoy iré a ver Frozen 2. Probablemente esté hablando de eso en mis redes sociales, vuelta loca. Iré con mi novia, así que espero que todo esté bien, y sé que si es con ella lo estará. Ay, que cursi.**

**Espero estén disfrutando la historia, se podría decir que va a la mitad, y les agradezco a todos los que les han dado follow y favorito, así como mis más grandes abrazos a los que comentan, que esos en particular me motivan mucho. **

_**Siguiente capítulo: Weiss – Tensión familiar.**_

**Ya, me imagino que ya tienen claro que ocurrirá con Weiss, hay que tener fe. **

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	31. Capitulo 29 -Weiss-

**Capítulo 29 – Weiss – Tensión familiar.**

Estaba acostumbrada a tener una perfecta postura desde que era solo una niña. Su instructor de piano era un hombre severo y respetable, siempre le decía cuando su espalda se había encorvado, aunque fuese medio milímetro. Le gustaba el piano, así como le gustaba cantar, así que siempre estaba atenta a su postura, a su respiración, a su caminar, para que todo lo que su humanidad crease fuese perfecto.

Ahora se sentía tensa, su espalda estaba más recta que nunca, y se sentía fuera de lugar, porque no estaba en un escenario, ni siquiera frente a un piano, estaba en una cena familiar.

Una cena familiar con personas que no eran su familia.

Quizás todo sería un poco más tranquilo si solo se tratase del hombre sentado diagonal a ella, el cual parecía agradecido de tener tanta gente en su mesa sin previo aviso, pero el tener a la rubia, justo frente a ella, mirándola con sus ojos lilas muy intimidantes, no podía evitar sentirse completamente cohibida e incómoda en su propio cuerpo. Si no fuese la hermana de Ruby ya le habría llamado la atención, pero no quería iniciar una pelea en la mesa.

Ruby a su lado comía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, disfrutando, y ella estaría haciendo lo mismo, aunque la situación siguiese siendo completamente diferente a lo que ella acostumbraba llamar cena familiar.

Al pasar los minutos pudo relajarse un poco, cuando la chica frente a ella parecía también relajarse ante el padre que empezaba a contar historias de la niñez. Era divertido escucharlo hablar de sus hijas, de las aventuras que habían tenido, incluso no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar historias de su novia, haciendo cosas que su mente podía imaginar sin dificultad alguna.

Era realmente un ambiente que disfrutaba.

Su padre jamás había hablado de ella de esa forma.

Escuchó la risa avergonzada de Ruby, cuando la historia terminó de mala manera para ella, y solo pudo soltar una risa. La pelinegra le sonrió, y tomó su mano bajo la mesa, y se sintió realmente cómoda en ese ambiente cálido.

Lamentablemente no parecía durar suficiente.

Estaba en la habitación de Ruby, ahora sin polvo, y analizaba los libros en el escritorio, leyendo los títulos que su novia disfrutaba leer, mientras la susodicha estaba ayudando a su padre a limpiar todo.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda cuando escuchó el chirrido de la puerta abrirse, y los pasos duros chocar con el suelo. Se dio vuelta. Escuchaba los pasos de Ruby todos los días, podía reconocerlos sin ningún problema, pero esos no eran los pasos de ella, así que solo le quedaba una opción.

Vio a la rubia apoyada en el marco de la puerta, con sus brazos cruzados, uno de ellos el prostético. Según Ruby le había contado, su hermana también estuvo en la milicia, aunque no tenía sus mismos intereses al ser aceptada. Tuvo un accidente y la dieron de baja. Lo único que sabía de la mujer, que debía tener su edad, era que le gustaba viajar en su motocicleta, y que tenía una relación muy estrecha con su padre.

Era una mujer muy 'para afuera' en palabras burdas. Si sentía algo, lo expresaba, diferente a ella, incluso diferente a Ruby, que también solía ser cerrada para algunas cosas. Le asustaba un poco la actitud que podía tomar con ella.

"Así que eres su jefa."

Le molestó aquel tono burlesco.

Asintió.

No quería perder los estribos. No debía.

"Eres un poco joven para ser parte de una empresa, ¿No?"

Respiró profundamente. Sentía que aquella chica quería hacerla perder el control. Tenía la sensación de que quería iniciar una pelea física, por toda su expresión corporal. Mala suerte para ella, porque no era esa clase de persona. Su fuerte eran las palabras, aunque también tenía confianza en su habilidad física.

"Tengo veinte años, y si, sigo siendo muy joven, pero he sido instruida en cada una de las cualidades para tomar el puesto que tengo. Así que estoy plenamente capacitada para ejercer mi posición."

La chica levantó una ceja, como si no creyese sus palabras, o como si solo creyera que estaba…

"Realmente eres una engreída."

…siendo engreída.

Sentía que su ojo iba a empezar a temblar del estrés. Ya venía acumulándolo desde que llegó a esa isla. Intentó mantenerse recta, no dejarse influenciar por el ataque. Aunque la diferencia notable de tamaño no le hacía la tarea fácil.

"Estoy diciendo la verdad. Yo soy…"

Sintió su cuerpo temblar cuando la chica se acercó lo suficiente a ella. Intimidante. Podía sentir sus ojos llenos de ira hacia su persona.

"No me interesa quien eres, solo tienes que saber una cosa, Ruby es mi hermana, y no dejaré que te aproveches de ella ni uses tu posición para utilizarla."

Esa era la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

Hizo un movimiento con su mano, haciendo que la chica diese un paso atrás, y así ella dio uno hacía adelante. No iba a dejar que esa bruta pensara las cosas de manera errónea. No era una niña mimada, ni una manipuladora como su padre. No lo iba a ser. No iba a permitirlo. Ni tampoco dejaría que la gente dijera aquello de ella.

"Escúchame bien, Yang Xiao Long, no me conoces y no quiero que siquiera imagines que uso mi posición para conseguir algo de tu hermana. Se que ella aun es joven, y un poco idiota, pero jamás sería capaz de hacer algo para aprovecharme. Todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotras ha sido de mutuo acuerdo, y si te preocupa aquello, ten en cuenta que la quiero, y haría lo que fuera por ella, incluso venir a su casa en medio de la nada para conocer a su familia, porque ella me importa más que cualquier otra persona en mi vida."

Su voz salió tan severa, tan áspera como sus amigas siempre le advertían, pero esta vez realmente estaba enojada, y no solo eso, estaba indignada. Yang no sabía nada de su vida, de la relación que tenía con Ruby, no podía llegar y asumir cosas que no eran, no iba a dejar que pensara en ella como una Schnee.

Ella no era su apellido.

No podía saber que significaba esa mirada que la chica le daba, no podía entenderla. Era imposible de leer. No sabía si se iba a alejar, si le creía, o si iba a golpearla en la cara. La duda la hizo vacilar.

"¿Todo bien?"

Sintió la voz de Ruby, pero solo pudo verla cuando Yang se movió a un lado. Llevaba una caja en sus manos, y las miraba con confusión y preocupación. Le dio una mirada a la rubia, la cual parecía no mover ni un musculo. No podía ocultar lo que sentía, aunque aún no podía descifrar que era lo que sentía.

Negó con el rostro, y se acercó a Ruby. Ignorando a la más alta.

"Tu hermana quería preguntarme algo, ¿Qué traes ahí?"

Cambió el tema rápidamente, antes de que Ruby le diera otra mirada a su hermana. Sus ojos grises miraron la caja en sus manos, así que hizo lo mismo. Vio unos trozos metálicos, piezas de armas, y cosas similares.

"Unos inventos que había guardado, quería mostrártelos, una vez te hablé de que me gusta arreglar cosas."

Recordaba aquella conversación, ya que en un inicio hablaba mucho de su amada Crescent rose, su rifle de caza, y obviamente la iba a mostrar aprovechando la ocasión. Sonrió levemente, tomando algo que parecía ser un prototipo de guadaña en miniatura. Si llegaba a hacerse en tamaño real, podría ser muy letal. Se vio interesada en aquellas cosas que no entendía muy bien, y no se dio cuenta cuando la hermana de la chica había desaparecido por completo de la habitación.

Los ojos grises la miraban atentos, con sus cejas mostrando preocupación.

"¿Te dijo algo malo?"

Sujetó su propia muñeca, y no se había dado cuenta que estaba temblando hasta ese momento.

"Parece ser una hermana algo sobreprotectora."

Ruby soltó un gruñido grotesco, con evidente molestia.

"Lo siento, no sabía que ella estaría en casa, tal vez no fue una buena idea que vinieras."

Negó, manteniéndose en la misma posición, pero sin mirar a la chica a los ojos.

"Ella también es parte de tu familia, y sé cuánto la quieres. Estoy tranquila de haber podido conocerla."

Levantó el rostro para ver los ojos brillosos de Ruby. Se alegraba de que la chica no hubiese escuchado las palabras que le dio a la hermana, o estaría muriendo de vergüenza. Sintió los brazos de la menor rodeando su cuerpo, y solo pudo sonreír al ver a la chica tan feliz.

Finalmente, la oscuridad cubrió por completo el firmamento.

Se puso su pijama mientras la menor hacía lo mismo y se dejó caer en la cama de Ruby, y no podía evitar pensar que se caería al ser tan pequeña. Tal vez si era mimada en ese ámbito, no podía soportar dormir en una cama que no triplicara su tamaño.

"¿Estas cansada?"

Escuchó la voz de la chica, mientras esa caminaba a la cama desocupada a su lado.

"Si, fueron muchas emociones, y me hiciste caminar demasiado."

Ruby soltó una risa, mientras se acostaba en aquella cama y miraba el techo. Estaba en el cuarto de su novia, en su cama, en el lugar donde había vivido durante muchos años. Le gustaría poder mostrarle su cuarto en la casa Schnee, aunque fuese realmente agobiante estar ahí. De solo imaginar las caras que Whitley y su padre le darían a la menor, lo de Yang sería un juego de niños en comparación.

Tal vez lo haría algún día.

No se había dado cuenta que las luces estaban apagadas hasta ese momento. La habitación tenía ventanas en ambas esquinas, y el cielo despejado parecía iluminar lo suficiente. Luz natural, no artificial en lo absoluto. Podía escuchar los diferentes animales desde el otro lado de las paredes. Resultaba ser un ambiente muy tranquilo.

Quizás aceptaría venir nuevamente en sus vacaciones

Cerró los ojos, disfrutando los sonidos que le daba su alrededor, sonidos que no podía oír en ninguno de los lugares que había vivido. Dio un salto al ver el rostro de Ruby a solo unos centímetros. Se contuvo de pegar un grito. Odiaba cuando la chica era así de veloz y sigilosa.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? ¡Casi me matas del susto!"

Gritó, pero todo en un susurro, no quería despertar a nadie en la casa. No quería ganarse el odio total de la familia de la chica.

"Lo siento, llevo mucho tiempo sin estar aquí, me siento algo inquieta."

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver los ojos claramente molestos de la chica, molestos en otro ámbito, no de enojo, si no de pesar. Pronto cumpliría los dieciocho, y sería casi un año de trabajar para ella. No había vuelto a su casa, ni tampoco estaba tan segura cuando tiempo había pasado desde que salió de la academia militar, donde al parecer también la mantenía alejada de su hogar.

Abrió las sabanas, y se corrió un poco. En otra situación no aceptaría aquello, no aceptaría dormir con ella, por el simple hecho de que la mataba de vergüenza y por qué la cama era tan diminuta que no se sentía nada cómoda en compartirla. La chica la miró con desconfianza, y le sonrió, intentando calmar sus dudas. Ruby tenía clara su opinión, así que entendía que dudara en entrar a la cama.

Dejó que la chica acomodara su rostro en el espacio entre su hombro y su cuello. Los brazos la rodearon. Se sintió en la obligación de mantenerse apegada a la chica para que ninguna de las dos se cayera. Cerró los ojos nuevamente, ahora disfrutando de la respiración ajena.

Dio un salto cuando sintió las lágrimas en su piel, así como los leves sonidos. Cuando hizo el intento de observarla, ella se hundió aún más en su cuerpo, impidiéndole el paso. No acostumbraba a ver a Ruby tan vulnerable y honesta con sus sentimientos, así que el saber que lloraba le seguía impactando.

"¿Pasó algo, Ruby? ¿Estás bien?"

No estaba segura si había escuchado su propia voz sonar así de preocupada y delicada en toda su vida, pero ahora no podría quitársela de su mente.

Realmente Ruby cambiaba su mundo.

La chica negó, apegándose más a su cuerpo.

"Gracias, Weiss, me has hecho la persona más feliz del mundo."

Se quedó mirando el techo con sorpresa, aun escuchando las palabras retumbar una y otra vez en su cabeza. Su corazón latía con fuerza.

Puso una mano en el cabello corto de la chica, y acarició aquellas hebras negras y rojas.

"Y tu a mí, Ruby."

Y finalmente pudieron descansar.

* * *

**Creo que llegó el momento, debería subir el especial de Ruby y lo que sucedió en el atentado, ¿No? Tal vez sí. Lo pensaré, ustedes díganme que les parece la idea, porque sé de alguien que lleva pidiendo ese momento hace mucho. **

**Bueno, se los dije, no iba a salir tan mal. Me imagino a la diminuta de Weiss mostrando dominancia ante la gigantorme de Yang, y me mata de la risa. **

**Espero estén atentos al próximo capítulo y me digan qué más quieren de mí. Iba a hacer un especial de Akko, pero no quiero spoilear todo, ya esta irá soltando la lengua sola, así que no necesita un punto de vista. Lo siento, pero es la verdad. Hablas hasta por las orejas. **

**El primer especial de Anna vendría después de un capítulo sad de Elsa, y bueno, lo siento de antemano. **

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	32. Especial 2 -Ruby-

**Especial 2 – Ruby – Atentado.**

Miró de reojo a Weiss.

Podía notar su rostro tenso, siendo este aún más tenso de lo usual. Era de agradecer que esta no fuese tan rígida con ella, ahora incluso podía bromear con ella y burlarse de la actitud que tenía cuando la contrató, y podía quedarse tranquila, Weiss solo soltaba un bufido y desviaba el rostro, siguiendo en lo suyo, a veces le gritaba y le señalaba lo idiota e insoportable que era, pero no lo decía en serio, bueno, en un comienzo sí, pero ahora podía notar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Pensaba en eso, en esa actitud, y no podía evitar sonreír.

Antes habría temido el ser despedida.

Era su primer trabajo y no quería ser echada de una forma abrupta.

No era el caso, Weiss había cambiado mucho.

Quería pensar que si, que había sido su presencia la que la había suavizado un poco, aunque dudaba que hiciera algo para merecerse dicho logro. Normalmente solo la fastidiaba, pero cada vez la mayor parecía más relajada al ser fastidiada.

Eso era bueno ¿Cierto?

Escuchó un suspiro pesado a su lado, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Si bien siempre se mantenía alerta, Weiss podía estar mucho tiempo inerte y a veces incluso parecía una estatua. Había intentado aprender esa habilidad, pero incluso luego de ese medio año, se le hacía imposible. Al menos estaba más disciplinada gracias a los constantes regaños.

No le dijo nada, solo la miró, y esta, acostumbrada a su mirada insistente, la observó de vuelta.

Ninguna dijo nada.

Podía entenderlo sin necesidad de alguna palabra.

Lo sentía en su estómago.

Por meses creyó que Jacques Schnee era un hombre de negocios común y corriente, pero cuando Weiss le reveló, en un arrebato de ira y con la intención de darle una lección, que el sujeto era una máscara viviente, no le costó unir cables y darse cuenta de que la cicatriz en su rostro fue hecha por ese hombre, y cuando le preguntó, esta solo miró al suelo.

Todo tenía sentido.

Ahora que estaba ahí, donde Jacques había puesto tal peso en los hombros de Weiss, quería pensar que no era una trampa o una excusa para hacerla sentir insignificante, hacerla sentir inútil, incapaz de hacer lo que él hace.

Era solo un discurso, y sabía que la mayor podía hacerlo, de todas formas, cantaba ante multitudes y se jactaba de poder soportar a un público insufrible.

¿Pero porque todo le sabía tan mal?

No lo sabía, pero lo único que podía hacer era asentir y sonreírle, intentando que se distrajera un poco.

Esa situación era molesta por quien la había preparado, no por la situación en sí.

Weiss la miró en silencio, para luego asentir y seguir mirando al frente.

Le hubiese gustado ver esa pequeña sonrisa en los labios de la mujer, pero era mucho pedir.

Le gustaba verla sonreír.

_Sonreírle a ella. _

¿Por qué estaba así? ¿Por qué se sentía así alrededor de Weiss?

Podía decir que era su amiga, pero…

¿Por qué?

Quizás…

El cartel gigante tras sus cuerpos anunciaba una de las grandes propuestas de la compañía Schnee. Estaban en una plaza concurrida, sobre un escenario que fue armado para la ocasión, y se encontraban cerca del municipio de la ciudad, así que había varias personas importantes, como el alcalde y los concejales. Podía escuchar al equipo de seguridad en su oído, confirmando sus posiciones.

El alcalde comenzó a hablar, y todos parecían atentos, al menos los que estaban ahí de antemano. Los transeúntes detenían su caminar para descubrir que ocurría, que era todo eso, y luego seguían su camino y algunos otros se acercaban, interesados.

No había brisa alguna, los arboles silenciosos. Solo podía escuchar la voz del hombre por los altavoces y el eco que dejaba alrededor, así como también el murmullo general del público. Pájaros cantando, niños jugando, personas vendiendo sus productos u ofreciendo algún servicio, y autos pasando en las calles laterales.

Era un día cualquiera en una plaza cualquiera.

Weiss subió los escalones y se dirigió al centro del escenario.

La siguió, manteniendo la distancia suficiente, sin dejar de mirar a nadie a su alrededor. Nunca imaginó que sería un guardaespaldas, pero gracias a su madre sabía suficiente para desenvolverse en eso. Y en realidad agradecía que su pánico social fuese disminuyendo, sin embargo, el estar ahí frente a la vista de tantas personas, le seguía dando temblores en el estómago, enfatizando los que ya tenía de antemano.

Respiró profundamente, la misma secuencia de sonidos en sus oídos, solo que ahora era la voz de Weiss y el eco de esta en los grandes parlantes.

No, no era igual. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que algo estaba mal?

El primer disparo le dio la razón.

No vio al perpetrador, no estaba ni en el público ni era un transeúnte. Podía estar oculto en la distancia, sobre los edificios, pero juzgando que la bala chocó con el escenario, en el espacio de metros entre ella y Weiss, asumió que el edificio estaba muy lejano o era un tirador muy malo. La otra opción era que iba en un vehículo por la poca prolijidad del tiro.

Un terrorista no perdería la oportunidad de dispararle a Weiss Schnee o al alcalde ahí presente si tuviese un tiro limpio.

"¡Arrójense al suelo!"

Alcanzó a gritar para calmar el pánico bajo el escenario, donde la gente gritaba, los niños lloraban, y donde las sillas ahí dispuestas eran movidas de un lado a otro ante los movimientos temerosos y entorpecidos de los espectadores.

Vio como dos guardias de seguridad miraban de un lado a otro, intentando buscar al que disparó, pero era imposible que este estuviese a la vista, así que apretó el botón de su intercomunicador, con la esperanza que le hicieran caso y salieran de su letargo.

"Resguarden al alcalde y a los concejales."

Ella misma se acercó a Weiss, asegurándose que estuviese bien. Había un podio donde estaba el micrófono, y detrás de este estaba ella escondida. Podía notar sus manos temblar y notó el pánico en sus ojos. Aun se veía el agujero que dejó la bala en las tablas del escenario, y sabía que esta había notado que el proyectil se dirigía hacia ella.

Ya tenía su revolver en la mano, e intentaba mirar si es que había alguien más con un arma, y ahí, entre la multitud que corría de un lado a otro, lo vio.

En ese instante, sus miradas se cruzaron, y notó la punta del arma apuntando directamente a su cara. Volvió a ocultarse detrás del podio y escuchó claramente la bala pasar por su oído.

Logró ocultarse a tiempo.

No era la misma arma, así que no era el mismo tirador, y este claramente tenía buena puntería.

Señaló la posición del sujeto al equipo, y ahora fueron más disparos los que decoraban el ambiente, así como los gritos desesperados de los civiles presentes, todos corriendo intentando salvar sus vidas.

Podía escuchar la respiración acelerada de Weiss, descontrolada, temerosa.

Iba a decirle algo, iba a poner su mano en su hombro, iba a hacer lo que fuese necesario para calmarla, para tranquilizarla…

Pero justo en ese instante notó de reojo como alguien subió al escenario de un salto.

Sea quien sea que haya sido ese sujeto, debió de tener entrenamientos de combate, o no habría sido capaz de desarmarla con la facilidad que lo hizo. Notó el ardor en su mano ante el golpe rápido que le llegó, forzándola a soltar su revolver. Luego vio como el sujeto levantaba su mano, con su propia arma, y se preparaba para disparar.

Ella también había tenido duros entrenamientos.

No pudo hacer que soltase el arma, pero logró evitar que el disparo le llegase a Weiss, o a su persona. Este hizo un segundo intento por disparar, y nuevamente lo evitó, prácticamente colgándose de su antebrazo.

Debía proteger a Weiss.

Ser baja no era un problema.

Dio un salto, golpeando al hombre en la quijada, haciendo que este diera un paso en falso, luego se dio otro impulso, empujándolo, mientras que golpeaba la muñeca del sujeto con el codo. La pistola cayó al suelo, y antes de que este pudiese reponerse e ir a buscarla, se movió con rapidez y pateó el arma lejos de su alcance.

Agradecía a su hermana y sus enseñanzas en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, porque lo suyo eran las armas y no podía depender de ellas todo el tiempo.

Luego fueron forcejeos intensos.

Weiss.

Supo que estaba bajo el escenario cuando su nuca chocó con el frio de una de las sillas, la cual estaba destruida en el suelo. Se encontraba en el pavimento, el atacante sobre ella, luego cambiaron de lugares, una y otra vez, luego volvió a sentir el frio de la silla ardiendo en su cabeza. Podía sentir el dolor esporádico en su cráneo, en su rostro incluso, ante aquellos golpes que habían acertado, pero la adrenalina la mantenía con energías e impedía que su cuerpo se quejara.

Ya no sabía que pasaba a su alrededor.

Hablaba con los de seguridad mientras intentaba mantener al sujeto a raya, y estos estaban teniendo sus propios problemas.

Pudo reconocer el brillo de su propio revolver por el rabillo del ojo, lejos pero tan cerca a la vez.

Mantenerlo a raya no era su único objetivo.

Weiss.

Logró llevar sus pies al torso del hombre, el cual estaba arrojando todo su peso sobre ella. Fue difícil darse el impulso, pero no dudó en hacerlo. Aun había disparos, aun había tiradores, aun había terroristas, aun había pánico, no podía quedarse ahí todo el día.

Logró sacárselo de encima y sin dudarlo tomó el trozo de silla de su nuca y golpeó al hombre en la cara.

Este cayó al suelo, a su lado, sujetándose el rostro con ambas manos. Podía notar sangre por doquier. Se levantó rápidamente y tomó su arma. Apuntó al hombre, y le dio un disparo certero en la rodilla.

Weiss.

Escuchó los gritos desesperados del sujeto, pero su oído entrenado pudo escuchar el pasar de la bala a solo unos metros. Un sonido minúsculo, pero estaba tan familiarizada con aquellos sonidos, que pudo detectar de inmediato que no eran las armas de servicio que usaban los de seguridad, por ende, era un atacante, no un aliado.

Le bastó una mirada.

Le bastó una milésima de segundo.

Lo miró, lo detectó, y antes de que este pudiese ejecutar su tiro, le disparó en la mano con su revólver, haciendo que este gritase y soltase de inmediato su arma, lanzándola lejos. Se aseguró disparándole en la rodilla, como al primer sujeto, evitando que así pudiese levantarse, el dolor dejándolo inconsciente.

_Weiss._

Miró al escenario, sintiendo el pánico subir por su cuerpo, tomando el lugar de toda la adrenalina. Pidió información relevante, mientras avisaba de los dos sujetos caídos.

Subió al escenario.

¿Por qué nadie le dijo? ¿Por qué nadie vio nada?

¿Por qué no estuvo ahí?

Se tiró al suelo de inmediato, sintiendo el ardor en su rostro y en su pecho.

¿Por qué no la salvó?

No fue suficiente.

_No fui suficiente_.

Puso sus manos en el abdomen de Weiss, sintiendo la humedad en su vestido elegante. El rojo rápidamente tiñendo la tela y sus manos.

Una ambulancia, gritó nuevamente, rogando que el equipo hiciera algo. No podía detenerse a llamar, no podía dejar de hacer presión, no podía alejarse de ella, no de nuevo. La dejó sola un momento y eso ocurrió.

Pudo notar sus ojos celestes, opacos, agotados, húmedos. El pánico que antes había ya no estaba, había desaparecido. ¿Era eso resignación? No. Negó. No podía ser eso. No quería pensar que era eso. No iba a permitirlo.

Weiss era…

Weiss no podía rendirse.

Se acercó más a su rostro inerte, intentando que sus ojos la observaran, que dejaran de mirar la nada con ese dejo lúgubre.

"Weiss, mirame, tú puedes con esto."

Esta movió su rostro, lentamente, los ojos de ambas haciendo contacto.

Sentía el rostro arder, ya no sabía si era por los golpes que parecía tener en algún lugar de su cabeza o las lágrimas que parecían brotar de la nada.

El solo pensar en la muerte, acechando a alguien más, a alguien cercano, la lastimaba como nada más en el mundo. No quería que nadie más muriera, no si podía evitarlo.

"No fui suficientemente buena, lo siento, te fallé, Weiss."

No quería perderla.

Dios.

No.

No de nuevo.

No quería perder a nadie más.

No quería perderla a ella.

¿Y si la perdía?

Notó una leve sonrisa en el rostro de la mayor, su piel clara tornándose aún más pálida con cada segundo, su rostro decayendo, sus cejas fruncidas ante el dolor que debía de estar experimentando. Sus manos lograban detener el sangrado, pero no era suficiente. Necesitaba una maldita ambulancia, ahora.

Los paramédicos vienen en camino, escuchó en su oído, siendo uno de los guardias el que dio el aviso. Se alegró con la noticia, pero ver a Weiss sumirse en el dolor y en la resignación, perdiendo esperanzas, era suficiente para que el miedo de una posible pérdida se intensificara en su pecho.

"Weiss, por favor, resiste."

Estaba rogando. Estaba desesperada. Si cerraba sus ojos, todo se acabaría. Si no hacía algo, todo se acabaría.

Weiss pensaba que a nadie le importaba, que estaba sola, que ni siquiera su familia la quería, que vivir así no era suficiente para luchar por su existencia.

Pero Weiss Schnee no estaba sola, no más.

Tal vez era su jefa, tal vez era su amiga, pero los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella no hacían más que crecer. Porque si, ahora que estaba ahí, ahora que la veía en el borde entre la vida y la muerte, no podía tener el panorama más claro. Le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho. Le gustaba lo suficiente para sacrificar su vida por la de ella.

Debía decírselo.

Debía demostrárselo.

Así que solo la besó, desesperación en cada célula de su cuerpo. Sintió la sangre ajena en su boca, mezclada con lo salino de sus lágrimas, las de ambas. Pero no importaba. Necesitaba hacer eso. Lo necesitaba. Quería tener la esperanza de que su amor, de que sus sentimientos, serían suficientes para anclar a la mayor al mundo de los vivos. Le rogaba a Dios de que la mantuviese ahí. Que no se la llevaran.

Que no fuese como cuando se llevó a su madre o cuando se llevó la luz de su hermana.

No te la lleves.

Por favor.

Cuando se levantó, notó sorpresa en los ojos celestes, notó vida en su rostro. Tal vez había quedado en shock, o estaba asqueada, o molesta, o lo que fuese, pero verla teniendo una expresión viva fue suficiente para que las lágrimas salieran con más fuerza, pero esta vez con alivio. Ya podía oír las sirenas alrededor. Ya estaba todo bien. Todo iba a estar bien.

Un paramédico llegó a su lado, rápido, analizando la herida, ejerciendo presión mientras otro traía la camilla. Sabía lo que hacían, pero tampoco los miraba. No podía quitar la vista de la mujer, aun sintiendo el miedo en su garganta. La tomó del rostro, notando como esta se quejaba del dolor que sentía mientras intentaban tratar su herida y detener la hemorragia. Intentó que el tacto la desconcentrase del dolor, y al parecer fue útil.

Le sonrió una vez más, mientras acariciaba sus mejillas con sus pulgares, sin importar demasiado la sangre aun cálida en su piel, ahora en la de ambas.

"Estarás bien, Weiss. Solo quedate conmigo."

Yo no me alejaré nunca más de ti.

* * *

**Bueno, sé que todos querían saber que ocurrió en aquel atentado, y sí, aquí está. Finalmente. Entre tantos disparos, entre tanto caos, era fácil de que alguien pudiese acertar un disparo directo. Pero Weiss está bien, quedémonos tranquilos. La bala salió. Todo esta bien. **

**Sufro tanto, aunque soy yo quien hizo esta maldad. **

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado y se haya aclarado algo el panorama. **

**Por cierto, hablando del Whiterose, se me ocurrió una idea de historia, con Weiss dragona y Ruby cazadora, así que estaré publicando en mi Instagram todo lo que se me ocurra.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	33. Capitulo 30 -Diana-

**Capítulo 30 – Diana – Cita.**

No era de la clase de personas que no contestaban una llamada, porque sabía que por ser quien era, y vivir la vida que tenía, podía tratarse de algo importante. Siempre tenía su teléfono completamente cargado e incluso contaba con un teléfono de emergencias en su bolso. No es que la tecnología fuese lo suyo, muy por el contrario, le enfermaba tener que llevar los aparatos, le enfermaba tener que usar su computadora, o cualquier otro elemento similar ya sea para estudiar o para leer temas relacionados con su legado.

Prefería los libros y las cartas.

Aunque agradecía que la tecnología le diese la posibilidad de que las cosas fuesen en tiempo real, haciendo más eficiente su vida. Ese era un punto a favor.

Respiró profundo y contestó, no porque le disgustara para nada el contestar ese llamado en particular, ya que se trataba de una amiga importante en su vida, pero en el lugar y momento donde se encontraba, le causaba demasiada vergüenza el escuchar aquella voz.

"Hola, Elsa. ¿Sucedió algo?"

"_Oh no, nada grave, solo que como no contestaste mis mensajes, empecé a preocuparme. Me dejaste confundida con tu escrito_."

Sintió su rostro arder. Realmente no debió mandar aquello.

Podía malinterpretarse.

"No, Elsa, está todo…"

"¡Diana! ¡Mira! ¡Este animal es japonés!"

Sintió su rostro arder.

Obviamente la mujer al otro lado de la línea había escuchado con claridad aquel grito eufórico.

Akko se le acercó, dándose cuenta de que estaba ocupada, y le hizo un gesto, preguntándole si estaba todo bien. Le asintió, y la chica volvió a correr hacía una de las jaulas.

Carraspeó, sin tener fuerzas para empezar a hablar, ya que la mujer al otro lado se había quedado en silencio. Enmudecida.

"…está todo bien…"

"_Así me doy cuenta. Ojalá tengas una agradable cita hoy, Diana._"

Iba a refutar, dios, iba a hacerlo, pero Elsa ya había cortado la llamada. Se sintió como una idiota mirando el teléfono, mientras su rostro parecía estar cubierto en llamas. Soltó un gran suspiro y guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo de su abrigo y se arregló el cabello antes de caminar hacía la dirección donde la castaña había ido.

No es que hubiesen aclarado que aquella era una cita, en lo absoluto. Akko no sería tan atrevida para proponer una cita, o sea si, ella lo propuso, pero no lo llamó cita. Frunció el ceño, viendo a la chica sonreír mientras parecía estar a dos segundos de trepar la reja y saltar donde estaban los animales sueltos.

De acuerdo, si era una cita.

Akko le dijo, luego del beso que le dio, que podrían salir, ir a un lugar donde pudiesen estar solas, y mencionó el zoológico al que no había podido ir. No dudó en aceptar la propuesta. Realmente necesitaba relajarse, y con la castaña eso parecía ser una tarea fácil, aunque de la misma manera se estresaba.

Sintió su rostro arder nuevamente.

¿Eran novias?

No. No lo eran. Al menos no lo habían discutido.

Negó con el rostro, tal vez eso no era tan importante para la chica, o tal vez era demasiado importante saber los detalles para sí misma, pero no importaba, iba a dejar cualquier pensamiento de lado y disfrutar el día.

"¿Qué decías, Akko?"

Los ojos carmines brillaron.

"Ah, ¡Ese! O sea, no es japonés, es chino, pero es de lejos de aquí."

Apuntaba a un animal de pelaje rojo, muy parecido a un mapache. Miró uno de los letreros con la descripción de dicho animal.

"Aquí dice que es del Himalaya."

Akko dio un salto, y parecía no haber notado el letrero, y lo leyó con su ceño fruncido. Luego sintió la mirada carmín en ella, con la misma expresión de duda.

"¿En dónde queda ese país?"

Solo pudo soltar una pequeña risa. Akko siempre le preguntaba por cualquier cosa, y agradecía ser capaz de darle las respuestas. Incluso cuando no pudo, inconscientemente buscó la respuesta en sus libros en casa, y le trajo la respuesta al día siguiente.

Realmente le gustaba.

"No es un país, Akko, es una cordillera que se extiende por varios países, incluyendo China."

Y había algo que le encantaba de Akko, y era esa expresión tan autentica e impresionada cuando le decía las respuestas a sus preguntas, sobre todo si eran cosas que no se imaginaba para nada, como que el Himalaya no fuese un país. Ella golpeó sus palmas con emoción, y volteó a mirar al animal que empezaba a mascar un poco de bambú.

"¡Entonces si eres de china! ¡Soy un genio!"

Soltó otra risa y se acercó más a la chica, mirando alrededor. El lugar era bastante extenso, llevaban caminando por varios minutos. Aunque era prácticamente ver a Akko correr de un lado a otro y seguirla. Los caminos eran de piedra, las jaulas estaban reforzadas con madera y piedra, al igual que los asientos y otras instalaciones del lugar. Rustico y practico.

Vio a Akko correr nuevamente, y la vio toparse con unas cajas de madera, las cuales dejaban ver hacia adentro gracias a unos vidrios.

Se acercó y no pudo evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara de mala forma al ver al animal ahí dentro. Las serpientes no eran para nada su animal favorito. No quería decir que las odiaba, o le daban miedo, porque no era así, simplemente no le daban una sensación agradable.

Su tía tenía unas de mascota, y no era para nada grato el verlas sueltas vagando por su casa.

"¿No te gustan?"

Dio un segundo salto al percatarse de la mirada de la chica.

"Mi tía tenía unas, no creo que me puedan llegar gustar."

Akko soltó una risa, mientras estaba realmente hipnotizada por el reptil que pegaba su cuerpo a las paredes y se movía con movimientos gráciles.

"Era lo que le faltaba a tu tía para ser más aterradora."

Asintió, soltando un suspiro pesado. La chica no conocía lo suficiente a su tía, pero con lo poco que habían convivido, podía ser capaz de darse una idea clara de cómo era, y si, era aterradora en varios aspectos.

"Supongo que ella es como una víbora después de todo, no es de sorprenderse que le guste la compañía de otros reptiles."

Akko soltó una risa muy fuerte, claramente riéndose de la mueca fastidiada que había hecho. No era muy expresiva, pero la chica disfrutaba mucho cuando lo era de vez en cuando. Akko golpeó el cristal, y se sorprendió al ver un ratón ahí donde la chica apuntaba. No lo había visto. El roedor parecía tranquilo, a pesar de estar encerrado con su posible depredador.

La castaña la miró nuevamente, aun sin dejar de apuntar al pequeño animal.

"Siempre me decían que yo era como un ratón, ya que siempre aparecía cuando menos lo esperaban, creando caos, o simplemente metiéndome en problemas y escabulléndome."

La chica soltó una risa forzada, podía ver cierta melancolía en sus ojos. Realmente no le agradaba ni un poco toda esa gente que la comparaba con roedores, aunque la chica parecía estar tranquila con aquello, o quizás ya había superado esa etapa. La pobre no parecía estar exenta de apodos ni de compañeros molestándola, incluso en su país natal.

Quiso abrazarla en ese instante.

La chica siguió caminando por el lugar, y se levantó de hombros.

"Creo que ellos tenían razón."

No pudo evitar recordar lo que Weiss había dicho acerca de que los chuchos, o sea los perros, debían quedarse de la puerta para afuera. Akko tenía mucha energía como ambas chicas, así que si, tal vez también sería un buen ejemplo de un perro. Perro y ratón. Dio un salto cuando se percató de que la chica la miraba.

"¿Que animal serías tú, Diana?"

Frunció el ceño, y puso su mano en el mentón. No era algo que hubiese pensado en lo más mínimo, así que no tenía ni la más remota idea de que decir.

Negó con el rostro.

"No lo sé, ¿Crees que me parezco a algún animal?"

La chica golpeó su puño en su palma, como si hubiese estado esperando esa pregunta. Se subió a un pequeño levantamiento de piedra, y comenzó a caminar por ahí, intentando mantener el equilibrio sin mucho éxito. Se mantuvo cerca, Akko era muy torpe, quería estar ahí para atraparla si es que llegaba a caerse.

"Yo creo que un gato. Eres un poco arisca, independiente y llena de elegancia. La forma en la que caminas también es como la de un gato."

"¿La forma en la que camino?"

La miró desde abajo, con duda, y la vio detenerse. No podía ver su rostro, pero notaba una de sus orejas tiñéndose de rojo. Escuchó su tos, y una de sus manos en su nuca. Frunció el ceño. Realmente esa respuesta la había tomado por sorpresa, y estaba realmente curiosa. ¿Cómo caminaba? No tenía idea.

"¿Cómo dices tú que camino, Akko?"

La chica balbuceó un par de palabras, y luego miró hacía todos lados, para luego apuntar a una de las jaulas más alejadas.

"¡M-Mira eso! ¡Me encantan esas aves!"

Akko se lanza de ese lugar y cae al suelo con inestabilidad, pero se repone y corre hasta el lugar que había indicado.

No dudó en seguirla.

Iba a conseguir respuestas.

La chica estaba agarrada de la reja, mirando las aves moverse de un lado a otro. Soltó un suspiro y se acercó.

Necesitaba saberlo.

Apoyó sus manos al lado de cada una de las manos de la chica, y se apegó a su espalda. La había acorralado. Sonrió al sentir a la chica tensarse frente a ella. Se acercó a su oído, sin poder evitar disfrutar aquel acercamiento.

"No juegues al gato y al ratón, porque vas a perder."

Pudo sentir claramente como la chica empezó a temblar. Ahora si era una buena analogía, habiendo escuchado el apodo que le daban a la castaña. Podía imaginar la cara graciosa que la chica tendría, donde frunciría los labios e inflaría sus mejillas. Se quitó la imagen de la mente, porque quería mantenerla asustada, o al menos intimidarla lo suficiente para que le dijera.

"¿Por qué dices que camino como un gato?"

Escuchó un chillido de parte de la chica, y luego un suspiro. Podía ver parte de su mejilla, bañada en rojo.

"Uhg, ya sabes…un gato es…bueno, elegante para caminar…y tú, caminas con elegancia…y…"

"¿Y?"

Sabía que había algo más. Akko parecía bastante incomoda.

"Y…mueves mucho tus caderas…de manera…seductora…"

Sintió sus mejillas arder. ¿Qué? Dio un salto. No. No. Eso no sonaba como ella. ¿Era así? Nadie se lo había mencionado. No podía tratarse de eso.

Recordó las palabras de Anna con lo de seducir.

¿Estuvo seduciéndola con su cuerpo todo ese tiempo? ¿Era así de notorio?

"Lo siento."

Akko dio un salto, volteándose, preocupación en sus ojos. Las palabras habían salido como si nada, no controlaba ni su boca ni sus caderas. Le avergonzaba pensar que lo hacía con Akko, porque no dudaba en que Weiss le diría si lo notaba algo así.

La chica negó rápidamente con el rostro, moviendo sus manos. No se había dado cuenta, pero seguía en la misma posición, manteniendo encerrada a la chica entre sus brazos, pero con la vergüenza que tenía, no quería siquiera soltarse o sería aún peor.

"¿Por qué pides perdón? Digo, es bastante sexy…y algo hipnotizante…" La chica da un salto, dándose cuenta de que había dicho. Su rostro estaba rojo, y probablemente el suyo estaba así o más rojo. "¡No! No lo es, o sea, sí, claro que lo es, digo, no es que te haya estado mirando…tanto…"

Podía ver el pánico en los ojos de Akko, como intentaban desesperadamente salir de esa situación, y también intentaban con todas sus fuerzas no mirarla a los ojos.

Soltó una risa.

La situación era hilarante, así que no pudo evitarlo. La chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y también rio, nuevamente poniendo su mano en su nuca.

Eran unas idiotas.

Miró a todos lados, asegurándose de que no había observadores en los alrededores, para dar un paso al frente, dejando a la chica aún más aprisionada, para finalmente darle un beso, aun entre risas.

* * *

**Esto es completamente diferente a lo que saldrá en el capítulo de Vampire's Prey. No sé si lo han leído o lo leerán, pero es como los dos lados de una misma moneda, bueno, no misma, pero ustedes me entienden.**

**Siento el retraso, mi esposa olvidó hacerme recordar que debo escribir y ser responsable con mis hobbies, y si, sé que soy una adulta y debería ser perfectamente capaz de manejar mi propio horario de trabajo, pero el trabajo es cada día más agotador, física y mentalmente, y no es como que pueda confiar en mí misma como un ser humano decente.**

**Como sea, espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo tierno, porque se vieneeeee.**

_**Capitulo siguiente: Elsa – Conflicto.**_

**CONFLICTOOOOOO**

**Lo siento, nos leemos pronto jij.**


	34. Capitulo 31 -Elsa-

**Capítulo 31 – Elsa – Conflicto.**

Se puso firme en su silla, mirando al resto del equipo. Tenía claro que hacer reuniones mensuales, como sus padres decidieron en su tiempo, no eran del todo favorables, pero con todas las cosas ocurridas, y con su estrés aumentando, tomó la decisión de decirle a los encargados de cada departamento que dieran reportes mensuales e hicieran reuniones trimestrales.

Era mucho trabajo hacerlas mensuales, y en realidad no había tenido problema, siempre se esforzaba al máximo y las cosas iban bien, aunque Anna siempre terminaba regañándola.

Los miembros en aquella mesa parecían satisfechos con sus palabras, así que aceptaron sin protesta alguna.

Revisó una última vez el papeleo en sus manos, con cuidado de no olvidar nada, así como vio de reojo a Anna caminando entre los presentes, tomando las carpetas con los documentos que cada uno le había entregado. Llegó nuevamente a su lado, con las manos llenas, dejando la pila de carpetas en la mesa, justo frente a su silla.

"Pueden enviarnos los reportes por email si se les hace más cómodo, o dejárselos de manera física a nuestra secretaria, como ustedes deseen."

Anna habló, con aquella sonrisa que parecía haber estado suprimida durante toda la reunión. Se ponía algo tensa con los ejecutivos y directores de los diferentes sectores administrativos, pero de igual manera conservaba su personalidad y carisma.

La empresa prefería disminuir el uso de papel, pero tampoco era una prioridad, no porque no le importase el medio ambiente, muy por el contrario, todas las instituciones y edificios bajo el mando de Arendelle Corporation tenían de la más alta eficiencia energética, incluso la empresa estaba asociada a varias organizaciones medioambientales y humanitarias sin fines de lucro. El tema ahí es que personalmente prefería trabajar con papel, aunque se aseguraba de que fuese papel reciclado, así como se aseguraba de que los productos vendidos en la cafetería fuesen libres de maltrato o comprados a agricultores orgánicos.

Debía admitir que todos esos avances habían sido gracias a ellas. En la época de sus padres aquellas cosas no se hacían, ni se tomaban muy en serio, pero los proyectos y las ganancias fueron en aumento al empezar a cambiar dichas cosas que parecían irrelevantes, pero que había una gran parte del público general que las valoraba, así como otras empresas que querían hacer avances similares.

Anna era buena para pensar en cosas así, a veces la veía en su teléfono, mirando quien sabe qué cosa, y luego saltaba y decía algo como 'Elsa, debemos hacer esto en la empresa', y debía agradecerle a ella las varias ideas que llevaron a la compañía al punto en el que estaba en la actualidad.

Fueron a su oficina, cargando con el papeleo de la reunión, y abrió la computadora. Había prometido tomarse unos minutos para hablar con su amiga Diana, así que no dudó en llamarla, todo mientras Anna archivaba los documentos en sus respectivos ficheros.

Le dio algo de tristeza el no ver a Weiss al otro lado de la pantalla. Realmente le preocupaba que no se estuviese contactando en lo absoluto.

Diana parecía bastante avergonzada cuando contestó, y no dudó en hacer que le contara todo sobre aquella cita que había tenido, de la cual no le había contado a nadie. Estuvieron conversando ambas un buen rato, hasta que llegó el momento culmine en la historia, provocando que la menor estuviese aún más avergonzada, con su rostro teñido de rojo.

"_No puedo siquiera creer que hice aquello. Estuvo muy fuera de lugar_."

"No puedo siquiera creer que la besaras en público."

Le dio una sonrisa pícara mientras esta parecía frustrarse un poco.

"_Si, estábamos riendo, y solo quise hacerlo, ¿Y mi actitud? ¿En serio soy así de posesiva? No me entiendo. Al menos tuve la decencia de mirar alrededor y evitar ser vistas._"

"Eso es un alivio."

Si alguien la reconoce, se verá forzada a 'salir del closet' y ser tratada de manera desagradable por más de alguno.

"Eso es una estupidez."

Sintió la voz de Anna a su lado, mirando directamente a la menor. No la había sentido aproximarse, y claramente parecía haber estado atenta a su conversación, aunque hubiese estado revisando los documentos pendientes. Lo que no entendía era su clara molestia, mientras miraba a la chica con ojos penetrantes y claramente malhumorados.

"¿Anna?"

No recibió respuesta alguna, ni nada, podía ver claramente como tenía la mandíbula tensa. No la había visto así hace mucho, era algo realmente extraño e inusual. No es que Anna no fuese de pelear, si no que era extraño que fuese así con Diana.

Anna negó con el rostro, como si se negase a sí misma, controlándose.

"Me molesta que digas eso, Diana, ¿Por qué querrías ocultarte?"

No quiso inmiscuirse. Pudo ver como la chica en la computadora se tensaba, y ponía esa mascara de seriedad tan típica de ella. No sabía que decirle, ni sabía si Anna se tomaría bien el que intentase defender a la menor.

"_No puedo hacer semejante cosa, soy…"_

"Sé que eres Diana Cavendish, no tienes que decírmelo." Anna arremetió con fuerza, aun veía el enojo desbordarse por sus poros. "Pero esta decisión que pareces haber tomado por ti misma solo te hará daño. A nadie le importará un comino si tienes algo con una chica."

Diana abrió los ojos con impresión, parecía ahora también algo molesta.

"_En la posición que tendré, sí, la gente no confiará en mi si llegan a enterarse_."

"¡Pfff! No me hagas reír, Diana. He estado en el rubro por años, sé lo que digo, en esta época a nadie le importará una mierda lo que hagas con tu vida, si tienes novia, novio, perro, gato. A nadie. Sobre todo, teniendo el dinero y la posición que tendrás."

Tomó la mano de Anna, con el único objetivo de hacer que detuviera ese gran ataque gratuito que le estaba dando a la chica. Podía sentirla temblar. Realmente no entendía porque estaba tan enfadada, tan molesta. ¿Por qué le afectaba todo aquello? Solo quería hacer que se calmara un poco y meditara su conducta tan imprevista.

Diana negó, sin poder refutar aquello, o tal vez buscando desesperadamente un argumento, pero se le notaba que la actitud de la chica la había tomado por sorpresa, y bueno, ya eran dos. Anna siempre era tan amable con todos, pero ahora había cambiado de ánimo muy rápido, y sabía que esa si era su novia, pero ¿Hablarle así a Diana? No le cabía en la cabeza.

Anna soltó un suspiro, presionando su palma en su frente.

"Lo que quiero decir, Diana, es que esa decisión será tu perdición, para Akko y para ti. Son jóvenes por dios, eres libre, ¿Por qué no disfrutarlo?"

Anna volvió a mirar a la chica, ahora podía ver en sus ojos un brillo diferente, era esa misma mirada que hacía que su corazón se partiese en dos. Mirada que vio durante años en el pasado.

"¿Sabes lo que daría por poder besar a mi novia en público? Yo no puedo hacer aquello, Diana, hay cosas que están bien, y cosas que no lo están, y yo tengo que vivir cuidando cada acción que hago, cada gesto, cada palabra, y no sabes lo difícil que es. Ustedes no tienen que pasar por eso, y menos mal, porque te rompe por dentro. Aprovechen lo que tienen, ustedes hacen una linda pareja, no arruinen esto por algo tan irrelevante como la opinión retrograda de unos pocos."

Por primera vez parecía que el rostro de la rubia mostraba sentimientos, pero una mezcla de muchos, sin poder distinguir nada en particular. Luego de unos segundos soltó un suspiro, recuperando su semblante, pero había más empatía en sus facciones.

"_Tienes razón, fue egoísta de mi parte tomar esa decisión sin preguntárselo directamente a Akko._"

Anna sonrió por primera vez, soltando un suspiro de alivio, nuevamente llevó su palma a su frente, golpeándose levemente. Menos mal su herida ya había curado. Les dio una gran sonrisa mientras arreglaba su cabello.

"De acuerdo, es todo lo que quería decir, ahora me iré por donde llegué."

La pelirroja tomó un par de carpetas, avanzó hasta la puerta y salió.

Podía sentir su corazón latir con fuerza al recodar los momentos pasados. Anna sufría tanto con su situación, tanto o más que ella, y era triste, al menos esa parte. Le gustaba el afecto, la conexión, el contacto físico, y temía que perdieran lo que tenían haciendo que algunos rumores tomasen fuerza. Eran hermanas, y actuaban cariñosamente la mayor parte del tiempo, pero había que evitar que esos gestos fuesen más románticos que fraternales.

Pudo sentir la mirada afligida y culpable de Diana desde el otro lado de la computadora, así que dejó de mirar la puerta y miró a la cámara. No sabía que decir. Fue Diana quien tomó la iniciativa.

"_Lo siento, Elsa, fui egoísta y no pensé en tu situación._"

Negó con el rostro, no era su culpa, ni tampoco era algo que ella misma se quejara. Siempre era muy cerrada, muy rígida con los aspectos amorosos, así que no era un problema para su persona el mantener oculta su relación, fuese con quien fuese, aunque debía de admitir que era difícil no aceptar abrazos y caricias si es que venían de Anna.

Pero el miedo de ser encontrada en su relación promiscua era mucho más grande que cualquier impulso o simples ganas de besar a Anna en público.

"Descuida, es un tema con el que hemos lidiado siempre. De todas formas, la actitud de Anna es realmente reprochable, así que me disculpo por ella, no fue la mejor manera de decirte las cosas, por más razón que tuviese."

Diana asintió, aun veía los sentimientos enfrentados en su rostro. Luego vio esa expresión determinación en su rostro.

"_Debo hablar de esto con Akko, lo más pronto posible. Lo que menos quiero en la vida es darle algún tipo de dolor con mis miedos egocentristas y catastróficos._"

Le dio una leve sonrisa, intentando cambiar un poco el ambiente tenso que estaban viviendo.

"Sé que será mejor para ustedes, y Anna lo dijo, tienes que disfrutar tu vida, hemos estado aisladas mucho tiempo, todas por diferentes razones. Ahora las cosas han cambiado para todas, y por tu parte tienes a Akko, con la que puedes relajarte un poco, así que aprovéchalo. No siempre llegan esas oportunidades, Diana."

La chica asintió, mientras sus ojos parecían buscar a su alrededor. Podía ver parte de su habitación y las grandes pilas de libros acumulados en ciertos sectores. Siempre había sido estudiosa, siempre siendo la mejor, cuando la conoció era tan cerrada, tan concentrada en su futuro, que no era capaz de darse cuenta de lo que tenía alrededor. Quizás si Weiss y ella tuviesen una actitud más como la de sus novias, habría sido más fácil hacer que esa chica se calmara y disfrutase un poco de su vida. Lo lograron, de cierta forma. Al menos lograron sacarla de su casa para comer, o ir a ver una película en los días libres.

Tres mujeres aisladas del mundo eran un caos.

La llamada se dio por finalizada, y se levantó, tomó un par de documentos y caminó hasta el otro lado del pasillo, encontrándose con la puerta cerrada de la oficina de Anna. Golpeó dos veces y entró. La vio con prácticamente la mitad del torso recostado en su escritorio. Levantó el rostro con desgano, el cual era mayormente rojo, incluso la punta de su nariz estaba roja.

"¿Qué hice, Elsa? Fui una imbécil con Diana, ahora va a odiarme."

Hizo sonar su nariz un par de veces. Negó con el rostro y se acercó, sacando de su bolsillo unos pañuelos desechables, y se los pasó.

"No está enojada contigo, Anna. Solo nos tomó por sorpresa tu actitud."

"Lo siento."

Soltó una leve risa, arrodillándose a su lado, haciendo que la chica se enderezara y la mirase.

"¿Problemas con esos días del mes?"

Le sonrió a la menor, y no pudo evitar reír con más fuerza al ver la cara de molestia en las facciones de Anna, le hacía mucha gracia, sobre todo teniendo su nariz así de roja. La chica miró a otro lado, soltando un gruñido indignado, para comenzar a sonarse la nariz con los pañuelos, dejando aún más rojo a su paso. Soltó otra risa, ocasionando otro gruñido molesto por parte de la chica, la cual se levantó y le dio un empujón que la hizo perder un poco el equilibrio, pero no cayó al suelo, lo que provocó aún más enojo en Anna.

Todo estaba bien.

* * *

**¿Leyeron? Todo está bien. Bueno, en parte. ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Cómo los ha tratado el año nuevo? Yo sigo viva, lo que es bueno, y me tomé un hiatus, leve, pequeño. No creo que mi novia opine lo mismo. **

**He estado agotada, necesito unas vacaciones de por vida.**

**Como sea, vayan a leer Vampire's Prey, que está llegando a su final, y para este aún nos queda historia, tragedia, drama, comedia y sexo. Porque sé que para eso leen lo que escribo porque tengo de todo un poco. Adórenme. **

**Capitulo siguiente: Weiss – Retorno.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	35. Capitulo 32 -Weiss-

**Capítulo 32 – Weiss – Retorno.**

Aun no comprendía que era lo que pasaba por la mente de aquel hombre rubio. Aun no tenía claridad si es que creía o no el que estaba saliendo con su hija. No lo sabía. Su mente era realmente un misterio, así como lo era Ruby.

Sintió como el hombre la abrazó con fuerza, levantándola un poco del suelo. Sintió que perdió el aire, pero se mantuvo estoica para no hacer de la situación aún más incómoda. Ruby recibió un abrazo con igual de ánimo y fuerza, haciendo que incluso dejase salir el aire de sus pulmones de una manera muy poco delicada.

Ahora era el turno de la hermana, la cual levantó a Ruby sin ningún tipo de problema, y fue casi como si hubiesen competido con el padre para ver quien la levantaba más alto, y Yang parecía haber ganado.

Soltó una leve risa cuando Ruby se quejó y le dio con el puño en la cara a su hermana, quejándose por los mimos claramente vergonzosos que le estaba dando. El golpe fue duro, pero a la mayor pareció no importarle, como si estuviese acostumbrada a recibir esa clase de afecto, o daño.

Ruby se arregló la ropa ya en el suelo, revisando las maletas que estaban en la entrada de la casa, asegurándose que nada faltara.

Sintió un dolor molesto en la boca de su estómago cuando la hermana de su novia se acercó a ella, al parecer con la intención de despedirse. No sabía que decirle. La breve conversación que tuvieron fue la última, y aun sentía todo tenso alrededor de ambas. No quería que la familia de su novia la odiara, o que pensaran mal de sus intenciones.

La chica se paró en frente, muy cerca. Miró hacía arriba, topándose con su mirada.

¿Ella asintió?

No entendía ni un poco que significaba aquel gesto.

Sintió la mano pesada en su cabeza, y no era siquiera la metálica, era la real. Sintió como se agitaba de una manera brusca en su cabeza, desordenando su cabello. De manera instintiva golpeó la mano con el dorso de la suya, para hacerla que se quitara.

"¿Qué pasa contigo?"

Se arregló el cabello mientras escuchaba la risa estrepitosa de la chica frente a ella. Su único objetivo era molestarla, realmente no tenía idea de porqué esperaba algo más normal por parte de esa extraña mujer, o algo más cordial que sea.

Ruby le dio un golpe a su hermana, haciendo que esta dejara de reírse, para luego ir a socorrerla, asegurándose que su cabello estuviese bien arreglado, porque si había algo que le molestase era el tener el cabello 'no perfecto' y la pelinegra tenía eso claro.

Por suerte escucharon la bocina del chofer, señalando su arribo, que detuvo toda esa despedida incomoda.

Les dio una leve reverencia en forma de despedida.

"Gracias por su hospitalidad."

Recibió una sonrisa por parte de ambos rubios calcados, y caminó hasta el auto con una de las maletas en la mano. Escuchó a Ruby gritar una despedida mientras la escuchaba correr en su dirección, cargando con la otra maleta. Las subieron al auto y la escuchó quejarse.

"No sé cómo lo haces, pero tus maletas siempre están más pesadas de vuelta."

"Souvenirs."

Vio como Ruby levantó una ceja, pero no le quiso quitar la duda.

Antes de ir al aeropuerto pasaron por el hotel a buscar las maletas faltantes, y no, no había comprado muchos souvenirs, pero si había traído cosas consigo, y una de esas era algunos libros de la repisa de Ruby. Libros que no eran su tipo de libro en lo absoluto, ya que lo de ella era material de estudio exclusivamente, no historias ni cuentos de hadas, pero le pareció interesante leer aquellas historias que inspiraron a la chica a convertirse en quien era en la actualidad.

Soltó un suspiro pesado al hacer algo tan cursi e impropio de sí misma.

Sus maletas fueron embarcadas con éxito, así como su vuelo no tenía ningún tipo de contratiempo. Miró su reloj, probablemente llegarían cerca de las siete u ocho de la noche. Miró de reojo a Ruby, la cual se mantenía seria mirando alrededor, como siempre alerta a cualquier tipo de peligro. Mordió su labio. Había pasado varios días con ella, había conocido a su familia, incluso la había visto llorar de esa forma, dejando salir sus sentimientos reprimidos.

Sentía que al volver a la ciudad no seguiría siendo la misma Weiss Schnee.

Aunque debía admitir que desde que conoció a Ruby permanecía en constante cambio. Ella cambiaba su mundo, así como la cambiaba por dentro. Sonrió levemente. Estaba feliz de haberla conocido. Estaba feliz de haberla elegido como su guardaespaldas. Estaba feliz de poder compartir su vida con alguien más, con alguien que realmente le importaba su miserable vida llena de lujos.

"¿Pasa algo?"

Dio un salto al sentir los ojos plateados en su humanidad.

"No, ¿Por qué?"

"No sé, solo me causó curiosidad que estuvieses sonriendo."

Le dio una mirada indignada, mientras levantaba una de sus cejas.

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Soy demasiado bruja para sonreír acaso?"

Le causó sorpresa escuchar la risa estrepitosa de Ruby, saliéndose completamente de su semblante de alta seguridad y profesionalismo. Sintió uno de sus brazos en sus hombros, en un semi abrazo, mientras la risa seguía inundando sus oídos.

"Dios, Weiss, me encanta cuando te enojas de esa forma. Eres como un animal pequeño e indignado."

Sintió su rostro teñirse rápidamente de rojo, así como todo su cuerpo parecía entrar en calor, en un estado de vergüenza pura, molestia e indignación. Solo pudo empujar a la chica, alejándola.

"¿Qué es lo que dices, idiota? ¡Aléjate de mí!"

Caminó a paso raudo hasta la puerta que la llevaría a su avión. Siendo de primera clase no había problema con que fuese de las primeras en subirse, incluso podría comprar el mismísimo avión si quisiera, pero en ese momento solamente quería desaparecer de la vista de la menor. Soltó un suspiro pesado cuando fue la misma Ruby quien la recibió en la entrada del avión.

Miró hacía todos lados, sin entender cómo la chica era tan endemoniadamente rápida y siempre lograba salirse con la suya. La llenaba de confusión e ira. Esta solo le sonreía con esa mueca tan tierna que poseía y que también odiaba. ¡Uhg!

"No puedo alejarme de usted, señorita Schnee. Mi trabajo es protegerla."

Puso sus manos en su rostro, sintiendo el calor traspasar sus palmas. Soltó un gruñido antes de recuperar su compostura y avanzar hasta su asiento, mientras Ruby la seguía como un maldito y tierno perro faldero.

A veces realmente perdía la paciencia.

El viaje fue tranquilo, nuevamente había solo unas pocas personas en esa sección del avión, así que podía hacer sus cosas tranquilamente sin sentirse irritada. Recordaba una vez donde iba de viaje a ver unos asuntos de trabajo, su primera misión importante, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa e irritada, así que compró todos los asientos. Fue una locura. Era la primera vez que iba a una reunión de negocios y los nervios le jugaron en contra.

El sol se había puesto cuando finalmente arribaron. Ruby parecía haber estado demasiado tensa todo el viaje, incluso parecía cansada como si le faltase dormir. Se sintió un poco mal al verla así, pero rápidamente se recompuso, llenándose de energías. No iba a admitir que estaba cansada, la conocía. Caminaron hasta el aeropuerto, y le dio una llamada a su chofer, mientras esperaban que el personal juntara sus maletas en un carrito.

Dos hombres bien atentos las ayudaron a subir las maletas al auto, que llegó justo a tiempo, y luego pudieron sentarse cómodamente.

Se sentía bien estar en la ciudad.

Le dio una mirada de reojo a la chica a su lado, la cual parecía estar cabeceando de sueño. Aún quedaban unos minutos para llegar a su casa, pero tampoco quería que la chica se durmiese y luego tuviera problemas para despertar. Se acercó un poco más a ella, y pasó una de sus manos por la mejilla de Ruby, acariciándola levemente, para luego acercarse lo suficiente para besar su rostro.

Ruby despertó de un salto, claramente sorprendida. Sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse, mientras se alegraba internamente de que el chofer no pudiese ver la escena desde su lugar.

"¿Weiss?"

"Estás cansada, ¿Prefieres ir a dormir a tu casa?"

Ruby ladeó su rostro, con visible confusión, y era entendible, la pregunta era abrumadora, sobre todo si le decía de manera disimulada que ambas iban a pasar la noche juntas nuevamente. Las mejillas de la chica se llenaron de rojo a darse cuenta de todo el significado escondido.

"Eh… ¿Te refieres a…? Digo, has estado muchos días conmigo, ¿No estarás aburrida de mí?"

Sintió su corazón derretirse ante la mirada de cachorro que Ruby le estaba dando, y maldición, odiaba que se pusiera tan linda. Estaba más linda que nunca, estaba perdiendo completamente los estribos. Solo podía recordar las sonrisas y las miradas que le daba cuando llevaba un tiempo trabajando para ella. Se convirtió en alguien de confianza, y alguien con quien le gustaba estar.

Negó, rindiéndose, besando ahora sus labios.

No dijo nada, solo sintió una de las manos de Ruby en su nuca, y sintió como los labios correspondían el beso.

Se alejaron cuando el auto se detuvo del todo y el chofer se bajó a abrirles la puerta. Ruby carraspeó y salió rápidamente, abriendo el maletero en busca del equipaje. El chofer ayudó a subir las maletas hasta el departamento y le agradeció. Eran las pasadas las ocho, y llegaron al acuerdo usual donde Ruby se iría a su hogar por sus propios medios, asegurando el perímetro, como normalmente hacía, un guardaespaldas muy dedicada a su trabajo. Sin dobles intenciones en lo absoluto.

Dejó sus maletas apiladas en la sala de estar. No quería ordenarlas, no tenía energías. Vio de reojo a Ruby, la cual se había sacado los zapatos y caminaba hasta el sofá, desabrochando los primeros botones de su camisa, su abrigo aun enganchado en sus hombros. Se dejó caer de golpe, notablemente agotada. Soltó una risa al verla, pero su rostro cambió a pánico cuando escuchó un ronquido.

Se había dormido en su sofá. Instantáneamente.

Rodó los ojos y fue a su dormitorio a ponerse su ropa de dormir, antes de siquiera pensar en hacer algo con la menor. Abrió las sabanas de su cama, y caminó donde la chica, la cual seguía en exacta posición, roncando más fuerte por la posición anormal de su cuerpo. Revisó su teléfono y contestó un par de emails, así como le contó a su padre de su llegada a la ciudad, así como lo bien que había salido el viaje, y lo bien que estaban las cosas en el asentamiento.

Apagó su celular, sin ganas de seguir trabajando y caminó hasta la chica.

"Ruby, despierta, ven a la cama."

Al menos la chica tenía el sueño liviano, o tendría problemas. Esta se removió, incluso al punto de casi caer al suelo. Se levantó a duras penas, con sus ojos entrecerrados, aun adormilada. Soltó un suspiro antes de tomar una de sus manos y encaminarla a la habitación. Ya ahí comenzó a desabrochar por completo la camisa de la menor, sacándosela, deshaciéndose del abrigo al mismo tiempo. Luego llevó las manos hacia la parte inferior, sacándole el cinturón, pesado con armamento.

Estaba desvistiéndola de manera tan natural, por inercia, que sintió su rostro arder cuando miró de reojo el rostro de la chica, la cual también estaba muy roja. Pudo ver una mueca burlesca en su rostro que la hizo perder el poco de paciencia que le quedaba.

"No sabía que te gustaba tomar la iniciativa, Weiss."

Frunció el ceño y sacó de un tirón el cinturón de la chica para luego golpearla con este, haciendo que Ruby soltara un quejido adolorido, resguardándose con sus brazos de un posible segundo golpe.

"¡No! ¡Lo siento! ¡Era una broma!"

La escuchó lloriquear, así como soltar una leve risa.

Había llegado a su límite.

"Por idiota duermes en el suelo."

"Pero Weiss…no puedes hacerme esto, somos amigas…"

Y los lloriqueos siguieron hasta que tuvo que dejarla entrar a su cama.

Esa era su vida.

* * *

**Al fin han vuelto de la aventura. Yang no es tan mala, solo es sobreprotectora. Muy. Sobreprotectora. Pero Weiss pasó la prueba, creo. **

**No quiero ser pájaro de mal agüero, pero sé que piensan que hay aquí flores y corazones y felicidad y todo lindo con esta pareja, pero oh no, aún tengo drama planeado, sori.**

_**Capitulo siguiente: Diana – Cena.**_

**OH, acá también habrá drama. Prepárense.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	36. Capitulo 33 -Diana-

**Capítulo 33 – Diana – Cena.**

La situación se volvió insostenible.

Se sintió realmente mal al ver a la pelirroja así de enfadada, incluso sintió miedo. No recordaba que alguien le hubiese hablado de esa forma, y fue aún más impactante el saber cómo era esa chica con ella, cuando no estaba enojada. Era amable, agradable, y siempre le daba una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero ahora…

No sintió veneno de sus palabras, pero si una inmensa tristeza, indignación y claramente sus acciones tomadas con Akko la habían lastimado indirectamente. Anna realmente la había tratado como a una hermana pequeña, y debía admitir que se sentía halagada de que alguien ajeno a su familia la tratase mejor de que su propia familia.

Y se sintió fatal el haberla herido.

La idea de lastimar a Akko de aquella forma rodó una y otra vez por su cabeza. No quería lastimarla, en lo absoluto, le gustaba demasiado como para hacer semejante acto de crueldad. No quería hacerla sentir menos importante que al resto de personas, porque no era así en lo absoluto.

Las clases parecían ser eternas. No podía descuidar sus estudios, así que intentó concentrarse lo que más pudo en los profesores, pero no podía evitar tomarse un segundo para observar a la chica que se sentaba un poco más adelante. Uno de los tutores estaba haciendo un cálculo matemático en el pizarrón, y no dudó en aprovechar de mirar esa coleta que se movía como si tuviese vida propia, y su corazón dio un vuelvo cuando la castaña se dio vuelta, atrapando su mirada en la suya, con sus ojos rojos tan atrayentes. Luego le dio una sonrisa que hizo que su corazón latiese con fuerza.

Era a ella, le sonreía a ella, lo sabía. No podía dudar de esa mirada, de esa sonrisa autentica, de ese carisma.

No dudó, no vaciló, si antes lo había hecho, ahora no lo haría, no con esa sonrisa.

A penas la clase terminó, se levantó de su asiento, y se dirigió donde la chica, la cual hablaba con sus dos amigas. Sucy era molestosa, y algo malvada, pero se le notaba que quería a la castaña, así como Lotte, pero ella era mucho más tranquila y cuidadosa, aunque era de temer si perdía la paciencia. Las saludó a ambas, las cuales se veían sorprendidas con su aparición.

"¿Puedo hablar contigo, Akko?"

La chica la miró, con sus ojos brillosos y algo confundidos, pero de todas formas le sonrió.

"Claro."

Caminó hasta afuera del salón, debía aprovechar el receso, o quizás perdería el valor. Estaban parcialmente a solas, al menos no parecía haber mucha gente alrededor. No quería ponerse aún más nerviosa.

"¿Volví a hacer algo malo?"

Negó rápidamente al notar la expresión preocupada de la chica.

"No, yo…solo quería pedirte algo."

"Dime."

Respiró profundamente, y se puso recta. No debía bajar la guardia, ni mucho menos vacilar tanto. Era una Cavendish, debía ser segura y determinada.

"Tengo algo importante que discutir contigo, ¿Aceptarías una invitación a cenar, hoy a las siete?"

Sintió que sus palabras salieron más rudas de lo que pretendía, pero a Akko no pareció importarle, debía de estar acostumbrada a sus actitudes, y mientras más nerviosa estaba, más estoica se hacía notar. Odiaba un poco eso de sí misma.

"Ah, claro, pasó por ti a las siete entonces, ¿De acuerdo?"

Se quedó unos segundos en shock, no esperaba una respuesta tan rápida, y Akko no vaciló ni un solo segundo. Asintió levemente mientras escuchó el timbre para volver a clases. La chica le dio otra sonrisa y agitó su mano, para luego volver a su asiento. Se quedó ahí un momento más, hasta que todos sus compañeros hicieron el ingreso al salón.

Sentía que la sangre le bombeaba tan rápido que su cerebro había colapsado. Se puso firme de nuevo y caminó a su asiento, aunque ahora las ansias parecían tomar control de toda su humanidad. La paciencia era algo que atesoraba de su personalidad, pero si se trataba de la castaña, simplemente se sentía dominada por la ansiedad y por las ganas de que las horas pasaran velozmente.

No pensó lo mismo cuando estaba en su cuarto, arreglándose, sintiendo que no tenía nada que ponerse. Los minutos le jugaban en contra, y esperaba que no fuera de esos días donde Akko solía ser lo contrario a impuntual. Esperaba que su torpeza la atrasara unos minutos, porque no eran suficientes para poder calmarse.

La ida al zoológico había sido una idea que no tomó como cita en primera instancia, así que no se sentía tan avergonzada, pero ahora sí, era una cita como tal, o sea, era a cenar, no hay cosa más romántica y más cliché de cita que una cena. Además, era el día, iba a preguntárselo, y también iba a hablar de aquel tema con la chica. Esperaba que las cosas fuesen bien. No quería ser rechazada.

El solo pensar en aquello empezaba a lastimar su estómago.

Soltó un quejido. Todo esto empezaba a frustrarla y a hacerla sentir algo desconfiada de la situación, de sí misma. No estaba confiando en sí misma, eso podía ser fatal.

Sintió un golpeteo en su puerta.

"¿Diana? ¿Estás bien?"

"Si, Barbara, estoy bien."

No, no estaba bien, pero no quería lucir tan derrotista con sus amigas.

También debía decirles a ellas, pero primero debía tener claro que es lo que tenía con la castaña, antes de hacer cualquier otro movimiento.

No estaba realmente convencida del casual vestido celeste que se había puesto, pero en ese punto ya estaba perdida. Se puso unas botas, y un abrigo oscuro. Al anochecer la temperatura siempre bajaba, y necesitaba un buen abrigo. Tomó su bolso, se miró en el espejo una última vez y escuchó el timbre. Caminó deprisa a la entrada, no quería que sus amigas fuesen quienes recibieran a la castaña, así que se despidió y fue a recibirla.

Los ojos de Akko parecían sorprendidos.

"¡Dios! De haber sabido que te vestirías tan bonita, me habría arreglado más."

Akko se rascó la nuca, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir la mirada por todo su cuerpo. No había dicho nada de algo formal, así que no había problema con la ropa de la chica. Esta tenía puestos unos jeans, botas, un suéter burdeo que le llegaba a los muslos, y una chaqueta oscura. Se veía bien, y no dudó en decírselo, haciendo que sus mejillas se encendieran.

Cerró la puerta y vio como Akko le tendía el brazo caballerosamente. La castaña realmente había cambiado un montón con ella desde que se conocieron. Había sido juzgada mal en el pasado, asumiendo que era engreída y fría, y en parte era cierto, pero fue cambiando sus impresiones con el tiempo, y ella misma fue cambiando con la castaña.

Agradecía que su relación fuese mejorando periódicamente.

Se abrazó del brazo de la chica. La caminata si bien era corta, seguía haciendo frio, y así podía estar más apegada a la chica y sentir un poco de su calor.

Había más gente en el restaurante de lo que había previsto, uno bastante elegante, no porque quisiera hacer lucir su dinero ni su posición social, en lo absoluto, aunque no podía evitar sonreír al ver la cara asombrada de la castaña, la cual miraba a todos lados, impresionada y curiosa. La chef era una conocida de la familia, la conocía hace mucho tiempo, y sus platillos eran muy buenos. No solo la presentación del plato, sino también el sabor y la preparación perfecta para cada comida.

Le gustaba darse lujos si se trataba de cosas de semejante calidad.

Había reservado una mesa, algo alejada del resto, porque quería hablar en paz con la castaña, sin tener que escuchar conversaciones ajenas, o tener distracciones.

Cuando se sentaron la chica soltó una risa.

"Agendé una reserva. Soy Diana Cavendish." Meneó su cabello con una de sus manos, y cerró los ojos, claramente imitándola. ¿En serio esos eran sus gestos? Se veía arrogante. Akko volvió a reír, mirándola fijamente, sus mejillas levemente rojas. "Eres muy atractiva cuando actúas así, aunque me desesperaba mucho cuando te conocí."

Y le dio una sonrisa que hizo que su corazón latiera con fuerza y su rostro se encendiera. Ese era el poder que tenía Akko. Ocultó su vergüenza carraspeando en su mano. Sin saber realmente si debía agradecer el cumplido o no, o rechazar su persona del pasado.

El camarero llegó a tiempo, dándole los menús. Se acercó un poco a la chica, la cual no parecía entender algunos platillos que estaban en otros idiomas, así que le dijo más o menos cuales podrían gustarle, o cuales eran los mejores que había probado ahí. La chica solo asentía, observando la larga lista de nombres.

El hombre les trajo las bebidas, y les dijo que pronto volvería con los platillos.

Esa era su señal.

Sentía su estómago dar vueltas, moviéndose libremente por su interior. Mariposas o lo que fuesen. Se sentó recta y puso las manos en la mesa. La chica parecía concentrada en los detalles de alrededor, así que dijo su nombre para llamar su atención. Los ojos carmín se posaron en los suyos, y sintió que su convicción perdía fuerza.

Respiró profundamente.

"Tengo dos cosas que decirte, ambas preguntas, y quiero que seas honesta con tus respuestas."

La chica la miró con una ceja levantada, pero asintió finalmente. Su cuerpo parecía ponerse algo tenso, y no la culpaba, su propio lenguaje corporal debía mandarle señales confusas, haciendo parecer que la conversación se trataba de algo malo.

"¿Quieres ser mi novia, Akko?"

La chica da un salto, y pone un rostro de sorpresa, seguido de uno de confusión. Su rostro se ladea levemente, y sus ojos realmente señalaban que no entendía nada.

"¿Q-que?"

Le preguntó sin saber realmente porque ponía dicha expresión. No la entendía en lo más mínimo. ¿Así de extraño era que preguntase algo así? Empezó a sentirse aún más avergonzada.

La chica solo se encogió de hombros.

"¿No lo éramos?"

Sintió su rostro arder. Estaba saliendo con una idiota, debía recordar aquello.

"Uh, no…no oficialmente."

La chica sonrió, ahora todo su rostro libre de dudas.

"¡Ahora entiendo! Claro que quiero." La chica soltó una risa, rascándose la nuca. Luego pareció ponerse seria, o pensativa, o algo similar. "Y… ¿Qué es lo otro que querías preguntarme?"

Frunció los labios. No quería. Su corazón latía rápidamente al saber que Akko quería ser su novia, se sentía tranquila, pero lo siguiente podría destrozar el ambiente. No quería dejar las cosas mal, ni mucho menos arruinar lo mucho que habían avanzado en su relación. No quería. La ansiedad empezaba a destrozarla por dentro. Pero si iban a estar juntas, tenía que saberlo, tenía que dejar las cosas claras.

Los ojos de Akko lucían preocupados, y no quería seguir alargando la situación, preocupándola aún más.

Mantuvo sus manos entrelazadas, incluso blanqueando sus dedos por la presión que ejercía.

"¿Qué piensas de las muestras de afecto públicas, Akko?"

No quería mirar a la chica, así que solo cerró los ojos, escuchado sus palabras.

"Eh, no lo sé, ¿Te refieres a besos y abrazos y cosas así? ¿Dónde hay gente?" Asintió. "No me molestan, supongo. No me fijo mucho en esas cosas."

Claro, Akko obviamente no se fijaba en esas cosas. Akko solo vivía su vida, y seguía sus sueños sin importarle lo que los demás pensaran. Siempre se levantaba no importaba cuantos la insultaran o se rieran de ella, porque si, así había sido, al menos desde que llegó a la escuela. Levantó el rostro, mirando aquellos ojos que tanto la enloquecían.

La miraban de vuelta, con curiosidad.

Debía decirle.

"Cuando estábamos en el zoológico, quería besarte, así que me aseguré de que nadie nos viera. Por ser quien soy y como me han criado, es una actitud normal para mí, siempre a la defensiva, pero hablé con Anna, y ella se enfadó, y ahí entendí que eso podía hacerte daño, porque tú no eres como yo."

Akko seguía con su mano en la nuca, pero ahora su expresión era diferente.

Si, lastimada.

Sus ojos no la miraban, solo se enfocaban en algún lugar en el suelo. Se le notaba afectada. Su rostro inerte libre de cualquier sentimiento positivo.

"Una parte de mí siempre ha creído que no soy, ya sabes, suficiente. Así fue desde que llegué aquí."

Su voz no sonó como Akko en lo absoluto. Sus manos fueron a su regazo, probablemente afirmando su propia ropa. Sintió sus manos temblar del solo verla de esa forma. Nunca la había visto así. Nunca imaginó verla así.

"Soy una extraña chica japonesa. Todos se burlan de mi por ser como soy, de mi forma de ver el mundo y no tengo ningún tipo de característica importante, ni soy bonita ni elegante y ni siquiera entiendo algunas palabras. Todos me consideran una idiota, y sé que lo soy. Siempre ha sido así."

"Akko, eso no es verdad."

Akko negó. Sus ojos ahora la miraron. Ojos carmines sin ese brillo que tanto le gustaba.

"Tú eres la heredera Cavendish. Tienes un gran futuro, has estudiado y te has preparado para eso desde que eras una niña. Eres increíble. Eres todo lo que yo no soy. No estoy a tu nivel para nada y tú y todos se encargaron de hacerme ver aquello. Probablemente no estoy al nivel de nadie en la escuela."

Sintió su corazón romperse en pedazos al escucharla hablar de esa forma.

Negó. Negó. Negó.

No podía aceptar eso, sus palabras, su estado, no podía aceptarlo.

No pudo evitar fruncir los labios y mirarla fijamente. Estaba enojada. Estaba enojada consigo misma por hacer que la chica frente a ella cambiase de esa forma, que sufriera de esa forma. Debía arreglarlo. Debía decirle lo que pensaba. Lo que sentía. Aunque eso la hiciera sentir vulnerable, debía ser honesta. Había sido criada para cumplir las expectativas que su apellido conllevaba, pero no era así en lo absoluto, aún tenía dudas, aun había cosas que le faltaban.

Había algo que ella no tenía.

Si ahora era capaz de 'sentir' era gracias a esa chica.

"Tú me dijiste, aquella vez en el hospital, que debía hacerlo, que debía intentarlo, que podía seguir mis estudios en medicina y manejar los hospitales al mismo tiempo. Cumplir las expectativas sobre mí y cumplir mis propios sueños. Yo me había rendido, Akko. Yo dejé de luchar. Decidí seguir el legado familiar, y abandonar un futuro como médico. Pero tú me miraste de esa forma, tomaste mis manos e insististe que debía hacer ambas, que debía intentarlo, que no podía rendirme. Que confiara en mi corazón. Que hiciera lo que me hiciese feliz. Que, si alguien podía llevar a cabo todo aquello, era yo."

Tomó un poco de líquido antes de seguir, los ojos carmines se veían sorprendidos, pero no parecía querer decir palabra alguna.

"Las expectativas que las personas tienen sobre mí me alejaron de mi sueño. Y, a decir verdad, me molestaba un poco tu actitud, porque querías ser profesora y perseguías tu sueño, pero no podías siquiera decir bien una frase correctamente y te metías en problemas." Fijó su mirada con la de la chica, y le dio una sonrisa. "Pero esa pasión, esa fuerza, esa esperanza que tienes, es algo que yo carezco, y me enseñaste muchas cosas en el corto tiempo, me ayudaste incluso cuando me veías como una rival. Permitiste que me sintiera yo misma desde que mi madre falleció, que sintiera lo que ella me hacía sentir cuando era solo una niña. Eres muy importante en mi vida, y eres maravillosa tal como eres, eres magnética, buena y especial, por eso estoy dispuesta a dejar todo de lado, sobre todo dejar de lado lo que los demás piensen de nuestra relación, porque me gustas, y quiero estar contigo sin importar nada."

Se quedó mirándola, mientas la castaña bajaba la mirada hacía su regazo. El aire se volvió denso, pero su interior se sentía tranquilo. Había sido capaz de decirlo. No había dudado. Lo había dicho. El mesero llegó con los platos, y los tendió en la mesa sin decir palabra alguna, leyendo el ambiente.

Escuchó la nariz de la chica hacer un sonido muy poco elegante, y la vio levantar la mirada. Podía ver las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos, así como las manchas de algunas que lograron caer. La vio hacer una mueca mientras limpiaba sus ojos con su antebrazo, para luego darle una sonrisa, tal vez la más grande sonrisa que había visto en ese rostro.

"Entonces eso significa que estaremos juntas hasta cumplir nuestros sueños, ¿No?"

Soltó una leve risa, viéndola cambiar de humor tan rápido. Sus manos ahora estaban sobre la mesa, y no dudó en tomar una de sus manos con la suya.

"Espero que dure mucho más que eso."

Los dedos ajenos se entrelazaron con los suyos, mientras la chica frente a ella asentía fervientemente. Sus ojos ya libres de lágrimas y su ánimo completamente renovado. Como si ese momento jamás hubiese ocurrido.

"¡Que así sea!" Akko se distrajo, mirando el plato frente a ella, y sus ojos brillaron. "¡Guau! ¡Esto se ve delicioso!"

Le dio una sonrisa, liberando la mano de la chica.

"Adelante. Te mereces esto y más."

Akko negó, y la miró con confusión. Pudo ver en sus labios una sonrisa, un poco diferente a lo normal. Sus brazos estaban apoyados en la mesa mientras sus ojos parecían querer decirle algo.

"Ahora que arreglamos todo, quiero mi beso como compensación."

Dio un salto en su asiento, sintiendo su rostro arder. La sonrisa de la chica se hacía aún más grande, y no podía evitar que su vergüenza creciera. Miró el plato frente a ella. Aun no se acostumbraba a esas situaciones. Respiró profundamente, siendo atacada por esos nervios en su estómago, aunque ahora se sentían diferentes.

Eran buenos nervios.

Se levantó un poco de su silla, y se estiró sobre la mesa, con cuidado de no hacer un mal movimiento que pudiese botar todo al suelo. Se acercó al rostro de la castaña, la cual cerraba levemente sus ojos.

Finalmente llegó a los labios de la castaña, y se sintió realmente diferente a todos los besos que le había dado. Ese era especial, de todas formas, eran oficialmente novias, y no se había molestado siquiera en ver si alguien las observaba, porque no le importaba. Era feliz así, así que no iba a sucumbir de ninguna forma.

Se alejó y se sentó, poniéndose recta.

"La comida se enfriará, empieza a comer."

Le dijo, y recibió una pequeña risa de la chica, la cual parecía feliz de haber obtenido lo que quería.

"Eres incorregible, Akko."

La chica se metió un gran trozo de carne a la boca, y al tragárselo le dio una seña con su mano, una señal de paz. Su sonrisa era invaluable.

"Así es como me amas."

No pudo evitar sonreír.

Si, así exactamente era. Así la amaba.

* * *

**OH. OH. OH. Tensión. Pero tensión de las buenas, ¿O no? No iba a arruinar todo sabiendo como quieren que avance su relación tan pura y casta. Hay que dejar las cosas claras si se quiere perdurar, creo yo.**

**Esperemos que las cosas en las otras parejas vayan en mejoría también, aunque lo dudo. Jij.**

_**Capitulo siguiente: Elsa – Ataque inducido.**_

**Oh no.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	37. Capitulo 34 -Elsa-

**Capitulo 34 – Elsa – Ataque inducido.**

"¿Qué se supone que significa esa actitud?"

Solo pudo ofenderse al ver a la chica pelirroja apoyada en la pared. Su mandíbula apretada. Sus ojos turquesa llenos de molestia.

Volvió a apuntar el periódico en su escritorio, exigiendo respuestas.

Primera plana, una foto de Anna, haciendo un gesto muy inadecuado con su mano, mientras estaba siendo abrazada por dos chicos simultáneamente. En letras grandes el enunciado que decía; 'Heredera Arendelle armando un escándalo en local nocturno.'

La conoció antes, mucho antes, y nunca se había comportado tan inmadura e irracional como en ese momento, realmente la sacaba de sus casillas. Iba a cumplir los dieciocho y seguía comportándose como una adolescente.

"Anna, te lo preguntaré una vez más, ¿Qué se supone que intentas hacer? ¿Destruir la empresa? ¿Nuestra reputación? ¿La reputación de nuestros padres?"

La menor solo huyó de su mirada, mientras apretaba sus puños.

Se rehusaba a hablar, pero era algo serio, era sobre su futuro, debían hablarlo. Ella no podía seguir comportándose como una rebelde por siempre.

"Háblame, Anna, podemos solucionar esto."

Y por primera vez los turquesas la observaron, aunque la mirada solo podía causarle miedo. Inseguridad.

Tristeza.

"¿Qué vas a solucionar? ¿¡Eh!? Quizás tú puedas controlarte, quizás tú puedas encerrarte, pero no soy como tú. ¡No soy perfecta como tú!"

Solo pudo pasar una mano por su cabello. Estaba estresándose. No quería que todo el futuro, que toda la vida que estaban obligadas a compartir se tratara de eso, de un perpetuo tira y afloja. Anna no iba a ceder, mucho menos ella cedería.

"Necesitas hacerlo, tienes que hacerlo, entiéndelo."

Anna dio un paso adelante, haciendo que sus botas retumbasen por la oficina.

"¡He intentado hacerlo, joder! ¡Lo he intentado! ¡He intentado ser normal! …No porque quiera, si no…porque… ¡Porque sé que jamás aceptarás estos sentimientos enfermos que tengo hacia ti!"

No pudo evitar fruncir los labios, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, intentando controlar sus temblores. Le dolía escucharla hablar así, sobre todo siendo consiente que, como mayor, debía asumir la culpa. Debía decirle que eso estaba mal, que debía contener esos sentimientos, así como ella los llevaba conteniendo.

Anna era joven, y no dudaba en recalcárselo, diciendo que esos sentimientos eran erróneos, que eran una mentira, que eran una ilusión creada por su mente imaginativa.

Se lo decía una y otra vez, siempre que el tema salía, pero le dolía tanto, ardía en su pecho, como si el hielo se expandiese por sus órganos. Se puso recta, respiró profundo. Debía mantenerse firme. Debía hacerlo. No debía dejar que su hermana pequeña se viera influenciada, ni que pudiese ver un atisbo de esperanza en esa relación deforme que quería tener con su persona.

No podía.

No debía.

"Por eso mismo debes abandonarlo. Nunca obtendrás nada luchando por aquel romance infantil."

Podía ver las lágrimas correr por las mejillas pecosas de su hermana.

Hermana.

Hermana.

Se repetía una y otra vez.

No quería convertirse en un monstruo que mancillara a aquella chica, ni siquiera ser capaz de llevarla por un camino similar, un camino manchado de pecado. Por eso debía controlar esos sentimientos perpetuos. Si tenía que herirla, si tenía que alejarla, lo haría, aunque le rompiese el corazón. No podía permitir que algo así ocurriese. No podía permitírselo.

Sus padres no hubiesen querido algo así.

"Voy a renunciar a mi herencia…"

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sin haber podido prever siquiera que la menor diría semejante cosa.

"¿Qué? ¿Porqué? Arendelle Corporation es de ambas, nuestros padres trabajaron duro por esto, por darnos esto, no puedes simplemente botarlo a la basura."

Anna aún tenía fiereza en su mirada, aunque todo su rostro estuviese humedecido.

"A ellos le importábamos una mierda, Elsa."

Dio un paso adelante.

"Te prohíbo siquiera que repitas algo así, estás realmente equivocada."

Anna dio un paso adelante.

"No eres mi madre, así que diré lo que quiera. Ellos solo nos separaron, les importó una mierda como podía afectarnos. Nos trataron como hijas, por separado. ¡Y quien sabe! Quizás hubiesen seguido haciéndolo por el resto de nuestras vidas."

"Tuvieron sus propios motivos para tomar una decisión como esa."

"¡Merecíamos conocernos siquiera! ¡No recuerdo nada de ti ni tú de mí! ¡Somos extrañas! Te conocí por tu nombre, te conocí e intenté ser fuerte a tu lado. Mantenerme firme. ¡Me enamoré de ti sin siquiera saber que éramos hermanas! Y cuando lo supe… ¡Fue difícil!"

Tal vez en ese momento ambas temblaban. De miedo. De rabia. De pena.

¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué el destino tenía que ser tan cruel? ¿Tan fatídico?

Se aborreció a sí misma, como si se tratase de un ser diabólico, asqueroso, repulsivo por el simple hecho de enamorarse de una persona que conoció de una manera tan atípica. Sentía lo mismo. Ambas sentían lo mismo, pero no podía dar el brazo a torcer.

No podía.

No podía vivir con esa sensación desagradable subiendo y bajando por su garganta, ardiendo como el licor, quemándola como el ácido.

No podía siquiera mirarse. Le daba asco su imagen.

Sintió la mano de Anna en su muñeca, agarrándola con fuerza, causando escozor en su piel. Sus ojos eran suplicantes, llenos de ira, rabia, dolor, y un millón de sentimientos. Debía mantenerse seria. Debía mantener sus sentimientos dentro, sin que nadie pudiese ver un atisbo de ellos. Debía concentrarse en el trabajo, en la empresa, no en algo tan ínfimo como su corazón.

No necesitaba su corazón.

No necesitaba esos estúpidos sentimientos, no los quería, quería simplemente eliminarlos. Solo la lastimaban, solo lastimaban a Anna, solo lastimaban sin detenerse, sin parar, esparciéndose y destruyendo cada parte de su razón.

"¡No quiero tener que estar en esta empresa si voy a tener que verte todos los días! ¡Me rehúso! Quiero venderte mi parte de la empresa. ¡No quiero estar cerca de ti si seguirás rechazándome, si seguirás retrayéndote y escondiendo tus sentimientos!"

Negó e intentó soltar su mano, sin mucho éxito. No la quería ver a los ojos, porque siempre se volvía débil ante ellos, vulnerable.

"Entonces vete…"

Solo dijo, despacio, como un susurro, sintiendo que en cualquier segundo las lágrimas caerían por sus ojos. No quería llorar, no quería que la viera llorar. No quería ser débil. No quería serlo. Su padre la crio para ser fuerte, para poder soportar cualquier cosa.

La crio para tener el control.

El agarré fue soltándose poco a poco.

"Me iré, pero dime que no sientes nada por mí."

Abrió los ojos de golpe, mirando a la menor frente a ella. Su ceño fruncido, pero sus ojos bañados en determinación.

"Se honesta conmigo y dímelo, y desapareceré de tu vida. Empezaré una nueva vida y me desligaré del estigma de nuestros egoístas padres."

Cerró los ojos.

Abrió la boca, para decírselo, moduló, pero su voz no salió. No podía. Podía ignorarlo, pero no decirlo.

No siento…nada por ti…

No, no podía. Porque no era verdad.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer sin control. Había perdido el control. Lo había perdido. Era débil, siempre lo fue. Podía simular ser la reina del hielo de la que todos en la empresa hablaban, ser perfecta, hacer todo de la manera más calculadora y minuciosa que era capaz.

Pero no podía negar esos sentimientos tan latentes.

_Te amo…_

Abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose en su habitación oscura. Sentía su respiración completamente desbocada, así como el sudor corría por su cuerpo. Todo le dolía, sobre todo su pecho y su cabeza. Se aferró a las sabanas, y miró a su lado.

No había nadie, estaba sola.

Nuevamente estaba perdiendo el control.

No importaba cuanto abriera la boca, no podía ayudar a que el aire entrara y la presión en su pecho parecía crecer con cada movimiento de sus pulmones doloridos.

Estaba teniendo un ataque.

No sabía si era sudor o lagrimas las que corrían por su rostro y mojaban la almohada.

"Anna."

Logró gritar, o al menos eso intentó, saliendo su voz ahogada y rasposa, doliendo en su garganta.

Los pasos se sintieron tranquilizadores.

Anna abrió la puerta de golpe, sosteniendo una jarra con agua y una toalla. Se acercó a ella, veloz, rauda, tomándola del torso, ayudándola a sentarse.

"Estoy aquí, está todo bien."

Negó.

Negó.

Negó.

Las memorias seguían frescas en su cabeza, y parecía que lo que estaba viviendo era el verdadero sueño. La mano de Anna acarició con cuidado su espalda, mientras que la otra se depositaba en su pecho, presionando su esternón.

"Tranquila, ya pasó, respira profundo, yo te ayudo, ¿De acuerdo?"

Anna respiró sonoramente, e intentó calmarse poco a poco, imitando dichos movimientos, mientras la mano en su pecho parecía guiarla con más precisión. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo, pero ahora de manera automática, como si quisiera botar todas las lágrimas que había guardado durante los últimos años. ¿Hace cuánto que no le pasaba aquello?

¿Por qué ahora?

Sintió el pecho de Anna en su espalda, obligándola a acompasar su respiración con la de ella, abrazándola, sosteniéndola.

Luego escuchó su voz.

_Donde el viento del norte se encuentra con el mar, _

_Hay un rio lleno de recuerdos, _

_Duerme, cariño, sana y salva,_

_Porque en este río todo se encuentra._

El suave canto de Anna fue suficiente para ayudarla a calmarse. Su cabeza poco a poco empezaba a tener control de su cuerpo, aunque su corazón siguiese latiendo fuertemente, resonando en su cráneo, como si su cerebro quisiera salirse.

Anna siempre sabía como calmarla.

Le hubiese gustado escuchar esas canciones que su madre le cantaba cuando era niña, pero al menos podía escucharlas de ella, y estaba segura que siempre preferiría la voz de Anna.

"Muy bien, Elsa, ya estás bien."

Si, pero, ¿Algún día estaría realmente bien?

Negó sin darse cuenta, y solo recibió un gran abrazo de la chica. Sus brazos usando la suficiente fuerza para sentir que los trozos de su humanidad se mantenían unidos, pero con la delicadeza suficiente para sentirse cómoda.

Se había acostumbrado a los abrazos con los años.

"Ya estoy mejor, Anna."

Le dijo, intentando sonar lo más segura posible, aunque nuevamente la atacaba ese pensamiento eterno, si es que alguna vez se sentiría en paz, si alguna vez dejaría de retener esos sentimientos en su interior. Luego de tanto tiempo controlándolo, de mantenerlo dentro, parecía imposible el poder liberar todo aquello.

La culpa seguía latente.

Anna asintió, y se alejó. Le pasó un vaso con agua, mientras iba al baño a humedecer una toalla. Se le acercó luego de un rato, cuando ya había bebido el contenido del vaso. Se sintió bien en su garganta, pero cuanto más bajaba hacia su estómago, empezaba a ser nauseabundo. Anna la ayudó a sacarse el camisón, el cual tenía empapado. Sintió la toalla húmeda en su cuerpo, limpiando su sudor, y se sentía bien, frio, estaba acostumbrada al frio, pero ahora su piel se sentía hirviendo.

Debía ser la fiebre, empeorando cada vez más.

La ayudó a vestirse y a recostarla cómodamente, con su torso con un poco de altura. Anna se quedó de rodillas a su lado, poniendo una segunda toalla húmeda en su cabeza. Lo agradecía, porque sus sienes parecían ser las más molestas en aquel minuto.

"Te tomarás el día libre, cariño."

Negó.

"No puedo tomarme descansos."

Vio como Anna rodaba los ojos.

"Dijiste lo mismo para mi cumpleaños, donde prácticamente te suicidaste. No dejaré que te hagas daño de nuevo, y lo sabes. Te esfuerzas demasiado, necesitas un descanso. Nada malo va a ocurrir si te tomas las cosas con calma, cariño."

No tenía energías para replicarle. Con todo el estrés su cuerpo se debilitaba rápidamente. Su mente la lastimaba aún más de lo normal. Odiaba estar enferma y no poder ir al trabajo. Sentirse inútil. Anna se dio la vuelta, acostándose a su lado, apoyándose en uno de sus brazos, mientras la observaba, sonriendo levemente.

Sintió la mano ajena en su rostro acalorado, trazar patrones en su piel, en sus mejillas, en su mentón, en su nariz, en su cuello. Se sentía bien. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando aquellas caricias que poco a poco mermaban el dolor que le provocaban los recuerdos vividos que la consumían.

"¿Algún día dejará de perseguirme?"

Miró a la chica, cuyos ojos turquesa brillaban con la leve luz del exterior.

"Quizás no, quizás sí, no lo sé." Sintió las caricias nuevamente en su mejilla, sintiendo el calor de la chica muy frio en contraste con su piel debilitada. "Pero estaré aquí todo el tiempo. Te lo prometí. Nunca te dejaré sola, y nunca dejaré que nos separen otra vez."

Cerró los ojos, sonriendo.

No tuvo más memorias espeluznantes esa noche.

* * *

**LO SIENTO POR EL HIATUS CULPARE A MI ESPOSA. Pero la perdono porque leyó los diálogos de Elsa. No, en serio, siento haberme tardado tanto, pero lo olvidé, así tal cual. Pero he vuelto, así que intentaré mantenerme constante. **

**Espero hayan disfrutado este capitulo SAD. Se vienen más, aun más SAD, así que prepárense. Me gusta el drama, nada que hacerle. El próximo será divertido, hasta cierto punto, pero bueno, me conocen. Y si, traduje directamente la cancion All is found, pero siempre puede ser en español en su mente jij.**

_**Capitulo siguiente: Weiss – Rutina defectuosa. **_

**Si me demoro en subir capitulo en las fechas saben que pueden darme un martillazo digital, así tienen la excusa de seguirme en instagram wink wink. (Les estoy guiñando y la esposa se me enoja, entiendan que juego con fuego así que sean buenitos.)**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	38. Capitulo 35 -Weiss-

**Capitulo 35 – Weiss – Rutina defectuosa. **

No había hablado de absolutamente nada con respecto a su salida, al menos no con sus amigas, al menos no de todo lo relativo a la pelinegra.

Su vida seguía avanzando, su trabajo seguía ahí, y así como las reuniones y los pendientes que debía llevar a cabo. Quizás una parte de sí misma agradecía tener que ir a Arendelle Corporation y así podría hablar con Elsa, y quizás ponerse al día.

Se enteró que la heredera Cavendish estaba bien encaminada en su historia romántica, así como esas plagas habían salido de sus vidas, dígase el chico Isles y la tía Cavendish. 'Los Jacques' de ambas rubias habían desaparecido. Pero todo esto no se lo contó Elsa, sino su hermana, para extrañeza de ambas.

Anna le pasó una serie de papeleo, correspondiente a un nuevo y ambicioso proyecto que estaba llevando a cabo para contribuir en la mejoría de uno de los asentamientos más abandonados de su padre, y, de hecho, el primer asentamiento que había visto, aquel lleno de pobreza, problemas, maltrato y abuso. No podía arreglar el problema de un día para otro, pero podía intentarlo.

"Firma aquí y empezaremos de inmediato."

Tomó en sus manos el contrato y lo leyó una última vez.

"¿Está todo bien?"

Se sorprendió al escuchar a Ruby en su espalda, la cual normalmente permanecía en perpetuo silencio, aunque estando solo las tres ahí dentro, poco importaba. Entendía la preocupación de la menor, ya que la pelirroja se notaba distante, sobre todo cuando observaba su teléfono.

Esta soltó un suspiro pesado.

"Elsa está enferma, me tiene muy preocupada su condición, y me costó hacer que se quedara en casa. No se siquiera si me hizo caso en mantenerse acostada o si está tomando las medicinas. Llegaré tardísimo hoy con todo el trabajo pendiente."

No recordaba haber visto a la chica con tanto pánico y preocupación en su semblante, así como no recordaba que Elsa se hubiese enfermado en ese tiempo.

Dejó su firma en varios sectores de los documentos, concentrándose en su trabajo, y dio un salto cuando la pelinegra estaba a su lado, mirándola con ojos brillantes.

"¿Que?" Entonces Ruby puso su mejor cara de cachorro. Como odiaba cuando utilizaba aquella arma en su contra. Sabía muy bien lo que quería lograr con todo ese teatro. "¿Y si llego a enfermarme, Ruby?"

La chica se sorprendió, pero la miró con determinación, posando una mano en su hombro. Su sonrisa llena de seguridad hizo que sus piernas temblaran. Odiaba que usara esa otra arma contra ella.

"Te cuidaré día y noche, y no te dejaré sola ni un segundo."

Se quedó en silencio, intentando controlar el rojo que parecía querer tomar lugar en su rostro, en su cuello, en su humanidad.

No aceptaría eso, nunca, no podía enfermarse, no podía dejar la empresa a merced de su padre, si se descuidaba un momento, él podría volver a cometer errores que hundirían aún más su apellido. Soltó un suspiro. Sin embargo, la idea de estar día y noche con Ruby, sin pensar en el trabajo, sonaba a un plan realmente perfecto. Sabía que, si enfermaba, la chica se apegaría a ella, y haría todo lo posible para hacerla sentir mejor, y la idea seguía pareciendo demasiado buena.

Entre la espada y la pared.

Elsa era su amiga, debía asegurarse que estuviese bien.

"De acuerdo, vamos a visitarla, pero que quede claro que no lo hago por ti, si no por ella."

Ruby le dio una gran sonrisa, levantando sus puños en victoria.

Pudo escuchar un gran suspiro aliviado desde el otro lado de la sala, donde estaba la pelirroja, la cual lucía realmente tranquila. Se les acercó lo suficiente para poder abrazarlas. Se sentía asfixiada con la fuerza que ambas chicas estaban poniendo en el abrazo, pero cerró los ojos, dejando que la risa orgullosa de Ruby y los chillidos agradecidos de Anna llenaran el pequeño espacio.

"Si la pillan trabajando, o de pie, o haciendo algo que no debería estar haciendo, denle un golpe de mi parte."

Anna habló luego de un momento, dejando las llaves de su casa en la mesa, mientras apretaba uno de sus puños, se notaba fastidiada, aunque conocía mucho a Elsa, así que probablemente estuviese en lo cierto con sus deducciones.

Le dio la dirección al chofer y fueron en silencio hasta aquel sector de la ciudad. Al llegar le dijo que no demorarían mucho, para que las esperase afuera, pero él insistió en que tomaran su tiempo. Le agradaba su conductor, más de un año de servicio, y no haría algo tan impropio como conducir con un short hawaiano, como el que contrató en la isla.

Pasaron por las grandes rejas y por el jardín bien cuidado. Macetas y diferentes plantas, todo lucía hogareño. La casa también daba esa sensación, aunque también se notaba grande y moderna, con detalles únicos. Según sabía, los mismos padres hicieron la casa, así que no dudaba que ellos habían influido en los detalles arquitectónicos tan bien cuidados.

No imaginó que esa sería la forma en la que visitaría a su amiga, ni el momento ni la ocasión.

Abrió la puerta, y ambas se mantuvieron en silencio, si veían a Elsa, querían encontrarla con las manos en la masa.

Pudo ver la cabellera rubia en la sala de estar.

Su cuerpo acomodado en una de las sillas del comedor, mientras tenía la computadora y una taza humeante en la mesa.

La mayor dio un salto al percatarse de la puerta abriéndose, y fue como que sus movimientos, y tecleos, se detuvieron en ese mismo instante. Incluso notaba sus temblores. Se dio vuelta lentamente, con evidente miedo.

"Anna, puedo explicarlo."

Su rostro estaba rojo, claramente agotado. Su cabello estaba en una trenza, mientras que algunos mechones de cabello caían por los costados de su rostro, muy diferente a aquellas veces donde esos mechones parecían desafiar la gravedad. Nunca la había visto tan desarreglada y evidentemente enferma.

Sus azules se abrieron como platos al darse cuenta de que no se trataba de su hermana.

"¿Weiss? ¿Ruby? ¿Qué hacen aquí?"

Terminó la frase con un sonoro estornudo.

Soltó un suspiro exasperado antes de caminar hasta la rubia, pararse frente a ella y golpearle la frente con su dedo medio. Elsa frunció el ceño y se llevó la mano a su zona lastimada, quejándose. Tenía incluso un parche helado en su frente, aunque no haría mucho efecto si seguía forzándose.

Puso una mano en su cadera, y se vio imitando la típica posición que ponía cuando retaba a Ruby.

"Anna te dijo que descansaras." Vio de reojo la pantalla de la computadora. "¡Y estas trabajando!"

Ruby estaba ahora a su lado, con sus brazos cruzándose mientras negaba con una expresión reprobatoria.

Elsa se quedó en silencio unos segundos, mirando la nada, para luego levantarse, mirándolas a ambas, con claro arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

"No le digan a Anna sobre esto, por favor."

"No le diremos, pero no mejorará si no se cuida correctamente."

Fue Ruby quien habló, y no pudo evitar sorprenderse con su actitud madura. Quizás las hermanas menores eran mucho más preocupadas por esas cosas que las mayores, aunque no podía ponerse a sí misma en la balanza, claramente su vida familiar no era de las más normales.

Elsa soltó un suspiro.

"Lo sé."

La vio moverse, cerrando la pantalla de su computador.

Se sorprendió al ver a Ruby inerte mirando las fotografías colgadas en las paredes. Aprovechó de mirar alrededor, notando que esa casa también tenía el toque hogareño dentro. No había fotos actuales, por el contrario, solo antiguas. Sus padres, sus familiares, y las chicas en edades tempranas. En la más 'actual' Elsa parecía tener apenas unos cinco años, no más que eso.

Ahí fueron separadas, ¿No?

Ruby seguía mirando las fotos, una donde Anna era solo un bebé, y Elsa parecía tener unos tres años. Ambas muy pequeñas en una gran cuna. Los ojos grises brillaban tanto que empezó a temer un poco. Sintió la mano ajena rozar la propia, así como la mirada en la suya, con una sonrisa que le costó captar pero que le dio suficientes ideas como para imaginar que es lo que pasaba por su mente.

Esperaba que no tuviese que ver con niños.

"¿Pensando en tener hijos tan pronto?"

Ambas dieron un salto al sentir a la rubia detrás de ellas, con una sonrisa que nunca había visto en su rostro. Estaba realmente enferma para siquiera decir algo así sin vergüenza alguna.

"¿¡Q-que!? ¡Nunca!" Puso su mano en el rostro de Ruby, alejándola de su humanidad. "¡Ruby es una niña aun!"

La chica soltó un gimoteo, seguido de una risa soñadora, lo que la hizo fastidiar aún más. Dejó a Ruby de lado para tomar a Elsa de los brazos y empujarla hasta las escaleras. Sentía su cara hervir y quería desaparecer lo más pronto posible.

"¡No le des ideas a esta idiota y ve a dormir!"

Elsa soltó un suspiro agotado y una risa casi irreal. Realmente la fiebre parecía estar sacando lo peor de sí misma.

No se fueron hasta que se aseguraron de que Elsa tomara el medicamento y se acostase finalmente a descansar y no a exigirse. Era una trabajólica, pero no creía que llegase hasta el punto de trabajar con una fiebre tan alta como la que tenía. Anna tenía razón, la rubia era un dolor de culo cuando enfermaba.

Dejaron la llave en una de las macetas antes de dirigirse a la salida. Anna les dijo aquel lugar secreto, justo al lado de un troll de piedra que parecía amigable, tan amigable que le daba escalofríos. Se subieron al auto, y tuvieron que volver a la empresa, aún tenía que resolver ciertas cosas, y avisarles a algunos departamentos que el nuevo proyecto empezaría de inmediato, también avisarle a su padre.

El día terminó rápido, porque estuvo demasiado ocupada, pero le agradó haber podido ver a la rubia, y cambiar un poco la rutina.

Ahora Ruby se bajaba siempre con ella, en su departamento. El chofer ya no la esperaba, y tenía claro que, si la chica quería irse con él, le avisaría. Le daba un poco de risa que la pelinegra se levantara temprano en la mañana, como buena madrugadora, y caminaba el par de cuadras a su casa, para que el chofer la recogiera. Ambas sabían que sería demasiado obvio si es que la dejaba en su casa y la recogía en su casa, no tenía que ser un genio para empezar a sacar conclusiones. Confiaba en el hombre, pero seguía siendo la opción elegida por su padre, así que debía ser cuidadosa, y a Ruby no le molestaba el hacer la pequeña caminata por la mañana, al contrario, decía que era buen ejercicio.

Le sorprendió el ver a Ruby tan ensimismada. Estaban sentadas tomándose un café de vainilla, mirando la televisión. Se volteó a mirarla, pero no parecía estar ahí, su mente parecía estar en otro lado.

"¿En qué piensas?"

La chica dio un salto, y puso una mueca pensativa.

"Imagina la mezcla de ambas, cabello blanco y visos rojos, o cabello negro y ojos azules, o cabello blanco y ojos grises. ¡Hay infinitas posibilidades!"

Casi escupe todo el café que tenía en su boca, y tuvo que toser para recuperarse. Le dio una mirada reprobatoria a la chica, la cual la miraba con la máxima inocencia en sus ojos.

De inmediato Ruby se silenció a sí misma, tomando más del líquido. Pudo ver como su mirada rápidamente cambió.

Ambas lo sabían.

Ruby sabía lo que un tema así provocaba en ella, lo sabía, no era tan idiota. Siguió tomando su café, y odió aquel silencio incomodo que había nacido entre ambas.

Tenía demasiado miedo como para simplemente enfocarse en aquello. Si el hecho de tener pareja ya la agobiaba, el tener descendencia parecía aún más abrumador. Era joven aún, pero la disfuncionalidad la marcaba de por vida. Aunque analizara las probabilidades, aunque pensase en el plan perfecto, no tenía seguridad de que pasaría finalmente.

Estaba aterrada.

No quería convertirse en sus padres.

* * *

**Sad Weiss strikes again. **

**Siempre pido perdón y no me detengo, es que hay tanto drama que puede existir, y seguirá existiendo. Mi función como artista es usar todo lo que esté a mi alcance para hacer algo que sea significativo, aunque con eso termine lastimando a mis waifus y en serio sufro, pero intento no propasarme con mis malos actos. **

**Espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, y ojala me digan que creen que pasara en los siguientes. COMENTEN O HAGO UN GRAN HIATUS. Lo siento, no fui yo, fue uno de mis alteregos, yo sé que muchos leen esta historia, y con eso estoy satisfecha. LA SUICIDACION SI NO COMENTAN.**

_**Capitulo siguiente: Diana – Noviazgo público.**_

**Hasta la próxima semana.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	39. Capitulo 36 -Diana-

**Capítulo 36 – Diana – Noviazgo público.**

Respiró profundamente.

Inhaló.

Exhaló.

Los dos pares de ojos que la observaban, atentos, empezaban a hacerla flaquear en su decisión, en su declaración.

"Chicas, yo, estoy saliendo con alguien."

Hannah la miró con una ceja levantada, y evidentemente sorprendida, mientras que Barbara juntaba sus manos, claramente emocionada de escuchar tal noticia.

"¿Quién es el afortunado?"

La emoción en la voz de la pelinegra era insistente, y no pudo evitar sentir una molestia al captar el género que estaban insinuando. Eso iba a ser difícil. Se quedó en silencio unos minutos, no quería que sus compañeras de casa y amigas se enojasen con ella, o que la mirasen diferente por la preferencia que tenía.

Y ahora que miraba en retrospectiva, jamás se había interesado en algún chico, de ningún tipo de forma.

Aunque aceptasen que tuviese preferencias por su mismo sexo, seguía siendo Atsuko Kagari de quien hablaban, y eso era algo que ellas no imaginarían.

"No es un chico, es una chica."

Ahora sus caras lucían más sorprendidas, pero no parecían mostrar rechazo. La castaña puso una mano en su mentón, con mirada perspicaz.

"Bueno, Diana está a un nivel superior que cualquier chico, ninguno es suficiente para ella."

Se sintió en igual parte avergonzada y halagada, aunque no encontraba que ella fuese la gran cosa tampoco, como para que ningún varón fuese de su nivel. No podía ser tan así.

"¿Entonces quien es ella?"

"¡Debe ser una chica muy bonita y famosa!"

"¡O con mucha clase! Y lo suficientemente inteligente para estar al nivel de la gran Diana."

Ambas empezaron a hablar entre ellas, intentando adivinar las características de la susodicha.

Dios, no podían estar más equivocadas.

Sentía tanta vergüenza y tanto nerviosismo que creía que podría llegar a desmayarse.

Respiró profundamente.

"Es Akko."

La declaración se perdió entre la conversación de las chicas, pero luego de unos segundos se detuvieron, y la miraron.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

Dijeron al unísono. Ambas observándola como si hubiese dicho la peor broma en la historia de la humanidad. Como si no le creyeran en lo absoluto. Sentía su rostro arder, mientras fruncía sus labios. Esto es tan difícil, pensó.

"Es Akko. Atsuko Kagari, nuestra compañera de clases."

Ellas sabían claramente quien era Akko, pero debía decirlo, debía sacarlas del letargo en el que estaban. Ambas gritaron de sorpresa e incredulidad.

_No puede ser._

_No puedo creerlo._

_¿Qué clase de hechizo te puso?_

_¿Te obligó a aceptar?_

Todo lo que preguntaban o las conjeturas que sacaban eran ridículas.

Soltó un suspiro, dejando que las chicas hablasen entre ellas, o con ella, pero no les contestó. Tomó un poco más de su té, y miró la hora. Akko le había preguntado si podía ir a visitarla, y le había dicho que si de manera automática, y pensó que quizás era el momento de decirle a sus amigas lo que ocurría.

Curiosamente justo sonó el timbre.

Se levantó a abrir, siendo consciente de las miradas de las chicas, que observaban el más mínimo movimiento que estaba haciendo. Abrió la puerta, encontrándose con Akko, la cual andaba con una camiseta y shorts, pero con un abrigo bajo el brazo. Los días estaban helados, pero el sol seguía pegando con fuerza a esa hora.

La chica levantó la mano, y le dio una sonrisa, y le contestó de la misma manera, como acto de reflejo.

"Buenas tardes, Akko."

La castaña soltó una risa.

"Hola, linda."

Pudo escuchar las voces cuchicheando en su espalda. Solo pudo acercarse un poco a la castaña, para decirle lo sucedido. La chica rápidamente se puso tensa, y se asomó por su costado para mirar hacia adentro con claro nerviosismo.

Le sonrió y tomó su mano, para quitarle aquel peso de encima.

Cerró la puerta y se empezó a dirigir a su cuarto, pero antes de detuvo frente a las dos chicas, las cuales aún no se quitaban el asombro de su rostro. Podía ver de reojo como Akko las saludaba con su mano.

"Estaremos en mi habitación, con su permiso."

No recibió respuesta alguna y caminó aun sosteniendo la mano de la castaña en la suya. Pudo respirar en paz cuando cerró la puerta. Su shock era de esperarse, no esperaba menos de ellas, pero al menos era una reacción levemente favorable, ya que no la habían tratado ni con asco o cualquier otra forma retrograda.

Estaba más tranquila.

Escuchó un gruñido tras su espalda, y se dio vuelta a mirar a la chica, la cual dejaba su abrigo en la silla de su escritorio y luego se sentaba en su cama.

"Eso me tomó por sorpresa, ¿Qué te dijeron?"

Soltó un suspiro antes de sentarse al lado de la castaña. Por suerte su habitación era lo suficientemente grande para no sentirse sofocada ahí dentro.

"Quedaron en shock. Aceptaron que me gustaba una mujer…pero…"

Akko masajeó su nuca, con fastidio en su rostro.

"Pero soy yo."

Tomó la mano de la chica en la suya, y la llevó a sus labios, besando sus nudillos.

"Y eres la mejor."

Podía ver la sonrisa tranquila en los labios de Akko, así como se relajaba poco a poco. Lo que pensaran, quien fuese ella, como fuese, le daba igual, así es como le gustaba, y no había nada que pudiese hacer contra lo que su corazón le dictaba.

"Quien habría dicho que serías así de cursi, Diana."

Negó con el rostro. Ni ella misma lo hubiese sabido.

Akko soltó una risa antes de acomodarse en su cama, llevándola con ella. Esta miraba el techo y parecía relajada, se le quedó mirando un buen momento, hasta que la chica volvió a reír.

"Ellas van a pensar lo peor ahora que estamos encerradas aquí."

Sintió su rostro arder. Oh no. Eso era peor que ver a Akko en su cama, eso era mil veces peor. Se levantó de golpe, sintiendo su corazón latir en sus oídos. La castaña se reincorporó, mirándola, con sus ojos carmines brillando con diversión.

"Eres muy bonita, Diana."

Su corazón latió aún más fuerte, sobre todo cuando la chica se levantó un poco más, acomodándose, y sintió una mano ajena en su mejilla, forzándola suavemente a mirarla. Sintió los labios en los suyos, y no pudo evitar que su cuerpo temblara ante el momento. Akko siguió riéndose a penas se alejó un poco de su rostro.

"¡Estás muy nerviosa!"

La risa consiguió calmarla un poco, así como intentó mantener tranquila su respiración. Su cuerpo era un caos alrededor de la castaña, no podía controlarse en lo absoluto. ¿Qué pensarían sus amigas si la viesen así?

Carraspeó un poco, antes de volver a su semblante usual.

"Querías que te ayudara con una tarea, ¿No?"

La chica dio un salto, y se masajeó la nuca, soltando una risa nerviosa.

"Bueno, sí, pero puede que haya olvidado mi mochila en casa."

Se dio vuelta para observarla, sin creer sus palabras.

"¿Se te olvidó tu mochila?"

La chica volvió a reír, mirando hacía cualquier lado.

"Estaba muy emocionada de verte, así que lo olvidé. ¡Es una pena!"

Negó con el rostro, desaprobando la conducta de su novia, y el claro 'no interés' en hacer dicha tarea. Se levantó y fue a su escritorio, sacó un par de libros del lugar, despejándolo, para luego buscar su cuaderno de matemáticas. Sabía con claridad cual ejercicio era el que le estaba dando problemas a la castaña, y no dudó en borrar las respuestas, para señalarle el lugar a la chica.

Esta miró con asombro y finalmente soltó un suspiro.

"Debí saber que me harías hacerlo. Yo que quería que pasáramos la tarde abrazadas."

La propuesta si era tentadora, pero también conocía a la chica, lo suficiente para saber que, si descansaban, ella se las ingeniaría para no hacer los deberes. Le sonrió levemente, y se acercó, tomando su mano para ayudarla a levantarse de la cama, y luego la guío al escritorio.

"Son tres ejercicios, cuando los termines haremos lo que tú quieras."

La chica soltó un bufido y puso una mueca de fastidio, pero rápidamente le sonrió. La vio hacer otra mueca antes de sentarse frente al escritorio y tomar uno de los lápices que ahí estaban apilados. Le sorprendió verla tan entusiasmada con el ejercicio, sin embargo, era imposible que la chica no hiciera gestos molestos cuando llegaba a un camino sin salida.

La ayudó lo que más pudo, para que entendiera el proceso del problema y así pudiese replicarlo en su cuaderno cuando llegase a casa. No era algo muy complicado, y no se le daba tan mal como algunos temas de lingüística. Al menos Akko, como era una chica muy determinada, se esforzaba al máximo por aprender las cosas, así que no se sentía como 'perder el tiempo' cuando le enseñaba una que otra cosa.

Luego de unos minutos la castaña finalmente terminó. Dio un grito agotado mientras levantaba los brazos.

"¡Al fin!"

Soltó una risa antes de revisar los resultados. Todos estaban muy bien, así que no dudó en felicitarla. Estaba mejorando cada vez más en todos los aspectos académicos, y eso era un alivio. Pronto se vendrían los exámenes, pero no estaba preocupada por la chica. Sabía que iba a conseguir buenas calificaciones.

"Pronto podrás derrotarme."

Lo dijo, buscando los carmines con la mirada. Las mejillas de la castaña se encendieron, y luego la vio cruzarse de brazos, y le sonrió de manera arrogante.

"Lo sé. Soy un rival digno de temer, ¿No?"

No pudo evitar soltar una risa ante su actitud sobreactuada. En realidad, esa chica era incorregible. Pudo escuchar la risa ajena acompañando la suya. Luego de unos segundos se tapó los labios completamente. No había sido consiente que era la primera vez que reía en su casa, con sus compañeras de cuarto cerca. Si, eso sí era un hito.

La realización la hizo sonrojar.

Akko la miró con preocupación en sus ojos.

"¿Pasó algo?"

Negó.

"No, solo pensaba en que contigo me rio bastante. No suelo ser así en casa."

Pudo ver un brillo de auténtica emoción en los ojos carmines. A la castaña le encantaba cuando la gente cambiaba a su alrededor, o que los demás la escucharan o apoyasen sus ideas alocadas. La vio levantarse mientras se tiraba nuevamente en su cama, dando un gran salto. A Atsuko Kagari le encantaba que la gente sonriera con ella, la hacía inmensamente feliz, y eso lo tenía claro.

Podía notar su felicidad por la gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Se acercó de manera automática, acostándose a su lado.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que los brazos ajenos rodearan su cintura y la castaña apoyase su rostro en su pecho. Podía sentir su respiración en su clavícula, y la hizo temblar levemente. Respiró profundamente para lograr relajarse un poco, ya que se sentía aun un poco tensa alrededor de la chica.

Era inevitable.

Su corazón aun no aceptaba del todo que Akko era suya.

Soltó un bufido cuando se dio cuenta de su pensamiento posesivo. La castaña no lo pasó por desapercibido y la miró con ojos curiosos.

"¿Estás pensando cosas pervertidas, Diana Cavendish?"

"¡P-por supuesto que no!"

No pervertidas del todo.

Akko hizo un puchero, seguido de una risa, y pudo sentir como iba dejando besos por su mejilla. No podía evitar ponerse tensa con el afecto que la chica le daba.

Pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

Era extraño, el haber vivido toda una vida sin ningún tipo de afecto, simplemente esforzándose día a día por el legado, por el honor familiar, por sus sueños, pero jamás pensó siquiera en compartir dicha vida con alguien.

Ahora las cosas parecían más claras.

No quería hacerse muchas ilusiones, pero estaba completamente flechada. No había mucho que pudiese hacer contra eso. Acarició la mejilla de Akko, para luego tomarla del mentón y levantarle el rostro, lo suficiente para poder besarla en los labios.

"En serio necesito que me digas que clase de hechizo pusiste en mí, Atsuko Kagari."

No recibió respuesta, solo una cara atónita y ferozmente sonrojada. Era raro que Akko perdiese las palabras, pero nuevamente daba por hecho que la había roto.

Realmente estaba enamorada.

* * *

**¡Capitulo cursi! Digamos que hay mucho drama, pero el Diakko se mantiene firme, son dos almas inocentes libres de dramas de la vida, bueno, no libres del todo, pero digamos que Akko hace que todo se vea ínfimo. **

**Espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo.**

**Espero estén al tanto en mis redes sociales, porque tengo un Diakko que quiero subir pronto, y realmente espero tener energías para escribir un poco más para sentirme confiada de terminarlo del todo, así que eso. **

_**Capítulo siguiente: Elsa – Funeral. **_

**(Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.)**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	40. Capitulo 37 -Elsa-

**Capitulo 37 – Elsa – Funeral.**

Las cosas estaban siguiendo su curso con normalidad.

Soltó un suspiro, acomodándose en su silla mientras se sacaba los anteojos que debía usar frente a la computadora. Se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

Aun no se sentía muy bien, pero ya se había tomado algunos días de licencia, y no soportaba el estar sin hacer nada. Sabía que su adicción al trabajo había empeorado su enfermedad, su adicción a que las cosas estuviesen controladas, pero Anna la molestó lo suficiente e incluso la amenazó con contratar a alguien para que la mantuviese acostada.

No iba a permitir que un extraño entrase a su casa y peor, que cuidase de ella. No podía permitir algo similar, así que tuvo que rendirse y dejar de luchar contra la menor.

Empezó a trabajar a primera hora, revisando como iban las cosas, y no es que no confiase en la pelirroja, al contrario, sabía que era más capaz de lo que dejaba ver, pero las cosas habían avanzado de maravilla, y le impresionaba que llegase a casa aun con energías para hacerle la cena y revisar su salud.

Su energía no tenía límites.

Había logrado cerrar dos tratos sin contar el pendiente con la minera Schnee, y en realidad estaba sorprendida, no siempre salían bien aquellas reuniones de trabajo. Al parecer iba a hacer que la pelirroja atendiera a los posibles clientes más seguido. Debía ser gracias a su carisma probablemente, en su caso era difícil llegar a algunos clientes o posibles asociados por su actitud algo rígida, y eso que, en la actualidad, con Anna cerca, se sentía mucho más relajada.

Aun no entendía como había logrado mantener la empresa a flote en sus primeros años.

Escuchó el patrón de golpeteo en su puerta, aquel sonido característico cuando Anna andaba de buen humor, o cuando le traía chocolate caliente.

La chica entró con una sonrisa en sus labios, dejando el vaso humeante a su lado, junto con dos pequeñas píldoras que no pudo evitar mirar con recelo.

"Te pediré una licencia más extensa si no te las tomas."

Solo pudo soltar un suspiro.

Sin duda era un duelo que iba a perder.

Anna se quedó ahí el tiempo suficiente para que no escapase de tomarse las medicinas.

"No las necesito."

"No seas tontita, Elsa, la próxima semana es el cumpleaños de Ruby, va a ser épico, ¡Así que necesitas estar a tu mil por ciento!"

Siguió tomando su chocolate mientras la pelirroja se distraía con unos documentos.

Se estaba por acabar el mes de octubre, el tiempo parecía volar estando enferma. Miró las fechas y dio un salto.

"¿No es Halloween?"

Anna la miró, con una sonrisa.

"¡Claro! Me pregunto qué disfraz se irán a poner."

Soltó un largo suspiro.

Ahora tendría que lidiar con las ideas locas que se le podían ocurrir a la pelirroja. No acostumbraba a asistir a fiestas tan didácticas, pero era el cumpleaños de Ruby, así que iba a hacer lo posible para disfrutarlo, aunque realmente parecía una situación divertida. Apoyó su mentón en su palma. Realmente necesitaba saber que sorpresa podía tener Weiss entre manos, de todas formas, parecía genuinamente interesada en la relación que tenía con la pelinegra, o al menos ahora al fin parecía dispuesta a hacerlo más sólido.

"Solo espero que Ruby no sea aburrida. Me sentiré decepcionada si termina vestida con su ropa militar, sería un desperdicio."

Soltó una risa al ver la cara de fastidio de Anna, la cual ya parecía pensar en que ponerse para la ocasión. Esperaba que no le hiciera vestir algo muy extravagante o vergonzoso.

"Lo usó por tanto tiempo que dudo que tenga ganas de usarlo otra vez."

Anna rio.

"Tienes razón, tendré fe en eso. Ya quiero que llegue el día."

Soltó otra risa ante el comportamiento de su hermana. Ya se estaba emocionando de más. Quizás debería dejar que la chica hiciese una fiesta de disfraces para su cumpleaños y al fin pueda repetir la ocasión con sus amigas, porque conociéndola sabía que lo de los disfraces era sin duda algo que le encantaría hacer todo el tiempo.

La miró por unos segundos, mientras se movía de un lado a otro con un montón de energía.

Anna necesitaba calor humano en su vida, muy diferente a ella misma, que podía vivir tranquilamente sola sin nadie a su alrededor, estaba acostumbrada a ese ambiente solitario. Le hubiese gustado estar ahí para aquellos cumpleaños donde pasó aislada. Ser su otra mitad. Darle apoyo.

Así como ella la había apoyado.

Podía sentir las gotas chocando con la ventana tras de ella. Se alegraba de que estuviesen tan ocupadas y tuviesen buenas amigas para que las mantuviesen distraídas. Al menos la fecha de la muerte de sus padres era cada vez más superada. Al menos para ella. Extrañaba a su padre y a la posibilidad de ser una familia, pero ahora tenía a Anna, ya no se sentía tan desolada con aquellos pensamientos.

Pero-...

Cerró los ojos y se vio nuevamente en aquel lugar.

En aquel campo.

Luego de aquel trágico accidente.

No recordaba cuantos habían muerto ahí, en ese barco. Pudieron ser cientos, así como los cientos de personas presentes en ese masivo funeral, arreglado por la gente encargada de aquel viaje empresarial.

Ella estaba lejos. Lejos de todos. Lejos de las personas. Lejos del sacerdote. No quería escucharlo, ni quería estar ahí. Había una parte en si misma que quería pensar que su padre volvería, porque no había cuerpo. Eran pocos los sobrevivientes y también eran pocos los cuerpos encontrados entre el mar.

Se quedó sentada en el pasto, mirando aquel lugar lleno de personas hablando entre ellas, llorando la perdida confusa y trágica. Llenos de impotencia.

Solo podía soltar un suspiro, viendo su aliento verse físico ante aquel frio.

Ya no lloraba, o al menos no lo haría frente a la gente, aunque estuviesen demasiado alejados para notarla. Ya había llorado suficiente, como toda la gente ahí presente. No había sentido siquiera con seguir llorando, eso no ayudaría en nada.

No lo traería de vuelta.

Dio un salto cuando sintió pasos cerca.

"Dicen que uno tiene que ser valiente, pero ellos no saben lo que se siente."

Escuchó una voz femenina, pero no miró. No quería hablar con nadie, pero con la declaración supo que la chica estaba pasando por algo similar. La sintió sentarse tras de ella, sin tocarla, dándole su espacio, pero invadiéndolo al mismo tiempo.

Nadie se acercaba a ella, nunca, así que fue un suceso bastante extraño.

Se abrazó de sus rodillas, escuchando el leve sonido de la voz del sacerdote mientras rezaba y les regalaba a los afectados una palabra de ánimo y fe. Palabras sin sentido. Palabras poco aterrizadas que solo los creyentes y los ilusos creerían. Había perdido a su padre, no podía pensar positivo ni nada similar. ¿Qué había de positivo en perder a la única persona que tienes?

"Me quedé sin nadie, ¿Tú también?"

No le respondió.

No iba a ponerse a hacer vida social, no tenía ganas para aquello.

Pero había una parte en si misma que se alegraba de que hubiese alguien como ella. Que se sintiese sola. Que no tuviese falsa empatía como tantos otros. Como toda la otra gente que le había hablado desde que se supo la noticia. Socios de su padre que le mandaban condolencias, como si tuviesen la más mínima idea de lo que sentía.

"¿Qué se supone que haremos? Pareces ser mayor que yo al menos y no tendrás que lidiar con la ley."

Escuchó un suspiro pesado tras suyo. Probablemente también habría provocado una pequeña nube cuando su respiración chocó con el frio ambiente. Se apegó más a sus piernas, mientras la frase revoloteaba en su cabeza. ¿Con la ley? Probablemente hubiese quedado huérfana, y no tuviese familiares que se hicieran cargo de ella. No tenía duda de que en los juzgados la dejarían o con un desconocido o en un hogar de acogida, ambas opciones son muy destructivas para alguien joven.

Sin darse cuenta se volteó para mirarla, confusa de la edad y de la apariencia de la chica.

Se sorprendió al ver como unos ojos turquesa la observaban. Ojos grandes, mirada intensa, rostro pecoso, y un semblante infantil. Debía tener un par de años menos. Tal vez 15 o 16 años. Para tener esa edad y haber perdido a su familia, lucía normal. Quizás estaba mal en comparación a su estado normal, pero para no haberla visto nunca, no parecía una chica que estuviese pasando por algo así.

Quizás era más fuerte que los demás.

La chica le dio una sonrisa, una muy enérgica, pero a la vez algo triste.

"Es difícil, ¿No? Esto de perder a tu única familia. No sé si estás pasando por lo mismo que yo, pero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti. Tenemos que ayudarnos entre nosotros para seguir adelante."

Quizás no pudo ocultar su mueca de sorpresa, porque realmente estaba sorprendida. Nadie le había dicho algo así en toda su vida, ni siquiera su padre. Él estaba roto. Era frio. Luego de su separación se volvió gélido. No recordaba nada de antes, así que estaba acostumbrada a su actitud. Era parte de él.

Se volteó nuevamente, observando aquel lugar a la distancia. Todos parecían empezar a dispersarse, así como otros se acercaban más al sacerdote, tal vez buscando apoyo o una que otra palabra de esperanza.

Sintió los pasos nuevamente.

La chica se había levantado y se había sentado a su lado. Le molestaba como se acercaba tanto, y le impresionaba que fuese tan amable y compasiva, aunque no recibiese ni una sola respuesta, ni un solo gesto. Parecía decidida a entablar una relación con ella. Lamentablemente había escogido como objetivo a la persona más rígida y fría de la ciudad, además de huérfana. El luto no haría las cosas más fáciles en lo absoluto para la chica, pero apreciaba su esfuerzo al ser la primera con el valor suficiente para siquiera hablarle.

La vio de reojo. Esta miraba con el ceño fruncido al frente, donde estaban las personas.

"Odié cuando el padre ese empezó a darle falsas esperanzas a la gente. Creo que es peor cuando te dicen que alguien desapareció a que murió. Esa gente va a vivir en la mentira de que pueden hallar con vida a sus familiares. Suena horrible."

La escuchó murmurar, más para sí misma al parecer, pero a la vez conversando con ella. Se notaba la ira en su voz. Estaba de acuerdo con eso. No saber si está vivo, si está muerto, en que condición está, si lo volverás a ver algún día o no. Todo eso te consume y es aún peor, es como un duelo perpetuo e incierto.

Donde sea que estuviese su padre, esperaba que fuese en un lugar mejor.

Asintió sin ser plenamente consciente, o sin percatarse de que la chica la estaba mirando. Pudo notar una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

"Me llamo Anna. Ya sabes, la oferta sigue en pie."

Realmente esa chica era especial. Diferente a cualquier otro ser humano con el que había interactuado, y no eran muchos en lo absoluto. Al menos tenía un brillo en los ojos que la hacían sentir extrañamente cómoda. Una mirada similar a la que su padre tenía hace muchos años, marcadas en fotografías, lejanas a la realidad.

Soltó un suspiro, dejando más vapor visible a su alrededor. Masajeó sus manos, insegura. Ya no sabía nada. Todo era incierto. Se iniciaba un nuevo ciclo. Una nueva vida. Sería una persona diferente. Debía serlo. Su padre ya no estaba, necesitaba avanzar. Había un legado que debía seguir y una vida que tenía que retomar.

Le dio una mirada a la chica, la cual soltaba una risa nerviosa.

"Elsa."

Fue lo único que dijo, y volteó nuevamente. Ya poca gente quedaba cerca del sacerdote. Todos se habían alejado. Todos seguían con sus vidas. Debían hacer lo mismo.

Vio una sonrisa llamativa de reojo, sin comprenderla del todo.

_Hagamos un muñeco, Elsa._

Abrió los ojos. Solo habían pasado unos segundos, pero fue suficiente para alertar a la pelirroja.

"¿Pasó algo?"

"No, solo pensaba en el invierno que viene."

La chica le sonrió, pero los ojos se fueron a algún lugar en el cielo lluvioso tras de ella. Su cuerpo apoyándose en el escritorio, manteniendola erguida.

"Nos tenemos la una a la otra."

Entendió sus palabras de inmediato. El invierno solo significaba una cosa, para ambas igual de dolorosa.

Pero ellos lo sabían. Estaba tranquila con eso.

* * *

**Uh, he vuelto. Si, si, me retrasé de nuevo. He andado distraida y agotada mentalmente, y si no fuera por mi esposa no me pondría los pantalones y subiría capitulo. (Sonó como que ando desnuda por la vida, lo que es en parte cierto.)**

**Espero les haya gustado este capitulo sad, el siguiente será un extra, probablemente, pero eso lo decidiré luego, aun no sé como está el capitulo que cronológicamente debería ir aquí, así que a editar se ha dicho.**

**Por favor, siganme en mis redes sociales y recuerdenme subir capitulo que en serio no se como mi cabeza sigue haciendo su trabajo.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	41. Capitulo 38 -Weiss-

**Capitulo 38 – Weiss – Manipulación genética.**

No quería admitir que las cosas se habían vuelto tensas por su culpa, pero lamentablemente era así.

Ruby era una idiota, pero siempre tenía buenas intenciones, siempre quería ayudar, y por eso mismo le dolía el ser la villana en todo momento. No quería ser vil, pero había cosas en ella que la marcaban, que estaban en su sangre, genes o lo que sea, que le impedían vivir su vida con normalidad.

Soltó un suspiro pesado.

Presionó sus palmas en su rostro. Quería hundirse en lo más profundo.

Solo quedaban unos días para que fuese el cumpleaños de Ruby y no podía estar más complicada al respecto. Quería arreglar las cosas, quería decirle tantas cosas, mas era débil y cobarde y no podía. Odiaba que su padre la hubiese criado de la forma que lo hizo, creando una máscara en ella, impidiendo que pudiese ser honesta.

Era tan difícil.

_Maldición. _

Soltó un gruñido ahogado.

Odiaba a su familia, a su madre débil, a su padre controlador, a su hermano manipulador y a su hermana distante. Todos habían contribuido en que no pudiese vivir con normalidad. Al menos en el plano sentimental.

Sentía tantas cosas por Ruby, pero no podía hacer nada.

Era como aquel disparo.

Eso sentía, un disparo.

Cada vez que sentía algo, cada vez que pensaba en el futuro, era como si una bala se incrustase en su cuerpo, recordándole su familia, como estaba destinada a fracasar. A lastimar a la chica que más quería en el mundo.

Era una Schnee.

Era el símbolo de la traición. De la manipulación.

Quizás Yang tenía razón. Simplemente se estaba aprovechando de Ruby, de su amabilidad, de su cariño, de su existencia. La quería para ella, así que la mantuvo a su lado, día y noche. Quería tener a su lado a la persona perfecta, y Ruby era la persona perfecta. ¿Calificaba para su vida perfecta?

No.

Porque la vida perfecta de una Schnee estaba ligada a la soledad. El aislamiento. La reclusión. El sufrimiento. La traición. Iba a lastimarla, estaba en su sangre. Iba a controlar a Ruby, hasta que perdiese la razón.

Iba a destruirla.

Solo podía ver el rostro enrojecido de Ruby, sus lágrimas recorriendo su rostro, y luego cayendo en el suyo. Ahí supo que todo estaría mal. Ruby se acababa de confesar. Acababa de besarla. Un beso salado, un beso con sabor a sangre.

Estaba muriendo.

¿Había peor presagio que una relación que empieza de esa forma?

Creyó que no.

Una semana después no podía siquiera reconocerse.

Las ideas habían empezado a aflorar en su mente. Esas malas ideas. La parte de su humanidad que quería a Ruby, e incitaba que estuviesen juntas, y la otra parte que le recalcaba la mala idea que era, el sufrimiento que pasarían.

¿Cómo lo solucionó?

Siendo débil.

El sabor a alcohol seguía en sus labios, pero aun así podía reconocer el sabor ajeno en su boca. Veía borroso, no estaba en todos sus sentidos en lo absoluto. ¿Ella había empezado? No tenía idea, pero tenía que culparse. Ruby es solo una niña, se decía.

Miró, siguiendo el rastro rojo y negro sobre su cuerpo. Podía notar claramente su desnudez, pero no hacía nada al respecto. Podía notar claramente como la chica bajaba por su cuerpo, besándolo, pero no hizo nada al respecto. Incluso podía notar como los dedos ajenos pasaban por su cicatriz, provocándole temblores, pero no la detuvo.

Solo estaba ahí. Mirando. Como un espectador. Como si ni siquiera estuviese ahí.

Su cerebro no estaba funcionando. Su cuerpo estaba completamente separado de su cabeza. No había caso. No había manera de acabar con aquel encuentro. Era demasiado tarde.

Estaba mal.

Estaba muy mal.

Solo le estaba dando esperanzas vacías. Solo estaba dándole un hueso que no podría comer, solo roer sin ningún tipo de beneficio. Ruby era una niña, se volvió a decir. Ella era la mayor, debía ser responsable respecto a esas cosas, y lo era. Lo era hasta ese momento donde su cabeza empezó a ser un caos. Donde se sintió dividida por miles de razones. Ya no era la misma en lo absoluto, realmente no se reconocía.

Recordaba con claridad como Ruby era un poco torpe, pero muy cariñosa y apasionada. Le sorprendió. No se esperaba eso de la chica. Tenía una visión muy reducida de ella. Era solo un guardaespaldas idiota que tenía problemas para comunicarse.

En ese momento no la vio como una niña.

En ese momento cambio su visión de ella.

Y fue aun peor, porque en esos momentos se dio cuenta que realmente le gustaba. Que sentía cosas reales por ella. Que no era un simple capricho de la persona mimada que se había convertido con los años. No era aquello. No era el simple hecho de encontrarla linda, o el que tuviese sentimientos por ella y quería correspondérselos.

Le gustaba.

No recordaba mucho más.

Solo llegar al borde del placer, solo el sentimiento de gozo, de sentir los labios en su cicatriz, en ambas cicatrices. Disfrutó ese momento, pero las revelaciones y aquellos actos tan inocentes y tiernos la hicieron colapsar.

Lloró.

Lloró.

Lloró sin parar.

Esa fue la segunda vez que lastimó a Ruby, cuando la miró, con los ojos aún más nublados y le dijo; '_vete_'.

Aun escuchaba sus propias palabras bruscas y duras resonar por las paredes.

Tenía miedo. Tenía tanto miedo.

Le aterraba el enamorarse. Le aterraba el hacerle daño. Le aterraba que Ruby la dejara. Le aterraba que el apellido Schnee estuviese incrustado en su carne. Le aterraba pensar en el futuro, en lo incierto, en lo confuso, en lo relativo.

En lo imperfecto.

Nunca se había sentido tan imperfecta y odiaba que aquello le afectase.

Nadie era perfecto, pero ella fue criada para serlo e iba a serlo. Lo había intentado ser por años, desde que tenía conciencia. El lograr la perfección era su objetivo de vida, su mismo padre se aseguró que de eso se tratase su vida entera, de lograr la perfección, de ser la perfecta heredera de la familia Schnee, aquella quien llevaría la compañía Schnee a lo más alto.

Gritó.

Gritó.

Gritó sin parar.

Su garganta parecía desgarrarse, y ardía, aun mas que con el licor. Pero no le importaba, ahora estaba sola. Probablemente Ruby estuviese escuchando desde el otro lado de la puerta, inerte, sin saber el sentido de todo eso. No la culpaba, ella misma no entendía que mierda le sucedía.

Luego de gritar y llorar, perdió la conciencia.

Su cuerpo nunca había sido resistente en lo absoluto, normal que le ocurriese.

Despertó con su cuerpo dolorido, pesado y su rostro hinchado. No tenía siquiera que mencionar su garganta y su cabeza.

Se quedó recostada, inerte, recordando poco a poco como fue que llegaron ahí. Solo fueron unas copas que se tomó. Incluso Ruby intentó detenerla. Ambas tenían la misma relación con el alcohol, pero ella era débil, estaba en su sangre. La fue a dejar a su departamento. ¿Qué hizo después? No era difícil adivinarlo, claramente había seducido a la menor.

¿Cómo pudo hacer eso siquiera?

El arrepentimiento no era suficiente, pero se seguía sintiendo que la había ultrajado.

Como la había hundido.

Como había jugado con sus puros sentimientos.

Lloró nuevamente.

Se estaba hundiendo, y no encontró mejor cosa que hundir a la menor con ella. Hundirla en lo más profundo de la desesperación. De la traición. Así era su familia. Eso hacían. Arrastrar a otros con ellos. Hundirlos y luego usar sus cadáveres para seguir flotando en la superficie. Usar a otros para beneficiarse a sí mismos.

Eso hizo.

Se aprovechó de Ruby. Recibió cariño, atención y placer, y luego la desechó. No, no la había desechado aún. Seguiría utilizándola. Una y otra vez como a un muñeco.

Era su propio padre.

Se dio asco.

Se miró al espejo, y no se vio. No era ella misma. No lo era ni en lo más mínimo. ¿En que se había convertido? Veía a una manipuladora, a una controladora, a una persona sin corazón. Veía a una aprovechadora, a una pedófila, a una maltratadora. ¿Ese sería su reflejo desde ahora en adelante?

¿Esa sería la persona que vería todos los días?

Era un monstruo justo como su padre.

Vomitó.

Vomitó.

Vomitó sin parar.

Quería eliminar esa sensación, aunque no tuviese nada en su organismo. Quería botar todo lo que la ligaba a ese bastardo. Quería ser capaz de vomitar todo lo que la hacía igual a su familia.

Pero no podía.

Era un estigma plasmado en su piel, en su carne, en sus huesos, en sus órganos. No podía huir tan fácil del destino. Era su destino. No podía huir de él. No importaba cuando rencor y rabia tuviese hacía aquel hombre, no podía quitarse las marcas que él le había dado.

El estigma que la convertía en solo un títere.

Su padre se lo decía.

_No puedes huir de tu destino._

Y era cierto. Ahora lo entendía. Su padre había forjado ese camino para ella. Lo había hecho desde su nacimiento. Estaba en su destino el curso de las cosas.

Ella tomaría la cabeza de la compañía algún día, y las cosas seguirían iguales. Sería él. Seguiría con el legado. Con la traición. Con el odio. Seguiría manipulando y lastimando a miles de personas sin ningún remordimiento. Estaba en su destino.

_Tu eres Weiss, no eres tú apellido._

Por un segundo vio el rostro de Ruby frente al suyo. Sintió el sudor frio correr por su rostro. Por eso le gustaba. Por eso le gustaba Ruby. Ella no la veía como una Schnee. Ella no veía todo aquello. Todo el estigma. No veía el camino predispuesto en su cicatriz, no, ella no veía eso.

Jamás se había sentido tan dividida.

Tan rota.

¿Quién era ella?

¿Quién iba a decidir ser?

¿Sería quien su padre forjó a punta de manipulación y dolor?

¿O sería aquella mujer responsable que quiere ayudar a otros que Ruby ve en ella?

No lo sabía.

No tenía idea.

Todo era demasiado complicado para tomar una decisión.

Solo iba a seguir. Iba a seguir su camino. No iba a tomar partido. No iba a hacerlo. Por una parte, porque aún tenía la perfección clavada en su pecho, y el camino de su padre le daría perfección y estabilidad en su vida. El camino de Ruby era incierto. No sabía que hacer al respecto. Era tan brumoso. El miedo y los cambios repentinos le jugaban una mala pasada.

¿Sería capaz de vivir con eso?

Los golpeteos la sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

"¿Estas bien, Weiss?"

No se había dado cuenta de cual alterada estaba su respiración. Estaba perdiendo los estribos. Toda la situación se le escapaba de las manos y no sabía cuánto más resistiría.

Tenía que tomar una decisión pronto. No podía seguir así.

No podían seguir así.

Debía hacerlo.

Debía decidirse. Debía escoger un camino.

"Estoy bien."

Le dijo, lo más convincentemente posible a pesar de su malestar.

Su cabeza era una serie de divagaciones sin sentido. Nunca se había sentido de aquella forma. Ni concentrarse en el trabajo era suficiente para calmar sus pesares.

Dejó su frente en la mesa.

Estaba enfadada consigo misma. ¿No había una especie de luz divina que pudiese guiarla? Estuvo demasiado tiempo haciendo los que otros querían que le era tan difícil elegir su propio camino.

Cerró los ojos.

Necesitaba ayuda.

En ese momento sintió algo extraño en su pecho. Una presión extraña. Entonces su mente parecía querer recordar algo, mostrarle algo.

Entonces recordó aquella lápida.

Recordó sus propias palabras.

¿Había olvidado aquello?

No, solo lo había guardado en un lugar muy profundo de sí misma.

Le había prometido algo, había hablado por sí misma en aquel momento. Lo había hecho. Era lo que sentía. Había sido honesta ante la presión de la situación, y el claro sentimentalismo.

Levantó la mirada, enfocándose en la puerta, donde la chica estaba. Había tomado una decisión. Tendría que tener el coraje para demostrarlo. Para llevarlo a cabo.

Ya tenía la idea perfecta.

Era el momento.

* * *

**Hola a todos, disfruten el capitulo extra que viene, se lo merecen. Y lo siento por herir a Weiss, pero necesitabamos un poco de recuerdos del pasado. **


	42. Especial 3 -Anna-

**Especial 3 – Anna – Funeral.**

Las lágrimas caían como cascadas por sus mejillas.

Recordaba ese día, esa sensación en su pecho, viendo a su madre partir, sintiendo en su interior el pesar, la intuición siendo más fuerte que su cabeza. Probablemente jamás imaginó la tragedia, solamente se quedó ahí, mirando por la terraza de su departamento, observando el infinito.

Ella había partido hace algunas horas, y se despidió animosamente de ella, para luego ir al balcón, mirando la lluvia que empezó a caer con fuerza. No supo porque empezó a llorar, sintiendo la angustia indescifrable en su cuerpo.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, solo horas, ni siquiera un día entero, y ahí dio explicación al dolor que sentía.

Su madre no iba a volver.

La perdida la dejó destruida.

Era su mamá, la persona más importante en su vida, y tal vez la única importante.

Si bien había cosas que no entendía, como lo que esta hacía para traer dinero a la casa, la cual era una buena suma, ya que parecía trabajar desde su computadora. También la forma en la que la mantenía en su hogar, con profesores, con tutores, pero sin libertad de salir, de ir a escuelas públicas ni nada similar. Una manera estricta de educarla, aunque fuese tan contrastante con su personalidad cálida.

Y lo que más carecía de explicación, era la razón por la cual no tenía un padre.

Por años en su niñez le hizo tal pregunta, y recibía una historia en respuesta. Lamentablemente se veía tan ensimismada que olvidaba por completo la pregunta inicial, siendo esta jamás respondida. Su ingenuidad enterrándola aún más en ese mundo de fantasía que su madre creo para ella.

¿Ahora se cuestionaba aquellas dudas?

No.

No tenía caso, no si ya no podían ser respondidas.

No mientras el cuerpo estuviese desaparecido en las profundidades del océano.

Soltó un suspiro pesado, sintiéndose amarga por dentro. Vacía. Las lágrimas que parecían ya no existir de pronto volvían, siendo disparadas por los llantos ajenos, solo a unos metros de ella, centímetros incluso. Muchos estaban ahí reunidos, la pena y la muerte revoloteando entre la multitud.

Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, sintiendo los ojos arder, sintiendo su pecho apretado. No quería seguir al lado de esa gente que estaba sufriendo. No le gustaba ver a la gente sufrir, y eran tantos que era impensable intentar hacer algo por ellos.

El pasto bajo sus pies parecía crujir, el sonido llegando a sus oídos, estos siendo capaces de escuchar algo más que llanto al verse alejada de aquellas almas en pena.

Silencio fue lo único que había a su alrededor, sobre todo ahora que hasta sus pasos estaban detenidos. Observó el suelo, el forraje verde que en ese momento parecía gris. Era un día gris como todo funeral.

No sabía cuántas veces había suspirado, pero esta vez se sintió más calma.

No debía seguir llorando, tenía que seguir adelante, debía seguir sonriendo, como su madre, cálida, amable, cariñosa, amorosa, le había enseñado.

Levantó la mirada, intentando animarse, intentando ver algo en el horizonte que le diera un último empujón para salir de ese cementerio y empezar una nueva vida.

Entonces la vio.

Logró divisar una figura en la hierba.

Una chica delgada y rubia se mantenía sentada, a la lejanía, manteniéndose al margen de todo el suceso. No la había notado en lo absoluto, pareciendo casi una estatua en aquel lugar, inerte, placida. Notó su rostro, pálido, sus ojos azules brillaban, pero lucían demasiado cansados. Su cuerpo temblaba, pero no parecía ser de llanto, ni tampoco de frio. Era extraño. Se le hacía tan familiar, tan…no lograba comprenderlo.

Algo había en su expresión.

Oh.

Soledad.

Esa expresión era la que veía en sí misma. Reconocía aquello en el rostro de la chica.

Ambas estaban solas.

Le dolió, su pecho volvió a encogerse, esta vez con mucha más intensidad. Dolía. Dolía mucho. Como si algo físico empujase sus costillas. Reiteraba, no le gustaba ver sufrir a las personas, pero le dolía el ver a esa chica sufriendo.

Ambas eran parecidas, podía sentirlo.

No podía hacer caso omiso.

No podía quedarse ahí y no hacer nada.

Esa chica estaba sola, no podía permitir que alguien estuviese solo.

No iba a permitir que alguien sintiese esa impotencia, ese dolor, ese aislamiento. No quería que nadie viviese lo que ella vivió. El saber que no hay nadie a tu alrededor, el saber que te estas manteniendo alejada de todo y todos. El saber que estas restringido en un metro cuadrado, viviendo en un sueño, en otra realidad.

Nadie merece sentirse solo.

Así que se acercó, su vergüenza siendo contrarrestada con el valor que le daba su dolor.

Habló, sonando empática.

No tenía que preguntar, lo sabía.

La chica no hizo atisbo alguno de su presencia, pero su cuerpo tembló levemente, dándole a entender que al menos la había escuchado, que al menos sabía que estaba ahí.

Sin darse cuenta se sentó tras de ella, imitando su posición, mirando hacia otra dirección. Sus espaldas no se tocaban en lo absoluto, y en realidad se agradecía a si misma por no hacerlo. Quería apoyar a la chica, no estorbarle. No ser una molestia.

Era extraño estar ahí, con un alma silente, pero no le importaba. No sabía por qué, pero el estar ahí, a su lado, le daba una tranquilidad abrumante.

Era casi como si tuviese que estar ahí.

Como que era parte del destino el que se acercase.

El que uniesen sus caminos.

Iba a seguir esa sensación, sin importar lo que pasara.

La chica fría se removió en su lugar, y esa fue casi una señal para seguir hablando. Y lo hizo, sin tener respuesta alguna. Y de nuevo, no la necesitaba. Podía notarlo en sus ojos. ¿Su padre? ¿Su madre? ¿Algún hermano? ¿Todos?

Tal vez estaba completamente sola, como ella, sin nadie en que afirmarse, sin nadie que la ayudase a levantarse.

La realización volvió a su cabeza, pensamiento que quiso ignorar, pero le era imposible.

Pronto llegaría aquella carga del gobierno, donde la pondrían en el sistema. Lo tenía claro. Lo había escuchado, lo había visto. No era lo suficientemente mayor para poder valerse por sí misma. Solo era una niña.

Le dio una mirada a la chica tras ella, intentando ignorar el pesimismo que parecía envolverla.

El rostro parecía maduro, y ahí vislumbró que tal vez ella no tendría sus mismos problemas, pero eso no significaba que no tuviese otros mucho peores.

Simplemente soltó un suspiro, mirando las hebras rubias.

La situación era desagradable, sí.

Pero se podía seguir adelante.

Iba a seguir adelante.

Tenía que.

Se vio sorprendida y emocionada de ver a la chica voltear, sus ojos buscando los suyos.

Pudo ver de cerca cada detalle de su rostro.

Era bonita, muy bonita. Sus ojos brillaban con curiosidad, cansados, sí, pero curiosos. No podía siquiera imaginar que tan bonita sería si no tuviese todo ese dolor en su interior. Que tan bonita sería si no se viese dolorida, perdida, triste y sola.

Intentó sonreírle, sintiendo que esta fallaba, el dolor de nuevo en su pecho.

¿Cómo el destino puede lastimar tanto a alguien?

Quería ver a esa chica reír.

Quería ver a esa chica sonreír.

Quería verla siendo libre.

Siendo ella misma.

No la careta de dolor que tenía plasmado en su rostro.

Se lo propuso en ese mismo instante, cuando sentía los ojos azules observándola, profundo, ambas mirándose casi sin pestañear. Iba a estar con ella. Iba a hacer que olvidase su dolor. Tal vez esa era la señal. Ese era el pequeño empujón que necesitaba.

La carta del sistema llegaría, pero hasta ese entonces, se iba a mantener al lado de esa chica.

Quería estar ahí para ella, y torpemente, así le confesó.

La sorpresa fue inminente en el rostro ajeno, y se sintió una idiota al decirle eso, pero era la verdad.

Esta volteó, alejándose, pero sin moverse un milímetro. Solo negando la conexión que sus ojos tenían, así que tomó aquel gesto de una manera positiva. Tal vez fue tonto asumir eso, pero no le importaba. No iba a alejarse y al parecer ella tampoco lo iba a hacer.

Tomó la decisión de acercarse más, de sentarse a su lado, tomó la decisión de mirar el mismo horizonte que ella, el mismo camino.

El horizonte era aquel sepulcro.

Aquel sacerdote.

Aquella multitud.

Odiaba esas palabras ajenas, como intentaba inducirte en un engaño, en un mundo de fantasías, como el que su madre la consumió por años. Nadie encontraría los cuerpos, nadie volvería caminando por la calle, nadie resucitaría. Todas eran mentiras. Los ojos de la chica le daban razón en su pensamiento, el cual dejó de ser solo un pensamiento ante su lengua suelta.

¿Volvería su madre?

¿Volverían los seres queridos de aquella chica?

Esperar por ellos solo las volvería locas. Tener esa fe ciega, esa esperanza, era algo que tal vez les daría fuerzas, pero al mismo tiempo las destruiría. Sabía en su corazón que su madre había fallecido, lo sentía. Esperar por ella no es algo que su madre querría. Desvivirse por el deseo de volver a ver a alguien, sería demasiado autodestructivo.

Estaba sola ahora, pero podría hacer las cosas a su manera, empezar de nuevo, ser quien siempre quiso ser, poder entender siquiera quien siempre quiso ser.

Pudo ver por una fracción de segundo el rostro de su madre en el rostro de la chica, e hizo que sus latidos se detuviesen por un momento, para luego empezar a golpear con fuerza en su pecho.

No necesitaba otra señal, pero la agradecía.

Necesitaba saber de ella.

Necesitaba conocerla.

Estaban predestinadas a conocerse, o al menos sentía que eso era lo que su madre quería.

Se miraron nuevamente, los azules observándola con intensidad, abandonando lo cálido que vio de su madre por el frio de su propia existencia. Pero no dejaba de ser cálido, de ser mágico.

No se dio cuenta del frio agobiante que había en ese lugar, su cuerpo olvidando todo al verse en aquella situación. Solo lo notó cuando el vapor salió de los labios de la rubia.

Esa chica se llamaba Elsa.

* * *

**Bueno, esto es triste. **

**Espero no arruinarles aun más la vida ahora que está todo lo del corona en el mundo, espero se estén cuidando. A mi me dieron un permiso especial por ser crónica, pero se acaba hoy así que aproveché de descansar que mi cuerpo lo necesitaba.**

**Tomen mucha agua, y lávense las manos no sean sucios. No soy quien para decirlo, empece a hacer esas cosas a conciencia recién el año pasado jij. Gracias waifu, por si soy mas sana y limpia.**

**Como nadie me escribe, olvido subir capitulo, o simplemente no tengo energías así que no me auto obligo, así que esa es mi vida, pero si, sigo viva, sufriendo, pero viva. **

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	43. Capitulo 39 -Diana-

**Capitulo 39 – Diana – Celos.**

"Oye, hermosa, ¿Vienes por aquí muy seguido?"

Soltó una risa que intentó ocultar. Miró a la castaña, la cual la observaba con mirada picara. Le avergonzaba a veces el estar rodeada de personas, así que no podía evitar sonrojarse. No estaba acostumbrada a tener público y que Akko fuese tan abierta con sus emociones.

"Akko, este es nuestro salón de clases, aquí estudiamos cada día."

Rio nuevamente al ver el puchero en los labios de la chica. Sabía que Hannah y Barbara estaban cerca y notaban aquella conversación, pero le tranquilizaba que ellas lo supieran. Aunque como se lo hacían notar, aun no entendían que había visto en la castaña para empezar a salir con ella.

Akko era simplemente especial.

"¿Qué te pondrás para la fiesta de Ruby?"

Le sorprendió que la chica sacara el tema. Se había cruzado de brazos sobre su pupitre mientras estaba de cuclillas. Debía admitir que desde esa posición se veía como un pequeño animal alegre e indefenso. Puso su mano en su mentón, pensando en una respuesta a aquella pregunta. Sabía que la cumpleañera la había invitado a su fiesta, la cual coincidía con la fecha de Halloween, así que quería una fiesta de disfraces.

"Tengo un solo disfraz, Akko, y dudo que me quedé desde la última vez que lo utilicé."

Akko la miró fijamente por unos segundos y luego apareció un brillo en sus ojos, como si se le hubiese ocurrido la mejor idea de la vida. Y eso le aterraba un poco.

"¿Qué tal si hacemos un intercambio?"

Levantó la ceja, sin entender del todo su idea.

"Ya sabes, yo te paso el disfraz que tengo y tú me pasas el tuyo."

Eso si le aterraba. No sabía que disfraz tenía Akko, pero al menos si estaba segura de que su disfraz le quedaría a la chica. Le iba a contestar que no estaba muy segura pero la chica se levantó y le sonrió.

"Entonces tenemos un trato."

Dio un salto e iba a refutar, pero se escuchó una voz que llamaba a la castaña. Una de sus compañeras de clase le decía que había alguien que quería hablar con ella. Akko miró con desconfianza, porque no era común algo así.

Frunció el ceño cuando vio a Andrew quedarse inerte en la entrada del salón. Akko le sonrió y fue donde él.

Conocía a Andrew hace años, eran prácticamente amigos de la infancia, pero sin ser amigos. Solo eran conocidos por los tratos que sus familias tenían entre ellas. Era un chico muy serio y cordial, en eso tenían mucho en común, pero era esa misma característica que empezaba a molestarla. Notaba la diferencia en su actitud cuando estaba con Akko, era casi imperceptible, pero lo sabía.

Akko no tenía idea, ella siempre era muy amable y cálida con las personas, así que era complicado saber si sentía algo por él o no. Pero estaba segura de que Andrew si podía sentir algo por ella.

Dios, estaba muy celosa.

Recordó a Anna.

No le importaba que alguien supiera a cerca de su relación con la chica, nadie le diría nada, ni siquiera el director. Era prácticamente una celebridad en la escuela, así que no era un problema.

Soltó un suspiro.

Era una mala decisión, pero su cuerpo parecía moverse solo. Realmente tenía un serio problema.

Escuchó a Akko decir alguna cosa y soltar una risa, y él terminó riendo.

Tomó a Akko de la cintura, y sin dudarlo la apegó a su cuerpo. La chica dejó de reír y chilló con sorpresa. Pudo notar de reojo como estaba confundida y sonrojada.

"Andrew, que bueno verte por acá."

El chico se quedó en silencio, inspeccionando su posición y su actitud en lo que parecían milésimas de segundo. Sus ojos se fueron por un instante a su mano en la cintura de la castaña, pero no pareció tener reacción, al menos no ante los ojos desconocidos.

"Digo lo mismo, Diana."

Akko la miró, nuevamente con confusión.

"¿Ocurrió algo, Diana?"

La miró, notando que había caminado hasta la entrada del salón y no tenía sentido alguno el volver a sentarse en su pupitre luego de ir hasta ahí solamente para abrazar a Akko.

Le sonrió levemente.

"Tengo unos asuntos de que ocuparme."

Entonces se superó a sí misma en ese segundo, cuando se acercó a Akko y la besó sin dudar ni un solo momento. Quería besarla, y no se iba a sentir bien si no lo hacía.

Fue claramente notoria aquella acción, porque sabía que el resto del salón estaba mirando a Andrew, ya que era muy extraño que se acercara a su salón, siendo de otra clase. Obviamente había llamado más la atención el que ella se hubiese acercado a la pareja que estaba hablando y tomase a la chica de una forma tan posesiva.

No tenía duda en que les había demostrado a todos que ella y Akko eran una pareja.

No le importó.

Solo quería dejarles en claro que esa chica era suya, especialmente al chico.

Le hizo un gesto a Andrew con cordialidad, aunque probablemente su mueca tenía un atisbo completamente diferente a 'cordial'.

"Con su permiso."

Salió de ahí, no sin antes notar el rostro rojo e impactado de Akko y el leve atisbo de sorpresa del chico. Ah, y si, los gestos de sorpresa en el resto del salón.

Curiosamente no se sentía avergonzada.

Se sentía bien.

Hacer las cosas por impulso parecía darle una gran sensación de satisfacción.

Negó con el rostro.

Pobre Akko.

Cuando volvió al salón un tiempo después, para que las clases volviesen a empezar, notó como había un silencio extremo apenas pisó el lugar. Le soltaron miradas, pero nadie dijo nada. Ignoró cualquier cosa y caminó a su pupitre y sacó uno de sus libros correspondiente a la clase siguiente.

Solo notó como Akko tenía su rostro aun rojo apoyado en la mesa, mientras Sucy parecía molestarla tirando de su coleta.

Las clases y el ambiente se mantuvieron prácticamente como siempre, aunque notaba el silencio que regía cada tanto tiempo. El timbre sonó y todo parecía volver a su bullicio normal, aunque aún notaba la sorpresa en los rostros de sus amigas, las cuales aún no podían creer que hubiese hecho aquello en frente de todos. Ni siquiera se convencían de que realmente le gustase Akko, así que quedaron impactadas, y no las culpaba.

Su actitud tenía la culpa, y el hecho de haber sido 'rivales' con Akko desde que llegó.

Se puso a ordenar sus cosas y escuchó como Sucy le dijo algo a la castaña, lo suficientemente alto para que llegase a sus oídos.

"No puedo creer que dijeras la verdad."

"Me alegro mucho por ustedes dos."

Esta vez fue Lotte, la cual le sonreía con amabilidad, mientras su contraparte rodaba los ojos. Así que ella les había contado a sus amigas y estas parecían no estar seguras de que dijese la verdad.

Realmente eran polos opuestos como para que sus amigas dudaran tanto de la declaración.

El salón empezó a vaciarse, y vio a Akko despidiéndose de sus amigas mientras se quedaba en el marco de la puerta, esperándola. La notaba nerviosa, y encontraba que se veía aún más linda con esa actitud.

Le sonrió cuando sus miradas chocaron, y vio el sonrojo en su rostro mientras le sonreía de vuelta.

Le gustaba tanto.

Caminó hasta ella, y en silencio caminaron hasta la salida. Era una mezcla entre silencio incómodo y cómodo. Akko no se solía quedar callada, así que se notaba su cambio tan repentino, aunque con lo sucedido, no le extrañaba que siguiera algo avergonzada con la situación.

"E-entonces, ¿Qué fue eso?"

Akko habló de la nada y le sorprendió escuchar su voz con tanta timidez. No la miraba a los ojos, así que supo de inmediato que se refería a aquella escena vergonzosa que cometió. No se equivocaba. Realmente había causado estragos en la chica con su actitud tan determinada y desinhibida. No solía ser tan abierta, incluso a ella misma le sorprendía su propia actitud.

Akko realmente la hacía cambiar.

Respiró profundo.

"No me gusta suponer, pero estoy casi completamente segura de que le gustas a Andrew."

La chica dio un salto, mirándola. Soltó una risa estrepitosa seguido de una palabra en su idioma natal, el cual no pudo entender en lo absoluto. Anotaría aquella palabra en su cabeza para luego preguntarle y armar su propio diccionario.

"¿Andrew? ¡Imposible!"

La miró, mostrando seguridad en sus facciones. Lo conocía lo suficiente.

"Lo conozco desde que éramos niños, es obvio el interés que tiene en ti."

Akko dejó de reír y se puso seria. Ahora con sorpresa en su rostro.

"Espera, ¿Hablas en serio?" Asintió y vio algo de terror en sus facciones. "Rayos, nunca lo hubiese imaginado, de hecho, creía que era gay."

Pestañeó un par de veces intentando captar bien sus palabras.

"Andrew no es gay…"

Akko se rascó la nuca, mientras miraba hacia el cielo, al parecer buscando recordar algo en su cabeza.

"Siempre lo veía con aquel rubio, entonces creí que era gay y como era tan cordial, y bueno, nos caíamos bien, pensé que era algo así como una amistad gay o algo así."

Soltó una risa ante la declaración y la voz confusa de la chica.

"¿Entonces a ti no te gusta Andrew?"

No pudo evitar que la pregunta resbalara por sus labios y se avergonzó de inmediato al decirlo. Ya había tenido una actitud posesiva reprochable como para seguir molestando a su novia con sus celos, pero la castaña no se inmutó en lo absoluto, quizás no le importaba o no entendía el tono claramente celoso en su voz.

Akko solo se levantó de hombros.

"Es un gran amigo, aunque a veces me fastidia demasiado su actitud, y aunque sea guapo, no me veo estando con él de esa forma."

Soltó un suspiro de alivio. No le molestaba que dijese que era guapo, porque ciertamente cualquiera podría notar que era guapo, aunque ella fuese la excepción. Realmente los chicos no son lo mío, pensó para si misma.

Sintió el cuerpo de Akko apegándose al suyo, empujándola levemente, una mueca de confianza en su rostro y en su sonrisa.

"¡Oh! ¡Estás celosa! Quedaste atrapada ante los encantos de Atsuko Kagari."

Negó riendo ante la actitud sobre actuada de la chica. Desde la confesión que le hizo, donde empezaron oficialmente a salir, las cosas estaban cada vez más tranquilas, y Akko parecía ocupar todas sus habilidades para hacerla reír y para hacer de su relación algo muy cómodo y estable. Lo estaba logrando sin duda.

Eran realmente la una para la otra, no tenía duda de eso.

Tomó la mano de Akko en la suya, notando la sorpresa en sus ojos carmín.

"Si, me atrapaste, Akko."

La chica solo sonrió, sonrojándose, pero podía notar en esa sonrisa un dejo de gozo. Esas declaraciones tomaban a la castaña por sorpresa, pero notaba el gusto que le daba el escucharlas, aunque fuesen tan impredecibles. Le gustaba ser honesta con Akko, así como ella lo era, aunque más físicamente que verbalmente.

Entrelazaron sus dedos y siguieron caminando rumbo al centro de la ciudad. Tendrían una fiesta a la cual ir y no querían llegar con las manos vacías. No conocía demasiado a la pelinegra, pero Akko sí, así que se ofreció a ayudarla a buscar algo que pudiese llevarle como presente.

Nunca se había sentido tan despreocupada en toda su vida.

No soltó la mano de Akko ni por un segundo, y en realidad se sentía bien, incluso con los movimientos bruscos que la chica hacía, o los tirones que le daba para ir por otro camino o correr hacía una tienda. Era lindo. Era lindo estar con ella y tener aquellos momentos donde parecía que eran las únicas personas en el mundo.

Aun había cosas inciertas en su vida, pero eso sería un problema futuro que resolvería sin dudarlo.

Conocía a Akko lo suficiente para saber que no podría deshacerse de ella, no importaba que ocurriese.

Podrían con lo que fuese que les deparase la vida.

* * *

**Hey! Hola, ¿Como están? ¿Como les trata la cuarentena? Yo estoy cesante pero con trabajo, así que en cualquier momento volveré para no quedar en la ruina. **

**Les traigo el capitulo semanal Diakko lleno de amor para ustedes, como recompensa de los tristes que pasaron. Ojala lo disfrutasen. **

_**Capitulo siguiente: Elsa – Disfraces.**_

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	44. Capitulo 40 -Elsa-

**Capitulo 40 – Elsa – Disfraces.**

Intentó que aquel día fuese de los más desocupados que puviese. La fiesta de Ruby era un día de semana, y quiso desocupar un poco su agenda para poder asistir sin preocuparse demasiado del trabajo. No fue su idea en lo absoluto, Anna insistió en que debían relajarse un poco, de todas formas, ni siquiera se tomaban vacaciones. Y el argumento de la pelirroja era 'La compañía no va a derrumbarse porque llegas tarde o te vas unas horas mas temprano', y si, era un argumento muy lógico.

Salieron temprano del trabajo, y fue Anna la primera en correr a ducharse mientras ella arreglaba unos pendientes que no podía dejar de lado. Subió al cuarto cuando dejó de escuchar el agua correr. La vio salir del baño con una toalla en su cuerpo y una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. La vio moverse de un lado a otro, sacando un colgador negro. Pensó en un principio que era uno de los trajes que la pelirroja había llevado a la tintorería, pero no. Ahí estaba su maldad.

Se lo tendió, sonriéndole.

"Luego te pones esto, sorprendeme."

Levantó una ceja con confusión, sin saber realmente si había algo malo o algo bueno dentro de aquel protector negro. Dio un suspiro. No podía negarse ante la mirada de Anna, y sus buenas habilidades de convencimiento que había adquirido con los años.

Se duchó y secó su cuerpo. Abrió el protector y miró dentro.

No. Era malo.

"No pienso usar esto, Anna."

"_Por favor, al menos pruébatelo."_

Escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Soltó otro gran suspiro y procedió a sacar las prendas y a empezar a ponérselas. No era para nada su estilo. De hecho, era algo que no elegiría usar. Guantes negros hasta arriba del codo. Ropa ajustada con apariencia de cuero. Un cuello alto muy vampírico. Tomó los cuernos de cerámica que estaban en el fondo de la bolsa, muy bien hechos debía admitir.

¿Era un demonio?

Ladeó el rostro sin entender del todo su disfraz.

No le quedaba mal la ropa, pero realmente se sentía incomoda en ella.

Soltó un tercer y último suspiro y salió del cuarto de baño, primero abriendo levemente la puerta para que la pelirroja no pudiese verla.

"Esto es demasiado."

"Oh, vamos, muéstrame."

Ya afuera se mantuvo con la mirada gacha. No quería siquiera mirar a la chica a los ojos, obviamente había malicia cuando escogió aquel traje.

"Vaya, oh. Estas muy hermosa, no es que no lo seas, pero vaya, es un cambio muy grande, pero te ves espectacular."

Levantó la mirada ante aquellas palabras honestas de la pelirroja, la cual tenía sus ojos pegados en su cuerpo, observándola de arriba abajo. Tenía una sonrisa llena de orgullo ante su decisión.

"Tienes unas botas negras que quedarían perfecto."

Dijo luego de un rato, y ahora si se dedicó a mirarla, a mirar el disfraz de su contraparte.

"¿Y tú…? ¿Es una broma?"

No pudo evitar soltar una risa incrédula al fijarse por completo en la ropa de la chica.

Era una monja.

No una demoníaca como solían ser las monjas en esa época del año. Solo era una monja común, y por su cara de malicia, no era para nada como una monja común.

Se cruzó de brazos, negando.

"¿No se te pudo ocurrir algo más hereje, Anna?"

La chica soltó una carcajada, golpeando el aire con su mano.

"¿Qué dices? ¡Esta idea es genial! Una monja y un demonio, suena bien para mí."

Negó nuevamente con el rostro, y se fijó en la gran cruz que colgaba de su cuello. Frunció el ceño de inmediato, recordando cierta información.

"¿No era Ruby una persona religiosa?"

Los turquesas la observaron, mientras agarraba la cruz con una de sus manos.

"Si, de hecho, ella me prestó esta cruz. ¿No es genial?"

Se acercó un poco a ella, observando el objeto, el cual parecía de plata con grabados muy elegantes. La miró a los ojos, intentando comprender la situación, que parecía muy fuera de lugar.

"¿No se enojará si vas así? Es un poco…grosero ante una persona religiosa."

Anna rio una vez más, mirándose en uno de los espejos, arreglando su túnica.

"Ella sabe de qué me vestí, Elsa, y vamos, es religiosa por su familia y por lo que le pasó a su madre, pero no es como que sea hiper religiosa de las cavernas, de todas formas, está saliendo con una chica. Son tiempos modernos."

Anna se levantó de hombros y fue al armario en busca de aquellas botas que acababa de mencionar. Negras de cuero. No las solía usar, pero combinaban bien con el traje. La chica le sonrió, notando su clara molestia. No quería ir así, era demasiado vergonzoso.

"Solo será una noche, va a ser divertido."

Iba a negarse, realmente no le agradaban las fiestas, aunque gracias a Anna le parecían más cálidas de lo que creía. Y como la chica le decía, ahí iban a estar sus amigas. A esa altura de la vida debería estar acostumbrada a ese tipo de reuniones, siendo ella quien tenía reuniones con desconocidos prácticamente todos los días de la semana.

Ya sin nada más que hacer para evitar su destino, prefirió sentarse y comenzar a maquillarse.

"¿Crees que esta fiesta ayude a Weiss y a Ruby?"

Alejó la mirada de su reflejo para ir donde la pelirroja, siguiendo su voz, la cual estaba en la cama, mirando su teléfono. Se le veía seria, y no la culpaba. Ruby era su amiga, y no estaba pasando por buenos momentos, y ella misma era amiga de Weiss, y sabía que ella estaba tan confusa y atrapada en su pasado que hacía todo más complicado. Entendía eso.

"Weiss fue manipulada por tantos años que no es de sorprenderse que perdiera su propia identidad."

Sus palabras sonaron tal vez más duras de lo que creyó, porque notaba tristeza en los ojos turquesa.

"Ruby lo sabe, pero no importa cuanto lo intente, cuanto intente ayudarla, nada parece servir."

Terminó de arreglarse y caminó a la cama para sentarse al lado de la menor, y tomó una de sus manos.

"No hay nada que podamos hacer, solo apoyarlas incondicionalmente. Sé que Weiss quiere cambiar, por Ruby, ambas se aman, podrán superar esto."

Anna soltó un fuerte suspiro más similar a un gruñido que a cualquier otra cosa.

"En serio, ¿Que les pasa a ustedes, las chicas lindas? ¡Siempre tan difíciles!"

Soltó una leve risa y besó la mejilla pecosa.

"Es parte de nuestro encanto."

Anna también rio.

"No puedo negar eso."

La fiesta iba a ser en un local que habían arrendado, en un sector acomodado. Obviamente Weiss había elegido el lugar, ya que no permitiría que Ruby celebrase su cumpleaños en un bar de mala muerte. Lo decidieron hace mucho, así que no sabía bien si habían hablado lo suficiente en los días anteriores.

Solo esperaba que Ruby no estuviese tan desanimada, era su fiesta después de todo.

Anna se ofreció para manejar, y luego de un rato la miró con el ceño fruncido.

"No se te ocurra volver a beber así, o esta vez realmente harás que las chicas se enfaden."

Solo pudo soltar un leve 'lo siento'. Aun se avergonzaba de aquello. La mano de Anna llegó a su pierna, y le dio una leve sacudida. Su mirada siempre atenta al camino.

"Está bien, no estoy enfadada, solo que no quiero que las cosas se compliquen aún más."

Sonrió al darse cuenta de cuanto había crecido aquella chica. Tomó su mano con la suya, y a pesar de estar enguantada, podía sentir su calor.

"No pasará de nuevo, lo prometo."

Pudo ver una gran sonrisa en el rostro de la pelirroja. Le dio una mirada rápida. Y por un segundo se vio opacada por la madurez en sus facciones. Realmente Anna no dejaba de crecer ni un solo día.

"Esa es mi chica."

Entraron al lugar, luego de unos minutos de viaje. Ya estaba oscuro del todo, pero el local tenía luces en varios sectores, lo que parecía darle un toque elegante y divertido. No le costó encontrar a Ruby, la cual estaba cerca de la entrada, recibiendo a los invitados. Captó de inmediato una mirada pensativa en su semblante, que cambió drásticamente cuando Anna le dio un grito, llamando su atención.

No diría nada al respecto.

"¡Ahora eres una adulta!"

Anna abrazó a la pelinegra, colgándose en sus hombros y dándole unas palmadas. La chica solo soltó una risa, notablemente avergonzada. Se acercó y la saludó.

"Ahora estás en el bando de las mayores."

Le dijo, y esta soltó un suspiro de alivio.

"Esperé este día con ansias."

Ruby soltó un suspiro y una risa agotada luego de decir esa afirmación. Sabía que había tenido incontables problemas con personas que la trataban mal por su corta edad.

Mientras ambas menores conversaban, aprovechó de enfocarse en la ropa de la cumpleañera, la cual constaba de un traje de lo que parecía ser de caperucita roja. Sabía que la chica tenía cierta afición con las capas y con todo lo que cayese de sus hombros, y aquel disfraz iba muy bien con ella, y su amor a los cuentos infantiles. Había unas orejas sobre la capucha en su cabeza, así como una cola bajo su falda, así que al parecer el lobo se comió a la caperucita, o la caperucita al lobo, era difícil de saberlo.

"¡Oh! Diana y Akko ya llegaron. Vengan."

Ruby pareció recordar de la nada, y empezó a guiarlas entre la gente. No había mucha gente, pero si más de la que creía, ya que la pelinegra no parecía ser muy buena con las habilidades sociales, pero habían venido amigos desde su isla y desde la academia solo para verla. El lugar estaba oscuro, pero no lo suficiente para no distinguir a las personas. Había luces de colores revoloteando, y mesas con comestibles en varios sectores. La música que sonaba era moderna y bastante enérgica. Había también adornos de Halloween en algunos lugares.

Era realmente diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada, muy por el contrario, Anna parecía estar en su hábitat natural.

Pudo notar a Akko agitando su brazo en el aire. Parecía divertida. Tenía puesto un disfraz de bruja, incluso había una escoba apoyada en una de las mesas cerca de ella. Se veía cómoda con su conjunto, aunque el sombrero puntiagudo se tragase su frente ante sus movimientos bruscos.

No notaba a Diana, y le extrañaba que no estuviese cerca de la castaña.

No, ahí estaba. No la había reconocido.

Jamás imaginó ver a esa chica estoica vestida con un traje de enfermera. Lucía incomoda, pero le quedaba realmente bien. Quizás ambas habían tenido la mala suerte de que escogiesen el traje por ellas, y eran buenas pero malas decisiones. Ambas se veían bien, pero a costa de una vergüenza enorme.

Diana le dio una mirada, que la hizo salir de su ensimismamiento. Lucía molesta e indignada.

"Intercambio de disfraces."

Llevó una de sus manos a sus labios, intentando contener su risa. Luego se le acercó y soltó un suspiro pesado.

"A la próxima nos vengaremos."

Le dijo a la menor, señalando su propio atuendo. Diana se cruzó de brazos, asintiendo.

Agradeció que Anna fuese lo suficientemente empática para no despegarse de Ruby, y tampoco dejaba de hablar. Eso era bueno. Parecía ser que la pelinegra se iría a un mal lugar si se quedaba sola. No lo dudaba.

Weiss no estaba ahí.

No tenía que ser adivina para notar que Ruby estaba pensando en la heredera. Sus ojos siempre brillaban sin tapujos con la presencia de la chica, y sin ella, parecía algo perdida en sus pensamientos. Lo ocultaba muy bien, le daba el mérito, pero seguía siendo una situación muy inquietante.

Akko no parecía notar aquello, era completamente ajena y parecía ser del tipo de chica que no entendía, pero el simple hecho de ser tan natural y hablar tan natural, era de más ayuda.

Miró su teléfono.

No había respuesta al mensaje que le había mandado a Weiss hace unas horas.

_¿Vas a ir?_

Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que decidir.

Sintió la mirada azul en ella, y miró a la dueña, la cual parecía preocupada. Negó, respondiendo aquella pregunta silente.

Las cosas no saldrían bien.

No para Ruby.

* * *

**Upsis. **

**Hola de nuevo. Sé que disfrutaron el capitulo anterior pero lamento traerles la dura y triste realidad. Hice unos dibujos de este capitulo hace mucho tiempo y deben estar por ahí en mi instagram personal. En papel probablemente. Quizas haga una encuesta o algo así para ver cual historia debería subir, tengo tres que están escritas a medias, y así me obligaría a terminarlas pronto. Y de hecho, es una Whiterose, una Elsanna y un Diakko, no me había dado cuenta. **

**Espero estén todos bien con todo lo que está ocurriendo, cuidense.**

_**Capitulo siguiente: Weiss – Regalo.**_

**Nos leemos pronto. **


	45. Capitulo 41 -Weiss-

**Capitulo 41 – Weiss – Regalo.**

Vio el mensaje de Elsa una vez más, pero no lo respondió.

No quería. No se sentía con la fuerza ni la decisión suficiente para siquiera poner la mínima afirmación o negación.

¿Qué estaba haciendo con su vida?

Era la hija de uno de los empresarios más exitosos del mundo, dueño de una de las compañías más grandes y de las más controversiales. Su familia había tenido riquezas y reconocimiento desde que nació, desde que su abuelo se dedicaba por completo a hacer crecer el emprendimiento de la minería, lo cual logró con creces.

Luego su padre tomó aquello y lo destruyó. Tal vez su abuelo no era un santo, pero su padre seguía siendo un monstruo, el cual convirtió lo bueno en malo, y lo malo en algo aun peor.

La empresa creció, ¿Pero a costa de qué?

Sufrimiento de miles.

¿Y quién era ella?

Solamente era la sombra de su padre. Criada bajo las más estrictas enseñanzas, construida con un objetivo claro. Sellando su destino. Una niña mimada que casi siempre obtuvo lo que quiso, ¿Qué es lo que quería? No, no lo quería realmente. Nada de lo que había obtenido era algo que ella quisiese.

Era lo que el mundo le decía que quería.

No tenía identidad.

No era nadie.

Era solo una réplica. Un títere. Un muñeco.

El auto se detuvo. Podía escuchar la música salir por las paredes de aquel lugar. Sin duda había sido una excelente elección. El conductor abrió la puerta para ella, y le tendió la mano, para que pudiese tomarla. Esta vez sí necesitaba ayuda.

¿Se había liberado?

No, no estaba segura.

¿Había decidido?

No, no estaba segura.

Analizar la situación parecía ser su pan de cada día, pero ya estaba harta. Estaba harta de hacer de todo un plan perfecto. Incluso en ese segundo parecía buscar estrategias. No quería más.

Caminó por la parte trasera del lugar.

Tenía mucho que perder.

Si.

Podía perderlo todo.

¿Qué era todo?

No dudó en silenciar la música. En tomar un micrófono, y caminar sobre ese pequeño escenario.

El dj la miraba atónito, estando a solo unos metros de ella.

Lo ignoró.

No le importaba él, o el resto de personas ahí.

Solo le importaba Ruby.

_Ruby._

Dijo su nombre una sola vez, y pareció que todos voltearon en su dirección. Los nervios empezaron a tomar parte de su cuerpo, pero se controló.

La había visto.

No era difícil, su disfraz era tan 'Ruby' que era imposible que fuese alguien más. Sus ojos plateados miraban en su dirección, con sorpresa, con dudas, con preguntas.

La había lastimado tanto, desde un inicio, la había utilizado por su propio beneficio.

No era diferente de su padre.

No, ahora lo era.

Era diferente.

"Antes de conocer a Ruby, mi vida parecía ser perfecta. Cuando ella apareció, empecé a cuestionarme tantas cosas. Estaba dividida. Y me di cuenta de cuan vacía había sido mi existencia, y de cuan lastimada estaba. Del daño que fui victima sin saberlo."

Ruby no quitaba sus ojos de ella, y no lo dudaba. Estaba hablándole, y sobre todo estaba vestida de esa forma. Podía entender su confusión y sus ansias de entender a que venía todo aquello.

"La lastimé mucho, por todas mis dudas, por vacilar, por temer por el futuro incierto. Pero toqué fondo, y no puedo seguir así. Ruby es lo único en mi vida que de verdad he querido, que he elegido por mí misma. Es una idiota que me hace sentir completa a pesar de estar tan vacía."

Todo estaba en silencio y la única persona que se movía era la pelinegra, la cual caminaba hasta ese pequeño escenario, que solo se levantaba medio metro del suelo. Parecía hipnotizada. Aunque esa era su idea. Era una atracción innata que tenían la una con la otra.

"Quiero decir ante todos los presentes que esta idiota temeraria es de las personas más justicieras, más amables y confiables que existe. Y que estoy orgullosa de ella, y de cuanto ha crecido."

Se bajó de la tarima, y fue como si las manos de la chica la recibieron de inmediato, tomando las suyas. Todos parecían atentos a lo que pasaba, pero en esa situación, solo tenía ojos para Ruby, y sabía que era reciproco.

Se había puesto un vestido de novia.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Ruby, y te prometo que seré la mejor compañera y novia que podrías tener."

No sabía si los demás habían escuchado, pero la música empezó a volver progresivamente. Solo podía mirar a Ruby, la cual tenía sus ojos llorosos y sus manos temblorosas. Siguió sosteniendo aquellas manos, intentando controlar o apaciguar los temblores. Dio un paso más cerca de ella, como si la poca distancia entre ellas siguiese sin ser suficiente para su gusto.

"Siento todo el daño que te causé."

Pudo escuchar una risa temblorosa por parte de la menor.

"Sabía que estabas asustada, sabía por lo que estabas pasando, y del miedo que tenías. Podía notar que te aterraba ser como el resto de tu familia."

Cerró los ojos, escuchando el sonido de la música como si estuviese tan lejano. Las palabras de Ruby sonaban claras y precisas, y lo eran. No era tan idiota, podía darse cuenta, y además habían hablado un par de veces sobre aquello. Sin mucho detalle. Sin mucho ánimo. Sin mucha conciencia.

"Me aterran muchas cosas y seguirán aterrándome. Y aunque me carcomía el hecho de ser una Schnee y terminar lastimándote, sin embargo, el huir de esos pensamientos terminaron dañándote aún más. Tu nunca me has visto como mi apellido, y eso me hizo darme cuenta de cuan especial eres."

Ruby le sonrió, sus ojos libres de lágrimas, pero seguían brillando con emoción. Sus manos tampoco temblaban, y, de hecho, ahora estaban ambas en sus hombros. Con ese gesto de apoyo perpetuo que le daba desde el comienzo.

"Tú eres Weiss, y no importa que te haya pasado cuando joven, cuanto daño te hayan hecho, cuanta manipulación hayas sobrevivido, eso no define a la persona maravillosa que tengo frente de mí. Intentaron controlarte, pero no lo lograron."

Sonrió y asintió, quedándose sin palabras.

Ruby la dejaba sin palabras.

Rodeó el cuello de la menor con sus brazos, y pudo sentir los brazos ajenos en su cintura, abrazándola con firmeza. No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido así de cómoda, pero era fácil adivinar que, si se había sentido de forma similar, también había sido con la pelinegra.

Luego de unos momentos se separaron, mirándose.

"Realmente lo siento, Ruby."

La chica negó de inmediato, una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

"Yo fui ingenua. Me alejaste una y otra vez y yo te seguí, sin retroceder. Siempre me dices que soy solo una niña, que aún me falta por vivir, y es cierto, pero también he perdido mucho en mi vida, y no estaba lista para perderte, sobre todo cuando te a-"

Ruby se detuvo. Sus labios se cerraron de manera inmediata. Frunció el ceño al verla tan indefensa. Tan triste. Tan desolada.

No dudó.

Tomó las mejillas de la chica frente a ella, y la besó. Pudo sentir la sorpresa en la pelinegra, sus músculos tensarse, su cuerpo temblar en confusión. Pero el beso fue correspondido.

Había tomado una decisión.

Se alejó tan solo un centímetro, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Determinación, eso quería mostrarle y al parecer su mirada pudo reflejar aquel sentimiento sin problema.

"También te amo, Ruby."

Los ojos ajenos volvieron a llenarse de sorpresa, y a humedecerse poco a poco. Mantuvo su rostro entre sus manos, sin querer soltarla, sin dejarla. No quería que desapareciera, que se alejase, no estaba dispuesta a eso. Sintió un regocijo tremendo al finalmente decirle sus sentimientos, los cuales había guardado en lo más profundo de su interior, así como Ruby intentaba contenerlas, a veces sin éxito.

Ya no importaba.

Ya no tenía tanto miedo.

La mierda de su familia seguía en su cuerpo, en su humanidad, en su existencia, pero esta vez sería diferente. Esta vez iba a luchar contra el estigma. No era como los otros Schnee. Era diferente. No iba a dudar más. Ruby le daba calidez a su vida, y ese apoyo era suficiente para hacerla seguir adelante, sin rendirse ante las cadenas de su árbol genealógico que la detenían constantemente.

Iba a creer en esa persona humanitaria que Ruby veía en ella.

Iba a sacar a su padre del trono, y le arrebataría todo lo que por derecho le pertenece.

No se iba a conformar con dirigir un departamento en la empresa, no, iba a ir a lo más alto. Tal vez llevaría tiempo, pero lo lograría. Ya tenía estrategias para aquello, y pensaba ponerlas a prueba paso a paso hasta conseguir las recompensas necesarias.

Ruby le dio una gran sonrisa, y de inmediato sintió su pecho calmarse ante las situaciones que meditaba en su cabeza.

"Haremos esto juntas, lo lograremos."

No pudo evitar sonreír.

Ruby era la persona para ella, la persona perfecta en su vida.

Se besaron una última vez.

Parecía que todo el mundo a su alrededor volvía a tener vida. La música volvía a sonar con la misma intensidad. El bullicio volvía a formar parte del escenario. Todo parecía normal. Todo estaba bien.

Sintió unas manos en su espalda y dio un salto en respuesta.

"¿Besaste a la novia sin una ceremonia? Me decepcionas, Ruby."

Anna estaba a su lado, lanzándole una mirada acusatoria a Ruby, con falsa indignación. La acusada solo pareció esconderse más en su capucha, para nada cómoda con toda la atención recibida, aunque fuese su cumpleaños, donde evidentemente era el centro de la atención.

Elsa estaba parada al lado de la pelinegra con su postura cordial, y le dijo algo que no pudo escuchar, pero si escuchó el chillido de Ruby y el sonrojo imitando el color de su capa.

Sintió los ojos turquesa mirándola, así que volteó para enfrentarla. Anna tenía consternación en sus facciones. Diana y Akko también estaban cerca, y la pequeña idiota tenía rostro de que no entendía nada de lo que ocurría.

"¿Todo bien?"

Anna finalmente habló, solamente para que ella escuchase y asintió en respuesta, mirando a Ruby, la cual estaba balbuceando cosas sin sentido a la mayor del grupo.

"Todo está perfecto."

Escuchó un suspiro por parte de la pelirroja, y una mueca de alivio en todas sus facciones. Sus ojos chocaron con los de Diana, y ella de inmediato asintió, y entendió aquel gesto como una felicitación silenciosa. Asintió de vuelta, devolviendo el gesto.

Su corazón golpeaba fuerte en su pecho, pero ahora asumía que era de felicidad.

Esa era su pequeña nueva familia, y se alegraba tanto de tenerlas.

Se cruzó de brazos, mirando a ambas rubias, analizándolas, y ambas se percataron de la acción. Sus caras evidentemente avergonzadas.

"No puedo creer que se dejaran engañar por sus idiotas."

Diana se cruzó de brazos, intentando parecer que este hecho no le importaba, pero se le notaba en su rostro. La castaña tomó uno de los brazos de la rubia, y sus ojos carmín chocaron con los suyos, en defensa de su novia.

"¡Pero le queda muy bien!"

Escuchó una risa de la pelirroja que estaba aún a su lado, y vio como Diana ponía sus dedos en el tabique de su nariz, parecía irritada y avergonzada. No la culpaba. Miró a Elsa, esperando un comentario por parte de ella, la cual solo permanecía inerte con sus brazos frente a su abdomen. Cuando sus miradas conectaron ella solo se levantó de hombros.

"Anna fue muy insistente."

La escuchó decir, y no dudó en acercar su mano a una de las trenzas pelirrojas que estaba a solo unos centímetros de ella. Le dio un tirón, escuchando una queja por parte de la agredida.

"Estos perros insistentes. Realmente necesitan ser amaestrados."

No se dio cuenta, pero los brazos de Ruby la rodearon en cosa de un segundo, no sabía si era un abrazo o un ataque para que soltase a su amiga, pero funcionó. Sintió su cara arder.

"¡Yo no te obligué a vestirte así!"

Ruby gritó, generando risas en el grupo, pero ella no dijo nada.

Solo se quedó ahí, disfrutando de la cercanía.

Ese era el futuro que quería, con la gente que quería.

* * *

**Awww, ¿Final feliz? Si.**

**Sé que van a extrañar el drama y lo pedirán a gritos.**

**¿Como están todos? Yo triste y feliz porque mi novia está de cumpleaños pero no puedo verla :( Al menos se que leer esto le hará feliz. La extraño mucho. **

_**Capitulo siguiente: Diana – Tensión **_**(sexuaaaaaal)**

**Queda un poco de fiesta para el próximo y situaciones divertidas.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	46. Capitulo 42 -Diana-

**Capitulo 42 – Diana – Tensión sexual.**

"Ustedes realmente son una familia interesante."

Akko estaba sentada a su lado. La gente a su alrededor seguía disfrutando, pero ella ya estaba agotada de todo aquello. Incluso la castaña fue quien le dijo que se fueran a sentar un rato. No dudó en seguirla. Se le veía algo confusa, pero luego de un momento sus facciones volvieron a la normalidad, incluso notaba algo de seriedad en su rostro, lo que no era normal.

"No ha sido fácil para ninguna."

Los carmines se posaron en ella, analizándola.

"Mientras crean en ustedes, y sigan su corazón, será suficiente para solucionar todos sus problemas. Las chicas me han contado un par de cosas, y es lo único que puedo decirles. Si hay amor, todo se puede."

La miró con sorpresa, siendo atraída por su sonrisa tan confiada. Había escuchado esas palabras otras veces, incluso se las dijo aquella vez en el hospital. Pero si, tenía razón. No era fácil, siendo todas tan analíticas, tan frías, con una formación tan rígida, pero era así. Akko parecía muy sabia hablando de esas cosas, y agradecía aquel apoyo que le daba a sus amigas mayores, las cuales parecían insistir con lo que sus sentimientos dictaban, derritiendo a sus difíciles novias.

No era la excepción.

Sintió la mano de Akko en la suya, haciéndola salir de su red de pensamientos.

"Somos jóvenes aun, pero sé que podremos con cualquier cosa que se interponga en nuestro camino."

Sus ojos brillaban con esa confianza y determinación tan típico de la castaña. Le sorprendió, pero le sonrió finalmente, devolviendo el agarre en sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos. Ya no se preocupaba, porque sabía que la chica estaría con ella pase lo que pase. Lo estuvo siendo una rival, y lo estaría aún más siendo su novia.

"Que seas tan linda no evitará que siga enojada por hacerme vestir esto."

Akko se quedó inerte con sorpresa en sus facciones, y luego soltó una risa nerviosa.

"Creí que iba a funcionar. Mi plan maestro ha fallado."

Le dio una mirada reprobatoria, pero la risa que escuchó solo pudo calmar de inmediato su expresión. Siempre se suavizaba con Akko.

Le impresionó el que su disfraz de bruja le quedara perfecto. En su caso ya no le cabía, o le apretaba en algunas zonas, así que era imposible usarlo. Akko llegó con ese disfraz en una bolsa, y no pudo creerlo cuando lo vio. Era muy sensual, y era obvio que no era suyo y lo compró. No quería pensar que lo había comprado para ella, o se avergonzaría aún más. Le pidió casi de rodillas que lo llevase para la fiesta, y como no tenía nada más para ponerse, no tuvo opción alguna.

"Te viene bastante, como quieres ser doctora."

Notó la mirada carmín en su cuerpo, y sentía que sus manos comenzarían a sudar de pura vergüenza.

"Una doctora, no una enfermera sexy."

Pudo ver la mueca picara de Akko, mientras se acercaba lentamente, guiñándole un ojo.

"Pero sexy al fin."

Frunció el ceño e intentó no mirarla. No podía con ella, realmente no podía. La risa solo provocó más irritación en su ser. No le gustaba sentirse tan vulnerada, pero tampoco sabía que decirle a la chica. Luego de unos momentos su acompañante se silenció, y parecía atenta a las personas que bailaban despreocupadas en ciertos sectores del lugar. Ya era menos gente, la hora pasaba muy rápido.

"Este no parece ser el tipo de música que ustedes bailan."

Akko realmente parecía concentrada. Y si, tenía razón. Estaban acostumbradas a la elite desde jóvenes, y esa música moderna era un misterio, ni siquiera sabía si eso se bailaba o si los que ahí bailaban sabían lo que estaban haciendo.

"Fuimos criadas con bailes de etiqueta."

"Uhg, maldición. Soy la única entonces que no sabe bailar eso, suena complicado."

Miró a la chica, la cual tenía un rostro pensativo y su ceño fruncido. Frustración en su expresión.

"Elsa no sabe bailar."

"¡No puede ser!"

Esas palabras fueron en japonés, pero ya se sabía aquel significado. Su rostro reflejaba mucha sorpresa. Solo asintió, para que supiera que hablaba en serio.

"Guau, no lo habría imaginado. Eso me hace sentir un poco menos sola. Quiero aprender, quizás le pida ayuda a Anna."

Frunció el ceño de inmediato ante esa declaración. Anna sabía bailar muy bien, pero ella misma también.

"¿Por qué no conmigo?"

Akko la miró y soltó una risa, quizás notando su enfado.

"Porque te voy a pisar, y prefiero pisar a Anna y luego bailar bien contigo que pisarte a ti y dejarme en vergüenza."

Se levantó de hombros, como si fuese la respuesta más lógica. Y en parte lo era, pero no podía evitar sentir algo de celos al respecto. Akko le sonrió y nuevamente le puso esa mueca picara.

"Sé que te daría más celos con alguien más, aunque dudo que pueda preguntarle a Weiss, me da un poco de miedo, y bueno, Elsa no sabe bailar, ¿No? Y Ruby no es ese tipo de chica, probablemente ella baile si es cosa de vida o muerte, pero no para enseñarme."

Soltó una risa ante la deducción de su novia. Y si, era verdad. No sabía muy bien si el tipo de mujer madura y fría era el tipo de la castaña, pero las dos chicas lo eran, al igual que ella misma.

"Baila con Anna."

Le dijo, resignándose y recibió una gran carcajada en respuesta, mientras se abrazaba a uno de sus brazos.

"Eres muy linda cuando estás celosa."

Soltó un bufido, lo que causó más risa en la castaña. No pudo evitar reír también ante la situación, y alegrarse de que fuese tan cómoda una conversación tan vergonzosa. Sonrió y dejó un beso en el cabello de la chica, disfrutando de su cercanía.

Realmente se sentía diferente a la persona que era antes de conocer a Atsuko. Fue abriéndose más, fue dejándose llevar, se volvió una persona que no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran. Gracias a sus amigas también había progresado.

Se sentía como nueva.

La fiesta empezó a morir poco a poco. Era pasada la media noche. Se dio cuenta cuando fue Ruby la que soltó un bostezo. Weiss la retó mientras la miraba con ojos enamorados. Ahí se dio cuenta que era el momento de partir, así que llamó a un taxi para que las llevase a su casa.

Se despidió de sus amigas, y volvió a felicitar a la pelinegra. Akko las puso a todas en un abrazo que a nadie pareció molestarle, incluso la peliblanca estaba sonriendo. Todo parecía estar mejor que nunca.

Salieron del local y fueron saludadas por las calles silenciosas. Sintió un calor en la espalda cuando Akko se quitó la capa de su traje y se la puso sobre los hombros. Le sonrió al notar su gesto caballeroso, muy fuera de lo común. No era el tipo de chica que se percataba de esas cosas, era un poco…distraída. Se sonrojó al pensar que tal vez no podía distraerse si estaba tan al tanto de la ropa que usaba. Soltó un suspiro, intentando recuperar su estado normal.

El taxi llegó y fueron a su casa.

Akko había ido a buscarla, así que dejó algunas de sus cosas en su cuarto para no andar con bultos, sobre todo si tenía que cambiarse de ropa. Abrió la puerta y le hizo un gesto de silencio a la castaña, la cual asintió. Caminaron despacio por el pasillo, intentando hacer el menor ruido. Sus compañeras debían ya estar dormidas, y no quería despertarlas.

Pudieron respirar un poco más tranquilas cuando entraron a la habitación, ya con la puerta cerrada. Akko caminó de inmediato hasta la cama, sentándose. La vio estirarse, e incluso escuchó alguna de sus articulaciones.

"¿Cómo la pasaste?"

Le dijo con un tono más calmado de lo usual, consciente de que debía guardar silencio. Se le acercó, tomando una de sus manos. Sentía que no podía parar de sonreír, lo que era muy extraño en sí misma.

"Muy bien, gracias a ti por acompañarme."

La chica le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Es un placer acompañarla, señorita Cavendish."

Se tapó los labios para no soltar una risa tan fuerte. La tomó por sorpresa su voz tan sobre actuada, y el hecho de que besara el dorso de su mano, con esa mueca tan exagerada. Akko rio por lo bajo, y solo pudo tragarse su estrepitosa risa. No era un buen momento para que la castaña la hiciera reír.

Miró por la ventana, notando la luna y todo el cielo completamente oscuro, y luego miró a la chica.

"¿Te quedarás a dormir?"

Akko pareció impresionada, e incluso algo sonrojada. Su mano llego a su nuca.

"Si me invitas, yo acepto."

Sonrió y se sacó la capa que aún tenía en los hombros. Dio un salto cuando sintió las manos heladas de Akko en sus piernas, cerca de sus rodillas, donde terminaba el delantal que llevaba puesto. No pudo ver los ojos de la chica, porque su rostro estaba gacho y el sombrero no parecía hacerle la tarea más fácil.

"¿Akko?"

Dijo, mientras le sacaba el sombrero de bruja y lo dejaba a un lado.

La vio levantar el rostro, mientras tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque notaba algo extraño en ella, diferente.

"¿Puedes besarme?"

Sus ojos carmines brillaban con intensidad, y no pudo negarse en lo absoluto, solo cayó en el trance. Agachó su torso y llevó sus manos a los hombros de la chica, para apoyarse y no caer. Cerró los ojos y unió los labios con los de la castaña. Sintió un impulso apoderarse de ella. Tal vez era el calor proveniente de su novia, o tal vez sus manos aun en sus piernas, la razón que fuese, la hizo perder el control.

No se sentía como ella misma en lo absoluto.

Escuchó un suspiro ahogado cuando decidió meter su lengua en la boca de Akko.

Nunca la había besado así. Se sentía extraño, pero lo disfrutaba. No iba a negar que estudió un poco sobre esas cosas, porque no sabía prácticamente nada. Todo era por instinto, y eso decía en muchos lugares. Y ahora sentía como su cuerpo actuaba por impulso, y sabía que debía dejarlo ser. No debía pensar, solo disfrutar.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, así como su cuerpo entero, cuando la lengua de Akko empezó a jugar con la de ella. Sentía su rostro arder cada vez más. Las manos inquietas subían y bajaban por sus piernas, torpemente. Ambas eran muy torpes en eso, y no era de sorprenderse. Aunque le alegraba igual que fuese así, era justo.

Sentía una presión en su pecho que la mantenía en un estado inquieto.

No se entendía en lo absoluto.

Cuando se dio cuenta, Akko ya estaba de espaldas por completo en la cama, y su propio cuerpo se acomodó encima. No dejó de besarla ni por un segundo. Las manos ajenas ahora estaban en su cadera, presionándola, luego se deslizaban, rodeando la zona. Sus manos estaban en la ropa de la chica, aferrándose, aun sintiéndolas temblar por millones de razones. Sentía que el aire cada vez se ponía más denso, pero de una manera diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada.

Escuchó a la chica bajo ella soltar un suspiro quejumbroso, separándose levemente. No lo tomó a mal, en lo absoluto, sobre todo porque la castaña estaba buscando desesperadamente algo de aire. Su rostro estaba muy rojo, más de lo que lo había visto nunca, incluso sabía que el propio estaba igual. Podía notar las respiraciones de ambas estar agitadas, sin control.

Akko abrió la boca para decir algo, pero nada salió.

Sintió las manos ajenas en su espalda que con un movimiento apegaron los cuerpos de ambas una vez más. Volvieron a capturar los labios de la otra. No sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien, o si toda la situación estaba bien, pero no tenía duda que ambas lo estaban disfrutando. Los leves sonidos que ambas emitían solo hacían que el calor en su cuerpo aumentase.

Pronto perdería el control por completo.

No, ya lo había perdido.

Sin poder controlarse, su cabeza nublándose poco a poco, terminó empujando con su rodilla cierta zona de la castaña, justo entre sus piernas, la cual soltó un gemido por la sorpresa.

_TOC TOC._

Ambas se quedaron de piedra. Akko tenía sus manos en su boca, impidiendo que otro sonido pudiese salir de ahí. Ella misma quedó inerte, sin mover ni un solo musculo, sin siquiera querer respirar. Lentamente giró su rostro hasta donde estaba la puerta. No había duda de que alguien había golpeado.

Sudó frio.

"¿Estas bien, Diana? ¿Necesitas algo?"

Barbara tenía el sueño más liviano, pero su voz no parecía sospechar, sonaba soñolienta.

"Todo bien."

La chica le dio las buenas noches y se alejó sin más. Al parecer estaban a salvo, por ahora.

"Creo que deberíamos dormir."

Dijo, en un susurro, y Akko asintió con fervor, aun en pánico.

* * *

**OH, oh, las bebés están creciendo deprisa. Demasiado rápido. Bueno, tendrán que lidiar con eso un poco más, aunque les diré que Diana no tiene mucha paciencia…**

**Como sea, espero sigan todos bien y sé que esta historia ya esta muriendo, así que diganme si siguen ahí o debería dejar esto para siempre y comerme mi caca.**

_**Capitulo siguiente: Elsa – Plan vergonzoso.**_

**Unos haters me atacaron ayer asi que me siento sucia con lo del elsanna, pero seguiré siendo una enferma :( Igual Elsa será fundamental para ayudar a las bebés a consumar su amor jij**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	47. Capitulo 43 -Elsa-

**Capitulo 43 – Elsa – Plan vergonzoso.**

Se quedó de piedra mientras miraba a la rubia frente a ella, la cual estaba muy derecha bebiendo de una taza de té.

Estaban en una cafetería, un día temprano en la mañana. No solía tomar desayuno fuera, porque prefería que Anna le cocinara algo, pero al recibir una llamada de Diana, supo que debía dejar la comida para otro día. De todas formas, cuando salió de casa, la pelirroja seguía enterrada entre las almohadas, y al parecer tardaría demasiado en despertar.

Intentó calmar su impresión bebiendo de su propio chocolate, estaba caliente y dulce, tal y como lo apreciaba.

Levantó la mirada, encontrándose con la mirada suplicante y seria de la chica.

Soltó un suspiro.

Era una mujer mayor, la mayor del grupo, no podía avergonzarse.

Debía guiar a la menor.

"Entonces, tú quieres…"

Las palabras no salieron de su boca, y no pudo evitar masajear sus manos sobre la mesa. No podía seguir avergonzándose así, de hecho, ni siquiera la menor parecía avergonzada. Su rostro estaba tan estoico y serio como de costumbre.

Diana asintió, así que no tuvo que seguir formulando la frase.

"Pasaron los exámenes, y todo ha sido rígido, hay una gran tensión entre nosotras, y asumo que es debido a eso. Es probablemente la raíz de el problema."

Tomó otro poco de líquido, calmando su interior con el calor de la bebida.

"Creo que Anna sería más útil que yo en este momento."

Dijo en un susurro. Las palabras se escaparon de sus labios sin control. No podía evitarlo, y sabía que tenía razón. Ella misma empezó con aquellas actividades sentimentales cuando ya era más mayor que la rubia. Pasó en aislamiento años y años, así que pudo liberar ese lado de sí misma recién cuando empezó una relación con la pelirroja. Antes nada. Ni siquiera estaba interesada en tener relaciones con nadie.

No quería pensar en Anna, o volvería a deprimirse, y prometió que no caería de nuevo en los engaños de su cabeza.

Ella tenía más experiencia en esas cosas.

Diana arregló su cabello, sonriendo levemente.

"Anna probablemente haría que me avergonzara mucho, y confío en ella, pero no sé si pueda hablar de algo así manteniendo la calma."

Lo entendía. Era la persona más confiable que Diana tenía, así que tenía que enfriar su cabeza y ayudar a la chica con todos sus dilemas.

Respiró profundamente, poniéndose seria en su lugar, tal y como lo hacía en sus reuniones. Diana era su amiga, así que estaba acostumbrada a ser más natural con ella, pero en este momento necesitaba ese lado rígido de ella misma.

"¿Entonces crees que ya es el momento indicado? ¿Te sientes preparada para dar ese paso?"

No era la gran cosa para su persona, pero Diana aún era joven, aunque estaba en una edad perfecta para empezar con la actividad sexual. No había apuro para algo así, pero ambas chicas se notaban unidas la una de la otra, así que era un paso casi obvio. Si las dos estaban de acuerdo, no había problema alguno.

Diana pareció estar, por primera vez, realmente nerviosa.

"Si, ambas hemos pasado por ciertos momentos últimamente, pero siempre hay alguien que nos interrumpe. En mi casa están mis compañeras, y Akko vive con sus padres. Sería muy vergonzoso que alguien nos descubriera, sobre todo la primera vez."

Asintió, no era una situación que le hubiese ocurrido, pero podía empatizar con eso. Si son primerizas, será todo con torpeza, así que estarían aún más incomodas con alguien rondando. Se acercó un poco más a la chica. A pesar de estar en un lugar alejado y en una cafetería tranquila, igual debía bajar la voz.

"¿Y no has pensado en un motel?"

Vio el color rojo iluminando la piel pálida. Evidentemente nerviosa y sorprendida. Su mirada luego bajó a su regazo. Al parecer ya lo había pensado.

"¿Es el dinero un problema?"

Le preguntó, pero Diana levantó su mirada, negando.

"Ese no es un problema, supongo que me avergüenza el llevar a Akko a un lugar así, cuando apenas podemos besarnos sin ser un puñado de nervios. No creo que sea lo mejor. Solo nos haría poner más nerviosas y más conscientes de lo que vamos a hacer."

Le sonrió y movió su taza vacía a un lado, dándole más espacio a sus propias manos para apropiarse de ese sector de la mesa. Tenía una buena idea, así que usó sus manos para graficar la situación. La chica de inmediato captó su mirada y se puso seria, poniendo toda su atención en la explicación que iba a darle.

"Una cita, Diana, pides un cuarto elegante en algún hotel de otra ciudad, y viajas con Akko. Ella es extranjera, así que dudo que visitara muchos lugares. Aprovecha de mostrarle algunos sitios interesantes, y luego van a pasar la noche en el hotel. Sería como una gran cita, y no tendrían la obligación de hacerlo si es que en el momento no se sienten cómodas."

Diana parecía realmente sorprendida, luego la vio poner su mano en su mentón, meditando cuidadosamente la idea, pero parecía ir aceptando poco a poco. Era una idea simple, pero mataba dos pájaros de un tiro, y conociendo a Diana, haría que todo tuviese el ambiente preciso para hacer de todo un día perfecto.

Le sonrió levemente, con un brillo en sus ojos, calma en sus facciones.

"Gracias, Elsa, esa es una magnifica idea. Suena a una buena ocasión ahora que tenemos un receso."

Le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Si necesitas dinero, o lo que sea, avisame, o por último puedo prestarte a mi chofer para que las lleve en ese viaje."

Diana negó.

"Gracias, pero no me gustaría quitarte a tu chofer."

Soltó una leve risa ante su rostro preocupado.

"No necesito un chofer, prácticamente maneja para mí una vez o dos al mes. Prefiero ser yo quien esté al volante, o Anna, pero no una persona que no conozco."

Su acompañante soltó una leve risa luego de mantener su rostro incrédulo por varios segundos.

"Te avisaré si lo necesito entonces."

Diana se terminó de tomar el resto de té que tenía en su taza, y luego levantó la mirada, observándola, con curiosidad en sus ojos.

"¿Qué crees que me habría dicho Anna?"

Se sorprendió ante la pregunta, pero la conocía tan bien que ni siquiera tenía que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande para imaginárselo.

"Te hubiese pasado las llaves de nuestra casa para que ocupasen una de las habitaciones de invitados."

Por suerte el té se había acabado del todo, o Diana lo habría escupido, y hubiese sido muy gracioso ver a la heredera Cavendish hacer algo así. Por su rostro, era evidente que no podía creer aquello. Si, ella misma tampoco creía siquiera que Anna le pasara las llaves a sus amigas para que la visitaran, así que, por hacer una buena acción, era capaz de hacer aquello. Diana respiró lentamente, recuperando su compostura, pero aun notaba sorpresa en sus ojos.

"Anna es realmente…especial."

Soltó un suspiro, apoyándose su mentón en una de sus manos.

"Con tal de hacer una buena acción, es capaz de olvidar el sentido común."

Diana soltó otra risa.

Últimamente parecían todos más unidos. Toda esa pequeña familia que tenían. Y se alegraba de que así fuese. Antes Diana no se permitía siquiera reír en lo absoluto, al menos no con esa confianza. Akko había ayudado bastante, debía darle crédito. Las cosas siempre tendrían un camino difícil y escarchado, pero siempre seguían adelante y se unían cada vez más. Era muy cálida esa sensación en su pecho, al verlas a todas confiando entre ellas, superándose gracias a la ayuda de las otras. Tenían sus propios problemas donde no querían involucrar a sus amigas, pero al menos podían apoyarse de vez en cuando.

Esto era el ideal que tenía Anna para tener una familia, y ahí estaban.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo.

Ya se sentía una abuela, diciendo el típico 'crecen tan rápido'.

No quedaba tanto para su cumpleaños, y seguiría siendo la mayor del equipo, así que debía seguir siendo un apoyo positivo para sus amigas. Su objetivo para ese año era no recaer nuevamente, y tenía fe de que podría lograrlo.

Pero estaba determinada a conseguirlo.

No debía ser una carga para Anna, ni que sus miedos tomasen control de su cuerpo y de su mente. No se iba a rendir. Una Arendelle nunca se da por vencida, y tenía el ejemplo de la pelirroja, que cada día se superaba a sí misma. No debía quedarse atrás. Sus miedos no seguirían deteniéndola por más tiempo.

Se despidió de la rubia, y quedaron de hablar nuevamente.

Tomó su auto y fue a su casa. A penas abrió la puerta le llegó ese aroma tan característico y hogareño. Amaba su casa.

Era su castillo.

Anna estaba ya vestida, dándose vueltas por la cocina. Podía ver sus manos llenas de harina. Al parecer se había entretenido cocinando. Su celular estaba haciendo sonar su lista de reproducción, así que podía notar como bailaba y cantaba mientras revolvía el contenido de unos recipientes.

No la escuchó llegar ni entrar, estaba entretenida y ensimismada, así que caminó silenciosamente a la mesa de comedor, a solo dos metros de donde la chica estaba moviéndose, concentrada en lo suyo. Se sentó en una silla, y apoyó el rostro en sus manos, mirando a la menor, la cual no parecía preocupada de toda la harina e ingredientes que botaba al suelo cada vez que hacía un movimiento.

Estaba pensando seriamente en contratar a alguien que viniese a hacer la limpieza siempre que Anna pasaba horas cocinando, dejando la mitad de los ingredientes regados por toda la cocina.

No pudo evitar soltar una risa.

Como si fuese con esa intención, la pelirroja levantó la mirada, encontrándose con la de ella.

Se veía sorprendida y avergonzada, riendo.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí, nerd?"

Le sonrió a la menor, la cual estaba literalmente con las manos en la masa, con la mitad de su ropa llena de harina.

"El tiempo suficiente, geek."

Anna frunció el ceño ante el apodo, haciendo un puchero. Se movió hasta su teléfono, para detener la música, pero con toda la masa en sus manos le era imposible. Ambas se miraron, pero sin decir nada. La pelirroja soltó un suspiro.

"¿Podría ayudarme, su majestad?"

Soltó una risa ante la actitud molesta de la menor, y se acercó, entrando al campo de batalla de comida y harina, para apretar el botón y detener la música.

"Un placer, mi princesa."

Anna la empujó con su cuerpo, notando claramente el tono de burla en sus palabras. A veces se preguntaba cómo sería su vida juntas si es que hubiesen sido criadas como hermanas, y no dudaba que hubiese sido una relación así, similar, apoyándose todo el tiempo, y a la vez molestándose la una a la otra, como hermanas normales.

"¿Cómo te fue con Diana?"

La vio volver a su lugar de trabajo, empezando a trabajar con la masa, moviéndola de un lado a otro, estirándola. Se dio la vuelta para sentarse frente a ella, en la barra que separaba los ambientes.

"Bien, le di un par de ideas para la cita perfecta."

Anna la miró, con interés en su mirada. Pero negó de inmediato, dándole a entender que no le diría acerca de eso. La chica solo le tiró un poco de harina, ya que tenía claro que su insistencia no serviría si se trataba de otra persona. Confidencialidad, ante todo.

Sacudió el rostro, liberándose del polvo en su cara y cabello. La miró con molestia, y recibió un levantamiento de hombros.

"Perdonaré tu impertinencia si me dejas comer lo que estás preparando."

Los ojos turquesa la miraron con suspicacia. Inseguros de aceptar aquel trato poco justo, pero rápidamente se dejó caer de brazos.

"¿Acaso tengo otra opción?"

Estaban a poca distancia, así que se levantó y acercó su cuerpo al de la menor, tomándola de la nuca, y acercándose lo suficiente para poder besarla.

Vio su mirada llena de sorpresa.

"Es un trato entonces."

Se volvió a sentar y le sonrió a la menor, que estaba atónita. Luego de unos segundos le terminó sonriendo.

Ya estaba logrando cambiar.

Estaba consiguiéndolo.

* * *

**LA CITA PERFECTA SERA EL CAPITULO DEL HIATUS SORI, pero aun quedan un par más. Me motivé a subir capitulo, porque mañana estoy de aniversario con mi novia y me entra lo romántico. La extraño, ya semanas sin vernos, pero aprovecharé la ocasión para decirle que la amo y que le agradezco por ayudarme en mis procesos creativos, y por leer esta historia conmigo. **

**Espero ustedes estén bien, cuéntenme como les va en la cuarentena y toda esta mierda que está pasando apocalíptica.**

_**Capitulo siguiente: Weiss – Relajo.**_

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	48. Capitulo 44 -Weiss-

**Capitulo 44 – Weiss – Relajo.**

Era esa clase de días donde realmente no quería salir de la cama.

La luz ya entraba por la ventana, y empezaba a fastidiarla. A la próxima encontraría un departamento sin ventanas. De acuerdo, eso sonaba un poco excéntrico. A la próxima iba a comprar cortinas gruesas que no dejaran ni la mínima pizca de luz entrar sin su permiso.

"Debes levantarte."

Soltó un suspiro pesado y abrió los ojos. No tenía la menor intención de levantarse, mucho menos con ánimo y felicidad.

Buscó con la mirada a la dueña de la voz, la cual estaba acostada en su pecho con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Debía admitir que si estaba feliz, quizás no animada, pero era Weiss Schnee, no podía hacer mucho al respecto.

Cerró los ojos una vez más, y giró su cuerpo, abrazando a la pelinegra, sosteniendo su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo. Si los días no estuviesen helados, quizás esa acción sería la última en su lista.

El cuerpo de Ruby era cálido.

"Weiss, vas a llegar tarde."

Escuchó la voz preocupada resonar en sus oídos.

"Los calentadores no hablan."

Le dijo, apegando más su cuerpo al de ella, entrelazando sus piernas, sin darle a la chica ningún tipo de escapatoria. No quería moverse, y no se iba a mover. Punto final.

Ruby pareció quejarse, o tal vez advertirle, o quien sabe, realmente no había escuchado ni una palabra de lo que había dicho, ni le interesaba.

Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente pudo ver de reojo como su reloj le señalaba que faltaban cinco minutos para las nueve.

Se levantó de golpe, con terror en sus facciones.

Se había quedado dormida.

Por cuarenta minutos.

"¡Voy a llegar tarde, tonta!"

No supo en que momento pasó todo, pero al parecer había empujado a Ruby, haciendo que esta cayese al suelo. Podía ver una de sus piernas sobre la cama, y una de sus manos, el resto de su cuerpo estaba fuera de su visión. Su cama era grande, gigante, pero tal vez se había apegado tanto a Ruby que terminaron en una de las esquinas.

Pudo ver la mano moverse, apuntándola.

"¡Te lo dije! ¡Pero la princesa nunca me escucha!"

Soltó un suspiro y se levantó de la cama, tomando una toalla del armario.

"Despertarme correctamente debería ser parte de tu trabajo."

Le dijo en forma de reproche, y giró su rostro para poder enfrentar a la pelinegra, la cual ahora estaba con todo su cuerpo en el suelo, sentada, con las sabanas enredadas en su humanidad. Se estaba masajeando la cabeza, su rostro rojo con una mueca de dolor.

"Te apegaste mucho y fue demasiado tentador, así que me terminé durmiendo también. No pude hacer nada."

Sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez en el día, y si, se dio cuenta que le daba igual llegar tarde, bueno, tal vez no tan igual, pero que valía la pena por el simple hecho de poder estar más tiempo con la menor, que ya no era tan menor.

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro.

Siempre era muy dura con Ruby, pero intentaba mejorar, intentaba ser una mejor persona.

"Me ducharé sola si no te apuras."

Desvió la mirada de la chica, para no tener que enfrentarla luego de decirle aquello. Simplemente empezó a entrar al baño. Abrió la llave y dejó que el agua empezara a caer, esperando a que estuviese temperada, para luego ingresar, dejando que la lluvia cayese en su cuerpo. Dio un salto al sentir las manos ajenas pasar por su espalda. Realmente le ponía de los nervios cuan rápida y sigilosa podía ser la pelinegra.

Se empezó a enjabonar, mientras sentía a la chica removiéndose tras de ella, incluso podía sentir sus manos jugando con su cabello.

"Dejame ayudarte."

Escuchó la propuesta, y no pudo negarse, así que solo soltó un suspiro de resignación.

Nadie tocaba su cabello, así que tampoco estaba relacionada con ese tipo de cosas, como que alguien lo lavase o algo por el estilo. Al menos las manos de Ruby eran delicadas en la labor. Tenía mucho cabello, y cada vez estaba más largo, aunque fuera recortando las puntas. Su pelo siempre había sido algo que le gustaba de sí misma, así que evitaba el simple hecho de ir a una peluquería.

Solo ella misma podría mantenerlo de la forma correcta.

Y no le molestaba la intromisión de Ruby, de hecho, se quedó un segundo inerte, simplemente disfrutando del momento.

Escuchó una risita tras de ella.

"Si quieres puedo ayudarte con tu cabello las veces que quieras."

Para su mala suerte, Ruby la conocía demasiado. Oficialmente tenían un año de conocerse, y como su guardaespaldas, podía notar cada uno de sus gestos y acciones al pasar más de nueve horas sin separarse, aunque había días donde pasaban las veinticuatro horas juntas. Tenía claro que ni su propio padre la conocía tan bien.

Sintió que su ánimo caía, su propio rostro se sintió tenso, pero sonrió cuando los labios de Ruby pasaron por sus hombros, rápidamente ayudándola a cambiar su estado emocional. Sabía que lo de su padre era un plan a largo plazo, pero no podía evitar sentirse presionada.

Se dio la vuelta, ya con su cabello enjuagado, y miró a Ruby, la cual tenía todo su cabello sobre su rostro y no dejaba que se vieran sus ojos. Negó con el rostro y le levantó el cabello, para luego empezar a lavárselo mientras esta se quejaba y reía al mismo tiempo. Se veía cómoda, como si lo disfrutase.

"Te apuesto que Yang te mimaba con estas cosas."

Ruby abrió levemente un ojo, y luego volvió a cerrarlo, para que no entrase ni agua ni jabón.

"Si, a ella le gustaba mi cabello negro, e incluso me peinaba. Por mi parte encontraba su cabello mucho mejor que el mío, ya que parece fuego ¡Aunque el tuyo es mejor que el de cualquiera!"

Sonrió y terminó de lavarle el cabello y esta sacudió su cabeza tan rápido que le cayó más agua en todo el rostro. La miró con molestia mientras esta sonreía. Era realmente como un cachorro.

Disfrutó el haberse tomado el tiempo de hacer algo diferente con la menor, algo tranquilo. Se empezó a cambiar de ropa, mientras tenía una toalla aun en su cabello. Ruby estaba abrochándose una de las camisas que había dejado en su departamento, camisas y uniformes en general.

De repente la vio poner una cara de terror.

"¿Qué pasa, Ruby?"

"El chofer ya debió haber pasado por mí."

Se veía realmente preocupada.

"No importa."

Ahora se veía realmente impresionada. Sus ojos grises lucían impactados.

"¿Qué?"

"Eso, no importa. Le diré que desde ahora en adelante tu pasarás por mí, y él nos recogerá a ambas aquí."

Ruby aun lucía insegura.

"¿Y si le dice algo a tu padre? No le caigo bien."

Le dio una mirada un tanto exasperada a la menor, y se acercó lo suficiente para que su cuerpo fuese lo único que sus ojos pudiesen ver.

"No importa."

Luego siguió en lo suyo, arreglándose, mientras aun podía sentir la mirada confundida pegada en su espalda. No tenía nada más para decir, ni quería seguir conversando sobre aquello.

Su padre se enteraría cualquier día, era obvio. Es prácticamente imposible que nadie se entere de lo que sucede entre ambas, y en realidad, lo tuvo claro desde el día donde aceptó ser la novia de Ruby. Con todo lo que sufría con esos sentimientos, con el estigma Schnee, el que su padre se enterase era el mínimo de sus problemas. No tenía miedo, no más. No le molestaba tener más cicatrices gracias a su padre. No le importaba. Le iba a ser frente, sin importar las consecuencias.

Ella quería a Ruby, e iba a hacer todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para poder estar con ella.

Ruby abrió la puerta del auto, estaba vestida con su típico uniforme con su abrigo rojo sobre los hombros. Ella por su parte se puso un traje y encima un abrigo blanco. Los días estaban cada vez más fríos.

El chofer salió de golpe del auto. Al parecer ya se había rendido al esperarlas, y como ese era su único deber, esperar era su única opción, y no podría llamarla, porque decidió apagar su teléfono para que nadie las molestase fuera de horario laboral. Su rostro lucía asombrado de verla con la pelinegra, a la cual probablemente fue a buscar sin que nadie saliera.

"Señorita Schnee, que sorpresa verla con la señorita Rose."

Weiss le dio una mirada antes de entrar al auto.

"Desde ahora en adelante vendrá por mí, así que no tiene que hacer doble parada, a menos que se le avise lo contrario."

"Se que puede ser una pregunta inadecuada, pero ¿A qué se debe este cambio?"

El chofer no usaba máscaras, pero sabía que era solo un títere más de su padre, y podía vivir con aquello.

"Mi equipo de seguridad ha encontrado a una persona sospechosa en el edificio, y al ver mi integridad vulnerada, acordamos que la señorita Rose pase por mí y asegure el perímetro."

Ruby no tiene que dar ningún tipo de comentario, pero la ve asentir de reojo.

El chofer la quedó mirando por unos segundos, pero finalmente asintió, al parecer tranquilo con la respuesta.

No, no era una broma ni un truco.

Ella no era esa clase de personas.

Realmente había una persona sospechosa en el edificio, y aunque fuese un peligro menor, seguía siendo un tema complicado. El sujeto tenía conexiones con las personas que efectuaron el atentado hace medio año. Esos terroristas habían sido capturados, pero aun había personas que estuvieron involucradas pero la evidencia no pudo hacer mucho contra ellos.

Una persona así vivía en su edificio, y en realidad estaba tan harta de huir, que no quería siquiera imaginar el tener que abandonar su departamento e ir a vivir a otro lado, al menos no porque había un adefesio criminal rondando.

La idea de vivir en la suite más alta parecía una idea de ensueño, pero por el momento no tenía interés en cambiar de hogar. No tenía ni el tiempo ni la cabeza para soportar algo así, además con ese peligro podía tener la excusa perfecta para estar más tiempo con Ruby, de todas formas, estaba segura de que su casa era un lugar seguro sin que su padre pudiese entrometerse. Se había asegurado de eso.

Cuando estaban a la vista de las personas, publico, etc., Ruby se comportaba muy decente, silente y alerta en todo momento, y realmente lo agradecía. Desde el ataque que le aterraba un poco estar sola, sin ningún resguardo, y sabía que la pelinegra era la mejor opción. Le impresionaba lo rápido que podía ir al peligro, y tener un buen plan. Hubo un par de situaciones donde se comunicó con el resto del equipo de seguridad y dio unas ordenes muy certeras, que realmente lograron evitar problemas mayores.

Entraron a la compañía, llamando la atención de muchos. Estaban acostumbrados a su puntualidad, y tal vez esa era la única vez en el año que llegaba a deshora. Al menos una hora de atraso.

Notaba como Ruby se ponía tensa cuando la gente las observaba, y aun creía que esa reacción 'anti atención' era muy tierna. Por su parte estaba acostumbrada a que todas las miradas se voltearan a verla, y no quería sonar engreída, pero era así desde que era una niña.

Se subieron al ascensor y se bajaron en su piso correspondiente. Su secretaria las interceptó apenas dieron un par de pasos en dirección a su oficina.

"El señor Schnee quiere hablar con usted, dice que es urgente."

Su rostro mostraba algo de pánico, y era la misma mueca que ponía cada vez que su padre se enojaba por alguna cosa. Ahora podría ser el caso de haber llegado atrasada. No era la gran cosa, pero su padre siempre estaba al tanto de ella.

En todo momento.

Ruby le dio una mirada preocupada, pero asintió, quitándole aquel peso.

"Iré de inmediato."

* * *

**Hola, ¿Que tal? Sé que muchos lo están pasando mal estos días, y espero que esta historia sirva de distracción. Todo parece ir de mal en peor, incluso yo recibí mi carta de despido. Mi mamá sigue trabajando así que no quedé en la nada, pero sé que no todos tienen esa suerte. Espero las cosas vayan mejorando, y me sigan acompañando en esta historia, que poco a poco va llegando a su final.**

_**Capitulo siguiente: Diana – invitación.**_

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	49. Capitulo 45 -Diana-

Capitulo 45: Diana – Invitación.

Estaba acostumbrada a cenas incomodas, o cenas con desconocidos, así había sido toda su niñez mientras estuvo bajo la tutela de su tía Daryl.

No es que en ese momento se sintiese incomoda, en lo absoluto. Las dos personas con las que estaba cenando eran agradables y honestas, mucho más cálidas que cualquier otra persona con la que hubiese tenido la oportunidad de convivir, exceptuando su propia hija, la cual tenía las mejores cualidades de ambos padres.

Ellos la hacían sentir bienvenida, y agradecía aquello.

Solo podía recordar las palabras de Akko, cuando le dijo que sus padres y ella estarían felices de ser su nueva familia.

No tenía del todo claro si es que los padres de Akko eran conscientes de su situación, no dudaba en que reconocían su apellido, porque los hospitales son bastante reconocidos, pero ¿Sabían sobre su situación familiar? La castaña era de esas personas que se emocionaban o se preocupaban y escupían todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Quizás sabían que no tenía padres, y tal vez por eso eran tan cálidos y preocupados con ella, sin embargo, dudaba si estos sabían por el hecho de no mostrar lastima alguna.

No, conociendo a su hija, dudaba que fueran esa clase de personas que hacían las cosas por lastima.

"Estoy teniendo un poco de envidia de mi pequeña."

Escuchó a Akko soltar un resoplido ante las palabras de su madre. No podía evitar reír al ver como los padres se encargaban de hacer que la castaña se avergonzara.

"No es mi culpa que mi padre no te saque de la ciudad."

El padre levantó el rostro, bañado en sorpresa ante la acusación de su hija. Lo vio mirar a su esposa, dándole una mirada arrepentida mientras le sonreía con claro nerviosismo.

"Lo siento, cariño, he tenido mucho trabajo, pero te prometo que iremos a visitar muchos lugares bonitos."

La mujer le dio una mirada desconfiada y luego le sonrió, disfrutando el sufrimiento de su marido.

Era realmente extraño el estar observando una escena como aquella.

¿Habría más momentos así si seguía con Akko?

Esperaba que sí.

Miró su reloj. Pronto iba a ser media noche. Vio de reojo las dos maletas que estaban cerca de la puerta, y no pudo evitar sentirse ansiosa de hacer aquel viaje.

Viajarían de noche, el chofer de Elsa las pasaría a recoger, y así llegarían a su destino en la madrugada del sábado, para poder disfrutar todo el día, así como parte del domingo. Llegarían a uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad vecina, y lo hizo solamente para sorprender a la castaña, así que no podía evitar sentirse emocionada de ver como resultaba todo.

Un fin de semana completo para ellas solas.

Cuando le dijo la idea a Akko, esta se vio realmente emocionada. El padre realmente trabajaba mucho, así que no habían podido visitar apenas la ciudad misma donde vivían, así que era de esperarse que la chica aceptara sin dudarlo.

Como era una mujer tradicional, al momento donde Akko aceptó, fue a preguntarle a los padres si le daban permiso a la chica para asistir en aquel viaje.

Se sintió un poco torpe, y no porque su actitud fuese torpe, sino porque fue extraño el hablarles a ellos de una manera tan formal, debido a que ellos eran en realidad muy informales con ella. Los nervios le jugaron en contra cuando todo eso parecía una pedida de mano, y esperaba que los padres no lo asociaran de esa forma o moriría de vergüenza.

Por suerte los padres aceptaron.

El padre se vio un poco preocupado, pero su mujer no dudó en mencionar la falta de 'vacaciones' que habían tenido como familia, y que al menos alguien debía disfrutar de ese nuevo país de la manera que corresponde. Él solo pudo resoplar con resignación.

Les dejó claro que no dejaría que nada malo ocurriese, que estaría al tanto de la castaña en todo momento, y que si algo ocurría les iba a avisar de inmediato e iba a tomar la responsabilidad en su totalidad.

Se sintió nerviosa con la mirada que Akko le daba.

La tensión sexual que tenían no lo hacía más fácil, y en ese momento solo quería que la chica dejase de mirarla así.

El día llegó y recibió la invitación a cenar de los padres, para que no se fuesen con el estómago vacío a su viaje. No dudó en tomar su maleta e ir a la casa de la castaña, siendo recibida con diferentes platillos originarios de Japón. Tuvo mucho cuidado con que comía, no quería que algo le hiciera mal y afectara su viaje. Akko fue una buena guia culinaria, así que le hizo caso, y disfrutó bastante todo lo que comió. La madre tenía buena mano, y no sabía si Akko tenía aquello por herencia, ya que solo había probado de ella una preparación de una clase de té, y en realidad le quedó delicioso.

Aunque escuchó que una vez hizo un pescado que era más sal que carne, pero quería mantenerse positiva acerca de sus habilidades.

Escuchó el sonido del claxon.

No tuvo duda alguna, ese era su vehículo.

Vio como Akko se lanzó a los brazos de sus padres.

"¡Nos vemos! Les mandaré fotos."

Se estremeció cuando sintió los brazos de la madre rodeando sus hombros, jalándola dentro del abrazo masivo. Akko no dudó ni un segundo en tomarla de la cintura y apegarla más al abrazo. Sintió que su rostro ardía. Apenas se acostumbraba a los abrazos de Akko y a los abrazos de su grupo de amigas, pero un abrazo con los suegros era demasiado confuso y vergonzoso.

Tenía que decirles en algún momento.

"¡Tenga un buen viaje!"

La mujer les gritó cuando ya estaban saliendo por la puerta, en su idioma natal, pero podía reconocer un par de frases, así como aquella. Les dio una leve reverencia mientras Akko caminaba con la mitad de su cuerpo hacía el frente y la otra mirando hacia atrás. Estuvo atenta si es que chocaba o algo al estar tan distraída.

Le sorprendió ver el auto frente a ella. No era un auto, era casi una limosina. A pesar de ser una Cavendish, no le gustaba hacer gastos innecesarios.

La mandíbula de Akko casi cae al suelo.

El chofer fue a abrirles uno de los cuatro pares de puertas. No dudó en agradecerle y meterse adentro. Era espacioso, y los asientos eran cómodos. Incluso el suelo parecía aterciopelado. Era fácil de notar que aquel vehículo no tenía mucho uso, ya que la misma Elsa mencionaba que no le gustaba ir de pasajera, mucho menos llamar la atención de esa forma, ya que era de esperarse que las personas voltearan a mirar aquel auto lujoso.

Akko sacó la mano por la ventana, despidiéndose de sus padres.

Dieron un salto al escuchar un pitido y luego la voz del chofer por un aparato, al parecer un intercomunicador. Estaban en la parte trasera del vehículo, así que era imposible ver al conductor, o escuchar su voz. Era un sector totalmente privado. Incluso había un pequeño refrigerador.

Realmente no acostumbraba a esos lujos, aunque tuviese el dinero suficiente para dárselos. Su madre la crio como una persona humilde y bondadosa. Si bien apreciaba algunas cosas materiales, prefería que fuesen útiles, y un vehículo así de ostentoso solo para ella, era un real desperdicio. Mejor ocupar esa inversión en algo diferente.

"Señorita Cavendish, llegaremos a destino en unas cinco horas si es que todo sale bien, pero si necesitan hacer una parada me avisa por este medio para buscar un lugar de descanso."

Vio de reojo como Akko miraba con asombro el aparato y todo su alrededor, y no pudo evitar soltar una risa ante su actitud. Apretó el botón que ahí estaba, y se acercó un poco.

"Le avisaré de cualquier situación."

"Descansen."

El hombre dijo en un tono suave y el aparato se silenció.

Miró a la chica, la cual se tiró hacía atrás en los asientos, acomodando su cuerpo de forma exagerada.

"Hubiese tenido el mejor viaje de mi vida si los asientos del avión hubiesen sido así de cómodos."

Imitó a la chica, acomodándose también. En realidad, estaban a un nivel diferente de cualquier otro vehículo en el que hubiese estado. No era buena para dormir en viajes así, pero no creía que tuviese mucho problema en descansar. Era sin duda mucho mejor que tomar un avión o un autobús.

"¿En serio está bien que gastes tanto dinero por mí?"

Se giró para ver el rostro de la castaña, el cual mostraba preocupación e incertidumbre. Le sonrió, tomando su mano.

"Soy una Cavendish, el dinero no es un problema para mí, y considerando todo el dinero que mi tía se gasta en estupideces, estoy segura de que gastarlo en ti es una mejor inversión."

Akko soltó una risa, rascándose la nuca.

"Oh, vamos. Tomaré un trabajo a medio tiempo para agradecerte."

Negó con el rostro.

"Si no tienes permiso de tus padres podrían llevarte presa."

Akko dio un salto, horrorizándose.

"De acuerdo, tal vez te pague con besos y abrazos."

Y sin dudarlo ni un momento la chica se le abalanzó encima. Soltó un chillido de asombro mientras la chica reía divertida, con sus brazos rodeando su cuerpo. Su risa fue contagiosa, así que terminó riendo junto a ella, rodeándola de igual forma. Se vio apoyando su mentón en el hombro de la chica, y respiró profundamente, sintiendo su aroma dulce.

Se quedaron unos segundos así, y en realidad sentía que podía estar horas en esa posición. Si bien a veces esas actitudes tan amorosas la sacaban de plano, avergonzándola y poniéndola a la defensiva, debía admitir que le encantaba cuando estaban a solas y podía devolver el gesto de manera natural.

Un ruido las sacó de su posición perfecta.

Era el celular de Akko.

Esta se removió, buscándolo entre sus ropas, y cuando lo encontró se quedó viendo la pantalla, con confusión en sus facciones. Se acercó, para verificar quien la llamaba. Era un número desconocido. Frunció el ceño al fijarse bien en los dígitos, y al notar que evidentemente conocía a la persona dueña de ese número de teléfono.

"Es Weiss."

Akko tragó pesado, con sorpresa en cada célula de su cuerpo, la declaración la puso mucho más nerviosa. ¿Por qué Weiss llamaba a Akko? Eso si era extraño. Le asintió a la castaña, animándola a contestar, y esta solo hizo una mueca incomoda, completamente insegura si contestar era una buena opción. Había admitido que Weiss la intimidaba un poco, así que entendía su actitud.

"¿H-hola?"

"_Hay unas espadas de madera que se usan para unos deportes japoneses, ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?"_

No sabía si Akko tenía puesto el altavoz o la voz de Weiss era muy fuerte.

La castaña se quedó en blanco, confundida con la extraña pregunta tan de la nada.

"¿Qué?"

Akko dijo de forma automática, y pudo escuchar un sonido molesto desde el otro lado de la línea.

"_Si sabes la respuesta dímela ahora."_

La cara de pánico de Akko era realmente graciosa, aunque seguía tan confundida como la misma al notar la severidad en la voz de la mayor, y la clara urgencia de sus palabras.

"Eh, pues, en el Kendo hay dos, una de bambú llamada Shinai, que es flexible y segura al momento de pelear y la otra es una de madera llamada Bokken, más pesada y letal si no se tiene cuidado."

Akko prácticamente escupió las palabras, pero su respuesta parecía ser realmente de ayuda, o eso imaginaba ya que la voz de la mayor no se escuchó por algunos momentos, tal vez anotó los nombres o algo así. Ambas se quedaron mirando el teléfono, con confusión y expectación.

"_Compraré algunas de inmediato. Tengan una buena cita. Adiós."_

Y luego la llamada se cortó.

Se voltearon para mirarse la una a la otra, sus miradas confusas como un espejo. Akko tragó pesado.

"No quiero saber para qué necesita una espada, ni mucho menos quiero saber si comprará la peligrosa."

Eso era un misterio que solo podría resolverse cuando volviesen.

Historia para otro momento.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Como están? Espero que las cosas vayan mejorando, aquí en mi país tomaron acciones que nadie hizo caso y ahora vamos de mal en peor, así que bueno. Tengo un viaje a fin de año, asi que espero que todo se vaya arreglando. **

**Espero que esta historia se termine para esa época, pero como van las cosas lo dudo. **

**Como sea, cuéntenme un poco de ustedes para saber de la vida.**

_**Siguiente capitulo: Elsa – Desafío peligroso.**_

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	50. Capitulo 46 -Elsa-

**Capitulo 46 – Elsa – Desafío peligroso.**

Su amiga Weiss era de la clase de persona que siempre estaba preocupada de su figura y de su salud física y mental. Era de la clase de personas que asisten a yoga de vez en cuando y van regularmente a un gimnasio, incluso tenía un terapeuta de cabecera.

Ella por su parte, no solía ir a gimnasios, ya que no tenía tiempo para ir. Y las pocas veces que fue, resultó que una de aquellas, un tipo intentó conseguir una cita con ella, y cierta pelirroja se enfadó y buscó al susodicho con malas intenciones. Intenciones homicidas.

Que Weiss la invitara a un gimnasio un sábado en la mañana era algo realmente extraño, pero no la juzgó en lo absoluto, y en compañía parecía mucho mejor la idea de ir a ejercitarse un poco. Lo que si le pareció extraño es que le pidiese también a la pelirroja que asistiera. Eso si era preocupante. Algo malo le estaba pasando, estaba segura, pero si ella no hablaba, no era mucho lo que podía hacer para ayudar, así que como amiga lo menos que podía hacer era aceptar la invitación sin vacilar.

Se puso calzas deportivas y una camiseta y llevó un bolso con ropa. Realmente se sentía extraña al vestirse así luego de tanto tiempo. La pelirroja hizo lo mismo, poniéndose pantalones de deporte y una camiseta sin mangas. Le gustaba ver como se le notaban las pecas saliendo por sus hombros. También había pasado tiempo desde que veía a la chica con ropa de deporte, aunque fuese mucho más enérgica que ella, no era la clase de persona que iba al gimnasio de manera asidua, por el contrario, a veces decía que iba a ir y terminaba durmiendo hasta medio día.

Le gustaba entrenar, pero no encontraba ganas si es que debía ir sola. Era aburrido según ella.

El gimnasio asignado parecía sospechosamente vacío para la hora que era.

Se sorprendieron al encontrar a la pelinegra en la recepción, la cual tenía unos shorts y una sudadera roja. Tenía una mueca difícil de identificar en su rostro, casi como si les diese una disculpa, pero su rostro cambió drásticamente al saludar a la pelirroja, ocultando su expresión, cambiándola por una más alegre.

"Vengan por aquí."

Las guio por el lugar, y era fácil notar que estaba vacío. ¿Gracias a Weiss?

Había varias máquinas en el sector donde la menor las había guiado. La mayoría apuntaba hacía un vidrio, el cual mostraba un sector abierto y espacioso, sin nada en el. No tenía claro, pero al parecer era en esos lugares donde practicaban tenis a solas, aunque debía ser abrumador el tener la mirada de todos los que entrenaban en el sector de las maquinas.

Dio un salto cuando vio a la peliblanca en aquel espacio.

Tenía su cabello atado tras su cabeza, como aquel día con el disfraz de novia, dejando de lado la coleta asimétrica de siempre. Tenía una ropa similar a las tenistas, con una falda y camiseta. Por su respiración se notaba que había estado calentando.

Sus miradas conectaron por un segundo, y esta salió de aquel cuarto y se dirigió al sector de máquinas.

"Gracias por aceptar."

No supo que decirle apenas escuchó su voz. Algo malo le pasaba, estaba segura, pero no quería preguntarle y hacer que esta se cerrase, así que solo le sonrió. Vio como los ojos celestes fueron hacía su hermana y esta se sorprendió al tener la mirada de la heredera Schnee en ella. Era intimidante.

"Pero te necesito a ti."

Anna dio un salto, así como ella misma. Ambas sorprendidas por la declaracion.

Weiss estaba actuando realmente extraño.

Recogió un bolso del suelo, y empezó a abrirlo. Notó como sacó de ahí una especie de espada de bambú con el mango blanco. No sabía muy bien, pero parecía ser japonés. Sin dudarlo lo lanzó hacía la pelirroja, la cual lo tomó en el aire, aun con confusión en su rostro.

Weiss se quedó con otra igual, e hizo dos movimientos certeros con ella.

Anna aún estaba confundida, y bueno, ella misma también.

"Vas a ser mi contrincante. No te restrinjas en lo absoluto. ¿Oíste?"

"Espera, ¿Qué?"

Anna preguntó, sin recibir respuesta alguna, porque Weiss la tomó del codo, aunque por un segundo parecía que iba a jalarla de una de sus trenzas, pero se arrepintió. No hizo caso a sus réplicas y la llevo a la sala vacía. Podía verlas con claridad desde donde estaban, y aun no podía quitarse la impresión.

Sabía que Weiss había practicado esgrima, así como sabía que Anna había entrenado artes marciales las cuales incluían uso de espadas, lo que había llamado más la atención de la chica al inscribirse. ¿Pero pedirle una pelea tan de la nada? No había visto a Anna entrenar hace mucho, probablemente estaría oxidada, aunque tampoco sabía que tanta practica tenía Weiss.

Escuchó un suspiro a su lado, Ruby seguía ahí, mirándolas, su expresión un enigma, luego desvió la mirada para encontrarse con la suya.

"Nosotras corremos, ¿No?"

La vio levantar los hombros. Conocía a Ruby desde que conocía a Weiss, ya que cuando se empezaron a encontrar en reuniones, la pelinegra ya trabajaba para ella. Era extraño estar a solas con ella.

Le asintió, y se dirigieron a las caminadoras.

Las dos chicas al otro lado del cristal aun no comenzaban su encuentro, de algo estaban hablando, pero no podía saberlo. Le dio un vistazo a Ruby, la cual también miraba a ambas chicas con igual de expectación que ella.

"¿Por qué no entrenaste tú con ella?"

Le preguntó de la nada, a lo que la chica sonrió con algo de vergüenza.

"He tenido entrenamiento con infinidad de armamento, incluso puedo construir un arma por mi misma, convertir lo mas básico y simple en algo letal, pero solo he sostenido una espada en la mano una o dos veces, me mataría en un segundo."

Miró a la peliblanca, la cual se ponía en posición de ataque, su cuerpo mostrando elegancia y control.

Ella quiere un oponente que sea un desafío.

Podía notarlo por su mirada. Volteó a ver a la pelinegra una vez más, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que la chica ya la estaba observando. Plateados y azules. Sus ojos mostraban tanta expectación como consternación.

Algo malo pasaba.

"Weiss al parecer tuvo un problema con su padre, no me ha dicho nada. Tal vez esto la libere un poco."

Asintió. Podía notarlo. Estaba encontrando su propia manera de lidiar con toda esa presión, en vez de lanzarla hacía los que quería, tal y como solía hacer una y otra vez. No le gustaba hacer aquello, lo tenía claro, y se notaba que se esforzaba por cambiar. Por actuar diferente. Por ser alguien diferente.

Las voces no se escuchaban, pero el sonido del bambú al chocar entre sí retumbó como un eco, traspasando el cristal.

Habían hecho el primer movimiento, chocando sus armas.

Retrocedieron un centímetro, cambiando de táctica, moviendo la espada hacía otra dirección, pero con el mismo objetivo.

Chocaron entre si una vez más, ahora resonando más fuerte.

Weiss hizo un movimiento propio de la esgrima, a lo que Anna tuvo que lanzarse hacía un lado para no ser tocada por la punta de la espada. Se levantó de un salto, atacando de inmediato, pero nuevamente su ataque fue desviado en el aire, antes de poder impactar con el cuerpo ajeno.

Notó como Anna dijo algo, su ceño estaba fruncido, pero no sabía si estaba enfadada o era aquella expresión de concentración que tenía a menudo. Le gustaría que aquel vidrio desapareciera.

Pudo notar como Weiss puso una expresión de asombro, y su cuerpo parecía debilitarse.

Anna tenía mucha fuerza, mientras que lo de Weiss era técnica, ante todo.

Su defensa flaqueó, y Anna sonrió, dispuesta a atacar con todo.

En ese momento Weiss dio un salto hacia atrás, una voltereta muy rápida y perfecta, como si la hubiese practicado miles de veces para ese único momento. Escuchó un chillido de asombro y miró a Ruby, la cual tenía sus puños apretados frente a su pecho, se veía emocionada, atrapada en la pelea. Incluso había dejado de correr, de hecho, ya ninguna de las dos corría.

Era un encuentro digno de ser visto.

Weiss volvió a ponerse en posición, ahora a varios metros de la pelirroja.

Se notaba por su respiración, y con el subir y bajar de su pecho, que estaba empezando a agotarse. Miró a su hermana, la cual aún parecía tener energías, al menos la suficiente para seguir siendo un desafío para la heredera.

Weiss respiró lentamente, intentando volver a su centro, recuperar su concentración y la perfección de cada uno de sus movimientos. Su rostro se veía serio, pero podía notar la determinación danzar en sus ojos.

Pudo sentir como Anna desvió la mirada hacía donde ellas dos estaban, no entendió bien con qué razón, pero como una reacción en cadena, se vio en la obligación de volver a correr, haciendo que nada ocurría, o que no le estaba poniendo tanta atención, por el simple hecho de que no las quería interrumpir. Le causó gracia que la misma Ruby empezase a correr también.

La peliblanca aprovechó ese leve descuido y se acercó con rapidez, efectuando movimientos frontales, girando levemente su muñeca izquierda, provocando que la espada tuviese vaivenes muy rápidos y cambiantes. Anna se vio forzada a retroceder poco a poco, deteniendo la espada ajena de chocar con su pecho, sin embargo, sus propios movimientos se vieron reducidos y dificultosos ante el avance constante y rápido de la Schnee.

Lo notó en los ojos celestes.

Weiss no se iba a detener, aunque su rostro estuviese rojo, y su respiración se encontrase entrecortada.

Anna al parecer se había dado cuenta, pero al llegar al borde del salón, ya no tenía forma de contraatacar, ya que cuando lo intentó, Weiss logró desarmarla.

La espada de madera cayó a la distancia.

Fue una milésima de segundo, donde parecía que la peliblanca no se detendría en lo absoluto, aunque su contrincante hubiese perdido su arma. Y Anna lo notó justo a tiempo. Weiss realmente quería un desafío, y lo había encontrado. Ninguna se iba a detener, no importaba si tenían forma de atacar o no.

Encontrarían la manera.

La espada volvió a atacar, con un vaivén de arriba abajo. Anna se defendió del ataque con sus antebrazos en forma de cruz, impidiendo que el arma llegase a su cabeza. Su pie ya estaba chocando con la pared. Estaba acorralada. Weiss parecía sorprendida con la decisión de usar los brazos de Anna, en vez de simplemente huir.

Anna no huía, nunca.

Pudo notar aquella sonrisa en el rostro de la pelirroja, y se vio a si misma imitando aquella expresión.

Cambió la posición de sus manos, lo suficientemente rápido para tomar la espada desde la mitad y empezar a empujar, forzando a la peliblanca a retroceder. Llegaron al centro del salón, y se quedaron unos segundos inertes, mirándose.

Weiss estaba agotada, pero aún seguía notando esas ansias de seguir en su mirada.

Hizo un movimiento extraño y muy rápido, forzando a la pelirroja a que soltara el arma, y ya libre del agarre volvió a atacar. Anna apretó los puños, y no dudó de defenderse de los ataques con sus antebrazos. Quiso detenerla, ya que quedaría toda morada, pero no podía entrometerse, no ahora.

Fue cosa de un segundo.

Logró esquivar un zarpazo, y en vez de esperar a que volviese, usó uno de sus puños para golpear el arma. El movimiento desequilibró a Weiss, y solo le tomó un segundo golpe cercano a la empuñadura para que el movimiento brusco la forzara a soltar el arma, y así fue. No pudo mantener el agarre y la espada retumbó al caer al suelo.

¿Por qué Weiss no se rendía?

Seguía con esa expresión en su rostro, y no cambiaba, no importaba que apenas pudiese mantenerse en pie. Ruby ya estaba abajo de la máquina, esperando el momento para correr a socorrer a su novia que parecía fuera de sí.

Nunca había visto esa tenacidad en Weiss.

Algo realmente impactante debía ocurrir para que estuviese así.

La vio tomar posición nuevamente.

Los ojos turquesa la miraron con sorpresa, parecía no creer lo que veía. Parecía que Weiss caería por la simple acción de una brisa, pero no parecía flaquear en lo absoluto.

Weiss no iba a rendirse.

* * *

**Hey, chicos. Quise subir capitulo porque ya me ponía triste no subir nada, y el pensar que alguien puede animarse al leer un poco me alivia. Espero estén bien y se estén cuidando, que a esta altura, es lo único que podemos hacer. **

**Sigan cuidándose y cuéntenme como están, que me alegra saber de ustedes.**

_**Capitulo siguiente: Weiss – Contra ataque.**_

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	51. Capitulo 47 -Weiss-

**Capitulo 47 – Weiss – Contraataque.**

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil?

Quizás era su karma.

Quizás eran los pecados de su padre los cuales se traspasaban de generación en generación.

Hizo todo lo que le dijo.

Se convirtió en su viva imagen.

¿Y que ganó a cambio?

Creyó que estaba ganando un buen lugar en la compañía, creyó que estaba ganándose la confianza de su padre, creyó que estaba haciendo un cambio real en el mundo.

¿Todo era una mentira?

_Ella te ha cambiado._

Si, era verdad.

Ruby la había cambiado, y para bien, lamentablemente eso era totalmente lo contrario de lo que él quería.

_Eres débil._

No, no era así. Ahora era más fuerte que nunca, con más decisión, con más convicción.

¿Sentir es una debilidad para ti, padre?

Un hombre que nunca ha amado a nadie más que a si mismo jamás entendería la fuerza que sientes al tener a alguien de tu lado, que te apoya. Él era el débil. Estaba solo, y eso sería su perdición, se iba a asegurar de eso.

Apretó los puños.

Podía sentir el sudor corriendo por su piel. Podía sentir el golpeteo de su corazón contra su garganta, moviéndose en un ritmo casi preocupante. No podía siquiera controlar su respiración. Si bien estaba mal, estaba a un segundo de ser derrotada, no iba a rendirse. Quizás estaba haciendo todo eso para sentirse fuerte, para sentirse capaz, para sentir que realmente había cambiado.

No era débil como aquel día donde obtuvo su cicatriz.

Ahora podía dar pelea.

Respiró profundamente, antes de dar un paso adelante, haciendo que su contrincante se pusiera nuevamente en guardia.

Iba a pelear hasta que se derrumbase.

Ese era su camino como una Schnee.

Su visión ya se vio difusa, y lamentablemente el momento llegó demasiado rápido.

Dio un par de golpes y luego falló uno. Su cuerpo le jugó una mala pasada, y no era de sorprenderse ya que no había comido nada, ni había dormido como correspondía. Solo se encerró y meditó. Necesitaba lo único que su padre no le había arrebatado con los años, lo único que era de ella, solo de ella, y esa era su habilidad con la espada. La pelea. Lo que la hacía ser diferente a él. Ser fuerte, ser capaz de protegerse a si misma.

Los brazos ajenos la sostuvieron.

Anna era de las personas que abrazaban con regularidad, pero sabía que en ese momento no la abrazaba con la mera intención de demostrar afecto. Podía notar la preocupación exudando de toda su humanidad. Se quedó ahí, apoyando su frente en hombro de esta, intentando recuperar el aliento y volviendo a sus sentidos poco a poco.

Luego de unos segundos, que pudieron ser minutos, se sintió mejor. Se sintió al menos lo suficientemente estable para poder oír los pasos que se acercaban, así como podía distinguir el aroma de la chica que la sostenía en sus brazos. La cual no la soltaba, ni lo haría. Era una idiota, pero era de confiar.

Probablemente sería la primera y la última vez que estaría tan cerca de la pelirroja.

"Hueles a Elsa."

Le dijo cuando pudo mantenerse en pie por sí misma, aun así, las manos de la chica seguían sosteniendo sus antebrazos. Pudo ver el rostro pecoso completamente consternado, y luego agachó su rostro, olisqueando su ropa, para luego subir el rostro, manteniendo su mirada confusa.

"¿…Gracias?"

Ruby se le acercó como un rayo, siendo ahora la menor quien la sostenía, su rostro estaba entre la molestia y la preocupación.

"¡Eso fue muy imprudente!"

Rodó los ojos, mirando a la menor.

"No aceptaré que seas tú quien me dice eso."

La pelinegra iba a contraargumentar, pero se calló. Pudo notar como la miraba por todos lados, asegurándose que no estuviese herida. No era así, solo estaba cansada y fatigada. Desvió la mirada de la menor para ver a la pareja que se mantenía a solo un metro de ellas. Elsa revisaba los brazos de su novia, asegurándose que no tuviese ninguna herida grave, porque sí que estaba lastimada. Fue realmente un acto idiota el golpear con los puños una espada de madera tan resistente como estas lo eran, pero los actos idiotas solo podían ser efectuados por una idiota.

Los ojos azules de Elsa conectaron con los suyos, indignación en su semblante.

"¿Estás lista para hablar?"

Le dijo con una frialdad tan demandante que le heló el cuerpo. Debía de estar realmente preocupada para que la tratase de esa forma. Autoritaria. Negó, tomando una toalla que Ruby le estaba pasando, así que la pasó por su rostro, limpiándose el sudor.

"Mi padre parece estar causando estragos en mi cabeza. No es nada realmente grave, es solo que está haciendo unas jugadas que me están volviendo loca. Está probándome, está haciendo que yo misma me saque de su camino. Me está haciendo dudar. Hacer esto es mostrarme a mi misma que aun soy capaz de darle pelea, de hacer todo lo que él me prohibió."

Podía sentir la mano de Ruby en la suya, apretándosela. No pudo evitar sonreír al sentirla. Si estaba tomando otras vías, si estaba luchando de vuelta, era gracias a Ruby. Gracias a ella no se estaba hundiendo, ni estaba huyendo, ni todas las cosas que hizo cuando se vio amenazada por su padre en el pasado.

"¿Y fue de ayuda?"

La pelirroja la miró con una ceja levantada, preguntandole, y le asintió en respuesta.

Se sentía mucho más liviana. Pensar en él mientras intentas derribar a un oponente, era una técnica realmente útil para liberar tensiones. Por suerte no estaba tan oxidada como creía. La esgrima era una salida, una escapatoria, al igual que el piano, al igual que el canto, pero él logró hacer de su escapatoria un beneficio.

Su habilidad con la espada era algo que no podía manipular a su antojo, ya que ni siquiera lo aprobaba.

Se sentía realmente bien el entrenar así, luego de más de un año. Su resistencia seguía siendo igual de mediocre, pero esperaba que eso fuese algo que su cuerpo superase por sí mismo en algún momento.

"Agradecería si pudieses entrenar conmigo así de vez en cuando."

Anna miró una de las espadas tiradas en el suelo, y la vio sonreír.

"Claro, fue divertido, pero evitemos la pelea cuerpo a espada."

Solo pudo sonreír de vuelta al verla mover sus manos doloridas, cuyos nudillos estaban rojos y heridos. Su rostro mostraba dolor, pero parecía más temerosa de que su novia la retase si es que volvía a ocurrir algo similar. No quería que su amiga se enojase, así que iba a procurar tener cuidado con herir a la pelirroja, o influir en que esta hiciera algo tonto como aquello.

Pudo notar la mirada intensa que Ruby le daba, y hasta ese momento logró ignorarla lo suficiente, hasta que finalmente la miró. Incluso estaba su mano en su hombro, como una presión constante, así que era prácticamente imposible huir de ella y del regaño que iba a darle. Era curioso como los papeles se habían invertido tan drásticamente.

"¿Qué pasa, Ruby?"

"Vamos a descansar, Weiss."

Su mirada era tan preocupada y tan amorosa que sintió que todo su pecho se calmaba.

No la había alejado, no esta vez, pero mantuvo la distancia, lo suficiente para que su molestia no afectara a la menor, no quería cometer otro error que pudiese alejarla, que pudiese separarlas, que pudiese abrir una brecha entre ambas.

Le sonrió y asintió. De inmediato pudo ver el rostro de la pelinegra iluminarse con su respuesta, y agradeció desde lo más profundo que el destino hubiese puesto en su camino a una chica tan linda y particular como Ruby.

"Vamos a casa."

La menor asintió con fervor y miró a sus dos amigas, las cuales aún no cambiaban el semblante confuso. Debía ser extraño, las invitó de la nada y forzó a la pelirroja a un duelo a muerte con espadas, y ahora se iba a retirar, dejándolas a ambas con la incógnita.

Sujetó uno de sus brazos, y soltó un suspiro.

"Gracias por venir. Les debo una."

Anna puso sus manos en su cadera, y se veía una sonrisa en su rostro, pero no podía saber si era una sonrisa feliz, o una sonrisa burlona. Notó como Elsa le sonrió y asintió, entendiéndola sin problema alguno y agradecía aquello, siempre la entendía. Se alegraba de tenerla de amiga, a ambas.

Caminó a la salida, sujetando aun la mano de la pelinegra con la suya. Recuperaron las espadas y las metieron en el bolso antes de salir de ahí. Ni siquiera tenía energías para cambiarse de ropa, solo quería llegar pronto a su casa.

Tomaron un taxi fuera del lugar, ya que no quería tener que llamar a su chofer y alertar a su padre. Solo era para temas profesionales, aunque su padre quisiera estar al tanto de todo lo que hacía a cada momento.

Subieron por el ascensor, y llegaron a su piso.

Ruby fue la primera en dar un paso afuera, lo que llamó su atención.

Se le veía consternada. Confiaba en su intuición. Salió detrás de ella, adentrándose en el pasillo que llevaba a su departamento. El camino parecía más oscuro, no entendía por qué. Como si las luces automáticas se hubiesen quemado por completo.

Vio una figura al fondo del pasillo.

Esas eran las situaciones que prefería ahorrarse estando sola, sin Ruby. Le recordaban imágenes de cuando era niña, imágenes que no quería que se repitieran.

No quería decir a ciencia cierta si aquella figura era aquel sospechoso que residía en el edificio, pero obviamente era alguien sospechoso. Nadie tenía razón para quedarse en el pasillo de un piso de edificios.

Miró de reojo a Ruby, la cual ya tenía su mano derecha en el arma de su cinto, el cual no había dudado en ponerse. Caminó, siguiéndola, siendo consiente que en cualquier situación inesperada, Ruby estaría ahí para hacer el primer movimiento. Era lo suficientemente rápida para ganar.

Le dio asco tener la mirada desconocida en ella mientras caminaba, este pudiendo ver la localización exacta de su departamento.

El incidente acabó cuando entraron, el sujeto no hizo ningún movimiento, solo observó desde la distancia.

Soltó un suspiro pesado, mientras Ruby aseguraba la puerta.

"Tiene que ser él."

Dijo para sí misma, alertando a la menor.

"¿Qué?"

Miró a Ruby, la cual lucía preocupada y atenta a sus palabras.

"Mi padre está presionándome. Lo he estado pensando, pero siempre que tiene dudas sobre mí, termina existiendo algún tipo de incidente, y me es difícil creer que él no está involucrado en todo esto."

Ruby frunció el ceño.

"Hablas del atentado."

Le asintió. Si, dudaba que lo del atentado fuese algo casual. Su padre le había pedido que fuese, y él no estuvo presente. En esa época le empezó a insistir sobre Ruby. Tenía sus sospechas de que su intención inicial era que fuese la pelinegra la que fuese atacada y eliminada en aquella ocasión, pero las cosas habían salido mal. Ruby se desarrolló notablemente aquella vez, demostrando su valía y su experiencia en el combate y en el liderazgo a nivel de seguridad.

El disparo que recibió fue algo que nadie pudo haber evitado.

Ahora que volvía a insistirle, aparecía este sospechoso rondando, y nuevamente parecía que sus planes se escapaban de sus manos, ahora que había decidido estar más tiempo con Ruby en vez de tomar una decisión que lo favorecería a él, como cambiarse de hogar.

Sonrió para sí misma, llevando su mano a la cicatriz de su rostro.

Ya no más.

Cada vez que ocurriese algo, iba a tomar la decisión que fuese menos agradable para su padre. No iba a retroceder ni caer en sus jugadas turbias.

Solo le quedaba un poco más para tomar aquel puesto e iba a conseguirlo.

Sintió los brazos de Ruby rodeándola, calmando sus emociones desbocadas. Respiró profundo, volteándose, enfrentando a la menor, y devolviéndole el abrazo.

Con una mirada, con una frase, podían entenderse. Esa era una de las cosas que más le agradaba de estar con la chica.

Su padre podía intentar lo que fuese, pero mientras no la matase, seguiría haciéndole frente una y otra vez. No se alejaría de Ruby, no caería en sus manipulaciones ni en sus amenazas. Había llegado lejos, demasiado lejos, y había descubierto su misión en la vida, así que no iba a vacilar en lo absoluto.

Iba a detener cualquier ataque, y lo devolvería el doble.

Ese era el camino que iba a tomar.

* * *

_**Hola chicos, ¿Como les va con este año de mierda? Pareciera que hasta Weiss está sufriendo con esto…**_

_**Este capitulo lo tenía terminado y supongo que ahora si se viene el hiatus. Hice una promesa con el capitulo siguiente y hasta que no lo cumpla, no puedo subirlo, pero les advierto, cuando llegue, lo van a disfrutar. Es Diakko del coqueto. Lo que hemos estado esperando, incluso yo, jij. Cualquier actualización la subiré a mi instagram personal.**_

_**Espero sigan manteniéndose a salvo y cuidándose. **_

_**Nos leemos pronto.**_


End file.
